To Each His Own
by Nathan'sBabygrl
Summary: A new girl moves to Tree Hill. Bringng her own drama. People Change. Who hooks up with who? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Peyton POV 

I walked into the party with Hailey by my side. As we entered we saw Brooke in the corner of the room talking to some girl, and we started walking toward her.

"Finally! You guys took forever. Where have you been?"

"Sorry. We had to put gas in the car."

"Oh, its ok. Where are the guys?"

"You know them, always late. Plus you know they're back to hating each other again. Ever since…"

I looked Brooke in the eyes and we both glanced at Hailey. She looked at them with a sad look on her face.

"I know." Brooke said rubbing Hailey's arm.

I looked at the new girl who was just standing back and taking everything in.

"This your first college party?"

"No…"

"Oh… Sorry guys, I totally forgot. This is my cousin Mercedes." Brooke said cutting her off.

"Hi" She said as she waved her hand back and forth.

Hailey and I waved back.

"I'm gonna get a drink."

"Good idea" Hailey said as she followed behind me.

"Brooke you wanna come?"

Brooke looked over at Mercedes who just shook her head signaling her to go. She followed behind as she shook her head in agreement.

"Is she the one who you stayed with in LA last summer?"

"Yeah she is. You guys are gonna love her!"

I just smiled and shook my head.

Nathan POV

"Damn she's fine!" I said as I looked at the girl in the corner of the room.

"Yeah she is" Lucas said walking up behind me "But look at all the guys around her. She looks a little uncomfortable"

"I never asked for your opinion!" I said as I walked away.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go find Peyton."

"Fine, go look for your girlfriend. Just stay the hell away from me."

As I walked toward her I figured out a way to get her alone and get me on her good side. I pushed my way past a few guys and put my arms around her waist, pressing her against my chest. I felt her try and push away so I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Its ok. You look a little uncomfortable so I'm gonna help you out."

I felt her relax in my arms and she put her arms around me. Her aroma kept me in a trance but I had to snap out of it if I was ever gonna get her alone.

"Hey baby. Sorry I'm late." I said as I kissed her nose and turned to face the guys. Just as I had suspected most of them had already left.

"Who are your friends?" I asked as I gave them a few dirty glances.

"Oh. This is Brandon and this is Justin."

Wow! Even her voice was beautiful. She had me in such a trance. But the sound of the guys talking snapped me out of staring at her and looking up at them.

"We'll catch you later." And they both walked away

I let her go, although I really didn't want to.

"Thanks. I owe you." She said smiling.

"No problem. Nathan Scott."

"Mercedes Davis."

I couldn't stop looking at her! She looked amazing. She was wearing high black heels and a short black mini-skirt and a light pink halter. Just then I heard Brookes voice

"Take a picture Nate. It lasts longer." She said as she walked up to us with Peyton and Hailey.

" Ha, Ha. You're funny Brooke." I felt my cheeks burn.

"Here cuz I got you a drink." Brooke handed Mercedes a cup.

I looked at Brooke confused.

"She's your cousin? You're her cousin?"

I looked at Brooke and then at Mercedes.

"Yeah I am."

"Oh… well…ok then. I'm gonna go get a drink."

I walked away from them as Lucas came up.

Mercedes POV

"Wow. He's gorgeous. I remember the picture you showed me Brooke but… he looks so much better in person."

"Who! No way! You like him?"

" I don't know if I like him. I don't know him. I just think he's gorgeous."

"Huu…right"

"Hey baby. I've been looking for you." Lucas said as he wrapped himself around Peyton and kissed her lightly. She smiled and kissed him back.

"Hey guys. What were you talking about?"

"Nathan." Brooke answered as she looked at me and smiled.

"Oh. What about him?"

"Mercedes thinks he's gorgeous." Hailey said.

I could hear a hint of hurt and sadness in her voice and decided to investigate it later.

"Who's Mercedes?"

"That would be me." I looked at him and took a drink.

"Oh hey, I'm Lucas Scott."

"I know who you are."

Brooke had told me what had happened between them and Peyton. After she told me I thought that he was an ass. But it looked like she had gotten over it because she didn't look bothered by their very graphic PDA.

Lucas looked at Hailey and he could tell she was hurt.

"You ok Hales?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'm gonna head out though. I don't feel very well."

"I'll take you home." Peyton said as she parted ways from Luke's arms.

"No, Its ok. I'll call a cab."

"Please. I brought you so I have to take you home."

"Ok I'll wait for you in the car."

"Ok. I'm just gonna grab my coat."

"Alright. Take your time."

Hailey headed toward the door and I turned to face the others. I had some questions that I needed answered.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"It's just that her and Nathan broke up a few weeks ago and I'm thinking it still hurts her to be around him." Brooke answered

"Great. And what I said made it so much worse."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be fine." Lucas said to me in a reassuring voice.

"I'm gonna go get my coat."

"You want me to go with you?" Lucas told Peyton as he pulled her into his arms once more

"Peyton do you mind if I take Hailey home? I just wanna talk to her." I interrupted.

"You sure you want to?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Ok"

"Ok. Brooke I'll be back soon."

"Alright then. Be careful. Call me if you need anything." She said to me as I walked away from them.

Hailey was waiting by Peyton's car when I got to the parking lot. I walked over to her and noticed a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey Hailey. Peyton decided to stay and I asked to take you. You ok with that?"

"Oh. I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll just call a cab."

"No…I wanted to talk to you. Just let me give you a ride home."

She looked at me for a second contemplating my request.

"Ok."

She agreed and we began to walk to my car.

"Go ahead. The doors open."

"You drive an Escalade?"

"Yeah. Birthday present from my dad."

"Nice."

She got in and I started the car.

Brooke POV

"I hope that Hailey feels better."

Lucas looked up at me and smiled.

"She'll be fine Brooke. Don't worry about her."

"Yeah Brooke. She just needs some time to get over Nathan."

Peyton said grabbing Luke's attention once more.

"Yeah your right. Speaking of Nathan… Where is he?"

"He said he was going to get something to drink."

"Lets go look for him."

Peyton and Lucas followed me into the kitchen and we began to look for Nathan.

Mercedes POV

The first few minutes of the car ride were spent in silence, I finally decided to say something and clear the air.

"I'm sorry Hailey."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For saying what I said about Nathan."

"Oh… don't apologize. You didn't know. Besides there's nothing going on with Nathan and I anymore."

"Maybe not. But it still hurts you."

"No it doesn't."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me why you were crying when I found you in the parking lot."

She sat there in silence. I knew it hurt her, and I didn't mean to upset her.

"I didn't mean to upset you Hailey. Look… I know that I just met you tonight but… I want us to be friends. And I don't want to screw it up before it even starts. I'm sorry about Nathan. I really am."

"It's ok. Don't worry. I want to be friends with you to. Look… when I saw Nathan tonight… the truth is… it broke my heart. Not because of all the other obvious reasons but because I saw the way he looked at you."

I looked over at her. I knew that she was about to break down.

"Hailey…"

"He's into you. I know he is. It's not like you need my permission or anything… but if you like him then…"

"I don't know him Hailey. I don't know if anything is gonna happen between us. It's just… I don't want to hurt you."

"I want Nathan to be happy. If you make him happy then be with him. And if he's happy I'll be happy"

"I don't know if anything will come out of this. But I do want to get to know Nathan better."

"I think that's a good idea. Well… this is my home. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

As she got out of the car she turned back to look at me.

"Hey Mercedes."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For talking to me about this before you did anything."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right. I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye."

She closed the door and I waited until she got inside before driving off.

Brooke POV

"Hey Nathan. There you are."

"Hey Brooke. Where's Mercedes?"

"She took Hailey home. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

I knew he was lying. I could tell that he was interested in her. I just needed him to say it. And I was going to find a way to make him confess.

"Sure"

"What do you mean sure?"

"Come on Nathan! You were basically staring a hole right through her!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

Peyton and Lucas said as they walked up to us.

"You know what… whatever."

"Don't get mad Nathan. But you know it's true. You like her."

"Fine! I like her. So what?"

Peyton, Lucas and I just starred at him. I think we were all pretty surprised that he confessed and let his guard down so fast.

"Stop looking at me like that. You're freaking me out."

We began to laugh and my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke. It's me."

"Oh hey cuz. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home."

"Home? Why are you going home?"

"I'm really tired Brooke. I'm gonna turn in. Just call me when you want me to pick you up."

"Hold on."

"Ok."

"Hey Peyton…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"I'll give you a ride." Nathan turned and said to me.

"Ok. Thanks."

"Nathan said that he would give me a ride."

"Nathan?"

"Yes Nathan. Don't worry about it. Just get some rest."

"Ok. I'll see you at home later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye"

I hung up and turned back to a very sad looking Nathan.

"So I'm guessing that she's not coming back."

"No Nathan. She's not."

"Damn."

"Oh shut up. Lets party."

I knew that there would be a better time to discuss this. Right now it was time to party.

General POV

The night passed and Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas had a blast at the party. Hailey was lying in bed thinking about the decision that she had made. Mercedes was at home thinking about the world that she had left behind and about the world that she would create in Tree Hill.

Nathan POV

"You ready to go Brooke?"

"Yep. Let's go Nathan."

We got in the car and began to drive off.

"So… why is she here?"

"Who?"

"Mercedes"

"She came to get away."

"From what?"

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you that Nate. You'll just have to ask her."

"Thanks Brooke. You're a lot of help."

"My pleasure."

I turned and smiled at her.

"You'll see her this weekend. You can ask her then."

"Ah… that where you're wrong. I'm going away for the weekend. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. That trip with your parents."

"Yeah."

"Well she starts school on Monday. You'll be back by then right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll see her then."

"Yep. Ok well… Thanks for the ride."

"Hey Brooke..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell her I said goodnight?"

"Sure. Goodnight Nathan."

"Night Brooke."

And with that I took off and headed home.

Brooke POV

I unlocked the door and walked in. All the lights were off but there was a noise coming from the living room. I walked in to find Mercedes flipping through channels on the T.V.

"Hey. What are you doing up?"

"Hey. I couldn't sleep. How was the party?"

"It was great. You should have come back."

"Good I'm glad you had fun. I didn't feel like partying tonight. Sorry."

"It's ok. You wanna hear a secret? I know you do."

She laughed as I sat jumped on the sofa with her and told her.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Nathan said he likes you."

She looked at me with a sad look on her face.

"What? You don't think that's a good thing?"

"It's not that Brooke… but… how does he know that he likes me? He doesn't even know me."

I looked at her and noticed that there was something else going on. She looked at me and then looked down at her hands.

"What's up?"

"Nothin."

"I know it's not nothin. Tell me."

"I talked to Hailey."

"What did she say?"

"She said that if I liked him that it was ok with her."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure if she was telling me the truth."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Would you?"

"Sure. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Peyton and me are going shopping so we'll stop by. Do you wanna come shopping with us?"

"You and Peyton? No. It's ok. I don't think she likes me very much. Besides I'm re-doing my room tomorrow."

"She does to like you. She just has this wall that you have to break down before she shows you that she does. Do you want some help with your room?"

"No. It's ok. You go with Peyton. I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok. Lets go to bed then."

She turned off the TV, and we got off the couch and headed upstairs. Her room was right next to mine and I opened the door to my room as she did the same to hers.

"Goodnight Brooke."

"Night Mercedes. Oh… by the way Nathan told me to say goodnight to you for him."

"Thanks."

She smiled at me and headed into her room. I did the same. Finally my bed!


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes POV

I woke up the next day going over everything that had happened the night before. I don't think I want to admit it but… knowing that Nathan liked me… It made me think that maybe I did like him. I really wanted to see him. I don't really know why but… I missed him, his blue eyes just… everything. I woke up early and decided to make Brooke some breakfast. I headed down to the kitchen and realized that the only thing in the frige was leftover pizza and a few soda bottles. Just then Brooke came downstairs ad saw me sitting on the stool leaning on the kitchen island.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I heard you get up so decided to come down with you. You know… keep you company"

"Awe… thanks."

"So what are you doing today?"

"Well I was gonna make you some breakfast but… as you know there's no food."

"Right. I know… I have to go grocery shopping. But since my parents are never home it really didn't matter."

"Yes. But now I'm here so I'm gonna teach you how to cook and stop eating all this junk food."

"Thank you. Ok how about this… we'll go get ready and then we'll head over to the café grab some food and then go grocery shopping. Sound good?"

"I thought you had plans with Peyton?"

"Well I do but not until 1 so come on lets go get ready."

"Ok let's go."

Nathan POV

God! Could this car ride be more boring! All my parents are doing is yelling at each other and we still have a while until we get there. But all I can think about right now is Mercedes. I don't know why but I can't get her out of my head. I just go back to yesterday that I was holding her in my arms, even if it was just for a moment. I want to go back and see her. I'll call Brooke when we get to the hotel. Just to see if she's ok.

Mercedes POV

"Brooke are you ready?"

"Yep lets go."

"You take your car I'll take mine."

"Ok."

I followed Brooke to the café and we went inside.

"Hey Karen. This is my cousin Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you Mercedes." Karen gave me a hug and I returned it.

"Nice to meet you to."

"So what are you two doing here so early?"

"It's not that early Karen. It's 12:30 already."

"Well it's early for you Brooke. Especially after a Friday night."

"Well that's true. But anyways, we were wondering if we could get something to eat."

"Of course. Please sit down."

Karen was so sweet as she guided us to the counter.

"What can I get for you?"

We placed our order and she when into the kitchen to make us our food. She returned minutes later with our food and set it down on the counter.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you." Brooke and I both answered her at the same time and she smiled down at us.

"Well I'll let you guys eat, and if you need anything just let me know. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you." I said to her as she walked away.

Karen walked around the café attending to her other customers while Brooke and I finished our breakfast. She returned and leaned against the counter to get the coffee pot.

"More coffee girls?"

"Sure I'll have some."

Brooke handed Karen her cup and she once again filled it with coffee.

"How about you Mercedes?"

"Oh no thank you. If drink any more I think I'm gonna explode. But thanks anyways."

Just then Lucas walked in and walked over to us.

"Hey guys. Hi mom."

"Hey sweetie." His mom said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Oh. Thanks mom."

"Ok well… I'm gonna go. Brooke don't worry about grocery shopping. I've got it covered. I'll see you back at the house."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Karen the food was delicious. Thank you."

"Thanks."

I grabbed my purse and left.

Lucas POV

"Does she hate me? 'Cause it seems like she hates me."

"I'm sure that's not it. She just has things to do."

"I don't know Brooke. I mean yesterday when I met her… it didn't seem like she did. And now again today…"

"Well I don't know…"

I know that Brooke knew why. I could tell. She just fidgeted with her coffee cup, and she wouldn't look at me when she was talking.

"Brooke…"

"Alright. Alright. I told her about what happened with Peyton.

"Brooke! I thought you were over that."

"Well I am. I just don't think she is. She doesn't have a very high tolerance for cheating. Trust me."

I wondered what she meant by that. But at least now I know why Mercedes doesn't like me.

"So that's why then."

"I'll talk to her about it."

"Yeah. Thanks Brooke. Aren't you supposed to be with Peyton right now?"

"Oh crap! What time is it?"

"1:30"

"Ok I'm late. She's gonna kill me. Thanks for breakfast Karen. See ya later Luke. I'll talk to Mercedes."

And with that Brooke left the café and headed to the mall. I turned to my mom who was standing there looking at me.

"So what do you think of Mercedes?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee.

"She seems like a very nice girl. She's very pretty to. Don't you think?"

"Yeah she's hot."

"Lucas." She said as she hit me in the arm.

"Ok mom I gotta go. I'll see you at home later."

"Ok. Bye honey."

I left and headed to work with Keith.

Brooke POV

"Oh my god. Peyton I'm so sorry. I lost track ok time."

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for like an hour. I was about to leave."

"I'm sorry. I was having breakfast with Mercedes at the café."

"Alright I forgive you. This time. Let's shop."

"Ok let's go."

I put my arm trough hers and we walked along the mall. About a half an hour into our shopping adventure my phone rings.

"Hey Brooke."

"Oh. Hey Nathan. How's the family trip?"

"A disaster. I don't know what my dad said to my mom as we were checking in but now she's locked herself in her room and my dad's downstairs at the bar."

"I'm sorry Nathan."

"Yeah me to. But that's not the reason I called."

"I thought it wasn't. You never call me on my cell. Actually you never call me at all. How'd you get my number?"

"Shut up Brooke."

"I'm kidding. What's up?

"How's Mercedes?"

"She's fine. She's at home right now. You can call her if you want to."

"No. It's ok. I was just wondering how she was."

"Been thinking about her a lot?"

"Honestly? I can't get her out of my head. I just keep thinking about what happened last night."

"What do you mean what happened last night?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not. What happened?"

"Sorry Brooke. I don't think I'm the one to tell you. Sound familiar?"

"You suck Nathan. You know that?"

"Whatever you say Brooke. Can you just tell her I said hi?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Thanks."

"I'll see you later. Go look after your mom."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye"

I hung up and turned to look at Peyton.

"Nathan?"

"Yep. Just checking up on Mercedes."

"Mercedes? He's really into her isn't he?"

"Seem like it. I told her yesterday that he said he liked her and she was really sad."

"Sad? Why?"

"Because of Hailey."

"Hailey. Right."

"She told me that she talked to Hailey last night and she said that if she liked Nathan that she was ok with it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She's not sure Hailey was telling her the truth. I told her I would go talk to her today. Will you come with me?"

"Sure. I think that Nathan and Mercedes would make a cute couple."

"I think you should say that to her. She seems to think you don't like her."

"Why would she think that?"

"You weren't very friendly last night."

"I had just met her. I didn't know what she was like. But I like her now."

"Good I'm glad. Come on lets keep shopping."

Peyton and I began walking again and found a store that we both liked and headed in.

Mercedes POV

The whole day had passed quickly. After going and getting the paint and things I needed for my room I headed back to the house and helped the painters. After the paint was dry I asked the movers that I had hired to move all the furniture in. After putting everything away I headed downstairs and plopped down on the sofa to watch some TV.

Hailey POV

Last night had been a realization for me. I finally realized that I was never gonna get Nathan back. I broke his heart and he deserves to be happy. I like Mercedes. I think she would be good for Nathan. I heard the doorbell ring and I headed downstairs.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I said as Brooke and Peyton came in.

"Its not to late is it? We kinda lost track of time."

"No. Come on in." I headed to the couch and pulled up a chair. "What's up?"

"We came to talk to you about Nathan and Mercedes." Brooke said as she took my hands.

"Ok. What about them?"

"I don't want to hurt you Hailey. And Mercedes doesn't want to either. But at the party last night Nathan told us he liked her."

"I kinda figured."

"I told Mercedes last night, and she was really upset. She told me that she had talked to you and you had told her that it was ok with you, but she wasn't sure if you were telling her the truth."

"Brooke I told her the truth. I want Nathan to be happy. If she wants to be with him it's ok with me."

"You sure Hailey?" Peyton looked at me and asked.

"Peyton have I ever lied to you?"

"No, you haven't"

"Then what makes you think I'd start now?"

"Hailey we just wanted to make sure you were ok with it."

"I am. You guys have to stop worrying about me."

"That's what friends do Hailey."

Brooke pulled me into a hug and Peyton did the same.

"Peyton we should go. I haven't seen Mercedes all day."

"Ok."

We all got up and headed to the door.

"I'll see you guys later." I said to them as they got into their cars and left.

I closed the door, took a deep breath and headed to bed.

Brooke POV

Peyton and I got back to my house and she helped me get all the things out of the car. We got inside and found Mercedes sitting on the couch.

"Hey taking a break from your room?"

"I'm done"

"You're done!"

"Yep. Finished like half an hour ago."

"Wow. Didn't take you long."

"Sure Brooke. Hey Peyton."

Peyton smiled and waved.

"Come here. Sit with me."

We put the things down and walked over to join her on the couch.

"So what did you guys buy?" She asked as she turned of the TV.

"All sorts of things. We picked up something for you actually." I started looking through the bags trying to find the bag that had her things in it. I found it and handed it to her.

"Prada? Oh this is gonna be good."

She was about to open the bag when she suddenly stopped. Peyton and I looked at each other and than looked at her.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Lets go up to my room. I want to show it to you."

"What about what I bought you?"

"I'll open it upstairs. You can show me what else you bought. Besides I wanted to talk to you guys to."

"Ok."

We all got up and gathered the bags.

"Hold on." She said. We both stopped and looked up at her. "To get the full effect I have to go do something first. Ok?"

"Ok." Peyton and I looked at each other. "We're gonna go get a snack. Just call us when you want us to come up."

"Ok." She headed upstairs and Peyton and I smiled at each other and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh Brooke…" She yelled down.

"Yeah?"

"There's a box of cookies in the pantry. On the right."

"Ok. Thanks."

I opened the pantry door and found that it was fully stocked. I looked at Peyton and we both had the same shocked look on our faces.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen so much food in this kitchen. Even when your mom was here."

"Me neither. But Mercedes is a great cook."

"Is she?"

"Yep. You want something to drink?"

"Sure."

I opened the fridge and that to was full. I pulled out three soda cans and handed two to Peyton.

"You can come up now!" Mercedes yelled down.

"Ok we're coming. I grabbed some of the shopping bags and the box of cookies and headed upstairs with Peyton. Mercedes was standing outside her room.

"I brought you a drink." Peyton said as she smiled and handed Mercedes the can.

"Thanks." She took it and smiled. "Ok you ready?"

Peyton and I looked at each other and then turned to look at her.

"Yep" We both said.

She opened the door and we walked inside. Her room was amazing. It was painted back with bright red curtains and red silk bed sheets. She had lit all her candles that matched the colors of the room. On the wall that you saw when you came in she had drawn her name in silver, and white, and black details. The writing reminded me of the writing that I had seen on the walls of the streets when I had stayed with her in LA. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the lights were dimmed. On her walls she had many drawings that I had seen in her room before. Just then she turned on the lights and turned to look at us.

"Well what do you think?"

"I love it." I said as I looked over at Peyton.

Peyton walked over to the wall with Mercedes' name on it.

"Who did this?" She asked as she stared at the wall.

"I did" Mercedes answered.

"Is it airbrushed?"

"Yeah it is. How do you know about airbrushing?"

"I've always wanted to learn how."

"I'll teach you if you want me to."

"Yeah?"

"Sure."

"Ok. This is amazing." Peyton walked from one side of the wall to the other where she stood admiring the drawings.

"And these?"

"The two on the top are from my brother. The bottom one is mine."

"You draw?"

"Yeah."

"So do I."

"You do? You'll have to show me your work."

"I will. There no where as good as these though."

I lay down on the bed as they talked. The bed was huge, it could fit at least 8 people, and it was so soft. The sheets felt smooth across my skin. I could have fallen asleep right there.

"Comfortable?" Mercedes asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Hell yes! Peyton come here and feel these."

Peyton walked over and sat on the bed. Her reaction was the same as mine.

"How bout we see what you bought."

I shook my head in agreement and got up to get the bags.

Lucas POV

I miss Peyton. What I wouldn't give to be with her right now. Maybe I should call her. I picked my phone up off the dresser and stood there contemplating my decision for a minute. It's late maybe I shouldn't. It's only 11 though. Oh what the hell. I dialed her number and she picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hey baby" I said as I lay down on my bed.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Just hanging out with Brooke and Mercedes."

"Oh. Maybe I should call you later then."

"No. Why don't you come over? Were at Brookes."

"I don't think Mercedes wants me there."

"Hold on"

"No Peyton… Don't tell her."

Before I could say anything else I could hear Peyton talking to Mercedes. She came back to me.

"She said she doesn't care. Just come. I need to see you. I miss you."

"Alright. I'll be right there."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you to."

I hung up with her grabbed my car keys and left. When got to Brookes I rung the doorbell and Peyton answered the door.

"Hey baby. I missed you." She said as pulled me in and into a soft kiss.

"I missed you to."

"Alright already! Enough with all the mushy crap. We gonna try on the clothes or not?"

Peyton grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs right behind Brooke. When we got to Brooke's room She looks over at Peyton and Peyton turned to look at me.

"Go inside. Mercedes is in her room. We're gonna go change."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? You don't want me to model for you?"

"No. It's not that. I don't think leaving me in a room with Mercedes is a good idea. She doesn't like me Peyton."

"Just do it Luke. Please?"

She was giving me the puppy eyes. The ones I could never say no to. I gave in and shook my head. Peyton headed into Brookes room, and left me in the hallway. I took a deep breath and opened the door to Mercedes' room. I walked in and she was sitting on her bed. Her room was awesome. It was really sexy. A lot like her.

"Hey" She said as she turned around to look at me.

"Hey I said as I closed the door. I put my hands in my pockets and stood in place.

"You can sit down Lucas. I don't bite, well… I do but only if you ask nicely."

Was she flirting with me? No, that couldn't be it. She hated me for what I did to Brooke. I headed to the bed and sat down.

"Mercedes…"

"Yeah?"

Just as I was about to say something her phone rings.

"Hold on." She said as she leaned over me to get her phone off the dresser.

I sat there listening.

"Hey Q. What's up?"

I could only hear her side of the conversation but it sounded like she was talking to a guy.

"I'm fine. Yeah, I'm having fun. I miss you to. Ok. I'll call you tomorrow then. Ok I'll tell her. Yes I won't forget. Bye. Love you to."

She hung up and turned back to look at me.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"No. It was my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. Two actually."

"Oh. Are they older or younger?"

"Older, both of them. My oldest brother is 21. His name is LaQuise. But everyone calls him Q. And Darrel is 19. We usually just call him D."

"Oh. Well that's cool."

"Yep."

"Look Mercedes… I know that you don't like me because of what happened with Brooke. But she's gotten over it. I really want to be friends with you. And I'm not sure you want to be mine."

"What you did to her was low Lucas. I know what it feels like. You hurt her a lot."

"You know how she feels?"

"Long story. But that's beside the point. I guess if Brooke can forgive you so can I."

"Friends then?"

"Friends."

I stuck my hand out and she pulled me into a hug. Just then Brooke and Peyton walked in. They stood there looking at us for a second.

"She doesn't hate me anymore."

"Looks like it." Peyton said.

"Just friends Peyton. Don't trip."

They came in and closed the door.

"So… Please tell me who are you wearing?" Mercedes said pulling her hairbrush to her mouth and using it as a microphone.

We all started busting up laughing. The rest of the night went by fast and we all ended up falling asleep in Mercedes bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan POV 

Finally! Monday morning. Time to go to school. I was really excited to see Mercedes today. I got in my car and headed to school. When I arrived I found Tim by my locker as usual. I walked over to him.

"Hey Nathan. Have you seen the new girl?" Tim said as he pointed to Mercedes standing by Lucas' locker, with Peyton and Brooke.

"Yeah. I have. I met her on Friday."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"And…?"

"And what? I met her. That's it."

"Sure Nathan. Well I gotta go to class. I'll see you later."

"Alright later."

Tim walked way and I kept my eyes fixated at Mercedes. God! Was it just me or did she get hotter every day? What the hell was wrong with me! I saw her turn around and smile. Then Peyton and Brooke walked over.

"Hey Nathan." They both said as they walked up.

"Hey guys." I turned and started opening my locker.

"Stare much? Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I can't."

I don't know why I couldn't go talk to her. I just couldn't.

"Why the hell not?"

"I just cant. I'm afraid I'll do something embarrassing."

"Are you kidding me! Is Nathan Scott star basketball player afraid to talk to a girl?"

"Can you say that a little louder Brooke? Yes I'm afraid. I just… don't want to do anything stupid."

"How do you know you'll do something stupid?"

"Well… I don't but I don't want to take that chance."

"Well why don't you do something else?" Peyton said as she looked at me.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… write her a note or something. Just let her know you're interested."

I really don't like to admit this but Peyton was right. I had to let her know how I felt about her before someone else did.

"I'll think about it." I said as I took my book out of my locker.

"Well you better think fast. Look."

Brooke pointed to Tim who was talking to her.

No chance in hell! She could never be interested in Tim.

Mercedes POV 

First day at tree hill high was going good. I had met a few people and I had just seen Nathan. God he was hot!

"Hi. I'm Tim Smith."

It was the guy that had been with Nathan.

"Hey Mercedes."

"Can I take you to class?"

"Sure."

I began walking to class and he just looked at me.

"What class do you have?"

"Oh. Ms. Polaskie."

"The calculus teacher? Your taking calculus?"

"Yeah. You sound surprised."

"It's just I never knew that there were girls that were beautiful and smart."

I looked at him, and smiled.

"Thanks."

We got to the door to my classroom and he stopped me from going in.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?"

"I have plans with Brooke and Peyton. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could take you to dinner. What about tomorrow night?"

Oh crap! I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but what was I gonna tell him?

"Umm… sure."

"Great! It's a date then. Tomorrow after basketball practice."

"Ok."

He walked away and I went to class. After class was over I left the room and headed to my locker. When I got there I saw a single red rose and an envelope. I took the rose and opened the envelope. Inside was a baby blue piece of paper. It read…

"Mercedes

This rose is for you. I just wanted to let you know that I like you a lot. You don't know how bad I want to come talk to you. But I just cant. I just wanted you to now how I feel about you. By the way… You look amazing today. Like always."

I smiled and put the note back in the envelope. I wonder who could have given it to me. Just then Brooke and Peyton walked up.

"Hey Z. Nice rose. Who's it from? Brooke said as she leaned against the lockers.

"I don't know. It was on my locker along with this."

I gave her the note and she read it to herself and handed it to Peyton.

"Wow first day of school and you already have a secret admirer." Brooke said teasingly.

"And a date." I answered.

Peyton finished the note and looked up at me.

"A date? With who?"

"Tim Smith. He walked me to class and asked me out for dinner."

"And you said yes!"

I could see that Peyton was trying her hardest to not laugh, but Brooke wasn't holding back. Peyton handed me the note back and I put it in my binder.

"It's not funny Brooke. He seems like a really nice guy. Plus I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"So you said yes! What are you crazy!"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. When is your _date_?"

"Tomorrow after practice."

"That reminds me… are you coming with me to practice today?"

"Yep. I wanna talk to Coach Durham." I looked at Peyton and I knew she had something she wanted to say. "Peyton you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about that note."

"What about it?" I asked as I turned back to my locker.

"I think I know who gave it to you."

I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at her.

"You do? Who is it?"

"I don't think I should tell you. He didn't sign his name so…"

"So your not gonna tell me."

"I don't think I should."

"Alright. If you won't tell me then…" I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down."…Will you give this to him?"

I handed her the note and she shook her head.

"Come on I'll take you to class." Brooke said as she pulled me away from Peyton.

"What about Peyton?"

"She has some other things she has to take care of."

She looked back at Peyton and winked. I saw Peyton wink back and head in the other direction.

Nathan POV

This day had gone by so slow. This morning I was so excited to see Mercedes. But then… when it came to it I couldn't go up and talk to her. So I took Peyton's advice and wrote her a note.

"It was you, wasn't it?

I turned to see Peyton behind me.

"Hi to you to Peyton. Now… What are you talking about?"

"The rose, the note, it was you."

"Maybe."

I closed my locker and began to walk off. Just like I knew she would she followed behind me.

"Why didn't you tell her it was you?"

"I don't want her to know. Not yet anyways."

"Oh. Well… She wanted me to give this to you."

She handed me a piece of paper. And I looked up at her scared as hell.

"She doesn't know it's me does she? You didn't tell her did you?"

"No it didn't tell her. I just said I knew who it was."

"You don't think she'll figure it out?"

"I don't know. Hopefully she will though. Just so you guys can stop running away from each other."

I looked at her and smiled. I took the piece of paper and opened it. It read…

"Hey guy…

You are a guy right? I really want to know who you are. Are you ever gonna tell me? Have I met you before? Why can't you just come talk to me? Please answer this soon. I'll be waiting. Thank for the rose by the way. I loved it.

Mercedes."

I folded the note and put it in my pocket. I turned and looked back at Peyton.

"Well… What does it say?"

"She wants to know who I am and why I cant go up and talk to her."

"Yeah. I was gonna ask you that to. Why can't you go talk to her?"

"I'm never afraid to talk to girls Peyton, you know that." Peyton shook her head. "But with her it's different. I don't want to do or say something stupid. She's the only girl that has ever intimidated me."

"Wow. What are you gonna do then?"

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out."

"Guess so."

We both walked along the hallway together and headed to class.

General POV

The day went on as usual. Mercedes met many new people. And everyone followed their regular routine, but the day was not over. We still had to go to basketball practice.

Brooke and Peyton came out of the locker room and headed out to the court. The basketball players had already started practicing.

"Hey where's Mercedes?" Peyton asked picking up her pompoms.

"She'll be here. She had to go talk to a teacher." Brooke answered doing the same.

"Hey guys." Mercedes said walking right by them.

"Wait… where are you going?" Brooke asked confused.

"Gonna go talk to Coach Durham."

She said walking away from them and walking towards Whitey.

"Coach Durham?"

Whitey turned around to see a beautiful young girl standing behind him.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Mercedes Davis I just moved here from Los Angeles."

"Nice to meet you Mercedes, please call me Whitey. What can I help you with?"

"I came to talk to you about the basketball team."

"Ok. What about it?"

"I want to be on it."

"What? I'm sorry sweetie but there is no girls basketball team at Tree Hill High."

"I know that. I wanna join boys varsity."

"What? What makes you think I would put you on the boys basketball team?"

"I was on the boys basketball team in L.A. and I can bet you almost anything that I'm a better player than the guys on that court."

"Even if you were I couldn't put you on."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a girl. Things are different in North Carolina, than they are in Los Angeles."

"Actually… there not. I've read this thing cover to cover at least six times and nowhere in it does it say a girl cant play. You can take a look for yourself if you'd like."

She handed Whitey a book and she just stood there looking at him while he flipped through the book. She had realy done her homework.

"Alright then… How about I take that bet, one on one with my best player. You win you play, you don't we forget this ever happened. Deal?"

"Deal"

Whitey looked down at her and noticed she wasn't ready for a game of ball.

"The locker room is down that hall. I f you'd like to go change."

"I don't have a change of clothes."

"Well… your not gonna play with heels and a skirt, are you?

"Well…I guess I'm gonna have to." She looked around for a second. "Hold on."

She walked over to the bleachers and took off her heels. She walked back to Whitey and stood in front of him.

"Ok. I'm ready. Who am I playing?" She said stretching out her arms.

"Scott!" He yelled out. Lucas and Nathan both turned around. He signaled Nathan and Nathan ran over and glanced at Mercedes trying hard not to stare.

"What's up coach?"

"It seems we have a challenge for you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Ms. Davis wants to join the team." Nathan looked over at Mercedes, surprise clearly written on his face. "So we'll have a one-on-one game, she wins she's on the team. This is how it goes… a point a basket. First one to 10 wins, got it?"

Nathan and Mercedes nodded and headed on the court. All the guys cleared out and sat on the bleachers, the cheerleaders soon followed. Whitey blew his whistle and the game began. At first Nathan controlled the ball and was leading 6 to 4. Later on in the game Mercedes controlled it 8 to 6. Swoosh! She made another basket. She had the ball… If she made this basket it was all over. She dribbled past Nathan and… SWOOSH! She had won the game. As soon as the ball went through the hoop all the guys came down to congratulate her. Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton all hugged her. She looked over at Nathan who was standing alone trying to catch his breath. Mercedes was about to walk over to him when Whitey walked over to her.

"Good game Ms. Davis, welcome to the boys varsity team." He winked at Mercedes and she smiled and winked back. "I think that's enough for today boys." He yelled out.

All the guys besides Lucas headed to the showers.

"We defiantly have to celebrate tonight." Brooke said smiling.

"Sure." Mercedes said as she looked at Nathan head in with the rest of the guys.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff" Lucas said heading towards the locker room.

Mercedes walked over to the bleachers and began to put on her shoes. Lucas walked into the locker room and walked to his locker. He looked over at Nathan who was sitting on the bench.

"You ok Nathan?"

"What do you think? I just got beat by a girl! And she was in a skirt! My dad is gonna kill me, especially now that she's on the team. What am I gonna do? I mean… he's on me all the time now but after he finds out about this…."

"I'm sorry Nathan."

Nathan looked up and realized who he was talking to.

"Whatever. Why the hell am I talking to you anyways?"

He got up grabbed his stuff and left. As he entered the gym he locked eyes with Mercedes who was sitting on the bleachers talking to Brooke and Peyton. She got up and walked toward him.

"Nathan" She called out to him after he walked right past her without a word. He opened the door and left. She looked back at Peyton and Brooke, hurt clearly written on her face. Just then Lucas walked out and walked over to where Brooke was standing.

"You guys ready?" He asked as he grabbed Peyton's hand and pulled her off the bench.

"Yeah," Mercedes answered as she walked back to pick up her things.

As they were walking to the parking lot Lucas asked…

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Something great." Brooke answered excited.

"I don't want to do anything big Brooke." Mercedes said looking at her.

"Why not?"

"I'm just… not in the mood."

"How could you not be in the mood? You just made the boys basketball team."

"I know but…"

They could all tell she was upset so Brooke decided to lay off.

"Ok. If you don't want to do anything big then… Why don't we just go back to our house and order a pizza."

"And a movie?" Peyton asked sounding excited, although she was only doing it to get a smile out of Mercedes, which she did.

"Yes. A movie to." Brooke answered smiling.

"Sounds like a plan then." Mercedes said as she stopped.

"Ok. We'll meet you guys there." Lucas said as he took Peyton's hand.

"Alright." Brooke said heading towards Mercedes' car with her.

When they got to the car they found a single red rose and an envelope. Just like the one on Mercedes' locker. She took the envelope and opened it while Brooke took the rose. Inside she found another baby blue piece of paper and it read…

"Mercedes-

I'm sorry that I can't go talk to you. But if I told you the reason you would be laughing your head off. Yes I am a guy and I have met you before. I can't wait to tell you who I am. I wanna see the look on that beautiful face of yours. By the way… How did you get so gorgeous? I will tell you soon. I promise, until then just think of me. I know that I'll be thinking of you. You never leave my mind. Not for a second. But I like it that way. I'm glad you liked the rose."

"God! Who is this boy?" Mercedes said as she handed the note to Brooke.

She read it and handed it back along with the rose.

"I don't know what to tell you. Although he seems to really be into you."

"Yeah. Let's just go."

They got in the car and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan POV

What was I gonna do? I can't believe I did that to Mercedes. Just walk away from her like that. How stupid am I? Why did Whitey choose me? Why not Lucas? Oh! I know why, because Whitey hates me. He knows I get all this crap from my dad, and now this… I know that's why. Or it may be just 'cause he's bored and evil. I was trying to be mad at Mercedes. She had just made my life so much worse. When I thought she was gonna make it better. My mistake. I headed home and up to my room. When I got inside I realized that I wasn't mad at Mercedes because of the game. I couldn't be mad at her if I tried. But things were different now that she was on the team. I had to do something to let her know that I wasn't mad at her. Because I was assuming she thought I was because of the way I left things.

"Idiot!" I yelled into my pillow.

Lucas POV

When we arrived at the house Brooke and Mercedes were still not there so we decided to go out and wait on the porch. When they arrived they got out of the car and headed to the door, Brooke opened it. We all headed to the living room and piled on the couch.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Mercedes said getting up and walking out.

The rest of us just looked at each other in silence.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up and headed up the stairs.

I walked to her room, knoked on her door, and waited for her to answer. I couldn't hear water runnig and I knew she was in there.

"Mercedes it's me, Can I come in?"

She walked over to the door and opened it. I stood there looking at her. The sadness that was portrayed in her eyes was killing me. I walked inside and she closed the door.

"Hey what's wrong? I asked as I sat on the bed. "Come here."

She walked over and joined me on the bed. I held her and she began to cry.

"Hey. Come on, tell me what's wrong?" I said rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"I tried talking to Nathan after the game, but he just walked away from me. Maybe Brooke was wrong when she told me he liked me. Maybe it was a mistake coming here in the first place."

"Hey look at me." I lifted her head so she was looking into my eyes. I held her and wiped away her tears with my thumbs. "It wasn't a mistake. I for one am glad that you're here. And about Nathan… he was just upset because he lost to a girl. But he's an idiot anyways."

She laughed trough her tears and I smiled at her.

"See, I knew I could make you smile."

She fell into my arms again and it surprised how perfectly she fit into them.

"Thanks Lucas. I'm glad you're here."

"I'll always be here for you Mercedes."

She left the comfort of my arms and stood up to grab her towel.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok we'll be downstairs." I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Ok." She said looking at me.

I walked out and closed the door behind me.

Mercedes POV

I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. After taking a shower I got out and got dressed. I walked downstairs and headed to the living room.

"Mercedes. There's something for you by the door." Brooke said taking a bite of her pizza.

I walked over to the door and on the table that was next to it there as a large bouquet of red roses and an envelope. I took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a baby blue piece of paper it read…

"Mercedes-

I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you after the game. I should have said something, and not walked away from you, but I didn't know what to say. You know I like you a lot but… now that you're on the team things are different. I wish they weren't but they are. I'm sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me."

I couldn't help but cry. I walked into the living room and looked at Peyton.

"It was Nathan wasn't it?" They all looked up at me. "The roses, the notes, it was Nathan."

"Mercedes, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I knew Nathan would kill me if I did."

I looked at her. I knew that if she could she would have told me. I was just stunned that it was Nathan.

"I have to go find him." I said grabbing my coat and my car keys.

"Wait… You don't even know where he is. Let me call him." Brooke said picking up the phone.

She walked into the kitchen and Lucas walked over to me and led me to a chair and kneeled down. He pulled my hands into his and I just looked down at my hands. I didn't want Lucas to see me like this.

"What did it say?" He asked.

"It said that he was sorry for walking away. And that he liked me a lot but that things were different now that I was on the team." I answered tears running down my cheeks.

He took one of his hands and wiped away my tears. I looked up at him.

"Asshole. I don't like what he's doing to you. I think I should go with you. That way I can kick his ass after you talk to him."

"Thanks Lucas but… this is something that I should do alone."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't mind kicking his ass for you."

"I'm sure."

"Ok. I just don't like to see you upset." He said pulling me into his arms.

Brooke walked out of the kitchen with Peyton and walked over to us.

"He's not answering his cell phone, but I called his mom at the café and she said that he was at the river court."

I got up and walked out. As I was driving to the river court I was thinking about what I was going to say to him. I arrived and got out of my car. I looked around and didn't see him, but there was a guy shooting hoops so I decided to ask.

"Hey" I said walking up to him.

"Hey." He said grabbing the ball and walking over to me.

"I'm Mercedes."

"Skills."

I shook my head and smiled.

"Umm… Sorry to get right to the point but… Have you seen Nathan?"

"You just missed him. He left like 10 minutes ago."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Home probably."

"Ok. Umm… Can you tell me where he lives?"

"Sure."

After he gave me directions I said thank you and began to walk to my car.

"It was nice meeting you Mercedes!" He yelled out.

"Nice meeting you to. Call me Z ok?"

He shook his head and I got in my car and left. When I got to Nathan's I saw him shooting hoops. I looked in my mirror and wiped away a few stray tears. As I got out I grabbed a few pieces of paper from the passenger seat and closed the door. That's when Nathan turned around to look at me.

"Mercedes… What are you doing here?" He said as he put the ball under his arm.

I walked toward him and he walked toward me.

"I'm sorry Nathan. For the game, for everything."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"You obviously think I did something wrong or else you wouldn't have said that thing were different."

"Mercedes… I…"

He stayed quiet. Trying to find the word to explain to me how he felt.

"You know… this weekend I couldn't stop thinking about you." Although I tried my hardest not to cry in front of him, my hardest wasn't good enough and a few tears escaped my eyes. "I don't know why Nathan but I really missed you. Do you remember the night that we met and you were holding me?" he shook his head. "Well… I didn't want you to let go. And when I saw you this morning… I was really happy. But then you didn't say a single word to me all day, and you walked away when I tried to talk to you. And I though that maybe… you weren't interested in me, and honestly…. It really hurt Nathan."

Nathan's eyes began to cloud up.

"I love basketball Nathan, I always have. It's kept me out of trouble, and it means a lot to me that I'm on the team. But if I had to choose between basketball and you…"

"You'd pick basketball." He said cutting me off, and looked down at the ground.

"No, I wouldn't. I care a lot about basketball. I do. But I care a lot about you to."

He looked up at me and I saw him shed a tear. He wiped it away and stayed quiet.

"Are you gonna say anything?" I asked

He just looked at me.

"Ok. I think I should go then. You can take from this conversation what you'd like." I said turning around and heading to my car. " I drew these for you." I said putting to pieces of paper on the bench. I got in my car and left.

As I was leaving my phone rang and I picked it up and answered.

"Hey Ciara. What! Is he ok! Oh God. Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can. I don't know a few hours maybe. Bye."

I hung up and dialed Brooke's number. She answered and heard I was crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"It's Q. He was hurt."

"What! Is he ok!"

"I don't know Brooke. Ciara told me he was in surgery right now."

"Oh God. Where are you?"

"On my way to the airport."

"Ok, I'm going with you. I'll meet you there."

"Ok."

I hung up and headed to the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One tree Hill so... Please don't sue me. And if you're reading this could you please leave me a review... I'm starting to get a little discouraged. Thanks. Hope you llike it!

General POV

As Mercedes headed to the airport Nathan was thinking about everything that she had told him. He couldn't believe she would give up basketball to make him happy. Brooke had explained everything to Lucas and Peyton as they were driving to the airport. When they arrived Brook looked around and spotted Mercedes. She ran over to her and hugged her for a minute and let go.

"Any news?" Brooke asked tearing up

"No, she hasn't called me back yet. Here's your ticket. The plane leaves in twenty minutes." Mercedes said handing Brooke her ticket.

Lucas let go of Peytons hand and walked over to Mercedes. Peyton walked to Brooke and they stood there watching. Lucas held Mercedes while she sobbed on his shoulder. Peyton and Brooke began tearing up just watching Mercedes cry. They hated to see her so upset.

"Mercedes you're shaking." Lucas said as he held her.

She just continued to cry and pulled herself deeper into his arms.

"We'll go find her something to calm her down." Peyton said walking towards a coffee shop taking Brooke with her.

"Come here." Lucas led Mercedes to a chair and sat her down as he hugged her.

"Lucas..." She finally said looking up at him. "I'm so scared Luke. What if he leaves me? I don't know what I would do if that happened."

"Don't think that way, just believe he'll be ok."

"But what if he's not Lucas?"

"You don't know that, just keep him in your heart. You have to believe he's gonna be ok."

She shook her head and he held her tight.

"I think I'm gonna stay there Lucas."

"Where? LA?"

"Yeah, things just aren't working out here."

"Mercedes promise me that you'll come back."

"I don't know Luke."

"What about the team? What about your friends?"

"The team will be much better without me here."

"The team or Nathan?"

"Both. And you guys were fine before I got here."

"Yeah, we were fine before you got here but we're better with you here. Promise me you'll come back."

She looked him in the eyes and she could tell he was sincere with what he was telling her.

"Ok ,I promise." She said and he took her back into his arms.

Peyton ordered the drinks and paid for them, as they were being handed to her Brookes cell rang.

"It's Nathan." Brooke said looking at Peyton, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Brooke where are you guys? I went to your house and your not there. I really need to talk to Mercedes Brooke, where is she?"

She could tell she had been crying, his voice was raspy and he was talking to her in a whisper.

"We're at the airport, we're going to LA."

"What? Why?"

"Her brother was hurt and we have to go see him."

"Oh, how is she doing?"

"Not good. She fell apart, this is to much for her Nathan."

"Yeah, I think I was a part of it."

"You think! You really hurt her Nathan."

"You think I don't know this Brooke! I know what I did was wrong, I made a mistake. I tried to be mad at her for reasons that don't exist, but all I've done is cause her pain. I wish I could go back to the that night when I was holding her in my arms and everything was ok."

"You should have thought about that sooner. I gotta go, the plane is leaving soon. Goodbye Nathan."

"Brooke...I know you're upset because of what I did, but I'll still be here for her and for you."

She paused for a moment. She really wanted to be mad at Nathan for what he had done to Mercedes but, they had gotten really close since she had come back and she felt for him. She knew that he was trying his best to cope with this new rush of feelings, but he just didn't know what to do or how to react.

"Bye Nathan."

"Bye Brooke. Please take care of her." He said hanging up.

She put her cell back in her purse and walked over to Lucas and Mercedes. Peyton was already there and had already given Mercedes her cup of tea.

"Flight 623 to Los Angles is now boarding at gate 22, and will be leaving momentarily."

They all got up and walked to the gate. When the got there Brooke and Peyton were saying goodbye. Lucas was still holding Mercedes and she pulled away from him while he grabbed her hands. She looked up at him.

"This is it." She said to him and he gripped her hands tighter.

"No, this isn't it. You'll be back."

He hugged her again and she felt his warmth seep through her.

"Thank you Lucas. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'll be here for you, even if you're in LA. I'll always be here for you. I'm just a phone call away, Ok?"

She pulled away and shook her head. She turned to Peyton and Brooke walked over to Lucas, he hugged her.

"Call me when you get there, ok?" He said letting her go. She shook her head. "Please take care of her Brooke."

"I will."

Brooke walked over to Mercedes and they walked to the flight attendant, handed her their tickets and boarded the plane.

Lucas POV

Peyton and I got in the car and headed to the café. On the way there I heard Peyton sniffle and I turned to her.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?" She answered wiping her eyes and turning to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just really worried about her Lucas."

"I know, so am I. But I told Brooke to call me when they got there."

"Ok, good."

The rest of the car ride was quiet and we headed to the café. When we arrived we headed in and my mom could tell that Peyton had been crying and that I was upset.

"What's wrong?" She asked as we came in.

"Everything." I answered sitting down and pulling Peyton into my lap.

I explained everything that had happened to Mercedes that day, the team, Nathan, her brother, everything. My mom , Keith, and Haley just listened.

"All of this happened today?" My mom asked as she pulled out two coffee cups.

"Yep, I just wish there was something I could do to help her through this. You know?"

"You just have to be there for her Lucas, but shes a tough girl. I don't think I could handle all that in one day."

"She fell apart at the airport, I don't think she was able to either." I looked at my mom and she gave me the worried eyes. "We should go. We've got school in the morning."

"That's a good idea."

"Haley you want a ride home?"

"Sure." She said picking up her coat and saying goodbye to Keith and my mom.

"By mom, later Keith." I said as I opened the door and left.

As we got in the car Peyton turned to look at me.

"Can you take me to Brookes'? My car is there."

"Sure."

We got in the car and headed to Brookes'. When we got there Peyton and I got out and headed to her car.

"You want me to follow you home?" I asked as I opened her car door.

"No, it's ok. You still have to take Haley home and it's late."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." I kissed her and she got in her car.

"Call me when you hear something from Brooke, Ok?"

"I will."

I closed the door and she left. I walked back to my own car where Haley had alread moved into the passengers seat. I got in and started the car.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked

"I don't know what to say anymore. I miss her though."

"You notice that we don't even know this girl but we treat her like we've known her forever."

"Do you not like her Haley?"

"No, it's not that. I do like her, but I'm just saying... we don't really know that much about her. We don't even know why she's here."

"Does it really matter why she's here! The point is she's here! What's your problem Haley!"

"I don't have a problem. Why are you being like this Lucas?"

I turned to look at her and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Haley. It's just... it's been a long, hard day. It's just starting to get to me. I shouldn't take it out on you though, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I don't know what you're going throgh but if you need to talk I'm here, ok?"

"Thanks Hales."

She shook her head and got out of the car. I waited until she got inside before leaving. When I got home my mom was waiting.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Just waiting for Brooke to call."

"Oh... Brooke went with her?"

"Yeah, she didn't want Mercedes to go alone, and she was really worried about her brother. I should go to bed, I have school in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lucas."

I headed into my room and lay on my bed just thinking.

Mercedes POV

We finally arrived in LA at about 2 in the morning, and headed to the hospital. When we got there I found Ciara talking to the doctor, and I ran over to them.

"How is he doing?" I asked tears rolling down my cheeks

The doctor turned to look at me. I knew what he had to say wasn't good.

"Mercedes... we were able to remove the bullet , but... he lost a lot of blood and I'm not sure if he's going to make it through the night, it'll be a miracle if he does. I'm sorry Mercedes, I tried my best."

I couldn't take it anymore and I fell to my knees sobbing. Brooke kneeled down with me and began to cry. The doctor stood there watching, I looked up at him and got up.

"I need to see him." I said in between sobs.

"Of course, please follow me."

He led me to a room and opened the door. I went inside to find my brother lying there helpless. I walked over to the chair and sat down. I took his hand and the doctor left the room closing the door behind him. I took a few breaths and began talking to him.

"Hey Q, it's me your baby sister." I began crying again. "I need you to get better Q. You can't leave me, I need you here. What am I supposed to do without you? Huh? You're my life Q. I f it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive right now. You can't leave me now, you've helped me through everything. I need you to be here with me when I get married, when I have babies. I want my children to have their uncle Q. So you can teach them how to play B-Ball, like you taught me, remember? Who's gonna comfort me when I'm down? Huh? Who am I gonna turn to for advice? You can't leave me now, I won't let you. You have to hold on Q please, please hold on."

I gripped his hand tighter and my head fell to the bed and I began to sob. A few minutes passed and then I heard the worst sound I've ever heard in my life.

"BEEEEEEEEEP"

My head shot up and the doctor rushed in along with a couple nurses.

"You can't be in here." One of the nurses said to me as she pushed me out of the room.

She pushed me out and closed the door before I could fight my way in again. I just stood there in shock for a moment before it finally hit me, my brother was dying. I looked around and my vision was blurry, and that's the last thing I remember.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's me! If you want me to keep writing this can you please leave me review. It's starting to feel like I suck at this. So... yeah. For the people who have left a review... I love ya! Once again... I do not own One Tree Hill. But I wish I owned James Lafferty! LOL!**

Mercedes POV

"Mercedes wake up."

I heard Brookes voice and I opened my eyes, I saw Brooke standing over me. I looked around and found myself in a hospital room.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up

"You passed out. How are you feeling?" She asked holding my hand

The image of my brother and the sounds came rushing back to me.

"Where's Q?" I asked looking up at her.

"He's in his room Mercedes, the doctor will explain the rest."

I looked over at the doctor who was standing on the other side of the bed.

"Q is still in intensive care Mercedes. We lost him for a few minutes but we were able to get him back." I buried my face into my hands and began to cry. "Because he lost so much blood his heart wasn't pumping it fast enough to replace it so it stopped., but he's ok now. We just have to watch him. But the good news is that he made it trough the night."

"Doctor Thomas please report to ICU immediately. Doctor Thomas please report to ICU."

"I have to go, but the nurse will be in to check on you soon."

With that he left and I turned to Brooke I could tell she was just as upset as I was.

"I almost lost him Brooke."

"I know we did, but we didn't he's still here with us."

"We? Us?"

"You know I love your brother Mercedes. I have since I met him, and you know this hurts me just as much as it does you."

"I know, and I know he loves you to Brooke."

I pulled her into a hug and the nurse walked in the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to know how you feel."

"I'm fine. When can I see my brother?"

"You can see him now if you'd like."

"Thank you." I said getting up and walking out with Brooke. I looked out a window and noticed the sun was coming up.

"What time is it?" I asked turning to her

"6:30"

"How long was I out?"

"A while"

"Obviously."

We got to his room and sat on either side of him. The nurse walked in and walked over to all the machines and wrote some things down. He left and Brooke laid her head down. I could tell she was tiered. She gripped his hand and it put a smile on my face. I remember when Brooke and I first met. We didn't get along at first but then we realized we had a lot in common, but there was one event that bonded us together. I would never forget that night and I know she wouldn't either. I closed my eyes and thought back to when Brooke and Q met. They like each other from the moment they met, I could tell, they flirted the whole time she was there and it wasn't until the night before she left that he finally told her how he felt. I remember Brooke walking into my room that night and telling me that he has told her he loved her. I thought that Brooke and Q made the perfect couple , but she has another life in Tree Hill and Q's life was in LA. My thoughts were interrupted when the doctor walked in.

"How's he doing?" I asked standing up.

Brooke walked up as well and walked over to us.

"His vitals are normal and we may be able to move him out of intensive care and into a regular room soon."

Brooke and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Well... when is he going to wake up?"

"That I can't tell you. That's really up to him."

"Time frame?"

"A few days, I'm not sure."

"Ok, Thank you."

He shook his head and walked out. Brooke and I returned to where we were and talked for a while. The morning passed and they moved Q to a regular room. Now all we had to do was wait for him to wake up.

Lucas POV

I woke up this morning worried as hell. Brooke hadn't called me and I was really worried something had happened. I went to school and saw Peyton and Haley and I walked over to them.

"Have you heard anything?" Peyton asked worried.

"No, I tried calling Brooke this morning and she didn't pick up."

"Well... What are we gonna do then?"

"Wait I guess."

She shook her head and I held her. The day passed by slowly and Brooke had still not called. I don't know how may times I had tried to call her and she didn't answer. The school day ended and I headed to basketball practice. When I got to the gym Whitey had just began calling out names.

"Lucas Scott!"

"Here!"

"Nathan Scott!"

"Here."

I could tell something was up with Nathan. He moved around the court like he didn't care and he wasn't very enthused.

"Tim Smith!"

"Here Coach!"

"Mercedes Davis!"

"She's not here Coach." I said running up to him.

"What? Why not?"

"Something happened to her brother and she flew out to Los Angles to be with him last night."

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. I've tried to get a hold of Brooke but I got nothing, so I'm waiting for her to call me and tell me what's going on."

"Well... Let me know as soon as you hear something."

"I will."

"Now... get back to suicides."

I ran back to the guys and began doing suicides. After practice was over Peyton and I headed to the café.

Brooke POV

"Hey Mercedes I got you something to eat." I said handing her a bag of food.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something Mercedes, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon when we had lunch at school."

"I'm not hungry Brooke."

"Fine. But if you get sick it's not my fault." I said putting the bag on the table next to her.

"Later Brooke."

"Hey, I was thinking that we should go to your house and you know... take showers and do all that fun stuff. Besides I have to charge my phone because I don't have any batteries left and my dad could call."

"I can't Brooke, but... you should go take a shower and bring me back a change of clothes. Good thing you and me have the same phone, my phone charger is next to my bed and the car charger is in a box under my bed. How are you getting there?"

"Taking a cab."

"Ok, take a cab there but bring one of the cars back."

"What car?"

"Any of them, just pick one. All the keys are hung up on the wall in the kitchen so... have fun with it."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll have a blast."

I walked out of the room and hailed a cab to Beverly Hills. When I arrived at the house I walked inside and ran upstairs to charge my phone. I plugged it in and found I had 23 missed calls. Most of them from Lucas but some of them from Peyton and Nathan to. I had totally forgotten to call Lucas back. I dialed his number and he answered.

"Brooke!"

"Hey Luke, it's me."

"What happened? Is everything ok? You were supposed to call me when you got there. How is she? Is she ok? How is she holding up?"

"Everything's fine, her brother is ok now and she's well... I don't know if she's doing to well. She's gone through a lot and she's weak. She's been trying to regroup but... she doesn't sleep, she doesn't eat, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"God, I wish there was something I could do."

"Actually... there is something you could do."

"What? I'll do anything."

"I want you to come out to LA. I know she really wants to see you and maybe you can get trough to her."

"Brooke I wish I could but..."

"Luke... don't worry about the money, cause I know that's what your thinking about right now. I'll send Peyton the money." He didn't say anything for a moment. "Please Lucas!"

"Alright, I'll go."

"Great! I'll send Peyton enough for four plane tickets."

"Four?"

"Yeah. You, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan."

"Nathan!"

"I know you don't like him Luke but I know she would like him to be here."

"I don't think she would! He hurt her Brooke! Were you not here when the whole Nathan thing happened! I don't want him to be there Brooke."

"This isn't about what you want Lucas! This is about Mercedes and I know she want's him here. So maybe you should stop bitching about this and just support them. 'Cause whether you like it or not he likes her and she likes him. I know you want what's best for her Lucas, so do I. Did you ever think that maybe Nathan is the best thing for her?"

He stayed quiet, I knew I had made him mad but... he knew I was right. Nathan had feeling for Mercedes and eventually Lucas would have to accept that.

"Alright Brooke"

"Tell Peyton and Haley, I'll tell Nathan and tell Peyton I'll call her about the money."

"Alright."

"Bye Lucas."

"Bye Brooke."

I hung up the phone and finished doing everything else that I had to do. Then I was on my way to send Peyton the money.

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, Heres chapter 7. Please, Please, Please Review. I hate to beg but... Please review. Hope you like it!**

General POV

Lucas told Peyton and Haley everything that Brooke had told him but he had conveniently left out the part about Brooke yelling at him about Mercedes and Nathan. Peyton immediately agreed but Haley was a different story.

"Come on Haley. Please!" Lucas said to Haley

"I can't Luke. I have some shows in Charleston that I can't cancel."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it!"

"That's not the way I want it Luke! What do you want from me! I can't just cancel shows last minute! I would think you would understand that!"

Peyton had has enough of these two.

"God, will both of you stop arguing! You sound like two six year olds fighting about what piece of candy to eat. Luke... you know that Haley would go if she could but she can't. She had other things that she has to take care of. You and I are going. We'll be there to support Mercedes through this. Besides she'll have Nathan to."

"Yeah, cause that will turn out well." Luke said

"Whatever Luke." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

Back in LA Brooke had sent the money to Peyton and was on her way to the hospital. In the hospital Mercedes held on to Q's hand as if they were permanently attached to one anothers. She talked to him...

"Come on Q, you've been asleep long enough. Please wake up."

She laid her head down on the bed and she felt some pressure applied to her own hand.

"Mercedes?"

She looked up and found Q opening his eyes.

"Hey Q." She said her eyes tearing up.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I... remember getting into my car and..."

"Shh... it's ok. I'm gonna go get the doctor."

I got up and walked out to the front desk. One of the nurses called the doctor while another went inside to check on him. The doctor walked out and came over to me.

"How is he?" I asked getting up from the chair.

"He seems to be doing fine. His vitals are strong, he does have some discomfort in his abdomen, you know swelling, brusing, but besides that he lookes fine.They are taking some tests to see if theres something wrong inside but... I don't think that there is. He may be able to go home at the end of the week."

"Wow, that's great. Thank you."

"No problem. Umm... you may want to wait about 10 more minutes before going in again so they can finish the tests. Do you have any questions?"

"Umm... actually I do. I don't live in Loa Angeles anymore and I don't want to leave Q to be taken care of by a stranger. I would stay and take care of him but... I have missed a lot of school as it is and I can't really afford to miss anymore so..."

"Where are you living now?"

"North Carolina"

"Wow... you went past the big city don't you think?"

"I needed a change."

"I understand. So... you would be flying there then."

"Yes."

"How long is the flight?"

"4 maybe 5 hours."

"Hum.."

"Do you think I should take the jet?"

"Would it shorten the trip?"

"I would think it would."

"Maybe you should. The less time he spends in a plane the better."

"So you think it will be alright?"

"When are you planing on leaving?"

"Sunday afternoon."

"Tell you what... bring him in Sunday morning, I'll check him over and make sure he'll be ready to fly. But I think the way he's healing now... he's really surprised me. So... I think it'll be fine."

"Alright, that sounds good."

"Alright, I'll be back later to check up on him."

"Ok."

The doctor walked away and Mercedes got out her phone and dialed Brookes number. She answered...

"Hey"

"Brooke... he's awake."

"He's what? When?"

"He woke up about 15 minutes ago."

"Oh my... I'm on my way there."

"Ok."

Mercedes hung up and walked into her brothers room. About 10 minutes later Brooke walked into the room and headed to Q. She sat on the bed opposite Mercedes and took his hand in hers. They looked at each other for a moment and Mercedes could tell that they wanted to be alone.

"Ok... I'm gonna go." Mercedes said getting up.

"Ok, Be careful." Q said never taking his eyes from Brooke.

Mercedes left the room and Q looked at Brooke. Brooke really didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it, and tears escaped her eyes. Q wiped them away and took her into his arms.

"Brooke don't cry." He whispered

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy your ok."

They stayed quiet for a moment and Q kissed Brookes head.

"I missed you Brooke." He said looking her in the eyes

"I missed you too."

They talked about how much they had missed each other and everything else that had been going on. Later on Mercedes walked back in and they hung out there, just talking. The week passed quickly and Q was getting better everyday. The doctor let him go home early and Brooke and Mercedes took him home on Thursday morning, Brooke got a call from Lucas that night.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Brooke."

"What's up? Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, I guess we were all so excited that we forgot we have a game Friday night."

"I totaly forgot about the game!"

"So... What should we do? I mean you guys are coming home Sunday afternoon and the next plane from here to LA doesn't leave until Saturday afternoon. That means we'll only be there for the night. What's the point of going?"

"I still want you guys to come Lucas. Look... the truth is... Mercedes keeps sinking into a deeper depression with each passing day, and even if her brother is getting better she doesn't seem to snap out of it. Ever since we brought Q home she's stayed up in her room. I don't know what to do. I've tried talking to her to see if she would tell me what's wrong but... she put up a wall again and she won't tell me anything. That's why I want you to come. I know that she'll tell you what's wrong."

Luke wanted to see Mercedes happy again, and he honestley missed her a lot.

"Ok, we'll change the plan then. We'll leave Saturday."

"Good. I'll call the car company. A call will be there to pick you up when you get here. I would go but... driving in LA isn't that simple, and I have to take care of Q."

"OK, see you on Saturday then."

"Saturday it is then, Bye."

"Bye."

**Thanks to ****brathanfan****& ****OTH-Lucus'gurl****for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres chapter 8 and still no reviews? Wow... thanks a lot people. Anywayz here it is! Once again... I do not own One Tree Hill so... you know th rest. Thanks!**

General POV

She hung up and headed back to Q's room. Friday passed and Mercedes would still not come out of her room. Brooke was starting to get worried. Mercedes had not eaten and she spent all her time listening to music. Saturday afternoon Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan all met up at the airport. Lucas was not happy that Nathan was going but he knew it wouldn't help the situation to act pissed about it so he kept his mouth shut. Nathan was thinking the same thing and followed Luke's lead. Peyton knew this was going to be an interesting weekend. She didn't know how right she was. They boarded the plane and headed to LA. When they arrived a car was waiting just like Brooke had said it would be. They got in the car and headed to Beverly Hills. Meanwhile Mercedes had finally decided to come down to see her brother. She walked inside his room.

"Hey baby sister, finally! I thought you didn't love me anymore."

She smiled and walked over to sit on his bed with him.

"Wheres Brooke?" She asked sitting down

"She's in the shower."

"Oh."

Q could tell there was something going on in that mind of hers.

"Whats up Z?"

She hesitated a moment and looked up at him. He could see hurt, pain, sadness in her eyes.

"Q... I want to know who did this to you?"

"Mercedes..."

"You're better now Q, I didn't want to ask you this before but... it's time. You have to tell me who it was."

"I don't have to tell you anything!"He said raising his voice.

"Yes you do! If you don't I'll find out from someone else, and you know I will so don't even give me that."

She looked at him and he knew she was determined to get it out of him, even if she had to resort to violence.

"Alright!... I'll tell you. I was getting into my car after having dinner with Ciara and... Jose and his friends drove up fired and left."

"Jose? From the south side?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell was he doing on our side!"

"I don't know."

"That makes no sense"

Just then Brooke walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Z. So you finally decide to come down."

"Yeah but... there is something that I have to take care of."

Mercedes left the room before anyone could say anything else. She ran up to her room and started getting ready. She put on a super short mini skirt and put her hair up in a ponytail. Instead of having her usual 3 in' heels she was wearing a pair of white Air Force Ones. She was about ready to leave when she heard someone open the door. She turned around and found her brother Darrel standing behind her, leaving the door partly open he walked in and looked at Mercedes. Meanwhile downstairs Peyton, Lucas , and Nathan had just arrived and walked in the door they put their things down. They said hello, and hugged Brooke. Nathan and Lucas both began to look around the room for Mercedes and couldn't find her. Brooke noticed and decided to tell them where she was.

"She's up in her room." She said hooking her arm with Peytons.

"She still won't come down?" Lucas asked.

"She came down earlier to talk to her brother and then went back upstairs."

"Oh."

"Her room is up the stairs last one down the left hall."

"Ok, thanks."

Both Nathan and Lucas walked up the stairs and Peyton stayed downstairs to keep Brooke company. Nathan and Lucas entered the hallway and heard voices. They both recognized one of them, it was Mercedes. They walked to the door and stoped. They both listened to the conversation going on inside.

"So you finally decided to show up."" Mercedes said looking at her brother.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry. I should have been here earlier."

"Nah, you think! Where the hell have you been D!"

"I was in Chicago."

"Why were you in Chicago?"

"I had to go pick up Sandy and she had some things she had to do there and she asked me to stay there with her and I said I would."

"Sandy! Ok, so you're telling me that you would rather be with that hoe than here with your family!"

"Mercedes don't call her that!"

By this point Mercedes had already started crying and Nathan and Lucas had heard everything that was said.

"Why the hell not! That's what she is D! Whether you like it or not, she has cheated on you and you know it!"

"Mercedes..."

"I hope you know that while you were off with your stupid ass girlfriend I was here taking care of your dying brother!"

Both D and the guys outside had a shocked expression on their faces. Now Lucas was starting to understand why she had been so upset.

"Dying? What are you talkin about Z?" D said with a sadness in his voice.

"His heart stopped D. But you would have known that if you would have been here. But you weren't, were you?"

D's eyes began to cloud up and he walked over to her and took her into his arms. He whispered in her ear...

"Mercedes... I'm so sorry I didn't know."

She pushed him away angrily.

"You think a hug and an apology is going to make this all ok! You didn't even bother calling! You don't know how may times I wished you were here to help me through this. You don't even know what the hell I've been through the last week! And you left me here to handle it all! I'm tired of this D! I'm tired of always being the one who had to act like the adult! I'm your little sister! You're supposed to take care of me! I'm tired of always being the one left taking care of everything! Don't you understand! All this is killing me, and I don't know how much more of it I can take. All the nights I've stayed up worrying if you were alright, helping you, taking care of you. You don't think I carry that around with me? All the times I've had to get you out of trouble. I'm tired of cleaning up your messes D. You're my big brother and I love you, but I'm done."

He looked at her and a tear escaped his eye.

"I'm so sorry baby sister, I really am."

"I want you to go D."

"Mercedes I..."

"Just go D. Please, just go."

He walked to the door opened it and walked out, walking by Lucas and Nathan as he did. Mercedes sat on her bed crying, her face in her hands. Lucas looked over at Nathan. They both had the same look on their faces. They never knew that's how she felt.

"I'll go in first calm her down. I'll tell her you're here." Lucas said as he walked inside before Nathan could say anything.

Mercedes heard the door open and close She lifted her head but didn't turn around to see who it was.

"I don't want to talk to you D. Go away before I kick your ass out!"

"Good thing I'm not your brother." Lucas said walking toward her.

She turned around and saw Lucas. Her eyes lit up and she got up and ran over to him. He pulled her into his arms and she cried on his shoulder.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you wanted some company."

"God I do."

He let her go and they walked over to the bed and sat down. They looked at each other...

"What's going on Mercedes?"

"Everything Lucas... I don't even know what the hell to do anymore."

"Why didn't you call? You know I'm here for you."

"I know... but... I don't know."

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Everything?"

"Everything you wanna tell me. I'm here to listen."

"I was so scared Luke. I walked in and found my brother laying there helpless. I didn't know what to do. I felt useless. And then his heart stopped... I was in the room when it happened. I thought I had lost him, and that he had left me alone again."

" You are not alone. He's still here, and so am I. Brooke, Peyton... you know that."

"I know Luke... It's just so hard."

"I know. But we're all here for you."

"Did you come alone?"

"No. Peyton is downstairs with Brooke and Nathan is outside the door."

"Nathan's here?" She asked somewhat shocked and very surprised.

Her cell rand and she took it out of her pocket and answered.

"Where is he?" She asked

Lucas could tell that she was very serious.

"We've been over this Jorge. Tell me where he is."

It was quiet for a moment and she hung up her phone and headed to her closet. She came out with a big black marshmallow jacket with a fur trimmed hood, and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"I'm sorry Lucas but I have to go." She said walking to the door.

"Let me go with you, so we can talk."

"Um, um, no. It's to dangerous. I'm not gonna risk it. We can talk when I get back. I promise."

She opened the door and walked out, Lucas following right behind her. As she walked out she saw Nathan.

"Mercedes." He said as he locked eyes with her.

"I can't talk right now Nathan. There's something I have to do." She said walking past him

She ran down the steps with Nathan and Lucas right behind her. As she was nearing the door Darel saw her and ran over to her. Peyton and Brooke followed.

"Where are you going!" He asked grabbing her arm before she could leave.

"Out! Let go of me!"

She tugged her arm to try and pull away. Her attempt failed and she pushed him off her. She opened the door, and walked out slamming the door behind her

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello People! It's me again. Heres chapter 9! Hope you Like it!**

General POV

Darel looked over at Brooke. Brooke knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You don't think she's..." Brooke asked

"Knowing Mercedes... Probably. Shit!"

"Well... what are we going to do! She could get hurt D!"

"Ok... I'm gonna follow her."

Darel got his jacket and was about to leave when Nathan finally spoke up.

"I'm going with you."

"So am I." Lucas said following behind Nathan

"No! It's too dangerous." Darel said turning from the door.

"Just take them D! You're just wasting time, go!"

Darel reluctantly agreed and ran out to his car, Nathan and Lucas followed. They found Mercedes and followed her, always keeping a little distance between them. They kept driving and they ended up in a really bad neighborhood. Mercedes parked her car and put on her jacket and sunglasses before getting out of the car. She got out and headed towards a group of guys outside a 7-11. Darel led the guys behind a wall where they could still see and hear everything that happened. Mercedes walked a little straighter now, swinging her hips a little more as well. A whistle came just as she had expected. She stopped and faced the guys, always looking down, her face was covered by the glasses and her head by the hood.

"Hey baby! Why don't you swing those hips over here!"

"Why don't you come here!" She yelled pointing to the guy that had called her over.

He turned to face his friends,

"You guys go ahead. I'll take this bitch myself."

The rest of the guys got in the car and left. He walked toward her and she took off her glasses. He got to the point where he could almost touch her but not really.

"So what up baby? Why you pick me?"

She looked up and took her hood off.

"'Cause you're the son of a bitch that shot my brother!"

He took a step back startled at first and then started laughing.

"I knew you'd be showing up soon."

"Look Jose, I don't wanna play games. Why'd you do it? You know there are rules. You know he's not a part of this shit anymore."

"Mercedes you know better than dat. The _rules_ are more like guidelines, not really rules if you know what I mean. And you and your brothers will always be a part of this, no matter how much you try and distance yourself from it. You'll always be a part of this world. You know dat."

"No. I'm not like this. Not anymore."

"Dime... Why are you here then?" He started walking toward her and she walked back, she hit a wall and stopped. "You wanna know why I did it?" She shook her head. "Because I still remember what you said to me the night I asked you to be mine. Do you remember? Then let me refresh your memory...you said that you wouldn't be my girl if I was the last guy on earth. Do you remember now?"

"What does that have to do with my brother?"

"It doesn't."

"Then why him? Why didn't you shoot me? I mean... I'm the one your mad at, right?"

"Z, you should know me better than that. Why would I go for the kill when I can cause you pain? If I shot you... sure you would be hurt...physically. But I know that physical pain isn't stronger than mental pain. And I know it would hurt you more if your brother was hurt than if you were."

She looked at him and he got closer to him.

"You're sick."

"Maybe, but that's why you like me right?" He said running his fingers down her arm and leaning in to kiss her neck.

Nathan was getting really pissed off. He was about to go give that guy a piece of his mind when Darrel held him back.

"Do you wanna get killed! She can take care of herself. Just... chill out." He whispered.

Nathan held himself back and watched Mercedes. Jose was beginning to unzip her jacket when Mercedes grabbed his hands.

"I still wouldn't be your girl if you would have killed me." She whispered as she kenned him right in the balls. He was bending over and he turned to look up at her. She punched him in the jaw and he fell to the floor. She zipped up her jacket and picked him up by his collar. "This ones for my brother." She said as she punched him once more.

Nathan and Lucas were standing there stunned. She got up leaving Jose on his side, one hand on his balls the other on his jaw. He spit out and it came out red. Content with the damage she'd done Mercedes put her hood back on and ran back to her car got in and left. The guys ran back to Darrel's car and followed Mercedes for a while until Darrel split off in a different direction. He looked over at Nathan and Lucas and saw the confusion on their faces.

"Don't worry I know where she's going."

"And that is?" Nathan asked

"To her spot. She goes there sometimes, when she wants to get away from everything. It helps her calm herself down."

"Oh."

"Who are you guys anyways?"

"I'm Nathan."

"Lucas." Luke said introducing himself.

"And you guys are her...?"

"Friends." Lucas answered.

"Ah, I see. I'm guessing you guys are a little confused about what happened."

"Yeah. I never knew she could punch like that." Lucas said

Darel laughed and looked over at Nathan. He could see the worry in his eyes.

"She's gonna be ok. She just needs some time to chill. I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready."

Nathan nodded his head and Darel drove back to the house. They got out and headed inside. When they came in Brooke was waiting. She got up and ran over to them, Peyton followed.

"What happened! Where is she!" Brooke asked worried.

"She's fine. She kicked Jose's ass. It was tight."

"Oh, thank God!"

They walked into the living room and talked about what had happened. Brooke also explained to them what had happened while Q was in the hospital. Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan would have never thought that she would be going through all that pressure and have to deal with it alone. After a while they heard the door open and Mercedes walked in and once again headed up to her room.

**Well... there it is! Hope you like it! By the way... I wanted to thank ****Newyorkchicka****. Thank you so much for leaving a review! You made my day! For the rest of you who are reading this story and not reviewing... Please review. I would really appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chaper! Hope you like it!**

Nathan POV

I got up and walked up to her room. I knocked and she opened the door. She let me in without a word and I walked inside, she closed the door behind me. We were both quiet for a moment and then I decided to stop being so scared and just talk to her.

"Mercedes... I wanna explain what happened between us." She turned herself to face me and she looked me in the eyes. "I was afraid Mercedes. I didn't wanna let myself feel again, and when I met you... a whole rush of old feeling came back to me. Feelings that I thought I would never feel again, and a lot of feelings that I had never felt before. That's why I pushed you away, I guess I didn't know how to handle it all. And when you told me that you had feelings for me... I pushed you away. I didn't want to let you in. I didn't want to get hurt again. That's why I acted the way I did, but... I don't feel that way anymore. I know I hurt you and I hope you can give me another chance."

She looked at me for a second and then hugged me. I remembered how good it felt to hold her in my arms again. She pulled away and grabbed my hand in hers. She took me to her bed and we both sat down.

"Nathan... you aren't the only one who is afraid of the situation. I know what it feels like to be hurt by someone, and I felt the same way when I found out you had feelings for me. But I had decided to give my heart another chance and let you in."

"And you don't feel that way anymore?"

"No... it's not that. I like you a lot Nathan, you know I do. But... I think we may be moving to fast. I wanna get to know you better. I wanna know you better Nathan, and I want you to know who I am before we decide to get into anything serious. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

I knew she was right. I wanted to know everything about her, and it would be better to know each other before rushing into a relationship.

"Yeah, I do. I wanna know everything about you."

"There's a lot to know."

"I have time."

"Ok, let me change out of this." She got up and headed to her closet. "Hey... you wanna go talk in the Jacuzzi?"

Her question kinda startled me.

"Umm... I don't have any swim trunks."

"You have boxers right?" I looked at her and slanted my eyebrow. "You look like a boxer kinda guy." She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Ok, use those then. If you don't have pajamas you can use some of my brothers."

I shook my head and she went back into her closet.

Mercedes POV

Ok, ok,ok, what am I gonna wear? Suddenly everything in my bathing suit drawers didn't look good enough. Especially because I knew that Nathan was outside sitting on my bed. I'm so happy that he had finally let me in. I know he wanted to be with me, and I wanna be with him but... I don't want to rush things. There is to much he doesn't know about me. Oh, I know! The pink and black one. This one will drive him crazy. I changed and walked outside. I could feel Nathan tense up when I walked out. I smiled at him and walked over to my towel rack I grabbed one and wrapped it around me. I grabbed another and handed it to Nathan. We walked out of my room and started walking down the stairs.

"Mercedes Anne Davis!"

It was Q yelling out my name and he sounded pissed, Nathan could tell too.

"Oh, oh." I said turning to look at Nathan

"Maybe I should just meet you out there."

"No! Please come with me, please." I said grabbing his hand as he was turning to the door.

"Mercedes, get in here now!" Q yelled out again.

"Please!" I begged Nathan

He agreed and followed me into Q's room. When we walked in I found both my brothers waiting for me. Nathan could tell Q was pissed and decided he was going to try and get out of it.

"I'll be outside." Nathan said turning towards the door.

I turned and looked at him. Good thing I was still holding his hand.

"No, no,no, don't leave." I whispered as he looked at me.

"Mercedes...let go of the boy." Darrel said making what I had to do crystal clear. I let go of Nathan's hand and he walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob. He was about to close the door when Darrel called Nathan's name.

"Nathan... leave the door open. So you can hear Mercedes scream for her life."

Nathan left the room and left the door open just asDarrelhad asked.

"I'll start." Q said sitting up. "What the hell were you thinking Mercedes! You could have been killed!"

"What! You think I was gonna let him get away with it!"

"No. But going on their side! What were you thinking!"

"I had to do what I had to do. What else do you want me to say?"

"Oh, cut the shit Z! This isn't about Q! This is about your goddamn pride! You have such a huge ego you can't just let shit go!"

"You are not one to talk about ego D! And I have nothing to say to you! Why do you even care! Shouldn't you be with your skank of a girlfriend? 'Cause from what I've noticed you'd rather be with her than with us."

"Z, stop. D explained why he wasn't here, and Sandy has nothing to do with what you did, so stop trying to change the subject. I just don't want you to get hurt Z, neither of us do. You're our baby sister and we love you. And you risked your life tonight, you know better than that."

"I know, but... I wasn't about to let them think they could just walk all over you. Besides... you don't know why he did it... I do."

"So do I. D told me"

"How do you know?" I asked looking at D.

"We followed you. We heard and saw everything."

"We? Who's we?"

"I took Nathan and Lucas with me."

I looked at Q. It was my turn to be pissed.

"Ok, how come you're yelling at me! Have you yelled at him yet! He risked all three of their lives! I knew Jose wasn't gonna do shit to me but what if he found out D was there! Something could have happened to Nathan or Lucas! They don't even know what this is about! You had no right to drag them into it! You know that taking them with you is just like dragging them into the middle of the battlefield! What were you thinking! What if someone got hurt! What am I supposed to tell their parents when I take them home tomorrow! I bet you didn't even think of that, did you? 'Case your not the one who had to deal with the consequences if something happens."

"They asked to come, and we were hidden. Nothing would have happened."

"Mercedes the point is... I don't want you to do this again, ever! Do you understand me?"

Q said stopping the fight between D and I. I nodded my head. "Good, come here." I walked over to him and sat on his bed. He hugged me for a minute. "I love you baby sister and I don't even wanna imagine you getting hurt."

"I love you to big brother." I said pulling away and sitting up.

"Ok, now... tell me about this boy."

"Who? Nathan?" He shook his head. "What about him? We're just friends."

"Just friends? I don't think so. I know you Z, and you don't wear the pink and black bathing suit for just anyone. Maybe we should bring him in here."

Before I could protest Q had already called him in. Nathan walked in a little hesitant. I could tell he was really intimidated. I got up and walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, saying goodbye to my brothers as we exited the room. I could hear them laughing as we left. I let go of his hand and opened the door to the backyard. We walked out and into the jacuzzi. I took my towel off and he took off everything but his boxers. God he has a great body!

**That's it! Please Read&Review! If you do you'll really make my day. You don't know how good it makes me feel when you guys leave reviews. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres Chapter 11! Like it? Leave me a review if you do! Or if you don't then... Leave me one anyways. Thanks.**

Nathan POV

After getting into the jacuzzi all I could do was look at her. She was so beautiful. I had heard everything that she had talked about with her brothers. It was good to know she didn't wear that for just anyone. Her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm sorry about my brothers." She said smiling.

"It's ok. You have an awesome place."

"Thanks."

"great view."

"Yeah, my mom and I remodeled it after we bought it. We put in the eternity pool and the bar. There's a basketball court on the other side of the house."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"How many rooms?"

"8 rooms 9 bathrooms. And the pool house."

"Who lives here?"

"Just me and my mom mostly. D and Q stay here once in a while to."

"What about your dad?"

"He's always away on business. He just expanded to Europe so... that's where he is right now. I haven't seen him in about... 6 weeks."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But anyways... What else do you wanna talk about?"

I had a lot to ask her but the first thing was about her brothers.

"There's something I don't quite get."

"Ok, what is it?"

"How are they your brothers?"

"Do you want me to start at the beginning?" I shook my head. "Ok. I was about 2 weeks old and my..." She stopped and I turned around to see Peyton and Lucas standing behind me.

"Hey guys!" Mercedes said smiling. "Peyton I missed you!"

"Me too." Peyton said smiling.

"Would you guys like to join us? I was just about to tell Nathan my life story."

"Sure." Lucas said without hesitation. I knew he was just doing it to piss me off.

"I don't have a bathing suit." Peyton said as Lucas was striping down. He did it slowly to. As if Mercedes was watching him anyways. Idiot.

"It's ok Peyton. It's not like we haven't seen you naked. Right Lucas?" If he was gonna piss me off I was gonna do it right back, and I knew he hated it when I reminded him that I had Peyton first. Mercedes got out of the Jacuzzi and grabbed her towel.

"Then let's go get you one." Mercedes said grabbing Peytons hand and taking her inside.

Peyton POV

Mercedes and I walked up the stairs and into her room. She has an enormous room. We walked into her closet which was about the size of my room back at home. She headed to some drawers and I looked around her room. My eye caught a black book and I walked over to it.

"What is this?" I asked picking it up.

"Oh, it's my portfolio." She answered looking back at me.

"Can I ?"

"Sure" she said turning back to the bathing suites.

I opened the book and found a lot of pictures of her.

"Are you a model?"

"I was." She said walking over to me and handed me a bathing suit.

"Thanks." I said taking it. It was a new one and it still had the price tags on it. I looked at it. $250 dollars for a bathing suit!

"Is this how much you paid for it?"

"Maybe, why?"

"$250 for a bathing suit?"

"I got it as a gift when I modeled for D&G. So don't freak out. They were free."

"D&G?"

"Yeah, Dolce and Gabbana. I modeled for them."

"Wow. Thanks it's beautiful." and it was. It was a light gold color with silver embroidery. "But I don't think its gonna fit."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well... look at you. You have a smaller body than me and you are a lot bigger than me in the boob department."

"I'm not that much bigger Peyton."

"I think an entire cup is a lot bigger."

"Will you just try it on? If it doesn't fit we'll find you one that does. Plus I know Luke is gonna die when he sees you in it." She said smiling.

She left and walked out to her bed. To let me change.

"Not as much as Nathan almost did when you got out of that Jacuzzi." I said peeking my head out. "What's up with you two anyways? Are you a couple yet?"

"Gee Peyton... you get right to the point don't you?"

"I'm sorry. I think you guys would make a great couple though. I mean I saw the way he looked at you. I haven't seen that look in his eyes since Haley."

"I don't know about him and Haley. I mean we haven't had a chance to talk about that yet. But we did talk about being together and... we both decided that it would be better to give it all time. You know... get to know each other first... Peyton... I have something I have to ask."

"Sure... what's up?"

"Umm... this is probably really weird of me to ask but... What did Nathan mean by they hadn't seen you naked?"

"Oh... Nathan and I were kinda... together."

"You two dated?"

"Yeah."

"Has everyone in Tree Hill dated each other already?"

"Not everyone." I said as I chuckled and walked out. "What do you think?"

"Damn girl! I didn't think you would pull it off so well."

"Really? You don't think..."

"...You look fantastic Peyton. Just... have a little more confidence in yourself." She said cutting me off.

I shook my head and she got up and grabbed a towel.

"I should get one for Lucas, huh?"

"Probably. Hey do you mind if I take this down with me? I wanna finish looking at it." I said holding up the portfolio.

"Sure."

She got another towel and we were about to walk out when her brother opened the door and peaked his head in. He was really good looking. He reminded me of Tyrese and what was even better was that he had the body to match.

"Z, I'm going out." He said coming in completely.

"That's surprising." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Sandy is in my room and Brooke is downstairs talking to Q. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yes D! I'm a big girl."

"Z I know your still mad at me..."

"Nah, you think!"

"But... I still love you."

"Whatevers D. Later!" Mercedes said as she pulled me past her brother and down the stairs.

**There it is! Hope you like it! A special shout out to ****Newyorkchicka****. Thanks so much for your review! I'll let you know what's up with Z's look in a future chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is now up! Read and review!**

General POV

Peyton and Mercedes walked out to the Jacuzzi to find Nathan and Lucas looking at each other like they were about to kill one another. Mercedes took off her towel and got in. Peyton did the same and as soon as the towel was off Luke's eyes were fixated on her. The look on his face was priceless.

"I'm guessing he likes it." Mercedes said smiling looking at Peyton.

They both giggled and Luke's face turned beet red.

"What Is that Peyton?" Nathan asked pointing at the portfolio.

"Oh! It's Mercedes' portfolio. Did you know she's a model?"

"Was a model." Mercedes corrected.

Nathan and Lucas both moved over to Peyton to look at the pictures. She open the book and began to flip through the pictures. Most of them were of Mercedes in lingerie or bathing suites, but some of them were just shots of her beautiful face.They were all very impressed.

"Wait..." Nathan said looking up from the pictures and up at Mercedes.

"What?" She asked

"Don't you have your bellybutton pieced?"

"Yeah."

"Then why isn't it pierced in the pictures?"

"God Nathan! You must really have studied her to notice that her bellybutton wasn't pierced." Peyton said playfully.

Nathan's cheeks turned red and he looked down at the water. Lucas and Peyton were laughing.

"They digitally removed it. They don't like the models to have their bellybuttons pierced." Mercedes said smiling.

"Oh, well their amazing." Nathan said moving back to her.

"Thanks. Glad you like them." She said moving a little closer to him.

"You gonna tell me about your brothers now?" He asked

"Sure."

Peyton put the portfolio safe from the water and fell into Luke's arms. They both sat there listening.

"Umm... I was 2 weeks old and my real mother decides that she didn't want me anymore so... she leaves me on a black womans doorstep and left. That's how I got my name by the way. Anyways... She raised me along with her other 6 children until I was 5. When she had her 7th baby she couldn't handle all of us anymore, and I don't blame her. Her husband beat her up all the time and sometimes in front of us. She was always bruised up... it was hard then, but... then things got a lot harder. They didn't have a lot of money, and for them to be raising 7 children of their own... they just couldn't afford to raise another. So one night he put me in the car and I fell asleep. He drove for a while and when I woke up I was alone. I was 5 years old and it was the first night that I had ever slept on the street. I didn't know what I was doing, I was little, so... I just walked and walked and cried. I finally fell asleep in some alley. A few days passed by and I hadn't had very much to eat or water or anything so... I passed out on the corner of the street. That's when Q, and D found me. They nursed me back to health as best they could. They gave up everything they had for me. It wasn't easy for them because they were trying hard to survive too but... Q didn't care he spent the last of his money to make me better. When I got better D wanted to leave me again but... Q didn't want to. He knew I wouldn't survive on my own. So they took me in, they raised me. That's why they are my brothers. I grew up with them and they did anything for me just like I would do anything for them."

They all sat there in silence. They were all pretty shocked.

"So you lived on the street?" Nathan asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah" she answered running her fingers through the water.

"Do you regret any of it?" Lucas asked

"Some of the choices I made I do but.. I was younger, we all were."

"Like what kind of choices?"

"Joining a gang, that's something I regret."

"You were in a gang?"

"Yeah, all of us, my brothers too. But we all gave up that life. It was to dangerous. We're not a part of that world anymore."

"Did you ever get hurt?"

"Of course I did. I have a couple of scars on my belly. You can barely see them now but... yeah I got hurt."

"So that's what he meant." Nathan said out of the blue.

Mercedes turned to look at him.

"What are you talkin about?" She asked

"That Jose guy, he said that no matter how much you tried to distance yourself from it you would always be a part of that world."

Mercedes looked down at the water without a word. And her cell rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Hey que paso?" They all listened to her side of the conversation. "Si manana. No se si me va dar tiempo, pero si puedo entonces voy para ya. Si ya se. Yo no le dije que fuiste tu quien me dijo. Te lo huro. Pues aver cuando me vas a visitar. No te awites. Yo te envito. Ite laters den. Bye."

She hung up and put her phone away, and turned to look at them again.

"You speak Spanish?" Luke asked

"I am Mexican Luke."

"Well yeah but... I thought that maybe you didn't know..."

"Yes I speak Spanish. A couple other languages too. The whole modeling thing."

Just then Brooke walked out.

"Hey Z there is someone here to see you." She said getting closer to them.

"Ok." She answered getting out and grabbing her towel.

Nathan got out and Lucas and peyton followed. She walked into the hallway and found Michael at the end of it by the door. She walked up to him and stopped. Nathan was close by with the rest of the crew.

"What are you doing here Michael?" She asked

"I came to apologize. I still want us to be friends Z." He said walking closer to her.

"Are you kidding me! How could you even think we could still be friends!"

"I know I hurt you Z. You don't know how much it kills me. I think of you everyday and it drives me insane that I cant be with you anymore."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with Jennifer! How is she by the way?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her."

"Oh! So you just tapped it and left."

"You know it's not like that. I miss you and I want everything to be ok with us. I still love you Mercedes."

"Then you shouldn't have slept with my best friend!"

Nathan now understood what she had meant when she said that she knew what if felt like to be hurt by someone. Lucas knew why it was hard for her to forgive him at first. She two had been cheated on by her boyfriend for her best friend. Sandy walked down the stairs and walked over to Brooke.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Sandy!" Michael asked surprised

Sandy's eyes got big and she tried to hide herself behind Brooke. Mercedes looked at Michael confused.

"How do you know Sandy?" She asked

"She's my girlfriend." He whispered

**Leave you in suspence much?... LOL! If you want to know what happens next you'll leave me a review. What do you want to happen next? Leave me a review and let me know. Shout out to ****OTH-Lucus'gurl!**** Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 anyone? (He, He, He.) Here it is.**

General POV

"What! She cant be your..." Mercedes turned to look at Sandy. She walked over to her and she was pissed. "Why does it not surprise me that you cheated on my brother? I knew you were a slut, and with Michael!"

"Why are you calling me a slut! Look at you! You work fast don't you Z? Already found yourself a cute little white boy, didn't you?" Sandy said pointing to Nathan.

"Shut up Sandy, before I kick your ass! Leave Nathan out of this. How the hell did you get Michael! Cause I don't think the world is that damn small."

"You're right, it's not. I met him at the funeral. Well not met him but I did see him there. I thought he was cute. By the way... How does it feel coming back to this house? Bring back a lot of memories? Especially walking back into that living room?" Mercedes eyes began to water. "I can still remember when you called D that night. You cried forever. I just wanted you to shut up. But see... this is where you and I are different... Unlike you... I don't run away from my problems, you do."

"Get out." Mercedes whispered through tears.

"Stop being such a little bitch and own up to your mistakes. If you wouldn't have taken that modeling job your mom would still be alive. It's your fault she died."

Everyone was in shock. This was news to everyone except Brooke.

_Flashback_

_The first night Mercedes was in Tree Hill and her and Brooke were getting ready for the party._

"_Im so excited you're going to meet my friends." Brooke said as she fixed her hair._

"_Me too... Brooke?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can you not tell them why I'm here? I mean... I don't think I want to just yet."_

_Brooke looked into her eyes and saw so much sadness.She didn't know how Mercedes could stay so tough through all this. Mercedes had called her about two weeks after her mother had died and told her everything that had happened. Brooke wanted to be there for her so she asked her to move in, and Mercedes did. She wanted to start a new life in Tree Hill and whenever she thought of her mother it killed off another part of her soul. Brooke turned to her and gave her a hug._

"_Don't worry. They won't get a thing out of me. I know you'll tell them when you're ready." She said smiling._

"_Thanks Brooke." She said as she squeezed Brookes hand in appreciation._

_End Flashback_

Mercedes had had enough. Everyone could tell. Mercedes punched Sandy in the jaw and she fell to the floor. Nathan ran over to her and held her back before she could do anything else.

"Get out! And if you ever come near me, my brothers, or my friends again, I swear to God I'll...!"

Sandy got the picture and got up and walked out pulling Michael with her. After she was gone Mercedes fell into Nathan's arms sobbing. This picture brought tears to everyone's eyes. Peyton felt for her. And although she didn't know how her mother had died she knew what it was like to have her mother gone. She knew what it was like to go through and it hurt her to know she was going through the same thing that she had gone through so many years before. Some time passed and Mercedes began to calm down. D walked in the door and Mercedes wiped her eyes quickly. He had some red roses and a balloon that said 'forgive me'.

"Hey what's wrong baby sister?" He asked as he closed the door.

Mercedes distanced herself from Nathan and looked up at Darrel.

"We have to talk D."

"OK. What is it?" He asked walking closer to her.

"Umm... Sandy left."

"What! What do you mean she left!" he said becoming angry.

"D don't get mad. She..."

"What did you say to her Mercedes!" He said cutting her off.

"What did I?... I didn't..."

"No! You said something to her. Why do you hate her so much Z!" He cut her off once more.

"Darrel she didn't..." Brooked yelled at D.

"It's ok Brooke. D I'm sorry. I umm..." Mercedes said stopping Brooke from telling D what had actually with Sandy.

"You what!"

"I hit her. I'm sorry."

"God Mercedes!" He said turning his back to her

"D I'm sorry." She said as she touched his shoulder.

"Don't. Not now." He said pulling away from her.

Mercedes shut her eyes for a moment while her hand lingered in the air. Nathan looked at her and could tell she was shaken up. She turned and looked at Nathan for a moment before running up to her room. Nathan would have followed but her had some yelling to do first.

"Ok, Darrel..." Nathan said walking up to D.

Darrel turned around and looked at him.

"What?"

"Sandy was cheating on you with Mercedes' ex Michael. Sandy said that it was Mercedes' fault that her mom was dead. She obviously didn't want to see you hurting so she lied to you and told you it was her fault. But I'm not gonna let you hurt her any more than you have. That's more than she should have to take. And for you to just assume that it was her fault for Sandy leaving is more than messed up. She shouldn't have to take this. Especially from her brother."

D looked over at Brooke.

"Is what he said true?" Darrel asked.

"Yes it is, you idiot. You know Mercedes had never liked Sandy but she let you be with her anyways because she made you happy. Even though she was right about her all along."

"God." He whispered putting his face in his hands. He looked up at Nathan and Brooke and walked to the door and left.

Nathan turned to Brooke and looked at her.

"I should go check on her." He said walking to the stairs.

"She's in the shower, listen." The all stayed quiet and heard the water running upstairs. "Why don't you get ready for bed and then you can go check on her. Just give her some time to compose herself."

Nathan shook his head and walked into the room Brooke had given him. He took a quick shower and got dressed. After he was done he walked up to her room.

**Please leave me a review. I want to know what kind of emotions this part of the story gives you. So... please leave me a review and let me know. Special thanks to ****OTH-Lucus'gurl****& ****Newyorkchicka****. Thank you so much for your reviews! I love ya for it!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this! Here's chapter 14!**

General POV

He walked up to Mercedes' room and knocked on the door. She didn't answer so he opened the door and peaked his head in and found her sitting on her bed looking at a photo album and a box of tissues next to her. She wiped away her tears and sniffled.

"Hey Mercedes its me. Can I come in?"

She shook her headwithout looking up at him and he walked in closing the door behind him. He walked to her bed and sat down next to her. He looked at the pictures and she spoke to him.

"It was my 16th birthday. She closed down the spa for just the two of us. She told me it would be a girls day of pampering." She looked up at me and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She was right Nathan."

"What?" he asked confused

"Sandy. She was right. It was my fault she died." She said looking down at the pictures.

"No, it's not Mercedes."

"If only I wouldn't have taken that job." She whispered.

"Tell me what happened."

"She died two months ago. My agent called me and asked me if I would do some photo shoots in Paris for the weekend. My mom usually went with me, just because she said she loved the places they shot me and she loved spending as much time with me as possible. We spent every opportunity together. But this time she said she wasn't felling well. That should have been my first clue. I told her I wouldn't go if she wasn't felling well and that I would stay with her until she felt better. But she told me to go. So I did. I called her every night and she told me that it would all be over soon. So when I came home... I cant do this." She said turning away from him.

"Mercedes it's ok. Just tell me." Nathan said turning her face gently with his finger and wiping away the tears that fell. He took her hands and she closed her eyes.

"I came home and put my keys down on the table by the door. I called out her name and she didn't answer. I walked into the kitchen and called her name again. Still there was no answer. I walked into the living room and I found her on the couch. I thought she was sleeping... but her eyes were open. I ran over to her and shook her... she was cold."

She opened here eyes and pulled her hands from Nathan's. She got up and began pacing and shaking her hands.

"I let her die. Because I was selfish, and the worst part about it is... that since we buried her... I haven't been to see her. Not once! What kind of daughter does that make me Nathan?"

Nathan got off the bed and walked over to her. He held her still and she began to cry again.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." She whispered.

"Hey look at me." He pulled her chin up so she would be looking him in the eyes. "It's not your fault. You didn't know this was gonna happen. You cant blame yourself for this."

"I don't know anymore Nathan. Ever since she died... I've been pretending that everything's ok, trying to be strong. But inside I'm falling apart. I don't think I can live without her."

"You can. You have been."

"Barely, with everything else that has been going on... well look at me. I'm a mess."

"Maybe you should go see her. I can take you."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know this is hurting you, and it kills me to see you like this."

"Wow..."

"What?"

"I just...I didn't..."

"That doesn't matter. Do you want me to take you?"

"I don't think I can." She said pulling away from him.

"Why not?"

"Nathan... if I go then... she really is gone." She said tears falling from her eyes once more.

"How about this... You think about it tonight and tell me tomorrow. If you decide you want to go then... I'll be there. If not then I'll be there. Alright?"

Mercedes nodded her head and Nathan waked over to her and sat her on her bed placing a small kiss on her forehead. He walked over to the door and opened it. He was about to walk out and he turned to her.

"Mercedes..." She turned to look at him.

"I know your mom loves you. It's kinda hard not to."

She looked over her shoulder and looked him in the eyes and he turned back to the door.

"Nathan!" She called out before he could leave.

"Yeah." He said turning back to look at her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He looked at her for a second as if in disbelief as to what she had just said. "Please? Will you just... hold me?"

He closed the door and walked back to her. They laid in bed looking in each others eyes. Then Nathan leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry. I know we're taking it slow but..."

"Nathan it's ok. I wanted you to."

He looked at her surprised at her reaction and she kissed him again. She pulled away and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head and listened to her breath as she fell asleep. He watched her for a while and eventually fell asleep with her.

**Like it? Leave me a review and let me know! Special shout out to Newyorkchicka! Thank you for your review! Also... I was thinking of changing the name of the story so let me know if I should. I would really appreciate the input!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long to update but... I had a lot of homework.Anyways here's chapter 15!**

Mercedes POV

I woke up the next morning to find myself wrapped in Nathan's arms. I could have stayed like this forever but I had a lot of thing that I had to do before we left so I got up kissing Nathan's cheek softly and headed to the shower. I got out of the shower and walked into my closet and got ready there so I wouldn't wake Nathan. When I walked out it was about 9 and Nathan was still sleeping. I walked over to the bed and leaned over him and whispered in his ear...

"Nathan... wake up."

He turned on his back and groaned while he stretched out. Before I knew it he had pulled me on top of him.

"How about I keep sleeping and you stay here with me?" He said smiling.

I smiled back. "I wish I could but I have a lot of thing to do before we leave today." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"Do you have to?" He said cuddling up closer.

"Nathan..."

"Ok, ok." He let go and got up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said walking to the bathroom. I shook my head and he walked inside.

While he was in the shower I was packing some things I wanted to take back with me. About 15 minutes later Nathan walked out with a towel around his waist.

"My stuff is in the other room so... I'll be back." He said as he headed to the door.

"Ok." I tried hard not to stare but he has such an amazing body! God! What does this boy do!

As he left Lucas walked in and looked at Nathan as he was leaving.

"Hey Luke." I said putting something in my suitcase. Trying to make it look likeI wasn't just staring a hole through Nathan's midsection.

"Hey." He said walking towards me and sitting on my bed. "How are you doing?"

"Ite. You know... as good as I can be." I said sitting down next to him.

"Are you wearing pants?" He asked surprised

"Yeah, why? You soundsurprised."

"That's because I am. You never wear pants. You're always in a skirt and heels, and now you're in pants and sneakers?"

"What? I have a lot of styles. Is that a bad thing?"

"No defiantly not."

"See... the way I see it... a guy likes a girl who can dress herself up. You know.. For a night out or something special. But... he also wants a girl who can be wearing pants and sneakers when she's kickin it with his friends. And no one rocks a pair of jeans better than I do. Am I right?"

"Pretty close."

"Pretty close? What am I missing?"

"She's gotta be wearing low cut jeans and a tight shirt. Then... that's what a guy really wants."

"Luke!" I said hitting his arm playfully. "God! I didn't know you were like that!"

"Like what! You asked!"

"Yeah whatevers."

"No but really... you look good."

"Thanks."I said smiling.

"So... Nathan stayed the night here last night?"

I knew this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Yeah."

"Peyton told me you two weren't together."

"We're not. We were... he was just comforting me."

"Oh."

I knew I had kept Luke out of the loop the last week and I felt like I owed him an apology.

"Luke... I'm sorry for keeping things from you the last week. I should have told you about my mom and my brothers instead of running away."

"It's ok. You weren't ready. Plus Brooke got me and Peyton back on track. She told us about what happened with you and your mom. I'm sorry Mercedes."

"Thanks."

He pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for a moment until Nathan walked in. We parted and we both turned to look at him.

"I'm going to go check on Peyton." Luke said turning back to look at me and getting up.

"Ok."

He walked out the door and Nathan walked over to me and sat on the bed while I packed.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing important." I looked at him and saw the expression on his face. "What's up Nathan?... Are you jealous?"

"Of Lucas! Yeah right!"

"Ok, whatevers." I said as I put the last thing in my suitcase. "There I'm done. Let's go downstairs and see who else is up."

I pulled him off the bed and we waled downstairs and into the kitchen where we found Brooke making a mess. Nathan sat down on a stool in the kitchen island and I walked over to Brooke.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

"Trying to make breakfast. It isn't really working out though."

"I can tell."

Just the Peyton and Lucas walked into the kitchen and Luke sat down across from Nathan while Peyton walked over to us.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked smiling

"Brooke was trying to make breakfast." I said looking up at her.

Peyton looked over at Brooke amazed.

"You tried... since when do you..."

"Alright! Will both of you stop making fun of me and help me out here!"

Peyton and I both laughed and we heard the guys laughing so I assumed they had heard everything.

"Alright, alright, no more laughing." I sais as I turned off the stove. "Brooke what exactly were you trying to make?"

"Crepes."

"Crepes?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well this batter is to thick. How about you get started on the filling and I'll make the crepes. Sound good?"

"Yep." Brooke said walking to the fridge.

"Can I help you with something?" Peyton asked.

"Sure. Can you get me the milk?"

She nodded her head and walked over with Brooke.

"Hey Z?... What exactly is in the filling?" Brooke asked peeking her head over the fridge door.

The guys looked at her and then looked at me. Peyton walked over and handed me the milk. I giggled and answered.

"There are strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries on the bottom shelf. Just wash everything up cut up the strawberries and toss them with some sugar."

Brooke and Peyton took out the berries and began to prepare the filling. I on the other hand was making the crepes.

"So what's the plan for today?" Brooke asked

"Umm... well Q's appointment is in a few hours so... I was thinking we take him to that and then I have to go see Ciara and Jorge before we go so... we can do that and then... Nathan said he's taking me somewhere."

Nathan looked up from his breakfast and smiled. Brooke lifted an eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"Where are you taking her?" She asked

"For a walk. Nowhere special really." He answered winking at me.

I winked back and turned to the stove. After breakfast was over Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas all walked into the livingroom and Nathan stayed behind to help me clean up. Most of the time was quiet and then he told me something that made me feel the pain inside was slowly being healed.

"You know... I'm really glad you're going to do this. You are so strong Mercedes, you're stronger than anyone I've ever known and I know that you don't feel like you are right now but... I'm glad I can be your shoulder to lean on."

He pulled me close to him and I put my arms around him. He looked at me for a second and kissed my forehead. It amazed me how he always knew exactly what to say to make me better. I held on a bit longer and we finished cleaning up. After the cleaning was done we loaded everything into the car and took Q to his appointment. Brooke and I both waited with Q in the examining room. I loved to see them both together and happy.

"Q are you ready to go to North Carolina?" I asked

"Yeah."

He answered so quickly it kinda freaked me out.

"Really? You don't have a problem with it then?"

"Nah Z, I lost Brooke once and I'm not about to make the same stupid mistake twice." He said looking at Brooke.

Brooke smiled and he pulled her to him and kissed her. The doctor walked in and looked at them for a second.

"Well... I see you're feeling better." He said closing the door.

We all laghed and Q let go of Brooke. And of course the doctor turned to me.

"So Mercedes... How is he?"

"I think you should ask Brooke that. She's the one who has been taking care of him."

"Alright. Brooke how is he doing?" He asked turning to Brooke.

"Better I think."

"No more headaches?"

"Not many."

"How is he doing with the pain?"

"He said the pain in his abdomen isn't as bad anymore. He said he wanted to get up and walk around but...I thought I should run it by you before I said anything."

"I think that would be a good idea. He can get up and walk around, maybe 5, 10 minutes. In his condition he'll run out of breath quickly, but that's just temporary. He looks fine to me. You did a great job taking care of him Brooke."

"Thank you."

**Thanks again to ****OTH-Lucus'gurl****and ****Newyorkchicka****for reviewing my last chapter! Makes me happy when you guys review. Please leave me one this chapter andI know I'll make it worth your while for whatI have in store for the next one.Hope you like it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took so long. Anyways... here's chapter 16!**

Mercedes POV

After getting some medications for Q we left the hospital and headed to Ciaras'. This was the first time Luke, Peyton and Nathan had been in the neighborhood where I had grown up. I parked the car and we got out an headed up the stoop stairs.

"Uncle Johnny!" I said as I ran over and kissed the cheek of an old man sitting in a rocking chair.

"Hey baby. How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"Just waiting for this old heart to give out."

"Uncle Johnny don't say that. You've been saying that since I was a little girl and you're still here."

"Oh girl... Does it really matter?"

"Not really, cause I know your gonna live forever."

"That's my girl. Always knows how to make my day."

I smiled and turned to my friends.

"Oh, Uncle Johnny these are my friends. Lucas, Peyton, Nathan. Guys this is my Uncle Johnny."

The all said hello.

"Nice to meet you all. Brooke, how are you sweetie?" He asked.

"I'm great Uncle Johnny."

"That's good. Well... what are ya'll waitin out heres for? Go on inside, Ciara is in there with Jorge and Ramon."

"Ramon is here?" I asked as Brooke took Q inside.

"Yeah. Jorge told him you were coming and he wanted to come see you."

"Oh, ok." I said giving him another kiss and heading inside with my friends behind me.

We walked inside and I saw Ciara sitting on the couch with Q and Brooke. On the two stools in the kitchen were Jorge and Ramon.

"Hey Z. Finally had time to come visit us little people?" Ramon said as I walked inside.

"Ha, Ha, you're funny." I said heading over to him and kissing his cheek. I kissed Jorge's cheek and introduced my friends. "Guys these are my friends... Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton." They all walked over to me and shook their hands. "Guys this is Jorge and Ramon."

"Nice to meet you." Ramon said shaking their hands.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Florida right now?" I asked

"I came home to check on Monica."

"How is she?"

"She's good."

"Good."

"Oh, Michael said he would like to talk to you. So... to give him a call."

"Alright I will."

Nathan gave me this look and I dismissed it. I would tell him who Michael was later.

"So... What's this I hear about you and Nick Cannon?"

"Ok, how long have people been saying things about me? And how many of them have been true?"

"Well... yeah, you have a point but... this one isn't like the one about you and 50." He said laughing.

"Shut up!" I said hitting his arm playfully. "I cant even go to dinner with someone cause they automatically think we're dating."

"That's the way it is."

"Yeah, I know. Hey have you heard anything from D?"

"He called me last night. Told me he made an ass of himself."

"Is he ok?"

Although he has blamed me for some things that were not my fault he is my brother and I still worry about him.

"He's ok. He said he was going to be in New York for a while. He has to get some things ready for the club opening."

"Ok."

"Z are you ok?" Ciara said walking over to me

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"You look pale. Have you lost weight?'

"She probably has. She hasn't eaten anything since Monday." Brooke said turning away from Q.

"I had breakfast this morning!"

"And...what else?" Ciara asked.

"Well nothing... but..."

"Mercedes! You're gonna get sick again. You better start eating."

"Ok, will you guys stop telling me what to do? I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"We're just looking out for you Z."

"I know but... you guys worry to damn much."

"We have to worry twice as much. Once for us and once for your mother."

"Fine. Can we please talk about something else?"

We talked for a while and then it was finally time to go to the airport. Ciara drove her car and took Lucas, Brooke, Q, and Peyton to the airport. While Nathan drove my car and took me to the cemetery. While we were in the car he asked me...

"Who's Michael?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ramon said something about Michael wanting to talk to you."

"Oh, Michael is one of Ramon's clients."

"Clients? What does he do?"

"He's a music producer.He works with my brother most of the time."

"Your brother produces music?"

"Yeah.Ramon was working with Michael Jackson in Florida."

"Michael Jackson! You know Michael Jackson!"

"Yeah, I met him awhile back. He's one of the nicest guys in the world."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"What was up with Nick Cannon?"

"Oh, that was just something they got out of a magazine. See... before I left he asked me to go to dinner with him and I said yes. We were having dinner and when we left some paparazzi snapped some pictures and sold them to some magazines. We were holding hands so... they said we were dating."

"But you're not?"

"No. We were just being friendly."

"Oh. What about 50? Who is 50?"

"You don't know who 50 Cent is?"

"You know 50 Cent!"

"That's who 50 is."

"Is there anyone you don't know?"

"I don't know... yeah I think I know just about everyone."

"What happened with him?"

"We went out to a club had a few drinks. We were in New York so when the night was over we went back to the hotel. What do you think happened."

"Nothing I hope."

"Nothing happened. But since they took pictures of us walking together in front of the hotel they thought something did, actually they wrote that it did. It's hard to always have to defend yourself in the press, but that's the way it is."

"Wow."

"Did you like my friends?"

"Yeah. Their nice. How did you meet them?"

"When I was 10 Ciara moved into that house and we both hung out a lot and she became my best friend. And Jorge was... he was my first boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He was my first everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"You asked, I answered."

"Right. I should probably think about what I say huh."

"Maybe."

When we got there we got out of the car and walked for a bit. We finally got near the grave and we stopped.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"No." I answered.

Hesqueezedmy hands and he stood there while I walked over to the grave and put a bouquet of red roses down on her grave. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I kneeled down and read the tombstone.

Karri Marie Davis

1963-2005

The best mother in the world. We miss you.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Hey mom. I'm sorry that I haven't been by but... please understand why I couldn't bring myself to. I miss you mom... there are so many thing that I want to tell you... so many thing that I want to ask you. Things are so hard with you gone... but I know you're in a better place now. God took you away from me and I can't understand why... but I know I'm not supposed to... Dad's been gone a lot but he calls once in a while. I moved to North Carolina with Brooke. She's been helping me through it all. I met someone mom... He's the one who came with me today. His name is Nathan... and I really care about him... Please watch over me... I love you mom... I love you so much."

I kissed my fingers tipsand put them on her tombstone. I got up and walked to Nathan. He held me and wiped my tears away.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered

I pulled him closer to me and buried my face in his chest. He held me tighter and stroked my head. We stayed that way for a while and I pulled away from him.

"Thank you Nathan. I couldn't have done this without you."

He pulled me closer to him and he pulled away.

"We should go. The plane is leaving soon."

"Ok."

I turned to look at the grave once more and turned back to Nathan. He held my hand and we walked to the car.

**Like it? I hope you do! Shout out to ****OTH-Lucus'gurl**** thatnks for your review! I hope the rest of you can leave me a review this time! Please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update but school work is really cutting into my writing time. Well anyways... Here's chapter 17!**

Nathan POV

"I'll drive" She said looking up at me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

I walked over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She got in and I walked back to the passengers side. She started the car and took one last deep breath before driving off. She began driving towards the airport and then she made a turn that I didn't recognize.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To the airport." She said without looking at me

"The airports that way." I said pointing out the window.

"We're going to a private airport. What did you think I was taking a commercial airplane?"

"You do live an extravagant life."

"Yeah, I guess."

I looked at her and saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. And I knew it had something to do other than her visit to her mother.

"You sound a little disappointed."

"It came out the wrong way. I didn't mean to sound cocky about it. It's just... I don't want you to think that I'm stuck up. I work really hard for what I have and yeah sometimes I go on about something even if I don't have a clue about what's going on..."

I loved her this way. She looked so adorable and innocent as she defended herself even if she didn't have to.

"Why would I think you were stuck up?" I asked cutting her off.

"I don''t know... I thought that maybe you..."

"Mercedes I don't think you're stuck up. Granted I don't know everything about you but what I do know is that you've had a hard life and you deserve everything you have."

She looked away from the road and gave me her million dollar smile. She turned away and concentrated on driving. When we arrived on the landing strip we got out of the car and headed over to the group who were waiting next to Ciaras car. Mercedes handed the keys to Jorge and then walked over to Q.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked annoyed.

"Away." She answered putting her hands on his shoulders. "Are you guys ready to go?" She said looking at Peyton and Lucas.

They shook their heads and she walked over to the flight attendant and talked to her for a second before walking back to us.

"They said that everything's ready. Let's go."

We all said goodbye to Ciara and Jorge and boarded the plane. It was awesome, I settled on a big chair on the side of the plane next to the booth and table where Mercedes had put her things down and began to draw. Peyton and Lucas were on the couch on the opposite side of us and Brooke and Q were in the bedroom that was in the back of the plane. As she drew I looked at her. Studying every curve of her face. All the subtle features that were Mercedes Davis. I loved everything about her. Wait... love? Was I falling in love with her?

Mercedes POV

I looked up from my drawing and found Nathan asleep in the chair. He was so cute. I looked over at Peyton and Lucas who had been asleep for quite some time now. Before I could get up and walk over to Q's room Brooke walked out.

"Hey." She said sitting down in the booth next to me.

"Hey." I smiled putting my drawing down.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better."

"Good. That makes me very happy." She said yawning.

"Brooke you look tired."

"That's cause I'm exhausted."

"You should get some rest. I'll go take care of Q." I said getting up.

"Ok, thanks." She said resting her head on the pillow.

I walked into his room and closed the door behind me. I sat in the chair next to his bed and picked up the magazine Brooke had been looking at. About 15 minutes passed and he woke up and turned his head to face me.

"Hey." He said smiling

"Hey." I said putting the magazine down.

"Where's Brooke?"

"She's outside taking a nap. I'll go get her." I answered picking myself up from the chair.

"Actually..." I turned to look at him. " You wanna just chill here for a while? I wanna talk to you."

"Ok." I said sitting back down. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Where were you earlier Mercedes?" He asked seriously.

"I don't wanna talk about that." I answered looking away from him.

I didn't want to talk to Q about Nathan taking me to see my mom. It was enough for me to handle on it's own and if I told him he would be asking me a lot of questions that I knew I wouldn't be able to answer.

"Mercedes look at me." I turned to face him and saw concern and worry in his eyes. "I just want to know what's going on with you. Please don't keep me out of the loop little sister. I don't know anything about that boy and I don't want him to hurt you like Michael did."

His eyes were pleading me to tell him.

"Nathan isn't like Michael Q. He cares about me. He took me to see mom."

"He... How did he?..." He looked at me confused. "He took you to see your mom?"

"Yeah."

"But... How did he?... I've been trying to get you to go see her and every time I even mention it you pushed me away. How come you'll go with him but you won't go with me?"

"I don't know Q. Really, I'm not sure why either. Nathan made me feel like I could face it all head on, and if I broke down he would be there to pick up the pieces. He made me feel like it was all going to be ok, and I could finally let her go."

"You're really into this boy aren't you?"

"He's a great guy Q. I hope you give him a chance to show that to you."

"Any guy that makes my sister happy is alright with me."

"Thank you." I said getting up and hugging him. "I'll go get Brooke. By the way... How are you two doing?" I said standing by the bed.

"I don't know how to describe it Z. She just... I love her." He answered smiling.

I loved to see my brother happy. The twinkle in his eyes when he talked about Brooke. It gave me hope that maybe love did exist.

"Good" I said walking to the door. I walked out and over to Brooke who was sitting in the booth eating some grapes.

"He's awake, which is more than I can say out here." I said as I looked around and realizing that everyone was still sleeping.

"Ok, I'll go back in with him." She said getting up and grabbing a bunch of grapes taking them with her as she walked into his room and closed the door.

I sat back down and began to draw again. Some time passed and it was finally time to land. I woke everyone up and we prepared for landing.

**What do you think? Like it? I really hope you do! Please leave me a review and I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. I promise to do my best and update as soon as possible! The more reviews I get the faster I update! I wanted to thank ****Newyorkchicka****& ****OTH-Lucus'gurl****for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks so much you guys are da bomb!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is here and just waiting for some reviews! HeHeHe! I'm just playin wit you. Nah, but really leave me a review, please!**

Mercedes POV

After we landed we all got in the car that was waiting for us when we arrived. As we drove back to town I turned to talk to Brooke who was sitting next to me.

"Brooke, I'm gonna drop you off at home and then I'll go drop off the guys."

"Yeah, that's fine. Peyton is stayin the night so... you'll just have to drop off Nathan, and Lucas."

"Ok."

We arrived at the house and Peyton and I took Q's things inside while Brooke helped Q in and sat him on the couch. She walked over to the door just as I was about to leave.

"Be home soon, k?"

"I will." I said walking back to the car

I got in the car and noticed Lucas and Nathan both starring at each other. I didn't say anything and we drove over to Luke's.

"I'll be right back." I said putting my hand on Nathan's knee.

He smiled and shook his head. I got out of the car with Lucas and we walked to the door.

"So... I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said opening the door.

"Luke... Thanks, for everything. You really helped me get past the last week. You're a really great friend." I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"Come here." He whispered. He took me in his arms and he squeezed me tight. "I'll always be here for you Mercedes, always."

A few tears escaped my eyes and I pulled away from him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said placing a small kiss on my head.

"Ok." I said backing up. "Hey Luke... Will you tell your mom I love her for letting you come?"

"Will do." He said smiling one more time before heading inside.

I walked back to the car and got in. Nathan could tell I had been crying.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked sitting closer to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered looking up and smiling at him.

"You sure?"

"Nathan... I'm fine." I said lifting his arm and putting it around me. I cuddled up to him and rested my head on his chest. He pulled me closer to him and clasped his hands with mine.

We stayed that way and I loved it. I sat there just taking him in. His sent, the way he was drawing small circles on my hand with his thumbs. Before I knew it we had arrived at his house. The driver opened the door and I got out with him. He put his arm around my shoulders while he carried his duffle bag on his other shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled while I put my arm around his waist. We came to the door and he let go to open it.

"You wanna come in and talk? My parents are gone for the weekend so..." He said shyly.

"I wish I could but... I really should get home."

"Ok, I'll see you at school then." He said heading inside.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?" He said turning to face me.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in to kiss him. We both pulled back when we had run out of breath and pulled back just enough so our foreheads were touching.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He leaned in to kiss me again and pulled back.

"Anytime." He said his lips touching mine and he said it.

I let him go and started walking down the driveway.

"Goodnight Mercedes."

"Night."

I got back in the car and drove home. When I walked inside and heard voices coming from the living room. I walked in a found Brooke and Peyton both sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Z" Brooke said smiling brightly.

"Hey guys." I said plopping down on the couch across from them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nathan staying the night with you last night." She said teasingly.

"Lucas?"

"Yep. So... no point in hiding it. Spill. Tell us everything." She said excited.

"I was a mess that night. With everything that had happened that day I was spent... He made me feel so much better though."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Brooke!"

"I'm sorry but... after everything that happened that night... if I had Nathan Scott in my bedroom I wouldn't be sleeping if you know what I mean."

I threw a pillow at her and she caught it and hugged it against her.

"No I didn't sleep with him. He just held me all night."

"Aww... that's so cute."

"You really like him don't you." Peyton asked

"I really do. I've never felt this way before. It's like... when I'm around him... I... I get the feeling like all the airs been knocked out of me and I can't breath. I mean... my knees get weak. I can't stop thinking about him. And when he touches me... he... I don't know... he sends shivers up my spine, and I feel like I'm gonna melt."

"Wow... That's deep." Brooke said looking at me.

"I know... but I love the feeling."

"Do you think maybe you..." Peyton said suggesting something

"Maybe I what?"

"Love him?"

"I don't know about that... I mean... love? No... I can't... be... in love."

"Sure you can't." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

I turned to look at her and stuck out my tongue at her.

"Whatevers... I'm gonna go to bed. We've got school in the morning." I said as I was getting up. "Brooke you should go to bed too"

"Yes mom."

"Ha, ha you're funny Brooke!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs.

I heard their laughter and headed into my room to get ready for bed. I was about to lay down when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said as I sat up in bed.

Peyton opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey. I'm sorry you were about to go to sleep... I'll just talk to you tomorrow." She said turning back to the door.

"P. Sawyer! Come sit here and tell me what's up."

She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"What's going on Peyton."

"I'm sorry about your mom Mercedes."

"Thanks." I said a little confused "But... where is this coming from?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you need me. If you ever want to talk I'm here for you. I know what it feels like to have your world ripped away from you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I lost my mom when I was younger."

"Oh, Peyton I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok, I just wanted to let you know that if you need to talk about something you feel I've felt it too and we can help each other."

I leaned in and hugged her.

"Thank you Peyton." I let her go and looked at her. "You and I have a lot in common, don't we?" I said

"Yeah I guess we do. Well... you should go to sleep. We've got school in the morning." She said getting up. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Goodnight Mercedes."

"Goodnight Peyton. And thank you for everything."

She smiled and headed out closing the door behind her. It was finally time to put on end to a very exciting day.

**So... What do you think? Love It? Hate It? Leave me a review and let me know. I know this chapter doesn't answer many questions and leaves you with a few others but... a lot of your questions will be answered soon. I promise. Shout out to Newyorkchicka & OTH-Lucus'gurl for reviewing. I love you guys for it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello People! It's me again, and I brought chapter 19 with me! I hope you guys like this chapter. Anyways... Here it is!**

General POV

The next day everyone got up and ready for school. Nathan and Lucas left early to get to Monday morning basketball practice and Peyton, Mercedes and Brooke all went to school together. Before the first bell of the day rang Lucas had met up with the girls at Brookes locker. They were all talking and laughing when Tim walked up to them.

"Hey Mercedes." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hey Tim." Mercedes said turning around to find him standing behind her.

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at Tim.

"Can I talk to you?" He said shyly.

"Umm... sure."

"Walk you to class?"

"Yeah, let's go. I'll see you guys later." She said turning to look at the rest of the gang.

"See ya at lunch." Brooke yelled as she walked down the hall.

"Ok, see ya!" She yelled back.

"So... when you left last Monday I thought you were leaving because you didn't want to go on that date with me."

"Oh, Tim that's not what it was it's just..."

"I know Lucas explained everything to me. But now that your back... I was hoping you would go to dinner with me tonight."

"Tim... I..." She looked at him and saw so much hope in his eyes. "Sure... tonight."

"Really?" He said surprised at the outcome

"Really"

"You promise not to cancel?"

"I promise."

"Great! I'll see you at basketball practice then."

"Ok."

He turned on his heel and left with the biggest smile on his face. Mercedes felt so bad. She knew she had to tell him she had feeling for someone else. The next few periods were spent in anticipation for Mercedes. She looked up at the clock every 5 minutes. In 10 minutes it would be time for lunch and she would see Nathan for the first time that day. She had missed him so much the night before. She missed his arms wrapped around her when she woke up. Everything. On the other side of school Nathan was thinking the same thing. He had the hardest time falling asleep the night before. He lay in bed just thinking about the last kiss they had shared. Nathan felt something in that kiss that he hadn't felt before. Something he loved.

"Come on damn it, just 10 more minutes." He thought.

Finally the suspense was over and the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch. Mercedes grabbed her stuff and walked out to meet Brooke. Nathan was about to leave when the teacher called out to him.

"Nathan could you please stay after class?"

Nathan reluctantly put his things back down on his desk and sat down. The time passed slowly for him as he waited for everyone to leave so he could quickly talk to the teacher. After everyone was gone the teacher sat on the desk in front of him.

"Can we make this fast Mr. Murphy? I have something to do before lunch is over."

"Yes Nathan. I just wanted to talk to you about you not turning in your geometry homework. I don't want to fail you Nathan, but I will if you don't do the work. If you don't understand it I'm here at lunch or after school, and if that doesn't work for you, you can always arrange something with a tutor to fit your schedule."

"No thanks. That got me in trouble last time."

"What?" Mr. Murphy asked confused

"Nothing. Can I go now?"

"Yes, go."

Nathan quickly gathered his things and left. Meanwhile Mercedes was walking down the hall with the guys when she stopped.

"You guys go ahead. I have to go get some stuff from the library and then I have to talk to Whitey."

"Ok, I'll see you at practice." Brooke said as she turned to watch her walking in the opposite direction.

Mercedes walked through the boys locker room and reached Whitey's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Whitey yelled out.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Coach." She said timidly.

"Ms. Davis, please come in. Sit down."

She walked to the chair and sat down.

"Did you get my message?" She asked

"I did. Don't worry about it. You didn't have time to inform me that you were leaving. I understand. We missed you at practice this morning."

"We had practice this morning?"

"Didn't Lucas tell you?"

"Oh... right...umm... yeah I guess my mind is still a little cloudy."

Lucas hadn't told Mercedes about morning practice but she didn't want to get him in trouble.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Yeah he did... I guess I just forgot. I'm sorry."

"Alright. But we do have Monday and Friday morning practices."

"Then I'll be here Friday morning."

"Good."

"Thanks for being so understanding Coach."

"Go on, get out of here."

Mercedes got up and walked to the door.

"See ya at practice." She said as she happily skipped out of the room

Whitey just chuckled to himself as he watched the young girl walk out of the room. Mercedes headed to the library to get the things she needed. Meanwhile Brooke, and Peyton were both sitting at a lunch table outside the cafeteria. Nathan walked over to them and sat next to Brooke.

"Hey Nathan. Where have you been?" Brooke asked curiously

"Talking to a teacher."

"Oh."

"Where's Mercedes?"

"I don't know. She said she was going to the library but... I'm not sure."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So... I heard you guys kissed last night." She said looking down at her apple.

Peyton looked at Brooke for a second and then over at Nathan interested in the response he would give them.

"She told you about that?"

"She tells me everything." She said looking up at him. "So what happened?"

"I thought she told you everything. Shouldn't you know what happened."

"She told me how it happened but, I wanna know what happened."

"I don't get it." He said confused.

Peyton was listening to everything and she two was confused by Brookes question.

"How did you feel about it I mean."

"I don't know... Why? Did she say something to you?" Nathan said questionably.

"She told us how she felt about it."

"And how is that?"

"She said that she can't stop thinking about you and when you touch her you send shivers up her spine."

All of a sudden a rush of excitement rushed through Nathan's body. That was exactly how he felt about her. Brooke and Peyton could both tell he was excited and wanted him to say he was.

"That's... wow... I just... I don't know what to say."

"Just... tell us how you feel Nathan." Peyton said as she lightly rested her hand on top of his.

"I love her."

Brooke and Peyton both sat there in shock. They were both expecting some kind of cocky remark from him but they would have never thought he would say that.

"You... you love her!" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"I do. I really think I love her."

"Wow... Nathan that's great!" Brooke said hugging him tightly.

He gladly hugged her back. It was finally time to admit to himself his true feelings toward Mercedes and was glad he could share it with Brooke and Peyton. He pulled away from him and looked at both of them.

"Please don't tell her. I'll do it when I'm ready... it's just... she wanted to take things slow and me coming out and telling her I love her might not be what she was expecting."

"Of course. We won't say anything." Brooke said happily.

"Thanks. So... do you know where I can find her?"

"The bell is going to ring soon so... she might be at her locker."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." He said getting up and running towards the building in which her locker was located.

"I cannot believe that just happened." Brooke said still amazed at what had come out of Nathan's mouth.

"I know. I just can't believe he let her in so quickly."

"I know! But I'm so glad he did. Nathan deserves to be with someone and I think Mercedes is the best person for him."

"So do I. I think they really fit well together."

"She's gonna be so happy when he tells her. I can feel it."

She smiled happily at Peyton and took a bite of her apple.

**There he said it. I hope you don't think I'm rushing this too fast, but I think the really need to hook up soon. So... yeah, let me know what you think about this chapter. I have the next 3 chapters ready and waiting. I'll post them up as soon as I get some more reviews. Just encouraging ya! Thanks to Newyorkchicka for your last review! You're my review angel! (HeHeHe!) Nah, really thanks so much!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back... no more small talk... here's chapter 20!**

Nathan POV

Finally I was able to calm down after blurting out to Peyton and Brooke about loving Mercedes. But... I know there are not other words to describe how I feel about her. I love her plain and simple. I walked into the somewhat deserted hallway and saw her putting something in her locker. I took a deep breath and walked over to her as casually as possible.

"Hey" I said as I leaned against the lockers

"Hey." She said turning and smiling at me brightly.

"I thought I wasn't gonna see you all day."

"I know I was beginning to wonder." She said closing her locker.

"So... I was wondering what you were doing after practice tonight."

I tried to be as covert as possible but I think she saw through it and smiled at me. Her smile faded and it began to get me worried.

"Tonight?...I'm kinda busy tonight."

"Oh yeah? What are you doing?"

She was probably doing something with Brooke but if that was the case I could get Brooke to cancel so I could spend some time with Mercedes.

"I'm going to dinner with Tim."

Ok, there was something I wasn't expecting. Why was she going to dinner with Tim?

"What? How did that happen?"

"He asked me out to dinner last week but then I left and I didn't tell him anything. So he asked me again today and I said yes."

"So you're going on a date with Tim?"

"It's not a date. It's just a couple of friends hangin out."

"If it's just a couple of friends hangin out can't you do it another time?"

"I can't Nathan. I promised him I would go. I can't go back on my word. I'm sorry."

"Alright. But you're mine tomorrow night."

"Ok., tomorrow night."

I really wasn't takin this Tim thing seriously. She wanted to be nice... and she did give him her word. That's another thing I love about her. She always does what she says she's gonna. Not many people keep their word these days. The bell rang and people started pouring into the hallway.

"Here... How about I take you to class?" I said taking the book from her hands.

"Thanks but... I don't have a class right now."

"What do you mean you don't have a class right now?"

"I have a free 5th and 6th."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm ahead in all my credits so... I have a few free periods."

"Wow... I didn't know you were that smart."

"I'm full of surprises." I laughed and she did too. "How about I take you to class?"

"Sounds good to me."

We walked down the hall and silently stole glances from each other. When we arrived at my class we stopped next to the door.

"So... I'll see you at practice." She said leaning against the wall.

"What are you gonna do right now?"

"I don't know..." She looked down at her watch. "It's still a few hours before practice so... I'll probably go into town and do some shopping before coming back."

"Right. No wonder you and Brooke get along so well."

"Hey!" She said hitting my arm playfully. "Shopping's fun."

"Alright. Whatever you say."

"Whatevers... I guess I'll see you later then."

"Ok, later."

She leaned in and hugged me. I could feel something pulsating through my body and I felt like our bodies were melting into each others. The sent of her hair was filling my senses and it was killing me to know that I couldn't just kiss her right then but... I had to control myself.

"Bye." She said walking away.

"Bye"

I waited until she was no longer in sight before going into class. After class was over I went to the locker room to get ready for practice. I walked out to the gym and saw Peyton and Mercedes talking to each other.

"Hey Nate." Peyton said as I walked up.

"Hey."

Just then Brooke ran over to us with an armful of books.

"Hey Z? I was wondering if you could help me with my English paper?"

That was surprising. I never knew Brooke Davis did school work

"When is it due?" Mercedes asked

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't gonna make you help me tonight. I wouldn't wanna do **anything** to have you cancel your date with Tim."

"It's not a date."

"Anyways... you can help me with it tomorrow."

"Alright tomorrow then."

"Great. Now I have to go get dressed. "

"So should I."

"We'll be back."

Mercedes grabbed a few brooks from Brooks arms and walked with her into the girls locker room. I watched her leave and then turned my attention to Peyton.

"What's up with Brooke?" I asked.

"I don't know. She's been different ever since she came back from LA but she's never explained why."

"That's weird."

"I know."

Lucas walked into the gym and walked right by Peyton and I. I didn't care that he didn't say anything to me but I could tell that Peyton was upset by it.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know. He's been really distant lately."

"Why?"

"I'm... not sure." She said looking down at the ground.

"Ok, if you don't wanna tell me it's cool."

"It's not that Nate. It's just... I really don't know what's going on with us. Sometimes we're good and sometimes we're not."

"Oh."

"This is a little weird. You've never asked me about my relationship with Lucas before."

"I may hate Lucas but I want you to be happy Peyton"

"Thanks Nate."

Mercedes POV

"I'll be outside. I have to get the CD from my car." Brooke said closing her locker.

"Ok, I'll see you out there."

Brooke left and I finished getting dressed. After I was done I walked out into the hallway and saw Lucas walking out of the boys locker room. I stopped walking to let him catch up to me.

"Hey friend." I said as he walked up.

He was looking me up and down and I looked down at myself and looked back up to him.

"What?"

"You're wearing basketball shorts and a jersey?"

We began walking to the door.

"Yeah, why?"

He opened the door and we walked into the gym.

"I just thought you'd be wearing something else."

"Like what?"

His gaze directed me towards the cheerleaders as they were stretching.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips

"Why not? You kicked Nathan's ass in a skirt."

"Yeah but... I had no choice then. Brooke and Peyton are cheerleaders. I'm a b-ball player. My job is to get that ball into that hoop. Their job is to cheer for the team. If they can do that and look good doin it more power to them."

"Good point."

We heard a whistle blow and we turned to see Whitey on the other side of the room. We ran over to him and Whitey signaled me to go stand next to him.

"As most of you already know, we have a new member on the team. I think it's time for proper introductions."

He lined the guys up and walked me down the line introducing me to them one by one. We were nearing the end of the line and there were only 4 guys left.

"Hey Tim." I said smiling.

He waved at me as I walked by.

"Mercedes I think you already know Lucas." Whitey said gently pushing me past him

"Hey buddy." I said looking back at him.

He smiled at me and I turned my attention to the guy that Whitey was introducing me to. He was pretty cute. Tall, brown hair, nice body. Plus he was giving me the shy 'I wanna get to know you' look.

"Mercedes this is Jake."

"Hey Jake" I said shaking his hand.

"Mercedes."

"Call me Z, k?"

"You got it."

The last person in line was someone I had been waiting to see.

"I think you know who this is." Whitey said stepping back.

"Hey cutie." I said looking him in the eyes and sightly caressing his arm.

He blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Alright! Time for drills! Suicides, Now!"

Practice that day was not easy. They did things a lot different here than they do it in LA. After practice was over I was spent. But I knew that I still had a long night ahead of me. I walked into the locker room with Peyton while Brooke stayed behind to talk to Nathan.

**Ok... there it is! Chapter 19 done. I hope you liked it! I already have chapters 20-23 done as well so... keep those reviews commin and I'll keep the story commin. It's all about teamwork, right? (HeHeHe!) Nah, but really I hope you don't think I sped things up with Nathan too fast. Things will start going a little faster now... just letting you know something exciting is coming up in the next two chapters. Anyways... Thanks again to Newyorkchicka for reviewing! You're awesome!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, This chapter is kinda long so... sorry. Anyway... here's chapter 21!**

Nathan POV

"Hey Brooke!" I yelled out before she could walk into the locker room with Peyton and Mercedes.

She turned around and signaled the other girls to go ahead without her. I ran over to her and stopped.

"What's up?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I was gonna ask you what you were doing tonight."

"Tonight? Nothing, why?"

"You wanna hang out and watch a movie or something? I mean...If Q doesn't mind."

"Actually... Q went back to LA." She said sadly

"He did?"

"He had to go take care of some clients. He'll be back on Friday though."

"Oh. Well, what do you say then?"

"Sure... a movie sounds like fun. Can I pick the movie?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." I said chuckling.

"Ok, How bout my place, 7:30? Sound good?"

"Perfect."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Alright."

We walked together until we had to separate to go into the locker rooms. By the time I was done getting all my things ready and taking a shower all the guys had already left. I walked into the gym and to my surprise Mercedes was also making her way to the parking lot. I ran to catch up to her.

"Good practice." I said as I reached her.

"Yeah right. I sucked out there." She said looking up at me.

"No you didn't. You did a great job. You're just not used to the way we do it here. But.. You will."

"I guess."

"So... you excited to go on your date with Tim?" I asked nudging her lightly with my elbow.

"If one more person calls it a date..." I laughed and she looked up at me. "Nathan, it's not funny!"

"You're right it's not funny... It's hilarious."

"Thanks for the support Nathan, but I don't know how you can find this situation funny."

"He's all excited about it. He was telling all the guys in the locker room."

"He was?"

"Yeah, he was going on about how he was going to be the first one to go on a date with Mercedes Davis."

"Oh Lord. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna tell him."

"Just tell him the truth."

"Yeah... Hey you don't happen to have my cal book do you?" She said changing the subject completely.

"Oh yeah. I do." I opened my backpack and pulled it out. She took it and hugged it against her.

"Thanks."

"Sorry. I guess I forgot I had it when you left."

"And I thought you were gonna do my homework." She said smiling.

"I wish. I barley understand my geometry. You really think I can do your calculus homework?"

"Hey if you need help let me know."

"Yeah?"

"It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

"Ok, I'll let you know then."

"Good."

We reached her car and she opened the door and got in. She turned her car on and rolled down the window. I closed the door and leaned against it.

"I'll see you later?" She said

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Good luck with Tim."

"Thanks."

I backed away from the car and she backed out.

"Bye." She said waving.

"Bye."

She left the parking lot and I walked back to my car. I got in and looked down at my watch. 6:45 I still had time to go get a pizza before going over to Brookes. I bought the pizza and drove over to Brookes. I got out of my car and walked up to her door, and knocked.

"Hey Nathan. Come in." Brooke said opening the door.

"Thanks." I said coming in. "I brought pizza."

"Ooh...yummy." She said closing the door. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure."

"K, come with me please."

She laughed and led me into the kitchen. She walked to a cabinet and pulled out two plates. And then headed to the fridge. I set the pizza on the kitchen island and sat down on a stool.

"Is Mercedes gone?" I asked

"Yeah, she left like 10 minutes ago actually."

She walked over to me and handed me a soda can.

"Thanks."

"Come on, lets go."

"So... what movie are we watching?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"Guess Who."

"Guess Who? I've never seen it."

"What do you mean you've never seen it! Mercedes would kill you."

"Does she like this movie?"

"She loves it. She actually went to the premiere of this movie."

"Did she really?"

"Yep, she's friends with Ashton Kutcher."

"She knows a lot of people doesn't she."

"Oh, yeah! She has a photo album of all the famous people she's met or the people that she's friends with. I swear... you can name anyone and their probably in that book." She said sitting on the couch with me.

"Wow."

She started the movie and we sat back watching for about an hour before I reached over and grabbed the control and paused the movie.

"What are you doing?" She asked sitting up.

"Let's talk Brooke."

"Ok. What's up?"

"What's up with you lately Brooke?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem different."

"A good different or a bad different?"

"Defiantly a good different. I'm just wondering what changed."

"Umm... well I did."

"What made you change?"

"Let's just say my stay with Mercedes in LA changed my whole perception on life."

"How?"

"Look Nathan... this is something that I'm not proud of. It's something that I wish I could take back..."

"What is it Brooke?"

"When Mercedes and I first met... we didn't get along. But then we started talking and we realized we had so much in common, and we became really good friends. It had been at least a month after I had gotten there and she started telling me where she came from. Some of the situations she had been through. I don't know why but... I wanted to know what it was like to live there. I bugged her and bugged her to take me. She said no so many times. But... me being me I finally broke her down and she agreed to take me. She took me into her neighborhood, and showed me around. We stopped at the 7-11 around the corner from Ciaras and as we were about to leave 2 guys and a few girls got out of a dark blue Cadillac."

Nathan had a flashback to the night they had followed Mercedes and they found her with Jose.

"Jose." He whispered.

"Yeah." Brooke said her eyes beginning to water. "They got out of the car and walked over to us. Mercedes immediately pulled me behind her. The guys started arguing with Q and D, and the girls started calling Mercedes names in spanish."

Brookes cheeks were now stained with tears as the memories re-entered her mind. Nathan sat closer to her and put his hand on her knee.

"Brooke."

"I'm guessing D got fed up and threw the first punch. The guys were fighting each other and the girls were walking closer to us. Mercedes turned around to face me and pulled out her car keys. She handed them to me and put her hand on my shoulders. She told me that if something went down to get in the car and not look back. I looked over her shoulder and saw one of the girls pull out a pocket knife. Mercedes turned around and she was hit in the stomach."

"What!"

"They all stood there in shock for a second. Then Jose and his friend grabbed the girls and took off. Mercedes was slouched over and had her hand over her stomach and the knife in the other. She had to take the knife out herself. Q ran over to her and pulled her hand off her stomach. Her shirt was soaked in blood and so was her hand. He picked her up and ran her over to the car. We got in the back and D drove. She wouldn't stop bleeding so Q took his shirt off and held it against her. She was starting to get drowsy and pale. Q was telling her she had to stay awake. She tried so hard to keep her eyes open... I told Q we had to get her to a hospital, and she said no."

"She said no!"

"She said that if she went to the hospital they would kick her out of school. That's the only thing that Mercedes wouldn't lose. I couldn't understand it at the time, how she could risk her life in order to keep her education. But I do now... she told me after it all happened and she was better that when she was a little girl she wanted to go to school so bad but she couldn't because they didn't have enough money for it. But when she was 10 and Ciara moved there... Uncle Johnny took care of it all. He got her into school and she promised him she would graduate with the best education she could get. That's why she didn't go to the hospital."

I didn't know what to say to her. It amazed me that she didn't go to the hospital.

"I did that to her Nathan. It's my fault that she got hurt."

"Brooke... I don't know what to tell you."

"When we took her home... my dad was doing some work in the kitchen and he ran out when he heard us come in. By that time Q was already taking Mercedes up to her room and there were drops of blood all over the carpet. He asked me what was going on and I didn't answer ans ran up to her room with D. I don't know how but Q got her to stop bleeding and she was starting to get better. I sat next to her and told her it was all my fault that all of that had happened to her. She told me that it wasn't and that she was just happy that I was ok. My dad came in and demanded to know what was going on. I was about to tell him what happened when Mercedes told him it was her fault and that she had started some fight with a bunch of stupid girls."

"She didn't tell her it was because of you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because when I first got there my dad told me that if I did anything stupid while I was there that he wouldn't let me come back to Tree Hill. She knew how much I missed home and she wasn't gonna let that ruin it. So she told him it was her fault and he bought it. If it wasn't because of her I wouldn't have been able to come back."

"So that's what made you change?"

"She's... she's like no one I've ever known."

"I know what you mean." I said taking her into my arms and hugging her tightly.

We heard a car drive up and saw the light flash through the window.

"She's home. Come on." Brooke said getting up and taking me to the window next to the door.

**There it is... do you like it? Please tell me you do... anyways the next chapter is my favorite! So as soon as I get some reviews I'll post it up! Ok, I'm out! Thanks again to Newyorkchicka for your last review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok. So... I don't know if you remember this but I think I put that this chapter was my favorite... well... I lied. This one isn't my favorite. It's Chapter 24. If this is confusing you... I'm sorry. Just... read this chapter and leave me a review if you like it. And if you don't well... then leave me one that says so. Thanks! Bye!**

General POV

Brooke and Nathan looked out the window and saw Mercedes walking up the walkway Tim by her side. She looked beautiful. Her hair was up and she was wearing a sexy black dress that rested right above her knees. They walked to the door and stopped.

"I'm sorry about tonight." They heard Tim's muffled voice through the glass.

"It's ok Tim. It happens." Mercedes said taking her keys out of her purse.

"Mercedes... I wanted to tell you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I know that we don't know each other well but I think you're one of the most incredible people I've ever met. I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I really like you."

Brooke and Nathan were both shocked by what he had just said. They knew Tim wasn't the kind of guy that just blurted out his feelings.

"Tim I... I think you're a really great guy. Really I do, but... I don't think I can be what you want me to be for you. I'll be your friend but... I can't be with you." He looked down at the ground and kept his eyes fixated on it. "Tim... I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I really want to be your friend... Please look at me." She said pleadingly.

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"I understand. I kinda expected it. I knew a girl like you would never be interested in me."

"Tim don't say that. I know you'll find someone that's perfect for you. I just don't think I'm that person."

"I've gotta go... I'll see you."

Without waiting from a response from Mercedes he began walking down the walkway.

"Tim, wait!" She said running after him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her. "We're gonna be ok, right? I don't want this to affect our friendship. We can still be friends right?"

"I don't think I can do that." He said pulling away and getting in his car.

She stayed there for a second watching him drive away and then began to walk up the walkway again. Brooke pulled me into the kitchen as Mercedes was opening the door. We sat on the stools near the kitchen island and heard the door open close.

"Brooke!" Mercedes yelled out as she put her things down.

"In here!" Brooke yelled back.

Mercedes walked into the kitchen and saw Nathan sitting there.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"Just... hangin out with Brooke." He answered.

"How'd it go?" Brooke asked.

"Umm... I don't wanna talk about it."

"Mercedes please?" Brooke asked pleading.

"The date was... interesting. The ending was horrible."

"Interesting? How was it interesting?"

"It started out ok. You know, he picked me up took me to a really nice restaurant in town. But it all fell apart from there."

"What happened?"

"When we got there they said they lost the reservations he made. But luckily the woman that made then was there and they got us the last table, which just happened to be next to the kitchen."

"The kitchen!"

"Yeah. But it get's worse. After dinner and the check came he was looking through his coat pockets for his wallet and couldn't find it. He told me he was gonna go get something from the car and I heard him talking to the waiter about the check. So I just took it upon myself to pay for dinner."

"You paid for dinner? How much was it?"

"I don't remember... like 80 bucks I think."

"It's sucks you paid for dinner." Nathan said speaking up.

"I didn't really mind. But the date wasn't over. On our way home... his car kinda ran out of gas."

"What!" Brooke said chuckling.

"Yeah, his car ran out of gas and we had to walk back to the gas station and get some."

"Which you paid for."

"Yep."

"That sounds like the most amazingly screwed up date ever." Nathan said laughing along with Brooke.

"It's not funny you guys. All of this probably happened tonight because God knew what I had to do at the end of it."

"You told him you didn't like him."

"How do you know?"

"We kinda heard everything." Brooke said looking over at Nathan.

"What? You two were spying on me?"

"Kinda."

"Why does it not surprise me Brooke?"

"Cause you know me too well."

"Yeah... so then you heard."

"Yeah. It sucks that Tim doesn't wanna be your friend because of what happened."

"He'll get over it. I know Tim, and he'll be ok." Nathan said looking over at Mercedes.

"Alright. So... what were you two doing?"

"Just watching a movie. You wanna join us?" Brooke said excited

"What movie?"

"Guess who."

"Ooh.. My favorite."

"I know... so let's go."

"Ok, let me just go change out of this."

"Ok."

Mercedes walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Brooke yelled getting up

"Ok!" Mercedes yelled back.

Brooke walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She saw Peyton with her eyes looking at the ground. It looked as if she had been crying. Brooke immediately unlocked the door and opened it.

"Peyton what's wrong?" Brooke asked ushering her friend inside.

"Nothing. I just thought we could talk."

"Of course. Come on."

Nathan POV

Brooke walked into the kitchen with Peyton and I looked Peyton in the eyes. I could tell she had been crying and was upset.

"Peyton what's wrong?" I asked as Brooke sat her on the stool she had just left.

"Lucas and I... broke up." She answered looking up at me.

"What? Why?" Brooke asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"We just decided that it would be better if we were just friends."

"Both of you or just him?" I asked uncertain

"It wasn't him Nathan. I was the one who brought it up."

"Peyton I'm so sorry." Brooke said taking her into her arm for a comforting hug.

"Don't be Brooke. Just because we broke up doesn't mean that we're not gonna be friends. We both don't want things to get weird. We're still gonna be friends."

Brooke shook her head and hugged her friend. A few minutes passed and I was beginning to get anxious.

"I'm gonna see what's taking Mercedes so long." I said getting up.

"Ok, take your time. I've got Peyton." Brooke said looking up from her conversation with Peyton

I shook my head and walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

**Ok, I know that this chapter wasn't really that great but... the next one will be better. I promise. The next chapter is my favorite one that I've written so far. So you'll have to review to find out what it is. I'll post it up soon. Ok, please leave me a review for this one! Thanks to OTH-Lucus'gurl ****for your last reviews! You're the best!**


	23. Chapter 23

**For your reading enjoyment... Chapter 23! (HEHEHE) Hope you like it!**

Nathan POV

"Come in!" She yelled out.

I opened the door and walked inside. I was startled by the change she had made from her room in LA to the one here in Tree Hill.

"Do you like it?" Mercedes asked getting up from her desk.

"It's... different from you're room in LA." I said looking around.

I thought it was actually really cool. The name on the wall was amazing. And the pictures were too.

"In LA I always had my mom in my room, which is why the colors were so light. But now... she's not. So I decided to pick a color that expressed the way I was feeling."

"Are you still feeling that way?"

"Sometimes. Some days are easier than others but... sometimes I can't help but feel like I'm betraying her by having fun, you know?"

"Don't fell like that. She would be happy that you were enjoying yourself. She wouldn't want you to be unhappy."

She smiled at me and took a seat on the bed.

"Come talk to me." She said patting a spot on the bed next to her.

I smiled at her and closed the door. I walked over to the bed and took a seat next to her. I don't know why but... I was starting to tense up. I think she could tell.

"Relax Nathan." She said placing her hand on my shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked relaxing a little.

"Look... Nathan you know a lot about me. My relationships, my family, my friends, almost everything there is to know you do. But... I wanna know more about you."

"Alright. What do you wanna know?"

"Why did you and Haley break up?"

"She...she didn't wanna be with me anymore."

"Just like that?"

"There were a lot of other reasons but..."

"Reasons like what?"

"She started singing with this guy Chris. She knew I didn't like him but... I supported her through it all. I knew that music was important to her and I wanted her to be happy. But when her career started taking off we became really distant. We rarely spoke... it sucked but that's how it was. About three months ago she came over and told me that it was over. That she wanted to concentrate on her music and that she wanted to see what else was out there. I asked her if this had something to do with Chris and she said yes. She left me to be with him. She left for about two months and when she came back she told me that things hadn't worked out for her and Chris and that she wanted to be with me again. But I couldn't take her back. Things weren't the same anymore."

"Nathan... I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's cool. I'm better off without her."

"What about Lucas? I kinda talked to Brooke about it and she told me that you two were tight when she left. What happened?"

"He knew about Haley. He knew that she was gonna break up with me for Chris and he lied to me when I asked him if he knew what was going on."

"That's messed up."

"It is but... I'm done with the both of them. I don't need Haley or Lucas."

She looked at me and noticed the anger in my voice. I hate talking about what happened with Haley and Lucas but it was only fair that I told her about it. But I did wanna talk to her about what happened with Brooke. I watched her as she lay her head on a pillow and pulled her sweatshirt down. It amazed me that she could still look so beautiful in a plain black jump suit.

"What?" She asked looking at me.

She caught me staring.

"Mercedes... do you remember the night in the Jacuzzi when Lucas asked you if you had ever gotten hurt?"

"Yeah."

"How... did you get the scar on your stomach?" She sat up and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes began to water and she looked away. "Brooke told me what happened."

"No one was ever supposed to find out about that!" She said getting up, and placing her hand on her stomach.

"Mercedes... it's ok." I said getting up and walking over to her.

"No it's not Nathan. What if Brooke was the one who got hurt and not me? I would have never forgiven myself if something would have happened to her."

"But nothing did. If anything you made her a stronger person. She's a better person now, and she said that it was because of what you did that night." I said taking her into my arms. You're an amazing person and I'm glad you rubbed off on Brooke."

She lifted her head to look at me and leaned in to kiss me. I gladly kissed her back and I pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked

"For always knowing what to say to make my world better." She said resting her head on my chest.

I pulled her closer to me and led her over to the bed. We sat down and she kept me close to her.

"Mercedes... I wanna talk to you about something"

"Ok, what is it?"

"It's about you... it's about the way I feel about you."

Her phone rang and she reached over to grab it.

"I'm sorry, just... hold that thought." She said before answering.

I couldn't hear the person she was talking to but by the look on her face she wasn't very excited about who had called.

"What do you want Eric? No I told you that I don't wanna do it. You know I don't care about the money. They can find someone else. What do you mean there's a problem? You told them I'd do it! Why would you tell them that without talking to me about it first! Well.. Looks like I have no choice now, do I? Fine, Saturday. And next time you tell someone I'll do something make sure I know about it first!" She said hanging up. "God, I swear that guy get's on my nerves."

"Who was it?"

"My agent. Seems he booked me for a photo shoot in LA on Saturday and he was just calling to let me know."

"A photo shoot hu?"

"Yeah, but anyways you wanted to talk about something."

"Right, Umm.. Mercedes do you believe in love at first sight?" I said looking her in the eyes.

**The ending is kinda retardedI know... but it makes sense with the next chapter. Oh! The next chapter is my favoirte one so far! I love it! Just letting you know so you read it and find out what all the fuss is about. LOL. Anyways... leave me a review for this chapter please! Thanks! Thanks to... Newyorkchicka for your last reviews! Your the best!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is it! My favorite chapter! Chapter 24!**

Nathan POV continued...

"I... I don't know. Do you?"

"No. I didn't... until I met you." I took her hands into mine and looked deep into her eyes. "Mercedes when I first saw you I felt something surge through me. I don't know what it was or why, but I do know that it was one of the most incredible feeling's I've ever experienced. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I love you, and I want to be with you."

"Nathan... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. It's just how I feel. I know you want to take things slow but..."

"Nathan I lied to you." She said cutting me off.

"What?" I asked confused

"I lied to you when I told you that I needed time to think about us. I don't need time to find out how I feel about you. I already know that. I was just... scared that you didn't feel the same way I do, and that I would get hurt again like I did with Michael."

"I would never, ever hurt you like that Mercedes. Ever."

"I know you wouldn't. And I think it's time I stop lying to myself."

"Lying to yourself?"

"I kept telling myself that what I fell for you couldn't be love. But it is. I love you Nathan."

I couldn't help but smile. I had waited a long time to here those words and now that she had said it, it was the happiest moment of my life. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her lightly at first. I lay her on the bed and kissed her more passionately as our bodies melted into each others. She held on tight to myback as my hands roamed her body and I heard a small moan as I lowered my lips to her neck. We stayed that way for a few moments before I moved back to her lips and the phone rang. Damn phone! I looked up separating my lips from hers.

"Let the machine get it." Shewhispered pulling my lips back onto hers.

I gladly did as I was told and listened as the recording went off.

'Hey it's me, you know what to do.'

I listened as the person left the message.

"Hey sweetie it's me. I'm sorry I haven't called but I've been extremely busy. Anyways... I just called to talk to you about this weekend."

Without a word she slid from under me and crawled up her bed pressing the speaker button on her machine.

"Dad?" She asked as she rested her head on the head bored.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm ok, how bout you?"

"Fine. Did you get the money I sent you?"

"Dad... I told you to stop sending me money."

As I listened to her conversation I crawled up the bed and rested my head on her stomach. I looked up at her and she smiled down at me, and started playing with my hair.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure that you were gonna be ok."

"How much did you send?"

"10 I think."

"$10,000? Dad... why would you send me so much?"

"$10,000!" I said out loud

"Who was that?" Her father asked

"Oh, that was Nathan."

"Nathan? Who's Nathan."

"Just... someone." Mercedes said smiling at me.

"Let me talk to this boy."

Mercedes nudged me lightly signaling me to say something. I don't know why but talking to her father made me nervous as hell.

"Hey, Mr. Davis."

"Mr. Davis? Mr. Davis makes me sound so old. Please call me Tom." He said laughing.

"Thanks, I'll do that." I answered pulling Mercedes into my lap. Although she was only talking to her father on the phone I could tell she was extremely happy that he had called.

"So... Nathan, how is my daughter adapting?"

"I think she's doing well. I mean... I love her."

"I bet you do. She's an easy person to fall in love with."

"I believe you." I said placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Nathan... I have one question for you."

"Ok."

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Daddy!" Mercedes yelled out embarrassed. "Alright I think we've had enough of that. Dad you were gonna tell me something about this weekend."

"Right... I don't think I'm going be able to make it. I'm going have a big conference and I can't get out of it. I'm sorry Mercedes."

"Dad... this is the 3rd birthday you've missed." She said sadly.

"I know sweetie but I promise to make it up to you ok? I really wish I could be there but I can't. I hope you can understand that."

"I understand. You have to work. Look... dad I have to go." I looked at her and her eyes began to water.

"Ok, I'll call you later. I love you sweetie."

"Love you too dad."

"Goodbye Nathan. Take care of my little girl for me."

"Don't worry. She's in good hands."

Mercedes got off my lap and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye dad."

She pressed the speaker button once more and wiped her eyes before turning to look at me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked moving to sit next to her.

"He's gonna miss my birthday again. It just bugs me that he's always working. Last year he sent his love in a letter and a brand new car. I spend my birthday last year with my mom and Ciara. Not that I'm complaining... I just wish he could be here."

"I'm sorry baby." I said pulling her into my arms.

"It's ok. I'm used to it. You know... my mom would always wake me up on my birthday with a cupcake with a tiny pink candle in it, and the phone in her hand. My mom and dad always sang happy birthday to me. Even if my dad was away. I don't know why she did it but my first birthday with her she did it and it kinda became a tradition." She said smiling

"When is you're birthday?"

"Saturday."

"Aren't you gonna be in LA on Saturday?"

"Yep. I'll be all alone on my birthday. Unless... you come with me." She said looking up at me and smiling.

"I don't know about that... I mean... I'd have to check my schedule."

"Baby!" She said hitting my chest playfully.

"I'm just kidding. There wouldn't be another place I'd rather be."

"Awe… you're so cute." She said cuddling up to me

"Thank you, but I already know that."

I felt a vibration in my pocket and I pulled out my cell.

"Hello?"

"Nathan, it's me. Where the hell have you been! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What's going on Tim?"

"Dude… we need to talk."

"Right now?"

"No tomorrow. Of course right now."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Ok."

I put the phone back in my pocket and looked down at Mercedes.

"Baby, I gotta go."

"Ok."

She got off my lap and I stood up.

**There it is... did you like it? Please tell me you did. Ok, wellI wasn't gonna post this chpter until tomorrow but Newyorkchicka left me a review so... here it is! Thanks again for all you've done! Oh! I have one question... does Lucas seem like a jackass in this story? Cause if he does it won't seem like that in future chapters... I promise. **


	25. Chapter 25

**My favorite Character on One Tree Hill would have to be... Nathan and Brooke. I love them all (except Dan)don't get me wrong but ifI had to chooseI would choose those two. Here's chapter 25!**

Nathan POV

"You should go downstairs anyways, Peyton's here."

"She is?"

"Yeah, she got here when you came upstairs."

"Oh."

"She's pretty upset."

"Why?"

"She broke up with Lucas."

"What! Why!"

"I don't know."

"Ok, well let's go down then."

I put my hand in hers and we walked down the stairs together. As soon as we were in the kitchen she let go of my hand and ran over to Peyton.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry." Mercedes said hugging Peyton tightly.

"Thanks." Peyton said hugging her back.

Mercedes pulled away and looked at her friend.

"How are you doing?" She asked taking a seat next to her

"I'm fine. Really, I'm gonna be ok."

"What happened?"

"I really don't know how to explain it. I guess… I guess we just don't feel the same way anymore."

I watched as Mercedes tried to comfort Peyton and felt another vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my cell and found I had one new text message. I opened my cell and the message popped up….

"Dude, will you hurry the hell up! I called you like 10 minutes ago!"  
It was Tim telling me to hurry up. I walked over to the girls and stood behind Mercedes.

"Baby, I gotta go. Tim just text me." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Ok." She said turning to face me.

"I'll call you later tonight, ok?"

"Yeah."

I kissed her softly and tuned my attention to Peyton and Brooke who were watching intently.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Peyton if you need anything…"

"Thanks Nathan." She answered.

I kissed Mercedes one last time before letting her go and walking out of the room.

Mercedes POV

I watched as Nathan left and turned around to see Peyton and Brooke staring at me."

"What?" I asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Are you two…" Brooke asked struggling to get the words out of her mouth

"Yeah, we are." I said happily.

"It's about time!" Peyton cried throwing her hands up in the air. "Is that why you have that hickey on your neck! What the hell were you two doing up there!" She said laughing.

She looked over at Brooke and she too started to laugh.

"I do not have a hickey!" I cried back

"Go check." Peyton said trying to catch her breath.

I ran into the downstairs bathroom and looked in the mirror. Damn it Nathan! Why the hell were you sucking on my neck so hard! I walked back into the kitchen with my hand on my neck. As soon as I did Peyton and Brooke broke out into a sea of laughter. It was good to see that my embarrassment could cause them to laugh their assess off. At least it Peyton's mind off things, if only for a little bit.

"Ok… it's a hickey." I said putting my face in my hands and laughing lightly.

This, to my surprise, caused them to laugh even louder. The phone rang and I leaned over to pick it up off the counter.

"Hello?"

"Mercedes… its Karen."

Karen sounded upset.

"Karen what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Have you seen Lucas?"

"No… I haven't seen him."

This caught Brooke and Peyton's attention and they sat there listening.

"Do you know where I can find Peyton?"

"Peyton's right here."

"Can you ask her if she's seen him?"

I put the phone away from my mouth and looked over at Peyton.

"Peyton, have you seen Lucas?"

"The last time I saw him he was at his house. Why? What's wrong?"

I didn't answer her, for even I didn't know the answer to that question. I pulled the phone back to my mouth.

"She said the last time she saw him he was at your house. Karen what's going on?"

"I can't find him. I've been looking for him for the last two hours and I can't find him." She said crying.

"Alright, Karen I need you to calm down for me, ok? I'm gonna go out and look for him. As soon as I know somethig I'll call you."  
"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't worry Karen, I'm sure he's fine."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my cell of the counter.

"Mercedes what's going on?" Brooke asked getting up

"Lucas is missing. I'm gonna go and look for him." I said heading to the door.

Brooke and Peyton followed and I grabbed my purse off the table.

"Mercedes.. Please call me as soon as you find him." Peyton said eyes watering.

"I will." I said hugging her. "Everything's gonna be ok Peyton."

She nodded her head and wiped the tears the fell from her eyes. I let her go and walked out to my car.

**Wow...I would have never thought that I would write 25 chapters.But I'm not even half way done yet so... chill. Sorry that this chapter is so short but... I'll make the next one longer. Thanks so much ****Newyorkchicka**** for your last review! Your the best! I'm suffering from lack of sleep and energy right now so... ifI don't post something up tonight don't freak out. I'll be back. Just have to catch up on some things first. Anyways... Thank you so much for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update! All this homework is really cutting into my writing time. But I promise to update at least two more times this weekend. I hope you like chapter 26!**

Mercedes POV

I drove around for a bit when I realized I had no idea where to look for him. I decide to give him a call. I pulled my cell out of my purse and dialed his number. It rang but I got his voicemail.

"Hey Luke, it's me. Look, will you give me a call when you get this? It's important. Ok, bye."

I hung up and drove around town for about 10 minutes. I was starting to get really worried. He hadn't called me back and I didn't know what the hell was going on. I dialed his number again but like before I got his voicemail.

"Lucas will you please pick up your phone? Please call me back. I'm really worried about you."

I hung up and finally thought of a place that I could go look for him. I drove up to the Rivercourt and saw Lucas sitting at the picnic table overlooking the water. I got out of my car and walked toward him.

"Hey stranger." I said sitting down next to him.

"Hey." He said never taking his eyes off the water.

He stayed quiet for a moment before I turned myself to face him.

"What's going on Luke?"

"A lot of things."

"Luke will you please look at me and tell me what's wrong."

"What are you doing here Mercedes? It's late, shouldn't you be home safe in bed?" He said flatly.

"No need to be an ass about it Luke. I can leave right now if you don't want me here." I said getting pissed off and standing up.

"Mercedes... I'm sorry. Please don't leave." He said putting his face in his hands.

"Luke... I'm sorry. I know you're going thru a hard time right now. We were just really worried about you, you didn't answer any of my calls."

"We?"

"Your mom, Brooke, Peyton."

"Peyton?"

Before I could answer my cell rang and I looked on the caller ID to find Peyton's name there.

"Speaking of." I said before picking up. "Hey Peyton."

"Have you found him?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I found him. He's fine. You can relax now. Do me a favor and call his mom. Tell her that I found him and that he's ok. If she needs anything to call me."

"Sure, I'll call her right now."

"Ok, thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and turned my attention back to Lucas who was still staring at the beautiful sight of the moon hitting the water.

"Luke... are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" I asked gently placing my hand on his shoulder.

He didn't answer and I got up and walked in front of him. As soon as our eyes met my heart broke. It killed me to see my best friend going through so much pain. I knew he would tell me what was going on in his own time. But I just had to be there for him now. I walked to stand in between his legs and held him tight. He buried his face into my shoulder and sobbed softly. I could feel the tears welling up in my own eyes as I felt his soak through my shirt. Some time passed and his sobbed ceased. I pulled away from him and looked at his tired eyes.

"Come on, I wanna take you somewhere." I said pulling him off the table.

"Where are we going?" He asked as we neared the car.

"It's a surprise. Just... trust me." I said getting inside.

He raised an eyebrow and got into the passengers seat. We drove outside town for about ten minutes before I parked along the sandy beach. I got out of the car and he followed. I pulled a big blanket out of the trunk and looked at Lucas as he looked out on the ocean water. I walked up to him and put my hand in his. We walked along the beach together before settling on a spot by the water. There were no words needed. We both understood each other instantly. I lay down on the blanket and he followed my lead. We stared up at the ocean sky for a while before I turned on my side to face him, my head rested on my hand to hold myself up.

"You feel better?" I asked quietly, as if to not interrupt his thoughts.

"Yeah, I do. How did you find this place?"

"I found it when I drove here from LA. I kinda got lost on my way to Tree Hill and I ended up here."

"You got lost?" He asked turning his head to look at me

"Yeah."

He laughed lightly to himself to not hurt my feelings.

"Lucas... what's wrong? Is it about Peyton?"

"It's about everyone."

"Will you tell me?"

"A lot of thing are going so good in my life right now. My mom and Keith are finally together and I couldn't be happier for the two of them. Haley's career is taking off and I'm so proud of her, you know?" I shook my head and he continued. " But... The whole thing with Peyton and then Nathan. I just.. I feel like I'm losing everyone I love. I don't know how many times I called Haley the last three days and she's managed to not call me back. I miss her a lot."

"I know you do Luke. And... I know how hard this thing with Haley is. I've been in the same place she's in right now. Trust me... it's harder than hell to balance a career and your life at the same time. It takes a lot of time to get used to things. I'm sure that it's not because she didn't wanna call you back. It's just because she hasn't had time. You have to understand how hard this is for her." He looked at me and shook his head. "You and Peyton are still going to be friends right?"

"Of course, I couldn't bear to loose her completely. It's just that... us breaking up isn't what hurts me the most. I hurt someone one that I really care about to be with Peyton and just knowing that I hurt her so bad for this relationship not to work out... that's what hurts the most."

"Luke... do you have feelings for Brooke?"

"I guess... I'll always have some feeling for her but... I love her as a friend."

"When Brooke found out that you two broke up she was really upset. Not because of what happened between the three of you but because she was worried about you and Peyton. I don't think she thought of it that way."

"Maybe..." He said looking back up at the sky.

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you is it?"

"You know Nathan and I have the same dad right?"

"Yeah."

"Well... before you joined the team we had a few games and Dan would always be there."

"And...?"

"It's just that... It felt like when he looked at me he took a piece of my soul with him. I don't know... is that stupid?"

I sat up and looked down at him. He sat up and leveled his eyes to mine.

"Of course it's not stupid Lucas. It's perfectly understandable for you to feel that way."

"I just... I don't want to be like Dan in any way, shape or form, you know?"

"Lucas..." I said hugging him. "You will never be like your father, ok? Ever. You are more of a man than your father ever can be."

He shook his head as he whispered gently in my ear...

"Thank you so much Z."

He had never called me Z before and for some strange reason it felt comforting to hear him say it. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"It's definitely not a problem, you know I luv ya Luke." I said smiling brightly.

"I love you too Mercedes." He said smiling back

We laid back on the blanket and once again looked up at the sky. A few moments passed and I thought of something that I needed cleared up.

"Luke..." I said turning my head to look at him.

"Yeah?" He answered doing the same

"Why did you lie to Nathan? I mean...why didn't you just tell him about Haley?"

"It wasn't my place to tell him. It's more than difficult to have your brother dating your best friend. When Haley came and told me that she was leaving Nathan to be with Chris... I knew she was making a mistake. I even told her that. But she didn't listen. She told me that things with Nathan had been going down the drain for a while now and that she needed time to find what else was out there for her. I broke my heart that she could even think about doing that to Nathan but I couldn't question her about it. She's my best friend. Best friends don't have to understand why they do things... they just have to support them. She made me promise that if Nathan ever asked that I didn't know about anything. So when he asked... I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. It would kill him if it came from me. I couldn't explain the way that Haley was feeling when she made that decision because I honestly didn't know. That's why I couldn't tell him. I tried explaining things to him but.. He wouldn't listen."

"Nathan's stubborn that way" I chuckled uncomfortably. This whole situation was a little a little uncomfortable for me. "I know he'll get over it though. You're brothers. Family can get through anything." I said hiding my feeling and saying it confidently. "I just... I never thought that Haley could do something like that."

"Believe me... I couldn't either."

There was no need to talk more about the subject and we looked back up at the sky.

Lucas POV

The sky was beautiful, and the girl lying next to me was incredible. I looked down as my watch, 11:00. I should probably get Mercedes home before Brooke kicked my ass for keeping her out so long. I sat up and looked at Mercedes who was lying on her side away from me.

"Mercedes." I said softly. I turned her a bit and saw her fast asleep. I laughed lightly to myself and heard her phone ring. I picked it up off the blanket and looked at the caller ID. It was an out of area. I didn't want to wake her so I decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said picking up

"Lucas! What the hell are you doing answering my girlfriends phone!"

"Nathan!" I asked confused. What the hell was he talking about his _girlfriend_ ?

**How was it? Did you like it? I hope you did. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks so much to Newyorkchicka and OTH-Lucus'gurl for your reviews! You're the best!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm so incredibly sorry that I didn't update like I said I would. But... I had to work. I'm sorry! Anyway's here's chapter 27!**

Lucas POV

"Where's Mercedes Lucas!" He asked pissed off.

"She's asleep. I didn't wanna wake her ─"

"What do you mean she's asleep! Where the hell are you!" He said cutting me off.

"Don't get pissed about it Nathan. Look... can she explain this to you later? I know you wouldn't believe a word that comes out of my mouth anyways."

"Whatever."

Click. That was then end of that conversation. I hate when Nathan acts like that. I put the phone back on the blanket and looked over at Mercedes who was now lying flat on her back, with her hand on her stomach.

"Mercedes." I said shaking her a little bit.

"Brooke, leave me alone! And stop hogging the blanket!"She said turning on her side again and rolling herself up in a little ball to keep herself warm.

I laughed a little to myself as I got up and wrapped her in the blanket. I walked over to the car and opened the passengers door. I walked back to Mercedes and picked her up and placed her in the passengers seat. I turned the car on and drove back into town. As we were nearing my house Mercedes opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

"Hey sleepy." I said turning to her.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"A little." I answered smiling.

"Oh my god. Lucas I'm so sorry." She said putting her face in her hands clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. You've had a long day."

"So? I still shouldn't have fallen asleep on you." Se said looking at me seriously.

"Mercedes, it's ok. Don't worry about it. By the way... you got a phone call."

"Really? Who was it?" She asked taking the blanket off her and throwing it in the back.

"Nathan. Apparently he was pissed cause I answered his _girlfriends_ phone." I said emphasizing the word girlfriend.

"Oh..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it wasn't a good time. With everything that's happened to you tonight telling you that I'm dating your brother... I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Yeah you should have."

"I'm sorry Lucas. Are you mad at me?" She asked biting her lip

"No, I'm not mad. Actually... I'm happy that your dating Nathan. Maybe you can knock some sense into him. He deserves someone like you Mercedes."

"Thanks Luke. That means a lot to me."

I was telling her the truth. I really think that she and Nathan made a good couple and I'm happy for the both of them. We arrived at my house and I pulled over and got out. She moved into the drivers seat and rolled down the window.

"Thanks a lot for tonight Mercedes." I said kissing her cheek softly.

"No problem Luke. I'm always gonna be here for you. You know that." She said looking at me.

"I know. Thanks."

"Ok, well... I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I watched as she drove off into the moonlight and walked into my room to find my mom sitting on my bed. As I closed the door she turned to look at me and stood up.

"Nice of you to come home Lucas." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry mom. I should have called." I said walking closer to her.

"You're damn right you should have! Where the hell have you been! And why didn't you answer my calls!"

"I... just needed to clear my head. I've been going through a lot right now. I don't expect you to understand what I'm going through."

"Well... maybe if you talked to me once in a while." She said lowering her voice. "I want to know what's going on in your life Lucas. But how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Peyton and I broke up tonight." I whispered looking down at the ground.

She was quiet for a moment before I felt her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"Lucas I'm sorry. I know how much you cared about Peyton." She whispered in my ear.

"Mom.. I really want to get some sleep." I said puling away.

"Ok." She said walking to the door. "Goodnight Lucas."

"Good night." I said giving her a half smile.

She smiled back and walked out and closed the door behind her. I got ready for bed and tried to fall asleep.

Brooke POV

I sat at the kitchen island sipping a cup of coffee when I heard Mercedes walk in.

"Hey Brooke. What are you doing up?" She asked walking in and sitting down across from me.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm still a little worried about Peyton. How's Lucas?"

"He's... honestly? He's pretty crappy. But... he'll get better. How's Peyton?"

"She's ok. She upstairs. She fell asleep not to long ago. I was up there with her but once she fell asleep I wanted to be alone and have some time to think."

"You ok Brooke?" She asked resting her hand on top of mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff."

The truth was... I was thinking about Q. We had talked before Nathan had came over and I really missed him. But... I didn't want Mercedes to know that I was feeling this way. I don't know why but... it was weird when the subject of her brother came up.

"You miss him don't you?" She said reading my mind.

"Yeah." I managed to get out.

"It's ok to miss him Brooke. I'm sure that he's feeling the same way you are." She said slightly squeezing my hand.

I shook my head and she let go off my hand.

"Actually... I was gonna ask you for a favor." She said cautiously .

"Sure. What is it?"

"I wanted to plan a small get together on Friday. Just us and a couple of other people. And I was kinda hoping you'd help me out."

"Of course I will. Birthday girl."

"You remembered!" She said surprised.

I laughed to myself and she was looking at me.

"Of course I did. I may forget a lot of things but birthdays are not one of them."

"Great! Then you'll help me?"

"Yeah. We'll start planing everything tomorrow."

"Ok. We should get some sleep then." She said getting up.

"Good idea. I'm exhausted." I said following her out of the kitchen

"Me too."

We walked up the stairs and headed into each others rooms after saying goodnight to one another.

Mercedes POV

I walked into my room and got ready for bed. But... wait... there's one thing that I have to do before I go to sleep...

**The next chapter is gonna be a good one so... stay tuned! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! No, Mercedes does not have a thing for Lucas. She loves Nathan. Ans Lucas... well... I'm not sure about him yet. Thanks to Newyorkchicka and OTH-Mrs. Broody for your last reviews! You're the best! AND KEEP EM COMMIN!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! It's just that I have a really big Biology test that I have to study for and I haven't had time to write. But I will update sometime this weekend. I promise. And this time I will keep that promise. Anyway's please read and review!**

Nathan POV

I walked into the hallway and found Mercedes at her locker talking to Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey gorgeous." I said walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist while I gently placed a small kiss on her neck.

"Hey." She answered turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck, and kissing my lips lightly.

"Ok... so we're just gonna go and let you guys... make out or whatever." Brooke said pulling Peyton away from us.

Mercedes buried her face in my chest and laughed.

"I'll see you in psychology!" Peyton yelled back

Mercedes looked up and nodded her head. After they had departed she looked back up at me and I leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"How's your day so far?" I asked

"Ok, how about you?"

"Ah... it sucked this morning but... it's great now." I said pulling her closer

"What happened?" She asked pulling away and looking up at me

"Same old thing... my parents came home last night and they were already arguing this morning."

"I'm sorry." She said almost in a whisper.

"Don't be. I'm used to it."

All of a sudden she pulled away from me completely and turned to her locker.

"Well... I have something that might make you feel better." She said handing me a cd.

"You made me a mix?"

"Yeah. But... just to warn you... some of the songs on there are pretty old school."

"Was this before or after you were out with Lucas?"

"Umm... after."

"Hmm... I see."

"What? Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. It's just... I don't understand why you were with him."

"He's my best friend Nathan. I was there for him just like he was there for me when the whole thing with you happened and like you were there for Tim last night. That's all it was. He just needed a friend and I was there for him."

"I guess."

"Don't be mad." She said as she hugged me and kissed me lightly pressing her body against mine.

"Come on... I'll take you to class."

"You sure you have time?"

"Yeah. I have a study hall right now so I'll just spend it in the library doing... nothing."

"What about my cd?"

"Well... I'll listen to it then."

"Good. But you have to promise me that you'll listen to every song. No skipping."

"Ok, I promise. What class do you have right now?" I asked as we walked down the hall together.

"English."

"With who?"

"Mrs. Barry."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What other classes are you taking?"

"I'm taking... English, physics ,calculus ,and psychology."

"Damn... those are some pretty hard classes."

"Not really."

"Maybe not for you, I've never been a really big fan of school."

"Have you even tried to apply yourself?"

"No. Not really. I've never had an inspiration to."

"How about I be your inspiration."

"That sounds good to me."

We reached her classroom and we stood in front of the door.

"Then don't worry baby. I'll get you through this year." She said standing on her toes and kissing me. "Now... I gotta go to class."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then... go"

"Baby... I cant go if your still holding on to me."

"Right. So... I'll see you at lunch?"

"Defiantly."

I let go of her and kissed her once more before she headed into her class and I walked down the hall.

Haley POV

I'm exhausted. But... once again school is calling my name. It isn't really that bad though. I'm glad that I'm back, I was really starting to miss my friends. Peyton and I have gotten closer ever since Nathan and I broke up and even Brooke and I get along better now. But the one person that I've missed the most is Lucas... I don't know why but... I feel like we've been drifting apart. But I've missed him so much lately. What! Is that Mercedes kissing Nathan? Ok... she's coming.

"Haley! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." She said sitting in the seat next to me.

"Fine. How about you?"

"Pretty good. I missed you this weekend."

"Yeah... I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to LA."

"Oh, don't worry about that. So... how was your show."

"It was good. We had a sold out crowd."

"That's great Haley!"

"Yeah."

"Haley... what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothings wrong."

"Please, I can see it in your eyes. Something's bugging you. What is it?"

"Umm... I can see you and Nathan are getting along well."

"Is that what it is? Me and Nathan?"

"A little. I know that I told you that it was ok but... I guess it still hurts."

"Oh... Haley." She said pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

I tried so hard to hold back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. Somehow... knowing that the first person that I had ever fallen in love with was now with someone else... knowing that Mercedes was now the one that Nathan loved... It hurts so bad. I hoped that maybe someday... Nathan would look at me the way that he looked at her. Maybe one day... he would kiss me the way he used to. I prayed to God that he would forgive me for leaving him... but I know I don't deserve him. I broke his heart and he deserves so much more than me. But the truth is... I still love him... And yet... having Mercedes hold me in my moment of sadness... it somehow made the pain a little more bearable. I know that he found someone that can love him the way that I couldn't. He deserves her, and I'm happy for them.

"It's just... gonna take some time to get used to it." I said pulling away and wiping my eyes.

"I'll try not to -"

"No... I don't want you to hold back because of me. Just... act the way that you would if I wasn't there." I said cutting her off.

"But Haley -"

"Please... it'll make it easier."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Class started and we sat there listing and occasionally whispering to each other about what had happened at my concert. Before I knew it the class was over and we walked out of class together and agreed to see each other at lunch, and discuss what had happened to her in LA.

**That's it! Chapter 28! I hope that you like it! Just to warn you... the next chapter get's a little musical.. Cause Nathan listens to the CD that Mercedes gives him so... yeah. But please leave me a review for this chapter. If you do then I'll try to update either tonight of tomorrow afternoon. Your reviews are my inspiration! Thanks to OTH-Mrs. Broody and brathanfan for your last reviews! You guys rock! By the way... Newyorkchicka I did not recive a review form you for the last chapter. That made me sad. :( Hopefully you'll leave me one this chapter:) Thanks! Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok... Here's chapter 29! Hope you like it! Just to let you know this chapter is incredibly long. It kinda drags on because of the lyrics but... I hope you like it anyways.**

Nathan POV

One question... Is it sad that I miss her already? Damn it! Why does she make me feel like this? I sat down at an empty table in the library and pulled out my walkman. I put the CD she gave me in and pressed play. What... is this?

_Just a little bit of you every day  
Will surely keep the doctor away  
Just a little bit of you every day  
Will surely keep the doctor away..._

(Just A Little Bit Of You-Michael Jackson)

I looked at the cover and read down the list of songs...

Just A Little Bit Of You-Michael Jackson

Cant Make Me-Butterfly Boucher

Angel Of Mine-Monica

For Once In My Life-Stevie Wonder

If We Fall In Love Tonight-Rod Stewart

Speechless-Michael Jackson

Everyday See You-Jessica Simpson

Always You And I- 98˚

Could It Be I'm Falling In Love- The Spinners

When Your Eyes Say It-Britney Spears

Back AT One- Brian McKinght

Forever And For Always-Shania Twain

You Are My Life-Michael Jackson

Ok... musically this girls all over the place, which is good, I like a girl who can listen to what I do but like something else too. Ok this songs over. Next one...

_All the things I want to say but I can't  
All the things I want to do but I won't  
Hold me tight  
Not too tight  
I'm in knots and you tie me in bows  
I feel pretty  
I know that you care  
You're so sweet  
You're so so sweet..._

(Cant make me-Butterfly Boucher)

That was a pretty good song next one...

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine _

I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow

Chorus:  
You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me then what we share  
No one in this world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show

(Chorus)

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, You, You, You

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine

(Chorus)  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine

(Angel Of Mine- Monica)

Ok that songs meaning was perfectly clear... she feels the same way I do about her. I swear that if I only had one more moment in life I would spend it with her. Thinking about her... just drives me crazy... I wish I could be holding her and kissing her this very moment...

_For once in my life I have someone who needs me  
Someone I've needed so long  
For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me  
And somehow I know I'll be strong _

For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
Someone warm like you  
Would make my dreams come true

For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it hurt me before  
For once, I have something I know won't desert me  
I'm not alone anymore

For once, I can say, this is mine, you can't take it  
As long as I know I have love, I can make it  
For once in my life, I have someone who needs me

(For Once In My Life-Stevie Wonder)

I sat there listing to the lyrics of the songs and taking in the meaning she was sending me. All these love songs... all the same way I feel about her...

_Darlin' if, if we fall in love tonight  
You're gonna be alright  
Your heart is in good hands  
Darlin' if, if we fall in love again  
On me you can depend, if you could take a chance  
Open your heart and let love, love again..._

_Honey I don't, I don't want you to have any doubts about me  
Whatever makes you happy, I'm gonna do  
Baby I'm so ready to love you nowI can't wait another moment I need you right now_...  
(If We Fall In Love Tonight- Rod Stewart)

_Your love is magical, that's how I feel  
But I have not the words here to explain  
Gone is the grace for expressions of passion  
But there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain  
To tell you how I feel _

But I am speechless, speechless  
That's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real  
When I'm with you I am lost for words, I don't know what to say  
My head's spinning like a carousel, so silently I pray

Helpless and hopeless, that's how I feel inside  
Nothing's real, but all is possible if God is on my side  
When I'm with you I am in the light where I cannot be found  
It's as though I am standing in the place called Hallowed Ground

Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real

I'll go anywhere and do anything just to touch your face  
There's no mountain high I cannot climb I'm humbled in your grace

Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real

Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you I am far away, and nothing is for real

Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real  
Speechless

Your love is magical, that's how I feel  
But in your presence I am lost for words

_Words like, "I love you."_

(Speechless-Michael Jackson)

_I got my best friend  
Best that I ever had  
I got a nightlight  
Get me through when it gets bad  
Feels like an angels following on my heels  
You are my sunshine  
I got the moon  
I got someone I can talk to  
'Cause I get to everyday see you  
Baby, I get to everyday see you  
I got the sun  
I got the moon  
See you_

(Everyday See You-Jessica Simpson)

_I'll be the air that you breathe  
I'll give the strength that you need  
I'll be the light in your eyes  
When hope becomes hard to see  
I'll be your shining star  
To guide you wherever you are  
And I promise that I'll be by your side  
Always you and I _

No, you're not alone  
Without a love to call your own  
'Cause I'll always be right there for you  
To help you carry on  
A heart that's always true  
I'm giving mine to you  
And everything you'll ever need  
I promise I will do

(Always You And I-98˚)

_Each night I pray there will never come a day  
When you up and take your love away  
Say you feel the same way too  
And I wonder what it is I feel for you _

Could it be I'm falling in love With you baby  
Could it be I'm falling in love Woo  
Could it be I'm falling in love...

_You can be sure I will never let you down  
When you need me I'll be around  
And darling you'll always be  
The only for me  
Heaven made you specially _

Could it be I'm falling in love With you baby  
Could it be I'm falling in love Woo  
Could it be I'm falling in love...

(Could It Be I'm Falling In Love- The Spinners)

_I love to hear you say that you love me  
With words so sweet  
And I love the way with just one whisper  
You tell me everything  
And when you say those words  
It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard _

Chorus :  
But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes say it

I love all the ways that you show me  
You'll never leave  
And the way your kisses, they always convince me  
Your feelings run so deep  
I love the things you say  
And I love the love your touch conveys

Chorus

And the words that say take my breath away  
No song ever sounded so sweet  
I love every word that they say to me

(When Your Eyes Say It- Britney Spears)

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you just don't know how I feel  
Then let me show you that now I'm for real  
If all the things in time, time will reveal  
Yeah  
_

_Chorus:_

_one, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through threeFive, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one _

(yeah)  
It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable, for us to be apart  
I never would've made it very far  
'cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
'cause...

Chorus

Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line  
Just in the nick of time

(Back At One-Brian McKnight)

_In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms  
_

_Chorus:  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always _

Mmmm, baby  
In your heart--I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart

(Forever And For Always-Shania Twain)

_Once all alone  
I was lost in a world of strangers  
No one to trust  
On my own, I was lonely  
You suddenly appeared  
It was cloudy before but now it's clear  
You took away the fear  
You brought me back to life _

CHORUS  
You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my nighttime  
My world  
You're my life

Now I wake up everyday  
With this smile upon my face  
No more tears, no more pain  
'Cause you love meYou help me understand  
That love is the answer to all that I am  
And I'm a better man  
You taught me by sharing your live

You gave me strength  
When I wasn't strong  
You gave me hope when all hope is lost  
You opened my eyes when I couldn't see  
Love was always here waiting for me

(You Are My Life-Michael Jackson)

Wow... That last song really hit home. She... I can't wait to repay her for making me feel like this right now. Hopefully I can find a way to show her how much I love her like she did me...

**That's it! I know... it sucks... leave me a review and tell me how bad it sucks... That would be great. Thanks. I promise the next chapter will actually have dialog. Bye! Thanks to ****OTH-Mrs. Broody ****for your last review! You Rock!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, so... I think this is a good chapter if I do say so myself.(hehehe) Anyways... here's chapter 30!**

General POV

Peyton and Mercedes walked out of the classroom together talking and laughing.

"I think I need a shower." Peyton said squinting her face and wiping her arms in disgust.

"Oh, I know! Mr. Underwood is like a freaking sprinkler when he's talking."

"I know!" Their laughter began to fade as they tried to catch their breath. "By the way... did you get the psychology homework?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Not really."

"How bout you come over tonight and we work on it together? Sound good?"

"Definitely. Thanks. But if you have plans with Nathan tonight I understand. I can always figure it out on my own."

"Well... I did tell Nathan I would do something with him tonight but I promised Brooke I would help her with her English paper. So... Nathan can come chill with us while we work."

"You always keep your word don't you?"

Mercedes smiled and looped her arm trough Peyton's.

"For a long time in my life... my word was all I had. And... my mother taught me well. Even if I only had her for three years... she always told me that in this world your word is who you are. Keeping your promises is who you are. And... I feel like I owe it to her to be the kind of person that she wanted me to be." Mercedes said smiling sadly at Peyton.

"I know how you feel." Peyton said smiling back.

They walked out into the courtyard and found Brooke at one of the tables reading a book.

"I think this is a first." Peyton said in awe as they sat down next to her. "Brooke Davis are you reading?"

"I've decided to turn over a new leaf. Besides... it's a good book."

"Does this mean your not gonna be the same Brooke anymore?" She asked playfully batting her eyelashes.

"Please, Just because I read doesn't mean that I cant be the same person that I used to be. With a few minor changes. But I'm still Brooke Davis captain of the cheerleading squad and your best friend."

The three girls sat talking while lunch began.

Haley walked down the hall and spotted Lucas at his locker. At that moment the mornings events faded away and a smile crept on her face. Just seeing him made her happy. She walked over to him a little faster.

"Hey." She said leaning against the lockers.

"Hey" he said flatly, shoving something into his locker.

Haley locked eyes with him for only a second before he returned his gaze back to his books but... when she looked at him she saw... nothing. Just a blank stare.

"How was your weekend?" She asked cautiously

"It sucked. But then again... you would have known that if you would've called me back."

"I'm sorry Luke. It's just Chris..."

"Chris." He said in dry laugh. "How did I know that he had something to do with it?"

"It's not like that Lucas. He had some studio time. He asked if I wanted to work on something with him. That's all it was. I'm sorry that I didn't call back."

He looked at her and heard the sincerity in her voice. He thought back to the conversation with Mercedes the night before. He remembered she had asked him to try and see how hard things were for Haley. And honestly... he missed her like crazy while she was gone. He wanted to tell her everything that had happened.

"Ah... come here." He said pulling her into a hug, while rolling his eyes. "You drive me crazy sometimes Haley."

At first she was surprised at how quickly he had gotten over it. But what did it matter? The point is he's not mad at her anymore.

"I'm sorry Luke."

"Come on... let's go somewhere and talk" He said placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Ok. So... what happened while I was gone?" She asked as she placed her arm around his waist.

They walked down the hall together as Lucas explained everything that had happened on his trip to LA, and about everything that had happened with Peyton.

Meanwhile... back in the courtyard Mercedes, Peyton, and Brooke sat talking.

"I wonder where Nathan is." Mercedes said flipping open her cell to check the time.

"He'll be here." Brooke said. "But in the meantime... let's talk about the party." She said excited.

"What party?" Peyton asked curiously

"It's Z's birthday on Saturday so she want's to plan a party."

"No... a small get-together." Mercedes corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Brooke said dismissing it quickly. "Point is... we have to find a great space for Saturday."

"Actually... it's for Friday. I have a photo shoot in LA on Saturday."

"A photo shoot?"

"Yep. And I was kinda hoping that you guys would come with me."

"I am so in!" Brooke said happily

"What about you Peyton?"

"I don't know..."

"Please Peyton, please!"

"Oh, what the hell. It'll be fun."

"Yea! That just totally made my day." Mercedes said happily.

"Ok, now... back to the party." Brooke added hastily "Who are you planing to invite?"

"Umm... well... there's you two, Umm... Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Karen, and well... I talked to Ciara earlier and she's flying out with Jorge. My brothers will be back by then... and ... I was thinking of inviting Nathan's parents."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you want to do that? I mean... I love Deb. Don't get me wrong... she's a sweetheart but... Dan?

"According to everyone else... Dan's an ass."

"That's because he is." Brooke and Peyton said in unison.

"But I don't know him guys. I'd like to meet the man."

Brooke hesitated a moment before realizing she had no choice but to let Mercedes find out what kind of "man" Dan Scott really is on her own. Plus it was clear that she wasn't going to be changing her mind anytime soon.

"Alright. If that's what you want."

"It is... I think."

"So about the space... anything in particular?"

"Anyplace where there's music is ok with me."

"Tric." Peyton said suddenly.

"That's perfect!" Brooke said raising her hands in triumph.

"Wait... what's Tric?" Mercedes asked confused.

"It's the night club that Karen owns." Brooke explained.

"And it falls on all ages night." Peyton added.

"Great. Then it's settled. The party's at Tric."

Just then Tim walked over to them with Nathan.

"Hey dude. I'll see you later." Tim said as he looked sadly at Mercedes.

"I thought you were gonna hang." Nathan said looking at Tim.

"Maybe some other time." Tim said walking away.

Mercedes looked up at Nathan saddened by the event. All of a sudden she raised from her seat and ran to catch up with Tim.

"Tim, wait up! Please!" She yelled after him

He turned around to face her and waited for her to catch up.

"Tim... last night you said that you didn't think we could be friends anymore. Please tell me you weren't serious."

"I was Mercedes."

"I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry if I led you on in any way. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Look... Nathan told me about you two hooking up last night. I'm happy for the two of you but... I don't think that I can still be friends with you. At least... not until I sort my feelings out. Please... I don't expect you to understand what I'm going through. I just..."

"Ok. If that's what you want... then ok." Mercedes said looking at him sadly.

He nodded and turned to walk away from her. She shut her eyes tightly and was suddenly comforted by two arms wrapping around her waist tightly.

"It's ok baby. He'll get over it." Nathan whispered in her ear as he placed a small kiss on her neck.

She placed her arms over his and then turned around to kiss his lips. They parted ways and he held her hand as they walked back to the table in which Brooke and Peyton were looking over at them as they walked back.

Nathan sat down and pulled Mercedes into his lap. It was silent for a moment before Brooke decided to break the silence.

"So... where were ya Nathan?" She asked.

"Oh... I was talking to Mr. Murphy. He gave me a great big list of missing assignments that I have to turn in."

"Oh, that sucks."

"No it doesn't." Mercedes said looking at her.

"It doesn't?" Nathan asked looking up at her.

"No. Cause now you have something to do tonight when you come over."

"I'm coming over?"

"Unless you don't want to."

"Oh, I want to. But... not to do homework." He said caressing her bare knee under the table.

"Well... I'll just have to make sure that you get all your homework done." She said as she leaned down. "Even if it takes all night." She whispered in his ear.

Her sultry voice sent shivers up Nathan's spine, and he pulled her into a soft kiss.

When they parted they saw Brooke and Peyton starring while they leaned against the table.

"You guys just make the cutest couple." Brooke said with a big sigh.

Mercedes and Nathan lightly chuckled at Brookes comment and Brooke got up and gathered her things. Peyton following after her.

"Well... we'll just leave you guys alone." Peyton said as the turned to walk away. "We'll see ya at practice."

They walked away and Nathan looked up at Mercedes with hunger in his eyes.

"Well... looks like we have 15 minutes left for lunch. What should we do?" he said teasingly.

"I'm sure you can think of something." Mercedes said brushing her lips against his.

"Come on." He said lifting her off his lap.

She gathered her things and he slung his backpack over his shoulder as he led her into the hallway and then into the library. He pulled her into the corner table farthest away from the librarian and behind the big bookshelves. They threw their things on the floor and Mercedes sat him on the chair and straddled his lap. He kissed her passionately as their bodies melted into each others. Somehow they ended up on the floor Mercedes under Nathan's body as her kissed her. She ran her hands under his shirt and suddenly parted her lips from his.

"What?" He asked out of breath.

"You have your nipple pierced?" She asked looking up at him.

"Oh. Yeah." he said somewhat embarrassed

She looked at him and then kissed him hard. Arching her back to get her body closer to his. They kissed for a while caressing each others bodies.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't think anyone would be back here."Jake said covering his eyes.

Mercedes and Nathan stopped what they were doing and immediately shot up and adjusted their clothing. Jake uncovered his eyes and looked down at the ground.

"It's cool Jake. Don't worry about it." Nathan said buttoning his pants.

"I didn't think there would be anyone in here. The bell rang like 10 minutes ago."

"It did?" Nathan said looking up at him

"Yeah."

"Crap! I'm late." He said looking at Mercedes.

"Go." Mercedes said sitting on the table.

"Ok." He grabbed his backpack and kissed her quickly. "I'll see you later babe"

"Ok." She answered and kissed him once more.

"Later Jake." Nathan said as he ran out of the library.

"What are you doing in here Jake?" Mercedes said sitting in a chair and pulling her compact out of her purse.

"I just wanted to catch a few z's before practice." He said sitting in the chair across from her.

"Long night?" She asked applying her lip gloss.

"You could say that." He answered

"Who's the girl?" She asked putting her compact away and leaning back in her chair.

"You don't know her." He said looking up at her. "So... looks like you and Nathan are a thing now. When did that happen?"

"Last night."

"I knew you guys were vibing on each other."

"What can I say?" She answered laughing. "Hey... what are you doing this weekend Jake?"

"I haven't made any plans. Why?"

"Well... it's my birthday on Saturday... and I'm having a party on Friday at Tric. I was wondering if you wanna come."

"Sure. But... why are you having it on Friday if your birthdays on Saturday?"

"I'm gonna be in LA on Saturday."

"Oh, yeah? Why?"

"I have a photo shoot."

"You model?"

"Yep."

"I knew you looked familiar."

"Yeah." She said chuckling. "Hey... do you wanna come to LA with me? Brooke's going. So is Peyton, and Nathan. And hopefully Haley and Lucas."

"Umm..."

"Hey don't worry about the money. Everything's totally on me."

"It's not that... I can make the party at Tric but I don't think I can make LA."

"Why not?" She asked sadly

"Obligations." He said simply

"Obligations? What kind of obligations?"

"It's... complicated"

"Ok... it's cool if you don't want to tell me." She answered getting up. "Listen... I'll let you get some sleep and I'll see you at practice." She picked up her things. "Bye." She said walking away.

"Wait! Mercedes... wait." He got up and walked over to her.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Look... what are you doing after practice tonight?"

"Right after? Nothing. Why?"

"Do you want to come over after. It won't take long."

"Ok, sure."

"Ok."

She smiled at him and walked away.

**There it is people! Hope you liked it! Leave me a review please! Thanks! By the way... what's happening with my regular review people? Like... OTH-Mrs. Broody and Newyorkchicka... where'd you guys go? I hope I get some reviews from you guys soon! Thanks! Bye! And thanks to brathanfan for your last review! You rock! **

**  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 31! Hope you like it!**

Lucas POV

Lunch with Haley was good. We got everything out in the open. I explained to her everything that I had learned about Mercedes. About her mother, her brothers, her dad… and I told her everything that had happened with Peyton. She told me about her shows and about seeing Nathan kiss Mercedes that morning. She told me that it was hard at first to see that but… she said that Mercedes was a really good person for Nathan. She seemed honestly genuine about being ok with it all. With all that in mind… being in English was driving me crazy. I looked up and saw someone come in the door, and hand Mr. Krizman a slip of paper. He took it and called out to me. 

"Lucas… you're wanted in the office. It says to take your things with you." He said walking over to me and placing the slip on my desk.

I gathered my things and walked out of my classroom only to find Mercedes leaning against the wall by the door. 

"Hey friend." She said standing up straight.

"Hey." 

We walked out of the hall and into the walkway.

"So… what do you say we get out of here?" She asked motioning for her car.

"I can't. I have to go to the office."

"Yeah… about that… that was me."

"What?"

"I have a friend in the office and she got me that slip."

"Mercedes!" 

"I know, I know. But I just wanted to spend some time with my friend."

"Alright. Let's go."

She smiled and we walked to her car and got in.

"So… where are we going?" I asked putting my seatbelt on.

"I don't know… where do you wanna go? We have about an hour and a half before we have to be at practice."  
"Well…"

"Ok, it's a hot, sunny day in Tree Hill. How bout we go get some ice cream and take a walk down the pier?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok."

We left the school parking lot and headed to the pier. The car ride was quiet. For some reason I just couldn't find the words to say to her. After we got our ice cream we began walking down the pier together.

"So... how you doin Luke?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Fine." I answered simply.

"You sure?"

"Mercedes... really, I'm fine." she looked up at me for a moment before shaking her head, and looping her arm through mine. "How bout you?"

"I'm good. But... you don't have to worry about me Luke."

"I know I don't but... how are things with you and Nathan?"

"Good. Really good. Except for the little incident earlier in the library but-"

"What incident?"

"Never mind." She answered quickly

"Mercedes... tell me."

"It's not something that you want to know Luke, believe me."

"Alright... it's up to you."

"Anyways... changing the subject... How's Haley?" She asked seriously

"She's ok I think. Why do you ask?"

"Well... it's just that... we agreed to meet up at lunch and talk but I guess it was to hard for her or something because she didn't show up."

"Yeah, I think that's my fault. I kinda stole her away for lunch today. But I think your right. It would have been hard for her. That's the reason that I didn't go to lunch today."

"She asked about you Lucas."

"Peyton?"

"Yeah, she want's to know that your ok. She want's you two to be ok and friends again."

"So do I. Really I do. But... I don't know, it's just... I guess I'm not ready."

"I know she understands that Luke. That's why she's not pushing you. I just want us to all be good enough friend so that there's no weirdness when we all go to LA this weekend."

"Wait... what?"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't told you yet. I have a photo shoot in LA on Saturday and I want all my friends to come with me."

"And who exactly are all your friends?"

"Well... you, Nathan of course."

"Of course."

"...Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Jake."

"Since when are you friends with Jake?"

"Since this afternoon after lunch."

"Oh."

"So... what do you say? Will you come?"

"Sure."

"Great!"

"I'll talk to Haley about it if you want me too."

"No it's ok. I'll talk to her about it myself."

"You sure? I can ask her tonight. She's coming over so... I can ask her then."

"Why don't the two of you come over to my house tonight. We'll all be over there for a little "study group" and we can talk about it then"

"Alright I'll tell Haley when she comes over."

"Alright. I can pick you up after I go over to Jake's if you want."

"You're going over to Jake's? Why?"

"I'm gonna go see if I can persuade is parents to let him come with me to LA."

"Oh, I see." I looked down at my watch and realized that we had about 20 minutes before we had to be back at school for basketball practice. "We better go." I said looking down at her.

"Is it that late already?" She asked looking up at me

"Yeah."

"Wow. Where does the time go?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, let's go."

We walked back to the car and drove back to school. Once she parked she opened her door and was about to get out when I grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the car.

"Mercedes... thanks, for this."

"Don't worry about it Luke." She said placing her hand over mine.

She smiled and we got out of the car and headed to the gym.

General POV

Lucas and Mercedes walked into the gym together and walked toward Brooke and Peyton, who were waiting for the rest of the girls so they could start practice.

"Hey guys." Mercedes said happily as they walked up.

"Hey." they answered in unison.

"Peyton... can I talk to you?" Lucas asked lightly taking hold of Peyton's arm.

"Sure." She said as they walked away from Brooke and Mercedes.

Jake, who at the time was shooting free throws, ran over to Mercedes and stopped in front of them.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." Mercedes answered smiling. "Look... after practice you can wait for me and I can give you a ride home if you want."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Ok. I'm gonna go get dressed." Mercedes said pointing to the locker room.

"Alright."

Mercedes ran into the locker room while Brooke and Jake talked.

"Listen... Peyton... I'm sorry about the way that I've been acting." Lucas said letting go of her arm and looking her in the eyes.

"Don't be sorry Lucas." Peyton answered. "I just... I want us to be ok again. I don't want things to be weird, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I really want to try and work things out with you, so we can be friends like we used to be. But... I think you and I both know that thing will never be the way they were."

"I know. That's what I was afraid of. But... can we at least try and be that way again?"

"I'll try Peyton. But... it still doesn't change the fact that I still love you."

"I love you too Lucas, you know I do." She said earnestly "But... I don't think I can... can we please just... try to be friends?"

"Alright, friends." She hugged him and he pulled away. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

She nodded her head and he ran into the locker room passing by Mercedes as he walked through the double doors. Nathan saw Mercedes walk out and ran over to her. He picked her up and she threw her arms around his neck. He spun her around, while kissing her and then gently placed her on the ground.

"Nice to see you too." She said kissing him.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the far wall behind the bleacher.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. She put her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. He smiled on her lips and she massaged his neck. After a few minutes they heard a whistle blow and they parted ways. They walked around the corner hand in hand and saw Whitey come out of his office.

"Aright, everyone on the bleachers!" Whitey called out pointing to the bleachers.

"I wonder what this is about." Nathan said leading Mercedes to the bleachers and cuddling up to her once they had settled on a spot.

Once everyone was sitting down Whitey stopped pacing and stood in front of the group.

"On Friday, while you're doing... whatever it is that you kids do, I'll be lying flat on my back in the hospital."

"What's wrong Coach?" Tim asked

"It seems I'm getting old Tim. I'll be getting surgery to correct my eyesight. So today will be the last day of practice for the rest of the week. Also, there will be no Saturday morning practice and because of the teacher workday on Monday there will be no school, meaning... no practice. So... let's hit it hard today. Separate into your two teams. First one to 11 wins. Let's go, let's go!

After the teams had split and Nathan's team had slipped on a different color jersey, to separate then from the other team, Whitey blew the whistle and the game began. Nathan threw the ball in to Mercedes who was also on his team. Halfway through he game Nathan's team was leading by 2 and Nathan was throwing the ball in, with Lucas guarding him.

"Come on Lucas, bring me your best game." Nathan said tauntingly as he held the ball over his head

"Oh don't worry Nathan. I'm gonna win this game anyways." Lucas answered with the same sarcasm in his voice.

While they bickered Mercedes was standing behind Lucas listening to everything.

"Yeah, maybe in a universe where my dad picked your mom over mine."

"Nathan!" Mercedes yelled putting her hands on her hips.

That comment had struck a nerve in Lucas and he stepped forward. Nathan put the ball down and everyone around them stopped moving.

"Did you learn that from your daddy!" Lucas said looking at him furiously.

"At least I have a dad. Which is more than I can say about you, right Lucas?"

Lucas took another step forward and pushed Nathan. Nathan caught himself from falling and looked at Lucas for a moment before pushing him to the ground, taking Mercedes with him. Mercedes fell with a crack of her wrist and was pinned under Lucas and Nathan while the punches flew. Jake and Tim immediately ran to separate them. Tim and Vegas held Nathan back and Jake held Lucas back. Brooke and Peyton ran over to Mercedes who was beginning to get up holding her wrist.

"Are you ok!" Brooke asked helping her up

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mercedes said quietly looking at Nathan and Lucas disappointedly.

"I'm gonna take her to the nurse." Brooke said looking at Whitey.

Whitey nodded his head and they began walking to the locker room. Nathan was about to walk after her when Whitey walked in front of him.

"You can let go of them boys." Whitey said looking at Tim and Vegas and looking back at Jake. The boys did as they were told and Whitey looked once again at Nathan. "Nathan and Lucas in my office. Now!" He said sternly.

Whitey walked towards his office and they followed. After getting yelled at by Whitey for a while they were excused. They both waited outside the nurses office and for Mercedes to come out.

**Hope you liked it! Things are just about to get really interesting so... stay tuned! PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Thanks to... brathanfan and OTH-Mrs. Broody for your last reviews! You're the best!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 anyone? (HeHeHe!) Here it is!**

General POV

"She's gonna hate me." Nathan said aloud as he rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Same here." Lucas said leaning against the wall.

"Why would she hate you! She's my girlfriend!" Nathan said raising his voice.

"And she's my best friend Nathan!" Lucas said doing the same.

"Your best friend!" He said in a dry laugh. "What about Haley?"

"What about her?"

"Why is it that you always happen to be 'best friends' with my girlfriends?"

"Why is it that you always have to be such an ass about everything?"

Nathan was about to respond when Mercedes walked out of the nurses office with her wrist wrapped.

"You're so lucky that you didn't hurt my writing hand." She said without looking at them.

She didn't even stop in front of them she just kept walking.

"Baby I'm sorry. You ok?" Nathan asked following her.

"Fine. It just hurts." She said picking up her pace and never looking at Nathan.

"Baby wait!" He said walking faster to cath up to her.

"Come on Mercedes, stop." Lucas said running and stopping in front of her.

She stopped walking and stood in between then.

"You guys are a real class act, you know that?" She said angrily.

"Look, I know your upset, and I'm sorry about what happened to you-" Nathan said getting closer to her.

"God Nathan! This isn't about me! It's about you!" She said cutting him off and pulling away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them they saw the tears that were beginning to form in them. "Nathan, you're my boyfriend and I love you. Lucas you're my best friend and I really care about you too. But until the both of you can figure out how to ok with each other again... don't talk to me." She said storming off.

Nathan and Lucas looked at her as she left and then looked at each other for a second before leaving in separate directions.

Mercedes POV

I walked out of the gym and into the parking lot, and found Jake leaning against my car. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey you ok?" He asked as I approached.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for waiting so long." I answered getting my keys out of my purse and unlocking the doors.

"Oh, don't worry about it." He sais opening the door for me.

"Jake can you drive? I would but my wrist still hurts a little. Please?" I said jingling the keys in front of him.

He smiled and took them. He walked with me to the passengers door and opened it. He got in the drivers seat and started the car. He was about to pull out when Nathan stopped in front of the car. He walked over to the passengers seat and signaled me to pull my window down. I did and waited for him to say something.

"What the hell is this!" He said looking at Jake.

"He's taking me home Nathan." I put up my bandaged wrist. "I got hurt at practice." I said rolling up the windows. He put his hand on the window to stop it from going up anymore.

"Baby... will you just listen for a second?" I stopped and listened to what he had to say. "I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know what came over me." He said quietly.

"You've gotta stop this Nathan. This whole thing with you and Lucas, it's gotta stop."

"Well... it's not like I can just trust him again Z."

"Maybe not, but you could at least give him a chance to explain things to you."

"And what if I don't? Is that it? Are we done?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." I whispered looking him in the eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me! It doesn't even matter to you that I love you!"

"I love you too Nathan! You know I do. But... if I can't have both of you in my life then I don't want either one of you at all."

I removed him hand and put the window up the rest of the way. I looked at Jake who was just watching and looking at me.

"Let's go Jake."

"Ok."

He pulled out of the parking lot and I looked in my side view mirror to see Nathan standing still, with his head down.

"You want me to take you home?" Jake asked looking over at me

"I thought we were going to your house?"

"Well... we don't have too. We could always do it some other time."

"No, it's ok. I don't really feel like going home."

"Alright. Listen... I'm sorry about what's going on with you and Nathan."

"Yeah, me too." I whispered.

Not another word was said for the rest of the drive.

General POV

Lucas had left the school and called Haley on his way to the river court. He told her that he would be there later than expected. She asked him what was wrong and he told her that he would explain everything to her later. She agreed and they decided to meet afterward. After his confrontation with Mercedes he needed to clear his head, and he figured that the best way was to get all his feelings out on the court. After shooting hoops for a while he stopped when he heard a car pull up. To his surprise it was Nathan...

Haley was sitting in her room listening to music when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Must be Lucas." She said to herself.

She ran down the stairs and opened the door, only to find Chris behind it.

"Chris what are you doing here?" She asked stepping aside to let him in.

"I need to talk to you." He said coming in and turning to face her.

"Ok, what's up?" She asked leading him into the livingroom.

"Are your parents home?"

"No, their away at my Aunt's for a few weeks."

"Oh."

She could tell that something was up. He was nervous she could tell. She'd never seen him like this.

"What's going on Chris?" She asked a little scared of what would come out of his mouth.

"I love you Haley." He whispered...

Jake pulled up to his house and got out. He opened Mercedes' door and handed her her key's back. They walked up the walkway together and he opened the door, they walked in and headed into the living room.

"Mom!" Jake yelled out.

"In here!" A female voice came from the kitchen.

Jake led Mercedes into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." A woman said as they entered.

"Hey mom. This is my friend Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jagielski" Mercedes said waving.

His mother walked over to her and took her hand fortunately it was the one that wasn't bandaged.

"Please, call me Tara." She said smiling. "She's beautiful Jake, you're good at picking girls."

"Mom!" he said blushing. "She's not my girlfriend. We're friends. Besides... she's dating Nathan Scott."

"Right, Dan's boy."

"Yeah. Well... we didn't want to interrupt. I'm gonna take her upstairs, ok?"

"Alright. I'll talk to you later son. And hopefully I'll be seeing you more often Mercedes" She said hugging her.

"Count on it Tara." Mercedes said hugging her back.

Jake led Mercedes upstairs and into what looked like a nursery. He walked to the crib and she followed. She looked inside and found a beautiful little girl playing with the hanging animals above her crib.

"Mercedes... this is Jenny... my daughter."...

**That was it! What will happen next you ask. Only I know. But if you'd like to know then leave me a review. ;) Thanks to OTH-Mrs. Broody and Newyorkchicka for your last reviews! You guys rock. I know I say that a lot but I hope you guys know that I really mean it. Oh! And just to clear up a few things... I am really committed to this story. Thanks:)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's chapter 32 People! Hope you like it!**

General POV

Nathan walked out on the court with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" Lucas asked putting the ball under his arm.

"You heard Mercedes. She said that she wouldn't talk to me, or you until we worked this out."

"Are you gonna listen to what I have to say?"

"I guess I have no choice." Nathan said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Are you only doing this because she won't talk to you?"

"Honestly? Yeah. I don't really want to talk to you Lucas. I don't trust you."

"Why? Cause I didn't tell you about Haley?"

"Yes! What do you expect me to do! Just forgive you for lying to me and act all brotherly again!"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you Nathan! I was just trying to look out for you and I get burned, that's not fair."

"Life isn't always fair Lucas."

"Listen… Nathan… I know I should have told you, ok? I'm sorry that I didn't. But you have to understand that it wasn't my place to tell you. I couldn't be the one that broke your heart. I didn't want to be."

Nathan stayed quiet for a moment and looked at Lucas.

"I know you were just trying to look out for me but… I don't know…" Nathan put his hands on his head and let out a loud yell. "I just… I thought that you could have said something to her to make her stay."

"Is that why you're really mad at me? Because you thought that I could actually talk Haley out of it?"

"I don't know… maybe."

"Nathan… you know Haley almost as well as I do. When she makes up her mind about something that's it. There's nothing that's gonna change it."

"I know that now."

"Then? Why have you acted this way?"

"It hurt a lot more than you think Lucas. It still hurts."

"What? What do you mean it still hurts? You have Mercedes now."

"I know… and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Believe me Lucas… if I didn'tlove her like I doI wouldn't be here talking to you right now."

"She's…"

"Unbelievable? I know."

"Nathan… can we please be friends again?"

Nathan looked at Lucas for a moment and nodded his head.

"Yeah, friends."

"What about brothers?"

"The brothers thing is gonna take time Lucas."

Nathan said turning and heading to his car. Lucas nodded his head and gave Nathan a half smile as he saw him walk away….

* * *

Haley stood in front of Chris stunned, her jaw on the floor and her eyes wide. He had just told her that he loved her and she couldn't believe that had come out of his mouth. 

"What?" She said after a moment of silence.

"I love you Haley." Chris repeated walking toward her. Haley shook her head in disbelief and backed away form Chris. "I'm sorry."

"Wait… you… you just can't come in here… and knowing our history… blurt out that you love me!"

"I know, and I'm sorry Haley. But… I have to tell you how I feel about you. I should have told you sooner, I know that but… I don't know after we broke things off-"

"No, not we! You! You broke things off! Or did you forget already! You told me that you never loved me and that we had meant nothing to you!" Haley said tears escaping her eyes.

"I made all that up Hales! I didn't want to tell you the truth about why I really broke it off."

"And what is the truth Chris!"

"I was scared, Alright! I was scared out of my mind that I could actually love you! I've never felt about anyone like I do about you. Sure I've said the words before but I've never really meant them. But I do now… I love you Haley."

"Why now? What made you change your mind?"

"When I was listening to you in the studio this weekend… I realized it. I love you Haley, you have to believe me."

Haley closed her eyes and felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks. She felt two arms wrap around her and felt warm lips on hers. She let herself melt into for not more that a second before she pushedChris away.

"I can't do this Chris." She whispered. "You have to go."

"Haley… please." He pleated.

"Just… go Chris…please."

He looked at her for a moment and turned for the door. She heard it open and close and she fell to her knees sobbing…

* * *

Mercedes looked at Jake shocked. Could this little baby really be his daughter? 

"What?" Mercedes said to Jake as she looked at Jenny. "She's your…your daughter?"

"Yeah."

Mercedes looked in the crib and listened to Jenny laugh.

"Can I?" She asked signaling to the crib.

"Sure." He said taking her out of the crib and putting her into her arms. "Are you ok?" He asked pointing at her wrist?

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said looking and smiling at Jenny. "Hey beautiful. You're so pretty. Yeah, you are." She said cooing at Jenny. She heard Jenny let out a small laugh and Mercedes looked up at Jake and smiled

"I think she likes you." Jake said to her.

"How old is she?" Mercedes asked as Jenny took Mercedes' index finger and blew spit bubbles.

"9 months, 15 day's and a few hours." Jake said smiling and wiping Jenny's mouth.

"She looks like you." She said smiling

"Oh, oh. That can't be good." He said laughing.

"She's gorgeous." Mercedes said laughing with him. "So this is it hu? You're obligations."

"Yeah."

"Why haven't you told anyone about her?"

"I don't know… But… you know what people say."

"Yeah, people Jake… but your friend will be behind you. I know I will. And so will Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Lucas, and Haley… besides…you shouldn't be ashamed of such a beautiful baby.."

"I'm not ashamed… I'm just… I'm trying to protect her."

"I know you are… but Jake… Listen… my mom left me when I was little… I always thought that she left me because she didn't care, and because she was afraid of what people would say about her. Fortunately though… I was blessed to have my brothers around me. But… sometimes I still feel like she was ashamed of me and that's the reason that she left. Don't let jenny grow up knowing that feeling. Don't hide this Jake; let her know that she has people around her that love her."

Mercedes gave Jenny a kiss on the forehead and handed her back to Jake. Jake… at first was surprised but… he took Jenny back and put her in her crib.

"I should probably go." Mercedes said picking up her purse.

"Um… there's one more thing I want to talk to you about." Jake said

"Ok, what's up?"

"I talked to my mom and she agreed to take care of Jenny and let me come with you to LA for the weekend. That is… if you'll still have me."

"Of course!" Mercedes said hugging him. "I totally love your mom!" She said pulling away.

Jake laughed at her comment and looked at her.

"Listen... Jake, why don't you come hang out tonight? We'll be at Brookes."

"Oh, I'd love too but... I have to take care of Jenny tonight so..."

"Why don't you bring her with you?"

"Mercedes... I..."

"Jake I'm sorry. I don't want to push you into anything so... I guess I'll just see you later." Mercedes looked into the crib and took Jenny's hand. "I'll see you later beautiful." She said pulling her hair out of Jenny's face. "Bye Jake. I hope I see you tonight."

And with that Mercedes left the house and climbed into her car.

* * *

Lucas walked into Haley's house without knocking and walked in to the living room to find Haley sobbing on the floor. 

"Haley, what's wrong!" Lucas said rushing over to her.

"Nothing." Haley said wiping the tears from her eyes quickly and looking away from Lucas.

"Hales don't lie to me. What's wrong?" He asked as he joined her on the floor.

"Chris came and he told me that he loved me."

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"I know! That's exactly what I said! I mean... he actually had the nerve to come in here and just... blurt out that he loves me! Who does that!"

"I'm sorry Hales. What did you say to him?"

"I told him that it was too much to deal with right now. But... can I forgive him and take him back Luke? He's the one that broke things off. After everything that I had given up to be with him. He said that he didn't care. So... why should I believe him now?"

"People do stupid things when their in love." Lucas said looking at Haley and taking her into his arms.

"Yeah." She said into his chest.

Lucas pulled away and got up. He reached out to her and offered her his hand. She took it and got up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the couch. He sat down and she followed.

"So... what happened to you Luke?" She asked pulling herself closer to him.

"Oh... that's no important right now." He answered.

"Come on, you said you would tell me what happened to you at practice."

"Well... Nathan made a low comment and well... one thing led to another and... we kinda got into a fight."

"Please tell me it wasn't a fist fight."

"Well... does me punching him in the face and him pinning me on the floor count as a fist fight?"

"Oh, Lucas! I thought you said you weren't gonna fall for Nathan's crap anymore!"

"But that's not the worst part... When we started fighting and Nathan knocked me on the ground... I kinda landed on Mercedes and took her with me."

"Is she ok!" Haley asked worried

"She hurt her wrist but... I think she's fine."

"What do you mean you think? Didn't you talk to her?"

"She doesn't want me too. She told me that until Nathan and I could work things out and be ok with each other again that she didn't want to speak to either one of us."

"I bet that pissed Nathan off."

"Actually he was more upset than pissed off. He came to look for me at the River Court."

"He did not! What happened?"

"He told me why he was actually upset with me."

"I thought that it was because–"

"That's what I though too, but he was upset with me because he thought that I should have said something to make you stay."

"Lucas... there wasn't anything that you could have said to me that would have made me stay."

"He know's that now. So... we're ok with each other now. Not exactly brothers again... he said that would take time but... at least there's hope, right?"

"I'm so happy for you Lucas." she said hugging him.

"Yeah, me too."

"I just wish Nathan and I could be friends again too."

"Give him time Hales. He'll come around."

"I hope so." She said smiling. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked getting up.

"Sure."

I walked into the kitchen with her and she pulled two water bottles out of the fridge, and handed one to me.

"Thanks." I said taking it. "Listen Hales, Mercedes wanted me to come over tonight, and she asked me to ask you if you wanted to come."

"Um...I don't know Luke."

"Come on Haley, please?"

She looked at him for a second before shaking her head.

"Alright. Let's go." She said walking to Lucas.

**There it is! Hope you guys liked it! Thanks to Newyorkchicka and OTH-Mrs. Broody for your last reviews! Please leave me on for this chapter. P.S. I wanted to leave a special thanks to Newyorkchicka... you're really great for leaving me reviews like you do. Thanks. I'm really gratefull! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's taken me so long to update but...I when through writers block. But I'm back now!Yea! Anyways... here's chapter 34!**

General POV

Mercedes walked into the house and walked into the living room to find Brooke and Peyton talking.

"Hey Z. How'd things go with Nathan and Lucas?" Brooke asked as she saw her come in

"Not good. It was worse than I had expected." Mercedes answered plopping down on the couch next to Peyton. "But I don't wanna talk about that right now. What were you guys talking about?"

"We're trying to figure out who we can get to play Tric on Friday." Peyton answered looking at her.

"Well... who do you have in mind?"

"That's the thing!" Peyton said sighing in frustration. "I don't think we can get anyone to play on such short notice."

"Don't stress Peyton. We'll figure something out." Mercedes said patting her knee sympathetically.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Brooke said getting closer to her. "We were kinda hoping you could call a few people and set something up."

"Sure. Just tell me who you want to come play."

"Are you sure about this?" Peyton asked looking at Mercedes. "Cause you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Don't worry about it Peyton. I'm happy to do it."

"Well... since it's your birthday party... why don't you pick who comes and plays." Brooke said crossing her legs Indian style.

"Ok... but you guys have to help me think of someone." Mercedes said pulling her cell out of her purse.

"Ok... what about T.I.? He'd be good."

"Ok, I'll see if I can get in touch with him. Although... I think he's on tour right now."

"Umm... what about Ciara then?"

"Ciara? Your friend from LA?" Peyton asked confused.

"No, not her. Don't tell me you don't know who Ciara is Peyton." Brooke said giving her a look of shock.

"No, sorry."

"She's a Hip-Hop singer." Mercedes answered.

"Oh."

"I'm sure she'll do it. I'll go call her right now." Mercedes said getting up.

"I'll go with you." Brooke said getting up.

"I'm gonna stay here and get started on my homework so we can do our psychology when you come down." Peyton said pulling out her pre cal book.

"Ok." Brooke answered. "We'll be right back."

"Ok."

Mercedes and Brooke walked up the stairs and into Z's room. Once inside Brooke made herself comfortable on the bed while Mercedes sat in her desk and punched some numbers into her home phone. She put her feet up and looked over at Brooke while she listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" She heard someone say from the other line.

"Ciara hi, it's Mercedes."

"Oh hey you! Where have you been? I haven't talked to you in days."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just been crazy round here."

"Nah, it's a'ight."

"So how have you been?"

"A'ight what about you? How have you been coping wit things?"

"A'ight. You know... one day passes and another begins."

"Yea, I know how dat is."

"Yeah, listen... I hate to ask you this but... I was wondering if you wouldn't want to play a show for me this Friday."

"Friday? Sure. Where at?"

"North Carolina."

"What are you doing in North Carolina?"

"I live here now. With my cousin Brooke."

"Oh, Brooke, the one that came with you to Diddy's party right?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"A'ight well... why don't you send me all the info and I'll be there on Friday."

"Great. I'll do that." Mercedes said giving Brooke an affirmative head nod.

"A'ight I'll talk to you soon den."

"Ai'ght laters."

"Laters."

Brooke jumped off the bed and ran over to hug Mercedes. Mercedes laughed and hugged her back.

"I have to go tell Peyton!" Brooke said pulling away.

"Ok, go tell her. I have a few phone calls to make and then I have to send her an email about what's gonna go down, and then I'll go down there. A'ight?"

"Ok."

Brooke skipped happily out of her room and down the stairs. Peyton heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. At the same time she heard Brooke yell out her name along with a very excited 'guess what' as she ran down the stairs. Peyton laughed at her enthusiasm and told her to wait up a minute while she answered the door. She did and found Haley and Lucas behind it.

"Hey guys." Peyton said opening the door wider. "Come on in."

They did and they walked into the living room with Peyton.

"What's up?" Peyton asked sitting down.

Seconds later Brooke ran in and suddenly stopped when she saw that Peyton wasn't alone.

"Hey guys." Brooke said dismissing their presence quickly. "Peyton she got her!" Brooke said happily.

"Got who?" Haley asked confused.

"Ciara." Peyton answered.

"Z's friend from LA?" Lucas asked even more confused than Haley.

"No." Brooke said irritated.

"You mean Ciara... the one who sings 'Goodies' and '1,2 Step'?" Haley asked speaking up.

"Finally, someone who knows what I'm talking about!" Brooke sighed in relief

"How do you know about Hip-Hop?" Peyton asked surprised.

"That's the only thing that Nathan listened to. I kinda leaned from him."

"So anyways.." Brooke said continuing her earlier train of thought. "She said she would do it. Mercedes is calling a few people to set some things up and stuff."

"Would do what?" Lucas asked

"Play Tric on Friday. Didn't Mercedes tell you?"

"No she only told me about LA. She didn't tell me about Tric."

"Well... it's kinda like a un-birthday party for her on Friday. Her actual birthday isn't until Saturday but...we won't be here so she wanted to do something here."

"Oh. So is she here? I kinda have to talk to her." Lucas said changing the subject.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room."

Lucas got up and headed up the stairs. He knocked on her door and waited for an answer.

"Come in!" She yelled out.

He did and found her on the phone. He closed the door and saw the smile on her face suddenly drop as soon as she saw him.

"Yeah, just make sure you have enough room for their things. Ok, I've already sent her all the information and everything so... Yeah, I'll make sure of that. Ok, thanks. Bye."

She hung up the phone and typed something into her computer.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" She asked never looking up at him and continually typing something.

"I wanna talk to you."

"About what?"

"Nathan and I are cool now. We worked everything out." Lucas said with a slight smile.

"Really?" She asked somewhat baffled.

"Yeah. We talked... and I think everything's gonna be ok."

Mercedes smiled and got up. She walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"Oh, I'm so glad." She said as she felt a sense of easiness sweep over her.

She pulled away and gave him a warm simile. He followed her to her bed

"So, what's this about you getting Ciara to play Tric on Friday? And why didn't you tell me that your birthdays on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I kinda forgot. But... the thing with Ciara's all set up."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly they heard another knock on the door and Haley opened it and peaked her head inside.

"Hey Lucas, Brooke want's to talk to you." Haley said.

"Ok." Lucas got up and was about to leave with Haley when Mercedes called out Haley's name.

"Haley! Will you come talk to me for a sec?" Mercedes asked patting the side of the bed next that Lucas had just left.

"Yeah, sure." Haley walked in and walked past Lucas as he gave her a quick wink before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

She sat down on the bed and turned herself to face Mercedes.

"So... I missed you at lunch." Mercedes said casually.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's just that Lucas and I got to talking and-"

"It's cool Haley. I'm glad that you and Lucas worked everything out."

"Wait... How did you know that Lucas and I had to work something out?"

"He told me that he was upset when you didn't pick up his phone calls. I told him to try and see how hard things were for you. It's hard being in the industry that we are."

"You sing too?" Haley asked bewildered

"God no!" Mercedes said in a slight giggle. "Besides the fact that I'm tone deaf, I have the worst voice in the world. I'm a model."

"Really?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact... I have a photo shoot in LA on Saturday, and I already talked to Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, and Nathan and they've all agreed to go. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us."

"Mercedes I'd love to but..."

"Come on Haley, please? It'll be a lot of fun. I promise."

"You know what? Sure. It'll give me a chance to get away from my very screwed up life."

"I totally agree."

Mercedes smiled warmly at Haley and she returned it. Even though Haley had a lot on her mind. She desperately needed someone to talk to. She knew she could talk to Lucas about anything but... she felt like she needed a women's perspective. Not only that but the feeling that she was getting was urging her to tell Mercedes. Although... she didn't quite know why.

"Mercedes... can I talk to you about something?" Haley asked after a moment of silence.

"Anything Haley. What's going on?" Mercedes answered concerned.

"Well... I have this "friend" right?"

"...ok..."

"And this"friend" did something really bad to her ex-boyfriend for another guy. Only when she left for the other guy... he dumped her and told her that he never really cared about her. But as the time passed she was able to forgive him enough for them to be friends."

"What's the problem then?"

"All of a sudden, out of nowhere he shows up and tells me- I mean her that he loves her. And now she doesn't know what to do."

"Are you this friend Haley?" Mercedes asked suspicious.

"Maybe."

"Is this about Chris?"

"How do you know who Chris is?"

"Nathan told me about what happened. Don't get mad I asked, ok?"

"Umm..."

"So anyways... changing the subject... Chris told you he loved you huh?"

"Yes, and now I have no clue what to do." Haley answered upset.

"Well... do you love him?"

"I don't know. I mean.. Right now I don't know what I feel about him. I gave up a lot for him, and he broke my heart. Can I just forgive him?"

"That's up to you Hales. No one can make this decision but you. But I'll tell you this... I know you're hurting right now... but... maybe you should give your heart another chance."

Haley looked at Mercedes for a second, feeling warm tears form in the back of her eyes. Mercedes pulled her into a big hug and held her tight.

"Everything's gonna be ok Hales." Mercedes whispered into her hair.

Somehow she knew that everything would be ok. She felt so much better about everything. And she felt like she had finally made a good friend. They heard a knock at the door and Haley pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"Mercedes, it's me. Please let me in." Nathan said through the door.

"I'll just go downstairs and give you guys some space." She said getting up and walking towards the door. "Mercedes... thanks. For everything."

"I'm here for you Haley. Whenever you need." Mercedes said getting up.

Haley nodded appreciative and opened the door. As soon as she did she saw Nathan's face of shock.

"Haley?" He asked surprised.

"Hi Nathan." She said walking by him.

Nathan looked at Mercedes for a moment before walking in and closing the door.

"What are you going here Nathan? I thought I told you that I didn't want to talk to you until you figured things out with Lucas." Mercedes said seriously.

"What! Lucas just told me that he talked to you not to long ago and that you weren't mad anymore."

"I don't know what you're talking about Nathan. I haven't seen Lucas since that little episode in the gym."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Mercedes said trying hard to keep in her laughter. She couldn't hold it anymore and she busted up laughing. "I'm just kidding babe. I talked to Lucas earlier." She said trying to catch her breath.

"You scared the hell out of me!" He said putting a hand to his heart.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how long I could play it off." She said walking toward him.

He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She slid her arms around his neck.

"So... are we ok now?" He asked brushing his lips against hers.

"That depends... are you gonna be good?"

"I promise to try my best."

"Then yes. We're ok." She said kissing him.

The kiss they shared quickly escalated to more than just a kiss. Nathan lay her on the bed and she pulled him down on her closer. His lips left hers and he left a trace of butterfly kisses down her neck before he stopped at her collarbone. He sucked on it and heard a moan come from her mouth. He smiled to himself as he felt the grip on his shirt tighten.

"Mercedes will you please come down, and help me with my paper!" Brooke said walking into the room and stopping when she saw Nathan on top of her. "Well, well, well, you guys make up quickly." She said smiling widely and putting her hands on her narrow hips. "Will you please do this later? You guys can make out anytime, but right now I need you to help me with my paper."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Mercedes said looking over Nathan's shoulder.

"Hurry up." She said as she walked out.

Mercedes looked at Nathan and laughed. He laughed with her and buried his head in her chest.

"Why is it that we always get interrupted?" Nathan said looking up at her.

"I don't know but... next time we're locking the door." She said kissing him.

She slid from under him and held out her hand to him. He took it and they got up and left the room together hand in hand. On their way down the stairs he pulled her closer to him and they entered the livingroom.

**HE!HE!HE! That last part was funny. So... what will happen with Haley and Chris? What about Jake? Will he ever tell them about Jenny? You will have to stay tuned and find out. In the meantime... please leave me a review for this chapter!THANKS! By the way... thanks to OTH-Mrs. Broody and Newyorkchicka for your last reviews! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Here it is everybody... chapter 35! I hope you like it!**

Peyton POV

"So... you guys hungry?" Mercedes asked putting her pencil down.

"Starving!" Brooke said looking up from her laptop, where she was finishing her English paper.

"Ok. How about the rest of you?" She asked as she got up and looked at Haley and Lucas, who were sitting on the couch.

They shook their heads and so did Nathan and I.

"Alright. Well... I'm gonna go pick up a pizza." She said putting her jacket on.

"I'll go with you." Nathan said putting his pencil down.

"No!" Brooke said suddenly. "I mean... you're almost done with you homework anyways. What's the point of getting up now?" She said nervously.

"It's ok Brooke it won't take long." Nathan said getting up.

"Nah, you should stay babe." Mercedes said putting her arms around his neck. "I'll be back soon. You stay here and finish your homework." She said placing a small kiss on his lips.

I think they make one of the cutest couples ever.

"Ok. I'll finish my homework." He said kissing her again.

"Good."

I saw her whisper something into his ear and his eyes went wide and he broke into the biggest smile I think I've ever seen on his face. This, to my surprise made me smile to myself. Who knew what she said to him to make him so happy. Only they know.. Kids theses days. Mercedes left and grabbed her keys off the table.

"Ok, you guys... I think we need to have a group meeting." Brooke said after she was sure Mercedes wouldn't be coming back.

Haley and Lucas joined us at the table and sat in their seats.

"What's going on Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"I got a call from Q earlier." Brooke answered excited.

"And?" I asked trying to get her to continue.

"Well... it turns out that him and D planned a massive blowout for her birthday on Saturday after her photo shoot. And when I say massive, I'm talking everyone you could possible think of. Here..." She pulled out a pink folder and handed it to Haley. "Take a look at the guest list. Q sent it to me earlier." Haley pulled the packet out of the folder and flipped through it.

"This is like... 400 people!" She said in astonishment.

She handed the packet to me and I too noticed that the list seemed to go on and on forever.

"I know. Anyone who's anyone will be at this party."

"Damn!" Nathan said once he had the packet. "50 Cent! Tony Yayo! Are you kidding me! She knows all these people!"

"Yeah. Not only does she know them.. But there all good friends." Brooke said proudly.

"The Perishers! Story Of The Year! Theses are really great bands." Lucas said looking at me.

"Yes, but did you happen to notice who's at the top of the list?" Brooke asked as Lucas turned to the front page.

"Umm... you, Nathan, Peyton, me, Haley, Jake, It's all of us."

"I know. We're VIP. VIP get's the special treatment. You'll see. I when to my fair share of Hollywood parties with her. She was always on the VIP list. They treat you like royalty. You guys are gonna love it."

"So... why shouldn't she know about it?" I asked turning to look at her.

"They want it to be a surprise for her. She's had a lot of ups and downs this year. This will defiantly cheer her up. But.. Anyway... Q asked me if us three girls would pick a few things for the ladies gift bags. Same to you boys."

"Sure." We all answered in unison.

"OK, we'll get started on the tomorrow."

Just as we were about to continue our conversation Mercedes walked in the door with a pizza in her hand.

"We'll talk later." Brooke whispered as she slipped the guest list back into the folder and into her backpack.

"That was quick." Nathan said as she set the pizza on the table.

"Yeah well... I have my ways." She said kissing him hello.

Mercedes POV

After everyone started serving themselves there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said getting up from Nathan's lap.

I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. I smiled to myself when I saw Jake, only I didn't see Jenny with him.

I opened the door to see Jake and Jenny in her car seat next to him.

"Hey Jake. Come on in." I said as I stepped aside and let him inside.

He came in and followed me into the kitchen to where everyone had moved.

"Who's got you babysitting man?" Nathan said as he came in and saw Jenny in his arms.

"Actually... she's my daughter."

"She's you're what?" Brooke asked confused.

"My daughter." He answered again taking Jenny from her car seat. "Guys this is Jenny."

I walked over to him and took Jenny into my arms.

"Jake... are you serious?" Brooke asked dumbfounded.

"Why would I be kidding Brooke?"

"I don't know... I mean... you have a daughter. That's pretty big news."

While Brooke talked toJake, Peyton walked over to me and smiled.

"Can I hold her?" Peyton asked smiling down at Jenny.

"Yeah." I said handing her to Peyton.

Us girls gathered around Peyton and Jenny while the guys had a side conversation with Jake. I looked over st him and he locked eyes with me for a second. I winked to him and he winked back. After a conversation with all of us about his relationship with Jenny's mother, which he didn't say much about, except for that fact that she had left Jenny and that she had no part in their lives... We all sat in the living room admiring the baby and her father.

"That's gotta be hard." Peyton said touching Jake's arm.

He looked at her in surprise and smiled at her. I sat down next to Nathan with Jenny in my arms.

"So, your coming with us to LA." Nathan said bringing up the fact this was new information to him.

"Yeah, my mom agreed to take care of Jenny for the weekend." Jake answered

"Are you sure this is going to be ok?" Haley asked Mercedes concerned.

"What do you mean?" She said slowly taking the bottle out of Jenny's mouth.

"I mean... it's a lot of money."

"Please. This is all pocket change to her." Brooke answered before Mercedes could open her mouth.

"Thanks Brooke." Mercedes answered sarcastically.

"What?"She said innocently. "I was just telling the truth. You should tell them just how much money you actually have." She asked looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Brooke... can we please not bring that up."

"I think you should tell them the story."

"Here.." Jake said getting up. "Let me take her." He tookthe sleeping baby from my arms and placed her in her chair.

I snuggled closer to Nathan and smiled at him while he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Z. Will you just tell them?" Brooke said urging me.

I gave her a death glare and relaxed when Nathan kissed my head.

"Tell me a story babe." Nathan whispered into my ear.

"Fine." I answered pointing at Brooke. "But... don't ever ask me for anything again Brooke. Ever." I said warningly.

"I promise I won't ask." Brooke said crossing her fingers.

**Hope you liked it! Please leave me a review for this chapter! The next chapter is kind sad but... it'll get happier I promise. Thanks to ****OTH-Mrs. Broody****Newyorkchicka****, and ****brathanfan****for your last reviews! You guys are the best! And thanks to ****hoLamOchIla****for reviewing the first chapter.I hope you can finish reading this story too! By the way I was checking my stats and I noticed that a lot of people are reading but not reviewing... what's up with that? It doesnt take very long to review andI would really like it if you guys would leave me a few. I just wanted to let you know! By the way I'm not trying to be mean or anythingI just thought you should know.. Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey peoples! So here's chapter 36 for ya! Hope you like it!**

General POV

Mercedes clasped her hands in Nathan's and he squeezed them gently.

"When my mom was born... her mother died. My grandmother was never supposed to have children. My mom was... a miracle child. So when it came down to it... and the doctor asked my grandparents if they wanted to save her life or my mothers... my grandmother said that she wanted to save the baby. And they did. My grandfather... all he had left was my mother, and all she had was my grandfather. He gave her everything that she ever wanted. She grew up in England, in a castle that rivaled the Queens, and yet... that never affected her. She grew up humble... and modest... everything that her mother would have wanted her to be. When my mom graduated high school, she moved to the US with her father. My grandfather was a very, very, wealthy man. He was on his way back from a trip in India when his plane crashed. No one on board made it. My mother was devastated... and she found comfort in my father. They met in a photography class in college, believe it or not.After it all happened... she met with my grandfathers attorneys and they told her that he had left everything that belonged to him... the business, the real estate, everything. He left her with 6 billion dollars and stock bonds. When my mother died... she left everything to me."

She closed her eyes to keep the tears she had in them in. Although one escaped and fell down her cheek. Talking about her mother still hurt her soul. Nathan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She relaxed and opened her eyes again. She looked at Brooke who wad a look of regret in her eyes. Brooke was cursing at herself inside.How could she have been so stupid as to bring up her mother! Why would she make her talk about her like that! Brooke looked into Mercedes' eyes and saw the sadness in them. Everyone could. Haley was near tears, as well as Peyton. Lucas and Jake were listening intently and looking at each other.

"Z... I'm sorry." Brooke said softly. "I really didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok Brooke. Don't worry about it." Mercedes said smiling sadly.

Nathan leaned down and whispered something into her ear and she smiled and shook her head. She got off the couch and Nathan followed.

"We'll be back." Nathan said taking her hand.

The rest of the group looked at them as they made there way out of the room and up the stairs.

Once inside her room she collapsed on her bed and Nathan followed her. He wrapped her in his arms and lay there taking her in. She put her arms around him and put her ear to his heart. Somehow... hearing it calmed her.

"You miss her, don't you?"Nathan said running his fingers through her hair.

She didn't respond and she pulled her face closer to his chest and let the tears flow.

"Shh.. It's ok." Nathan said quietly. "Everything's gonna be ok."

She looked up at him and he wiped her cheeks.

"I love you." She whispered to him before she kissed him.

The kiss parted and Nathan pulled her close to him.

"I love you too." She sat up and lay her head on her arm. "So you're a billionaire?" Nathan said smiling at her.

"Yeah."She said smiling back. "Does that bother you?" She asked concerned.

"Of course not. Why would it?" He said getting closer to her.

"I don't know... maybe you feel different."

He looked at her for a moment and then pulled her into his arms.

"Mercedes..." He said kissing her softly. "I love you for who you are. No for how much you have." He pulled her bangs out of her eyes and kissed her again. "You have an amazing heart. The rest doesn't matter to me."

"And this is why I love you."She said placing her hand on his face and traced his high cheekbones with her thumb.

All of a sudden his phone rang and he dropped his head.

"What?" She asked confused.

"It's my dad." He answered. "How about I just don't answer." He said pulling his cell out of his pocket.

"Nathan..." She said placing her hand over his phone. "It's your dad. You should answer."

He looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Hello?" Nathan answered annoyed.

"Nathan! Where the hell are you!" Dad asked angry

"I'm at a friends doing homework. What do you want?"

"I just got home and I got a message from Whitey that says that you got in a fight with Lucas during practice, and that you fell on some cheerleader! What the hell were you thinking! At least tell me that you won."

"Whitey said I fell on a cheerleader?" Nathan said laughing.

"Well he said some girls name."

"Ok... first of all... that 'girl' is my girlfriend, and second of all... she'd not a cheerleader... she's on the team."

"She's what!" Dan said going form angry to furious.

"She's on the team dad." Nathan said simply.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!"

"Why! Because I knew that you'd react the way that your reacting now, that's why!" Nathan said angry.

"This girl is gonna mess up your game Nathan and you know that!"

"Her name is Mercedes dad! She's not just some girl!"

"Get home now Nathan. We have to have a very serious talk."

"Whatever. I'll be home when I get home. Bye dad." Nathan said hanging up.

Nathan put his head down and Mercedes pulled him to her.

"Why is it that he always manages to ruin my day?" Nathan said looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She said pulling his closer.

"Yeah, me too."He stayed in her arms for a few moments before standing up. "I should go. I have to go to the café and talk to my mom, and then I have to go and face the devil I call a father."

"Ok." She said getting up with him. "I'll go down with you."

"Yeah."

He took her hand and walked down the stairs and into the living room with her.

"Later guys." Nathan said saying goodbye to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I should probably go too."Jake said getting up.

"Same here" Lucas said following Jake.

Mercedes and Nathan led the group out to the porch and Nathan pulled Mercedes close to him while the others watched.

"I'll see you later babe." Nathan said kissing her.

"Ok." She answered putting her arms around him. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." He said looking her in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing him.

He let her go and walked to his car and got in. He locked eyes with her before he drove off. She turned and saw the rest of the group looking at her.

"I'm gonna go." Jake said picking up Jenny.

"Ok. Thanks for coming tonight Jake." Mercedes said walkingto himhim.

"Thank you Mercedes." He sais hugging her. "I wouldn't have come tonight if it wasn't for you."

She smiled at him and he walked down the walkway and got in his car and left.

"We'll see you later." Lucas said as her and Haley emerged from inside.

"Wait... how did you guys get here?" She asked looking at him

"We walked." He answered.

"I'll give you guys a ride home." She said pulling out her car keys.

"You don't have to." Haley said walking toward her.

"It's no big." She said smiling. "Come on."

They walked to her car and got in. They drove Lucas home first and Haley moved into the front seat after he had left. After dropping Haley off Mercedes drove home and talked to Brooke and Peyton before heading up to get ready for bed.

**There it is! Sorry that it's so short but... I'll try to make the next chapter longer. By way... I got a new review person! Yea! You don't even know how happy I am right now! I hope more of you read and review instead of just read. Please? I wonder if I beg... anyways thanks to Newyorkchicka, brathanfan, and jeytonlover for your last reviews! You're the best! I hope you liked this chapter, but leave me a review and let me know. Thanks! Bye!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Heres Chapter 37! I hope you like it!**

Nathan POV

"Hey mom." I said as I walked into the café.

"Hey sweetie." She said looking up from the table that she was wiping down. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home and I decided to come and see if you were still here." I said walking towards her. "You have a lot left to do?"

"Not really. I just have to finish wiping up this table and then I'm done."

"Here..." I said taking the rag from her hands. "I'll help you."

"Thanks Nate." She said smiling.

She headed to the counter and pulled out another rag and wipedthat counter down.

"So you didn't wanna go home huh?" She asked looking at me.

"Nah." I said walking to the stooll and sitting down.

"Me neither. That's why I told Karen that I would close up the café tonight. I really didn't wanna go home to another night of yelling by your father."

"Neither did I. Until... he called me and started yelling at me for getting in a fight with Lucas at practice. I just -"

"What! You got in a fight with Lucas! Fighting with your brother Nathan! Fighting at all!" She said upset.

"I know mom, and I'm sorry. But... do you really have to yell at me? I mean... Whitey and Mercedes did a lot of that already."

"Who's Mercedes?"

"She's my girlfriend. Who also happens to be Lucas' new best friend and is good friends with Haley and... to top it all of she's on the basketball team."

"So... she's on the team? Your team?"

"Yeah. I think your reaction was so much better than Dad's. He freaked out. That's why I don't wanna go home. I really don't feel like dealing with him tonight."

"I agree. But... we have to do it sooner or later and I'm done here... so it'll have to be now."

"Alright... let's go."

We locked up the café and headed home. When we got there we both stopped before opening the door.

"You ready?" She asked, her hand on he knob.

"I guess." I answered.

She nodded and opened the door. As soon as she did there was a yell coming from the living room.

"Nathan! Is that you!" Dan yelled furious.

"Here we go." I said as I walked into the living room with my mom.

"Why are you yelling Dan?" My mom said stepping in front of me.

"Well, well, if it isn't my wife. I didn't think you'd be home this early tonight." My dad said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't start Dan. I'm really not in the mood for this tonight."

"Fine Deb. It's your sons turn tonight." He said looking at me.

"Ok dad, go ahead." I said pulling my mom behind me.

"Why did you let her win Nathan?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You think I wasn't gonna find out about what happened? I know she played you for a spot on the team. What I don't understand is why you let her win."

"I didn't let her win. She just did."

"That's bull Nathan."

"How the hell would you know! You've never even seen her play! She could probably kick your ass on the court."

"Please Nathan... she's a little girl. And she's gonna fuck up your game. How are the scouts gonna react when they find out that you let her win and that she's on the team! Did you even think about that!"

"You know what Dad... if you need to believe that I let her win then... whatever. I'm done with this shit." I said walking away from him.

"Nathan, this conversation is not over!"

"Yes it is... Dad."

I ran up the stairs and closed the door to my room.

General POV

Deb listened as Nathan slammed the door to his room. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them and glared at Dan.

"What the hell is your problem Dan? He's your son. It's just a damn game!"

"It's not just a game Deb! This is Nathan's life, and he's ruining it!"

"No Dan, it's not Nathan's life it's yours. Or at least it would have been, right?"

With that Deb left the room and Dan and walked up to Nathan's room.

Nathan pulled out his phone and dialed the only person that he wanted to talk to... He waited patiently as it rang.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered on the other end.

"Hey babe. I'm sorry, were you sleeping?"

"Nah, it's ok. What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Nothing... I just... I wanted to talk to you."

"Nathan... tell me what's wrong. And don't say it's nothing. I can hear it in your voice. Something's bugging you... what is it?"

"It's just... my dad's being an ass, that's all."

"I'm sorry." she said sincerely.

"Me too."

"How about I make you fell better tomorrow?" she said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah? How?" Nathan said chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"I don't know... I'll surprise you."

"Alright." He answered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight babe."

"Night, I love you."

"I love you too."

Nathan hung up and smiled to himself.

"Was that her?" He heard Deb's voice behind him and he turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok Nathan?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine mom. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to put up with his crap." She said sitting down next to him on his bed.

"You shouldn't either mom."

She smiled at her son sadly and decided that this conversation had to end now.

"So... you said you love her. Do you?"

Nathan looked at his mother for a moment. It was a little uncomfortable for him to talk about his relationship with Mercedes with his mother.

"I really think I do."

"Really? I mean... you don't really know her Nathan."

"That's the thing mom... the more I get to know her the more I fall in love with her. I've never felt about anyone the way I do about her."

"Not even with Haley?"

Nathan looked down at his hands and then returned his gaze to Deb.

"No. What I have with Mercedes is so much more than what I had with Haley. Not thatI didn't love Haley. I mean... God knows, but...I don't know... It just feels different."

She smiled at her son. She knew that he did have some genuine felling towards this girl. She could see the light in his eyes when he talked about her.

"Ok, well... I'll let you get some sleep." She said getting up.

"Alright."

"Goodnight Nate." She said leaving.

"Night mom."

Nathan got up and got ready for bed.

**There it is! I hope you guys liked it! It's kind of a short chapterI know... but I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks to ****OTH-Mrs. Broody****for your last review! AndI agree Dan is a jerk! I hope he dies! Actually...Idon't. I would never never wish death on anyone.No matter howfucked up they were.By the way... thanks for going back and reviewing chapter 6! You're bomb! Also... ****Newyorkchicka****I would totaly read stories like these at school! That would be bitchin'! Thanks for your review! And thanks for saying that I'm a good writer! You don't know how much that means to me! And... ****jeytonlover****thanks for sticking by... Your hella bomb for being a loyal review person now! I hopeI don't loose you! But you won't be back until Friday... oh well... I hope you have fun, wherever you're going. And last by definatly not least... Thank you...****brathanfan****! I'm glad you loved it! The rest of you that are reading and not reviewing... WellI don't really know what to say to you guys... please, please, please, please, review! I'd love you guys forever! Thanks guys! I hope I get reviews from you soon!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi guys... I'm sorry thatI haven't been updating latley. It's just that... I'm really sick, andI feel like sleeping forever. Anyways... enough about me... here's chapter 38.**

General POV

The next morning Brooke, Peyton Lucas and Haley all stood by Mercedes' locker while she put her things away. As they talked Nathan walked up behind Mercedes and kissed her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning." She said turning around in his arms to face him.

"Hey." He said kissing her.

"Hello? We exist too." Brooke said catching Nathan's attention.

"Sorry." Nathan said smiling at Mercedes but looking at Brooke. "Hi to you too Brooke."

"You know what? .. I'm gonna go. Peyton you coming?" She said never taking her eyes off Nathan.

"Yep, let's go Brooke." Peyton said stepping next to Brooke.

"Guys, don't forget to meet me in the library at lunch ok?" Mercedes said turning her gaze from Nathan.

"Uh huh. Well be there." Brooke said smiling at Mercedes and returning a pissed glance at Nathan.

"Bye guys." Peyton said as Brooke turned on her heel and left.

"She's mad at me isn't she?" Nathan said catching Mercedes' attention.

"She'll get over it." Mercedes said running her fingers through his hair. "Are you feeling better?"

"Now that you're here... I'm perfect." He said kissing her.

"By the way... your surprise will come later on in the day so..."

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." She said as the bell rang. "I have to go. I gotta go talk to Mrs. Barry."

"Alright, I'll see you at Lunch." He said pulling her closer to him.

"Actually... the girls and I have some planning to do for this weekend so..." He looked at her with his smile slowly disappearing. "Babe... don't...be... sad." She said kissing his lips softly between each word. "I promise I'll make it up to you, ok?"

"Ok." He said simply. "I'll see you later then."

"Alright." She said pulling away from him, and looping her arm through Haley's. "You ready to go Hales?" She said looking at her.

"Yeah." Haley said quietly. "I'll see you later Lucas." She said turning to look at him.

"Later Luke!" Mercedes said over her shoulder as they turned to walk away.

"Bye guys." Lucas said and then turned to see Nathan staring at Mercedes as she walked away. "A little weird don't you think?" Lucas said snapping Nathan out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked looking at him.

"I mean... your ex-girlfriend, and your new girlfriend."

"Tell me about it." Nathan said smiling.

"What's gonna happen with you and Haley?" Lucas asked as they walked to class.

"I really don't know Luke." Nathan answered sincerely. "I mean... I'd like to be friends with Haley. I'm just not sure I'm ready for that yet. What about Peyton?"

"What about her? We've already talked and we agreed that we were gonna be friends."

"Well... what can I say... I guess we'll have to see where things go."

"I guess so." Lucas said as they stopped to go in opposite direction.

"Aright... I'll see you later man." Nathan said walking away.

"Hey Nathan!" Lucas said catching his attention back. "Listen.. Do you wanna go shoot some hoops at lunch or something?"

Nathan hesitated before he nodded his head. "Sure. Later." He said walking away.

Lucas smiled to himself and walked to his class.

After the first classes of the day Mercedes and Peyton headed to the library to meet Brooke and Haley. When they arrived they found them sitting at a table and they walked over and sat in the two empty seats.

"Hey guys." Mercedes said sitting down.

"Hi." Haley answered smiling.

"So... what's the deal Z?" Brooke asked sitting back in her chair.

"Ok, so... I called Andy and everything's set."

"Ok. What's gonna happen?" Haley asked.

"Ok... we leave right after Tric. Oh! Peyton there's something that I have to tell you!" Mercedes said excitedly turning from Haley to Peyton.

"What is it?" Peyton said smiling.

"I got a call from Ciara yesterday and she told me that she's recording in Florida on Thursday with Missy. Don't worry, she's still doing Tric on Friday. It's just that... she was telling Missy about it and Missy want's to come preform with her."

"Z that's awesome!" Brooke said so loud that the librarian shushed her.

"That's great Mercedes." Haley said almost as excited as Brooke.

"You have no clue who I'm talking about do you?" Mercedes asked Peyton smiling.

"Sorry." Peyton answered somewhat embarrassed.

"Missy Elliot? Ring a bell?" Brooke said looking at her. Peyton's face stayed expressionless and Brooke nodded her head. "We really have to expand your musical horizons."

"I agree." Haley said smiling.

"Hey! What do you mean by that Haley? Are you saying my music sucks Brooke." Peyton protested.

"Ok, ok." Mercedes said laughing. "How about we make a deal?" She said looking at Brooke and Peyton. "Brooke... you'll listen to Peyton's music for a week and Peyton you'll listen to Brooke's music. Sound fair?"

"I guess." Peyton answered glaring at Brooke.

"If I have to." Brooke answered in a winy voice.

"Alright."Mercedes said laughing. "So anyways... what do you think Peyton?"

"I think it's great. I mean... a lot of people like them so... I'd love to have them both." Peyton said sincerely.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. They're leaving right after the performance though. They're both flying out to LA, and she told me that a lot of people are flying down for the weekend. Weird huh?"

"Yeah. Weird." Brooke said looking from Haley to Peyton. "Anyways... What else is gonna happen Z?" She urged to change the subject.

"Umm... well... We leave for LA right after Tric and then you girls are coming with me to the photo shoot. The guys will meet us there later, cause it'll be to early for them. After that.. I don't know... we can do something else. We can plan something there-"

"Actually..." Brooke said cutting her off. "Q called and he already planned for all of us to go to dinner Saturday night."

"Ok. Well... I guess we're going to dinner then." All of a sudden her face lit up. "Which means that we'll have to get new outfits." The girls laughed. "But we won't have time to shop after the photo shoot so..." She pulled out her cell and quickly punched in some numbers. She waited patently while it rang.

"Hello?" Answered a female voice on the other line.

"Alex ... It's me!" Mercedes said happily.

"Holy Shit! Z! How are you! Oh my god... I haven't talked to you in forever! How's North Carolina?"

"I'm fantastic, and North Carolina... well... it'd different from LA. But the guys are hot."

"Really? That's always good."

"You bet your ass it is. What about you? How's everything going over there?"

"Life is boring without ya Z. I'm tellin ya... the parties aren't the same."

"I'm sorry." Mercedes said laughing.

"But what's up? Can I help you with something?"

"It's right to business with you isn't it?"

"You know how it is." Alex answered laughing.

"Actually... yeah, there is something that you can help me with."

"What's up?"

"My friends and I are going down to LA for the weekend. I have a photo shoot and we're going to dinner afterwards."

"No problem. Just tell me what you want. How many people?"

"Well... there's me, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, I think Q and D already have their things. Oh! And then there's... Ciara, Monica, and Jorge. Is that ok?"

"Fine. I just need whomever measurements I don't have."

"Ok. I'll send them to you tonight."

"Perfect. By the way... what look are you going for?"

"Umm... you know me... sexy, and sultry. But not too over the top and defiantly not slutty."

"You got it. No black right?"

"No, noblack."

"Got it, and do you want me to take it to the shoot?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I'll be waiting for those measurements."

"Ok. Thanks so much."

"No problem. Take care of yourself Z."

"You too Alex."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Later."

Mercedes hung up and looked at Brooke.

"How did I know you were gonna call Alex?" Brooke said leaning on the table.

"You know me too well." Mercedes answered smiling.

"Who's Alex?" Peyton asked

"Alex is Z's personal shopper." Brooke answered playfully.

"You have a personal shopper?" Haley asked surprised.

"It's really not a big deal." Mercedes said looking at her. "But speaking of shopping... that's what we're doing for the rest of our trip in LA. The guys are going to go and do something with my brothers, and Jorge and we're gonna go shopping. I already arranged everything. Then we leave LA at about 10 and we come back. That sound good to you guys?"

"Perfect." Brooke said smiling.

Mercedes looked at Peyton and Haley and they both smiled.

"Well... I gotta go find my boy toy." Mercedes said getting up.

The girls laughed and waved as she left.

"Bye guys." She said laughing as well and leaving the library.

**There it is people...I hope you guys like it! Thanks to...****OTH-Mrs. Broody****Newyorkchicka****, and ****brathanfan**** for your last reviews! You guys rock! By the way... ****jeytonlover...**** whered you go? I hope you'll still update... if your still reading that is... well... i hope you come back...Bye peeps. I'll update soon.**


	39. Chapter 39

Hey peeps I'm back! I'm still feeling a little down but I figured that I couln't leave my readers with nothing to read, right? Nah, I'm just playin. Anyways here's chapter 39!

Nathan POV

After the bell rang for lunch... well... I was a littledissapointedthat I couldn't go and look for Mercedes but I did tell Lucas that I would shoot hoops with him. I met him in the gym and we got changed and started shooting hoops. After a while we decided to take a break. We grabbed a few water bottles and sat on the bleachers.

"So... how are you Nathan?" Lucas said taking a drink of his water.

"Alright. Except for the fact that my dad knows about Mercedes being on the team now."

"I bet that was fun. How did he find out?"

"I told him. Whitey called him and told him about the fight. He also told him that Mercedes got hurt. He thought she was a cheerleader. Can you believe that?"

"That's Dan for ya."

"Tell me about it. I went home, he yelled at me for a while, and then I listened to him and my mom fight about it."

"I'm sorry Nathan."

"Whatever. It's like their ritual, you know? It's like they can't go a day without yelling at each other." He shook his head and took another drink of his water. "So what about you? Still crying about Peyton?"

"Shut up Nathan!" Lucas said almost choking on his water.

"I'm just playin." I said laughing.

"Yeah you better be." He said sarcastically.

"No... but really... how are you doing."

"I'm alright. It hurts less now."

"It'll get better Lucas."

He was about to respond when the gym door opened. We both turned to see Mercedes walk through the door. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips when I saw her.

"Well.. What do I have here?" She said as she stepped in front of us. "Were you having a brother moment?" She said teasingly.

"Maybe." I said getting up and wrapping her in my arms, and spinning her around.

"Eww... Nathan you're sticky." She said giggling and trying to push away.

I put her down and she hugged me.

"I thought I was sticky." I said teasingly.

"Fine." She said letting me go. "I won't hug you."

She stood there and crossed her arms across her chest.She lookedaway from me and frowned.I looked at her for a second and smiled. I pulled her close to me and she looked up at me and smiled and hugged me again.

"Too much love." Lucas said getting up. "You two should seriously think about getting a room or something."

"I love you too Luke." She said playfully.

"Yeah, I know you do." He said picking up his towel. "I'll catch you guys later." He said walking towards the locker room.

"Bye Luke!" She yelled out.

After he was gone she turned back to me and kissed lightly on the lips.

"How was the meeting with the girls?" I asked playfully.

"It was good. Oh! That reminds me.. I need to get your measurements for your suit."

"My suit?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. Brooke told me that Q arranged for us to go to dinner after the photo shoot so I asked Alex to get us something to wear. But she needs your sizes."

"Who's Alex?"

"She's a friend."

"Oh. Ok, I'll give them to you later."

"Ok. What do you have next?"

"Umm... I have P.E. Why?"

"What do you say we skip the rest of the day, and go do something together?" She said running her fingers up my arm.

"Is it my surprise?" I asked kissing her

"Maybe."

"Ok. Let me just go take a quick shower."

"Alright." She said kissing me lightly. "I'll just wait here."

"Unless... you wanna join me." I said hopefully.

"Ha, ha,...no."

"Damn. And I was hoping you'd say yes."

"Hurry up." She said laughing and pulling away from me.

"Alright." I said as I pulled away from her and ran into the locker room to take a shower.

After I got out of the shower and got dressed I walked out into the gym to find Mercedes laying with her stomach on thebleacher reading a book.She heard me come in and looked up and smiled. I walked over to her and held out my hand to help her up.

"You ready to go?" I asked helping her up.

"The question is are you?" She said taking my hand in hers.

"Yeah." I answered looking her in the eyes.

"Well... then, let's go boyfriend." She said reaching up and kissing me lightly.

We walked out to her car and got in. She started the car and we drove away from the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I put my seatbelt on.

"It's a surprise. It's nothing big but I think you'll like it. Or... at least I hope you do." She said turning on the radio and turning it up.

She turned and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I don't know what it is about her but.. Whenever I'm around her I felt like a completely different person. I can just let everything go with her. Just being in her presence brightens my spirit. And no matter how much shit is going on with my parents or my game... I can escape with her. We kept driving until she pulled into her driveway. She turned off the car and got out. I followed her and she opened the door and we walked inside.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as I followed her up the stairs.

We walked into her bedroom and she closed the door.

"I know that your still upset about what happened yesterday with your dad." She said sitting me on her bed. "So... I thought we could just watch a movie together. Just the two of us. What do you think?" She said lighting the candles and closing the curtains in her room.

"Sure." I answered laying back.

"Umm... what movie do you wanna watch?" She said heading to the TV.

"I don't know... you pick one."

"Come here."

I walked over to her and looked through her DVD's. We finally picked one together, it was a cheesy chick flick but what was I gonna do? She put it in and climbed into bed with me. I pulled her close to me and she cuddled up closer and rested her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me and smiled. Usually, in a situation like this... if I would have been with any other girl... this would not be what I would be doing with her. It would usually be what I was doing _to_ her. But this was so much more than that. Just holding her... taking in her sent... at that moment I didn't let my hormones take over... it wasn't about sex... it was just about her... us... just the two of us... and surprisingly I'm ok with that. After a part of the movie we heard the door downstairs open and heard Peyton, and Brooke walk in.

"I'll be right back." Mercedes said getting up and walking to the door.

I got up and listened out the door.

"Brooke, I swear if you come up there at all..."

"I got it, don't bug Nathan and Mercedes tonight, blah, blah, blah. Just be sure to use protection alright?"

The girls laughed and so did I. You could always count on Brooke to lighten the mood.

"Brooke! We're not gonna have sex!"

"Yeah, whatever."

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I closed the door quickly and climbed into bed. Mercedes walked back in and climbed in again.

"Who was that?" I asked casually.

"Brooke and Peyton. Although it'll be only Brooke soon. Peyton's going home to talk to her dad."

"Oh."

She started the movie again and we lay there watching.

**What do you think? Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Hu? Hu? HEHEHE I hope you did. Thanks to... ****OTH-Mrs. Broody****... I'm glad that you like the way that Nathan and Lucas' relationship is going. I think that they do need to have a strong relationship... afterall... they are brothers.And if you think that it's cool that Mercedes has a personal shopper... just wait... it get's better. Also... thanks to****brathanfan****... I'm glad you loved it and I'll try to update as soon as I can... ****Newyorkchicka****... I can't wait for the party either! It's gonna be in future chapters tho cause I'm not there yet but... I'll try to get it done as soon as I can. Also... the party at Tric is gonna be bomb but the party in LA is gonna be bitchin'! I can't wait for you guys to read it and tell me what you think. And last but most def not least... ****jeytonlover****... I'm so happy that you're still here and reading! AndI promise that things with Peyton and Jake will start to heat up soon. I think you'll really like the relationship that they have because unlike the show... it's mostly happy if you know whatI mean. Thank you guy's so much for reviewing! You're the best!Ok... well... later guy's! I'll post up as soon as I can!  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm feeling a lot better.Although I'm still sick. But I think it's one of those sicknesses that take a while to get rid of. You know? Ok well anyways... Chapter 40 anyone:)**

General POV

Nathan opened his eyes and found Z's arms draped around his waist. He smiled to himself looking down at her. She looked so beautiful adn peacful when she was sleeping.He realized that he had fallen asleep. He lay Z's head on the pillow and kissed her forehead lightly. He walked out of her room and closed the door. He looked out the window and saw that it was already pitch black. He checked his watch... 11:30. He walked down the hall and heard crying coming from Brooke's room. He stopped and listened for a second. Nope, it wasn't his imagination. It was Brooke and she was crying. He tapped lightly on her door and opened it.

"Brooke? Are you ok?" He asked peaking her head through. He saw that her eyes were bright red and puffy from crying. "Hey... what's wrong?" He asked coming in and closing the door.

"Why do you care?" She asked wiping her tears away.She didn'tmean for it to coem out as clold as it didbut she wasreally upset."Mercedes is in the other room. Not here."

"What are you talking about?" He asked sitting down next to her. "Are you still mad about earlier?"

"Maybe." She pulled her hair out of her face. "God!" She got up and pacing the room. "Why does everything have to be so damn hard!" She said crying harder.

"Brooke..." Nathan whispered getting up and holding her in place. "...tell me what's wrong."

"You wanna know what's wrong?" She said crying. He shook his head. "It's hard that I don't have anyone."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan said confused.

"I don't have what you and Z have. I don't even have what Lucas and Peyton have, and their not even dating anymore! It hurts that I have no one to love me."

"What bout Q?"

"What about him? He's not here. He obviously cares more about his job than he does about me."

"That's not true Brooke. I'm sure it's not."

"Whatever Nathan. You don't know what this feels like."

"Actually I think I do. I know how you feel Brooke. I felt that way when Haley left."

"What am I gonna do Nathan? Can I just keep setting myself up for another letdown? Every time I think that things are going to be ok that all end up going down the drain."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Brooke."

"Maybe I just don't deserve to have anyone."

"Yes, you do... Ok... you have someone... Q loves you. You've said it a billion times, and you obviously love him... just... don't give up."

He kissed her cheek and walked out of her room. As he did Mercedes walked out of her bedroom and walked over to him.

"There you are." She said hugging him. "I thought you left me."

"Never." He said kissing her. "I just didn't wanna wake you."

"Umm... well let's go back to bed." She said pulling him into her room.

"Are you sure that this is ok?" He asked as she lay down.

"Why wouldn't it be? Unless you don't wanna be here." She said sadly.

"No, that's not it. Just... hold on a second."

"Ok." She said sitting up.

Nathan pulled his cell out of his pocket and waited for his mom to answer, and she did.

"Nathan. Oh thank God. I didn't know where you were. I tried calling your cell a few times and you never answered. Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom. I'm sorry that I didn't answer my phone but... I was watching a movie with Mercedes and we feel asleep."

"As long as your alright."

"Listen mom I'm gonna stay the night here alright?"

"Nathan... staying the night with your girlfriend. I don't think so."

"It's not like that, trust me ok? I'll be home tomorrow morning. Goodnight mom."

"You better be here tomorrow Nate."

"I will be. I promise."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night."

He hung up and placed his phone on her computer desk. While he did Mercedes got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out some pj's and proceeded to take her shirt off.

"Go, ahead. Make yourself comfortable." She said slipping a spaghetti strap shirt on over herblack lacebra.

"By doing what exactly." Nathan said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Whatever you need to do babe." She said heading to the door with her pajama pants in hand. "I'll be right back." She whispered leaving the room.

He stood still watching her leave and took a deep breath. He took his shirt off and climbed into bed. She walked back in with the pj bottoms on and smiled at him as she walked over to him and pulled the covers over herself.

"You're gonna kill me one of these day's. You know that right?" Nathan said running his fingers through her hair.

"What do you mean?" She said cuddling up to him and resting her head on his chest.

"Taking your shirt off right in front of me?"

"What? Don't tell me it didn't turn you on just a little." She said playfully.

"That's the thing... it did, and it doesn't help that you even look hot when your wearing pajamas."

She looked up at him and looked him in the eyes. He could tell that whatever she was gonna say next she was gonna be incredibly serious.

"Nathan... I'm sorry." She saidsitting up a little and looking him straight in the eyes. "It's just that... I've only been with two guys and... it was really bad... plus sex is still a really big deal to me."

"Hey.. I understand." He answered soothingly. "I'm not gonna make you do anything that your not ready for."

She smiled and lay back down. He kissed her head and pulled her closer to him.

All of a sudden Nathan laughed and she looked at up him confused.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing. I was just laughing at what you said."

"What did I say that was so funny?"

"It was really bad. What did you mean by that? They were really bad?"

"No." She said with a small smile. But then it faded. "The situation was really bad." She answered.

He could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Why?"

"Everything with Jorge was fine. He actually did love me. I was just really, really young."

"And...I'm guessing that Michael was the other guy."

"Yeah. The thing about the relationship that I had with Michael... we slept together even before we started dating. It's the _reason_ we started dating. Michael never loved me for who I was. He loved me for what I did to him."

"How long were you with him?"

"6 months. After Jorge and I broke up and I started going to a new school... few months later I'm dating Michael."

"And then you broke up because he cheated on you with..."

"Jennifer. Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Because if that wouldn't have happened then I would still be with that jerk. And... I wouldn't have you."

"Good point." He said smiling.

"Oh shit!"She said getting up quickly.

"What?" He asked sitting up and watching her head to her laptop.

"I forgot about sending Alex the measurements.. I'll just send her an email to tell her I'll send them later."

"Ok."

She waited for her computer to boost and typed up a quick note. She clicked the send button and shut it off. She got up and crawled back into bed with Nathan.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair as he hugged her closer to his body.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "I love you too." She said caressing his cheek.

He kissed her and she kissed him back. After they pulled away from each other she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He did too and they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Mercedes POV

I opened my eyes the next morning to see Nathan looking down at me smiling. God, I love his smile. I smiled back and looked him in the eyes.

"God your beautiful." He said almost in a whisper caressing my cheek

"Nathan..."

I was suddenly cut off by his lips on mine. It was the sweetest kiss in my life. He pulled away and I opened my eyes.

"Wow." was the only thing that I could say.

He chuckled lightly and got up.

"I should go." He said pulling hisshirtback on.

"Do you have too?" I asked sadly.

He turned back to me and kissed me lightly.

"Yeah, I promised my mom I would be home this morning."

"Fine." I answered pulling him back on the bed with me. " but first..." I pulled him under me and pinned his hands over his head and kissed his neck.

He let out a small groan and I pulled my lips on his. I let go of his hands and he pulled me down on him harder. If it wasn't for the fact that we both needed air we would have stayed that way forever. We pulled away from each other breathing heavily and he got up.

"I really have to go." He said adjusting his shirt. "I wish I could stay but-"

"It's ok." I said getting up. "I'll see you at school."

"Ok." He said walking up to me and kissing me one last time before he had to leave.

He pulled away and I watched him leave the room. After he was gone I got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Nathan POV 

I opened the door to my house and heard my mom on the phone in the kitchen. I walked in and she saw me and smiled.

"Nathan just got home hold on..." She said signaling me to come over to her. "It's your uncle Copper." She whispered as she covered the mouthpiece with her hand.

I took the phone from her and answered. "Hey Coop."

"Where have you been kid? Your mom tells me you just got home."

"I was at my girlfriends house." I answered smiling.

"And you just got home! What the hell were you doing nephew !"He said laughing.

"It's not like that." I said chuckling

"Sure it's not. Well... I'll be talking to you soon. Let me talk to your mom."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I handed her back the phone and headed to the fridge for a water bottle. After I got it I sat down on a stool next to the island. She wrapped up her conversation and hung up.

"I made you breakfast." She said putting some pancakes on a plate.

"Thanks but... I'm gonna be late for school if I don't get going." I said getting up.

"Since when are you so excited to go to school?" Sheasked surprised.

"Mom..."

"Aright go."

"By the way... where's dad?" I said stopping myself from leaving.

"He left early." She answered looking away.

I could tell something was wrong but I didn't want to push her.

"Ok." I said walking out of the kitchen and walking up the stairs.

**That's it peeps! Did ya like it? Hope so! Leave me a review and let me know. I have the next few chapters ready to post so... as soon as I get some reviews I'll post them up. Yea! Thanks to...****OTH-Mrs. Broody****... I'm glad that you liked this chapter...****Newyorkchicka****... The answer to your question will come soon, and I'm glad that you liked it...****jeytonlover****... thanks for caring about my health. Your sweet. And things will happen with Jake and Peyton... soon. Thanks again guys! Later!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! I'm back... hehehe! I'm in a good mood today... I don't know why but... whatevers.**

General POV

Deb turned to see Nathan jog up the stairs and turned back around to put something in the sink. Her marriage was getting worse and worse by the moment and she didn't want Nathan to have to see her pain, she didn't want anyone to. Her head sunk and a tear fell down her cheek. She pulled herself together and wiped the tear away quickly. She pulled a cup from the cupboard and also pulled out a jar of pills. She poured some water into the cup and opened the jar. She looked at the pill in her hand for a moment before swallowing it...

Nathan ran into the hallway hoping to catch Mercedes before the bell rang but he had no luck. He was too late. He did see Brooke though, she was walking sluggishly down the hall and surprisingly she was alone. He ran up to her and stood walking alongside her.

"Hey." He said looking down on her.

"Hey." She answered looking up at him surprised.

"How are you felling?"

He and Brooke had never been close. Even when he was dating Peyton. But it wasn't like they never talked either. He felt closer to her somehow, like they were actually friends now.

"Fine. Thanks." She said in a hushed voice.

He nodded his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"Listen... Nathan..." She said after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry about how I treated you yesterday. I guess I was just being stupid or something."

"Don't worry about it Brooke. And... if you ever need anyone to talk to or anything..."

"Thanks." She said as she stopped. "Well... this is my stop." She said laughing lightly.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye." She said before she headed into her class.

Nathan continued walking down the hall and headed to the Library.

When lunch rolled around Lucas and Haley walked out onto the patio and to the table that Nathan, Mercedes, Brooke and Peyton sat enjoying lunch. Lucas sat down next to Brooke and Haley sat next to him.

"Hey guys." Mercedes said as they sat down.

"Hey." Lucas and Haley answered in unison.

"Hey Lucas..." Nathan said looking away from Mercedes but making his hold on her stronger. "Mercedes, Jake and I are going to the river court after school today. You wanna come with us?"

"Sure." Lucas answered surprised that Nathan had been the one to ask.

"You ready Peyton?" Brooke said getting up.

"Yeah." Peyton said getting up with her.

"Where are you two going?" Mercedes asked

"We have to go get some things for the squad. We'll see you guys later."

"Alright. You still coming home with me after school?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

"Ok, bye guys." Brooke said waving to the rest of the group.

They all waved and said their goodbyes. Once they were gone Mercedes loosened Nathan's hold on her and turned to face him.

"Babe... I need to ask you something." She said putting her hand on his chest.

"Oh, oh. This can't be good." He said looking at her. "What is it?"

"Umm... ok, so... I know that you and your dad aren't getting along to well, but I was kinda hoping you would convince him to come to Tric on Friday."

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked looking up at her in atonishment.

Nathan and Mercedes both turned to look at him.

"Lucas..." Haley said nudging him in the ribs lightly. "It's none of our business."

"Thank you Haley." Nathan said looking at her with a small smile before turning his attention back to Mercedes. "Babe... why would you want him there?"

"I'd really like to meet him, and your mom." She said seriously.

"Alright." Nathan answered. "I'll talk to him about it."

"Thanks babe." She said kissing him lightly. "You're the best."

They talked for a while before the bell rang. Lucas and Nathan both left together and Mercedes and Haley walked into the hallway together. Once at Haley's locker Mercedes leaned against the ones next to hers and waited for her to get her things out. She noticed a group of girls down the hall laughing and snickering at Haley.

"What's up with them?" Mercedes asked curiously looking at Haley.

Haley turned to see what she was talking about and saw the girls down the hall.

"Oh. I don't know who they are. They've been doing that ever since I came back. You know how high school is."

"But you don't know them?"

"No. That's just the way they are." Haley said sadly. "But whatever. I just ignore them."

"You shouldn't hales, you should confront them head on. Silence only makes them stronger."

Haley looked at Mercedes and smiled. "That's something that Peyton would say."

Mercedes smiled back and Haley closed her locker.

"Come on, I'll take you to class." Mercedes said looping her arm through Haley's.

They walked down the hall together and were passing the group of girls whom they were talking about. They were staring at Haley and laughing and Haley justignored them.

"You got a problem?" A short brunette said getting up from her leaning position against the lockers. Haley didn't answer and kept walking. "Bitch." The brunette continued laughing and leaning on the lockers again.

Haley felt a tug on her arm and felt Mercedes pull away. Next thing she knew Mercedes had the brunette against the lockers with her hand over her neck. She knew that she had pissed Mercedes off and if Haley wasn't gonna do anything about it then she would.

"Listen bitch." Mercedes said pinning her against the lockers. "If you ever, ever say anything to her, or even look at her funny again... I swear to God that your gonna deal with me. You got it?" The brunette nodded and Mercedes let go and backed away from her and the rest of the girls. "This is your one and only warning. Next time... your gonna have to call whoever you got to do your breasts to get your next nose job." She said before loping her arm through Haley's and walking away from them.

Haley was speechless. She honestly didn't know what to say to her right now. She looked at Mercedes and noticed how calm she was about it. Why couldn't she have that kind of confidence?

"I don't think you'll be dealing with them anymore." Mercedes said as they walked.

"Yeah... I guess not." Haley answered hesitantly trying to get the words out of her mouth.

They stopped in front of Haley's classroom and Mercedes un-looped her arm from her's.

"You ok Hales?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm fine." Haley said still a little flustered by what had just happened.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later." Mercedes said walking away.

"Hey Mercedes..." Haley said getting her attention back.

"What's up?" Mercedes said walking back to her.

"Thanks... for that. I mean... I know that-"

"Don't even worry about that Hales."Mercedes said rubbing her arm "That's what friends are for." She said with a smile as she walked away.

Haley nodded her head and smiled at her before she headed into her class.

Nathan, Jake and Lucas pulled up to the Rivercourt and began warming up. Not long after Mercedes pulled up with Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Bevin. They walked onto the court and Mercedes walked over to Nathan and he hugged her. The rest of the girls said their hellos and proceeded to sit on the picnic table to watch.

"Let's shoot for teams." Lucas said shooting the ball and making it.

"How about we make things interesting..." Mercedes said pulling away from Nathan. "Jake and I on one team and you and Nathan on the other." She said walking over and looping her arm through Jake's.

"Sure..."Lucas said dribbling the ball. "If your ready to get beat."

The girls scoffed and Mercedes turned to them and smiled. She tuned back to Lucas and looked at Nathan.

"We'll see about that." She said with a wink in Nathan's direction.

Lucas turned to Nathan and Nathan just shrugged. Lucas passed the ball to Mercedes and she held it in her hand for a moment before throwing it back.

"I'll let you take it. You'll need it."

The guys laughed and the game began. At first the Scott boys had the game but when it was all said and done Mercedes and Jake won the game by two points. The girls cheered when the game was over. Nathan ran over to Mercedes and wrapped her in his arms.

"Good game." She said kissing him lightly.

"I'm trying to be a good loser." He said pulling her up to him.

"That's the spirit." She said playfully.

He let her go and held her hand as they walked over to the rest of the group.

Nathan POV

I walked into the kitchen and found my mom doing paperwork.

"Hey mom." I said walking to the fridge and getting out a water bottle.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Mom... there's something that I wanted to talk to you about." I said sitting down across from her.

"Ok... what is it?" She said putting her pen down.

"I know that you'll be at Trick on Friday and Mercedes said that she'd really like to meet you."

"I'd love to meet her Nathan." She said genuinely excited about it. Plus there was also a smile on her face that I hadn't seen in a while. "I'd like to meet the girl that's been putting that smile on your face Nate."

I couldn't help but smile. She was right, I had been a lot happier since Mercedes and I had been together and what was the point of trying to hide it?

"The thing is... she also want's to meet Dad." I said as the smile on my face dropped.

I don't know why Mercedes want's to meet him and I don't understand it either but what was I gonna do? Say no?

"That'll be..."

"Yeah, I know. But she said that it would mean a lot to her. I wanna be able to give her what she want's, you know? And if this is what she want's then... I was hoping you could talk to him. Convince him to come and-"

"Make him be nice?" She said reading my mind. I shook my head and she smiled. "I'll talk to him, ok?"

"Thanks mom." I said as I got up and placed my hand on top of hers.

She smiled and I left the room and headed up to my room.

**Did you like it? I hope so.. .leave me a review and let me know.Thanks alot to...****OTH-Mrs. Broody****...I'm glad you think that Z and Nathan are so darn cute. LOL.Also...****jeytonlover****...I'm glad that you liked that Nathan and Brooke moment. They'll have alot of them in the story.I'm also glad that you like Nathan and Z together. And...****Newyorkchicka****... I think that Nathan and Z were ****destined for one another after all theshit that there ex's did to them. It just made sence. And to answere that last question... yes I do watch One Tree Hill. Why? And last but most def not least...****brathanfan****... I thought it was awsome too. LOL. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Ok everyone... I'll update as soon as I get some more reviews... Laters!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey peeps! Here's chapter 42 for ya!**

General POV

Mercedes sat in her psychology class trying to pay attention but still thinking about all the things that she still had to do before Tric tomorrow. She heard the door open and looked up at a girl that walked in and handed Mr. Underwood a pink slip of paper. She thought nothing of it and returned to her doodle of a ladybug with a top hat- she's fancy-.

"Mercedes the principal want's to see you, now." He said lifting the piece of paper in the air.

She felt Peyton's eyes on her and she turned to see the confused look on her face. Mercedes shrugged and picked her things up and left the room.

She walked into the office and walked up to the receptionists desk, and handed her the slip. The receptionist looked it over.

"You can go in. He's expecting you." She said tossing the slip in the trash.

"Ok, thank you." Mercedes said as she backed away from the desk and opened the door to the principal's office.

When she walked in she saw Haley and the short brunette girl in the seats opposite Mr. Turner.

"Come in Miss Davis. Please sit down." He said motioning to the chair next to Haley. Mercedes did what she was told and sat in the empty seat. "I didn't want to start before you arrived Miss Davis." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Please call me Mercedes." She said placing her things next to her."What... what is this about?"

"Ms. Garvey came to me and told me about what happened between the three of you yesterday." He said seriously. "She told me that you and that Miss James threatened her is that true?" He continued.

"Well...yes, I did, but...Haley had nothing to do with it." Mercedes said as calmly as she could.

"Mercedes... we have a very strict policy about these kind of things at this school and I know that you're new but... I have no choice but to suspend you and Haley."

"Wait..." Haley said speaking up. "I can't get suspended. I've never even gotten a detention before!" She said holding back the tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Turner..." Mercedes said rubbing Haley's back trying to comfort her and calm her down. "Please don't punish Haley for something that I did." She said pleadingly. "Haley had nothing to do with it. She didn't even say anything."

"Ms.Garvey said that Haley-"

"What's gonna happen to her?" Mercedes said cutting him off. "She's the one that harassed Haley in the first place. Shouldn't she be the one that get's in trouble?"

"But you acted on it Mercedes."

"Someone had too!"

"Mercedes please lower your voice."

"I... I'm sorry Mr. Turner but.. This isn't fair. I had to stick up for Haley." She stayed silent for a second looking down at her hands and then continued... "They fed us suspicions and fears. We didn't raise our voice, we didn't make a fuss. It's funny there was no one left to notice, when they came for us." Haley turned to Mercedes and looked at her confused.

Haley looked into her eyes and saw so much sadness. Mercedes was on the brink of tears. Maybe it wasn't about Haley... maybe it was about something else.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Turner said as confused as Haley.

"It's a lyric from a NOFX song." She said closing her eyes momentarily.Then she opened them again and looked directly into Mr. Turners eyes. "Do you know who Victor Jara was Mr. Turner?" He looked at her bewildered and she preceded to tell him. "No? He was this musician that fought injustice with his songs, and even thought they broke his handsso he couldn't play his guitar, and taunted him, and tortured him... he keep singing. I'm trying to make you understand my reasons Mr. Turner."She watched him lower his head deep in thought"Mr. Turner... do you have children?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, two."

"How old are they?"

"12, and 7."

"Then I think you know what I'm talking about. I know that there have been day's when your children have come home in tears because someone has said something hurtfully to them. Am I right?" He nodded his head slowly. "And... you wished you could have been there to protect them from that hurt, like any good parent would. That's what I did for Haley. I stood up for her because I knew I had too. Sue's been harassing Haley ever sinceschool started and it was time for it to stop. Silence only makes them stronger. That's what everyone is always preaching and I wasn't gonna stay quiet about it Mr. Turner. If I get punished for this then so be it but... please don't punish Haley for it."

"You'll get kicked off the basketball team if you get suspended." Mr. Turner reminded her.

"I'm aware of that Mr. Turner but... if that's what it takes for you tohear to my song then so be it."

He lowered his head and stayed silent for a few moments. Then he looked up at Mercedes and then at Haley.

"You can go Mercedes, as can you Haley. But please... don't let this happen again."

"I promise it won't." Mercedes said smiling.

Mercedes and Haley stood and so did Sue.

"You can stay Ms. Garvey we still have some things to discuss."

Sue's mouth fell open and Mercedes had to try her hardest to keep her smile from forming on her face. Mercedes and Haley walked out of his office and both breathed deeply with relief. They looked at each other a moment and then looped their arms together as they walked out of the office and into the hall. By the time they had come out of there it was already halfway through lunch. Mercedes spotted the group at the end of the hall and they walked over to them. Nathan saw her and smiled. As soon as she was within close range he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. She gladly kissed him back and melted into his arms. Then she looked down at her watch and pulled away from him.

"I have to go." She said sadly. "I have to take a test that I missed in Mrs. Barry's class."

"Aren't you gonna tell me why you got sent to the principals office?" Peyton asked

"You went to the principals office?" Nathanasked looking at her.

"It's a long story, one that I don't have time to tell you right now. Haley will explain things. Ok?" She said pulling away from him. He pulled her back and pulled her close to his body, with his hand in the small of her back. "Babe... I really have to go."

"I know you do but... what about if after you take your test you come look for me and we get out of here together." He said as he placed a small kiss behind her ear.

"I'd love to but... I already pulled you out of class oncethis week and I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It's just PE, besides..." he said rocking her a little. "Whitey's not even here, so we have a sub. She won't even notice that I'm gone." He looked at her hopeful while she thought about it. "Come on, please?" He said placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Alright." She said kissing him quickly before pulling away and beginning to walk down the hall. "I'll go look for you later. Bye babe." She said walking quickly down the hall.

He smiled to himself and turned back to the rest of the group. He walked over to them and they began walking toward the quad.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell happened?" Peyton asked looking at Haley. She was really anxious to find out why they had both been sent to the principal.

Haley turned to Peyton and could see the anticipation in her eyes. She told them all what happened and waited for someone to say something when she had finished. They all had the same reaction that she had when it had all happened.

"That's just like her." Brooke said breaking the silence. "She'll do anything for her friends." She said smiling.

**Ok... what do you think? Like it? I hope you do, and I hope that you leave me a review for this chapter.Thanks to...****OTH-Mrs. Broody****... I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I'm sorry that you don't like the part about Deb but... I felt like I had to start adding some adult feelings to the story. Deb'll get better. I hope. And yes... the parties are coming soon... jeytonlover... I'm glad you liked that line. Lol. I also thought that was hilarious. I'll be adding some jeyton goodies for you possibly in the next two chapters. So... yea. I really hope youlike how there relationship goes. And...****Newyorkchicka****... I'm glad you think it was a "hott chapter".And I hope that you like the things that I've added to the story. Ok... well... I'll update as soon as I get some reviews. Later guys!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey people! I'm back once again... here's chapter 43 for ya!**

Mercedes POV

I finished my test and got up to hand it in. I walked up to Mrs. Barry and handed it to her.

"Thanks again for letting me take this test Mr. Barry. And I'm so sorry that I was late." I said gratefully

"Don't worry about it, I understand things happen. But it's a good thing that I have a prep this period." She said taking it and smiling.

"I guess it's just my lucky day." I answered walking back to the desk and picking up my things.

"Do you need a pass for your next class?"

"Oh, no. I don't have a class this period."

"Oh, that's right."

"Yeah. Ok, well.. thanks again." I said walking towards the door.

"Your welcome." She said smiling and continuing to grade her papers.

I walked out of the class and headed toward the gym. I really wanted to see Nathan. I hadn't seen him almost at all and I was missing him. I was thinking about how I was gonna get him out of class and then I saw the answer to my question. I saw my friend from my cal class and I knew that besides having cal with me she also had yearbook.

"Hey Kelsey!" I said walking up to her.

"Hey Z." She answered stopping and turning to me.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Just walking around. I'm supposed to be taking pictures but.. I can't find anything interesting to take pictures of. By the way.. I heard about what you did for Haley."

"How did you find out about that?" I asked somewhat amazed that it had spread so quickly.

"It's all over school. And did you know that Sue got 2 weeks detention for it?"

"No, I didn't, but I'm glad that she did. She deserves it for being such a bitch."

"Oh, I know. Everyone hates her. Well.. except for her loser friends but... I bet you they can't even stand her. But.. that was really nice of you."

"Haley's my friend and I'm not gonna let someone walk all over her."

"Well.. I'm glad I'm your friend and not your enemy then." She said smiling.

I laughed and so did she.

"Listen.. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I said casually.

"Sure" She answered adjusting the band on her camera.

"I wanna get my boyfriend out of class and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure. What class does he have right now?"

"P.E."

"Wait...who are you dating?"

"Nathan Scott."

"No way! Your dating Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah."

"You're so freaking lucky! I heard he's great in bed. Is it true?"

"Kelsey!"

"I'm sorry but... It's not every day that I get the information right from the source."

"I'm not gonna tell you that."

"Come on, please!" She said almost begging.

"No."

"Fine. Then let's go get him." She said disappointed.

"Ok." I said laughing.

When we got there. She told me to wait outside while she got him. She didn't want me to go with her because I didn't have a pass with me and she said that even the subs knew that you had to have a special yearbook pass to get people out of class. which I thought was retarted but... whatever. So I waited outside while she got Nathan. About 10 minutes later she walked out of the gym with Nathan walking right next to her. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back and walked over to him. He kissed me and I hugged him tighter. We pulled away from each other when we heard a snap from the camera lens.

"You guys are just so cute. I couldn't resist." Kelsey said defending herself.

Nathan and I just smiled at her and she laughed.

"Ok, well.. I'm gonna go because the bell is gonna ring soon. So I'll catch you guys later."

"Alright. Thanks Kels. I owe ya."

"No problem. Bye guys." She said walking away.

Nathan nodded and turned back to me when she was gone.

"Hey you." He said kissing me lightly.

"Hey." I answered kissing him back. "Let's go."

"Ok." He said taking my hand.

We walked into the parking lot and got in the car. Once we were away from school I turned to look at him in the passengers seat. He had been staring at me, I could tell. I could feel his eyes on me, and I was chewing my nails like I do when I get nervous.

"What?" I asked finally.

"Nothing." He answered with a smile.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" I asked making a turn.

"I can't look at you now?" He said playfully.

"Nathan."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"What you did for Haley."

"Oh."

I knew that he would know because I told Haley to tell him but.. I don't know I guess it kinda embarrassed me even though I had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I can't believe you talked yourself out a suspension." He said amazed.

"Do we have to talk about this?" I said pleadingly.

"Not if you don't want to." He answered

"Then I don't want to."

"Then we won't." He said caressing my arm. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?" I asked

"How bout I buy you some ice cream and we just talk."

"That sounds perfect." I said turning to him and smiling.

After getting our ice cream we settled on a shady spot on the beach, under a large tree. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head. I pulled him closer to me even though my back was facing him.

"Nathan there's something that I've been wanting to do." I said leaning into him.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I wanna get a tattoo."

"A tattoo?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while and I wanna get one. But... if I do.. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Actually, I was thinking about getting one too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I figure... why not... Lucas has one. Why can't I have one too?"

"Yeah I saw his. Brooke told me he got it done when he was drunk."

"Yeah." He said laughing. "I remember that. Now all we have to do is to convince Peyton and Jake to get one and all of us will have a tattoo."

"Didn't you forget someone?"

"I don't think so."

"What about Haley?"

"Haley has one. Haven't you seen it?"

"Wait... your telling me that Haley, Haley James... "never gotten a detention in her life" Haley... has a tattoo!"

"Yeah." He said chuckling.

"Of what?" I asked astonished.

Somehow when I thought of Haley I didn't think of the word tattoo.

"Umm..." He said hesitantly.

I turned myself a little to look at him and I could see that he was hiding his eyes from me.

"Nathan...tell me"

"It's my jersey number."

"Oh." I answered sadly turning my back to him again.

That was not fair! Why did Haley have to have a tattoo of _my_ boyfriends jersey number! Ok...granted she probably got it when they were dating but... still. It wasn't fair. I wanted to surprise him andsomthing that remindedme of him but... I guess I won't now.

"I'm sorry." He answered kissing my cheek.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked putting my arm around his neck to pull him closer to me.

"You just sound sad about it." He said putting his arm around my waist.

"I'm not sad..."

"Uh huh." He said taking my hand and kissing my fingertips.

"Really, I'm not."

"Ok." He took my other hand and then wrapped his arms around me.

We lay back enjoying the scenery, the waves crashing against the sandy beach, the salty breezing hitting my face, and embracing each other, enjoying one anothers company.

Peyton POV

I walked out of my class at the end of the day and headed to my car. I was so glad that this day was finally over, I can't wait to just go home and relax for a little bit. As I walked out of the hallway and down the corridor I was pleasantly greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey Jake." I said pulling my book bag up on my shoulder more. "How's Jenny?"

"She's good. Thanks for asking." He said smiling. "How about you? How are you doing?"

"Ok. A little anxious about tomorrow but... besides that I'm good."

"Ah, tomorrow."

"Yeah. You ready for all the fun?" I asked playfully.

"Oh yeah. Totally ready." He said laughing.

I laughed too as we walked into the parking lot.

"Alright well... I guess I'll catch you later then." He said smiling before beginning to walk away.

Something inside me was yelling to stop him and ask him if he wanted a ride home. I wasn't sure if it was my head or my heart... no... it couldn't be my heart. I was just being paranoid.

"Hey Jake..." I said before I could stop myself. "Do you... do you want a ride home?"

"Umm... yeah sure." He said walking back.

We got in the car and I pulled out of the parking lot. I couldn't think of a single thing to talk to him about and I was guessing that he was in the same boat that I was in cause he wasn't saying anything either. God, I hate awkward silences. I pulled up to his house and he opened the door. There was that stupid voice in my head again! Telling me tosay something to make him stay. I have no idea way... but,this is a damn good time to practice self restraint. So I stopped myself and I let him open the door with nothing other than a smile on my part.

"Don't worry about tomorrow Peyton." He said turning before he got out. "You'll do a great job. I can feel it." He said with a wink and a smile before he got out and closed the door.

I looked at him as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up his walkway. What the hell is wrong with me! That was the question that I asked myself all the way home. I walked into my room and threw myself on my bed. I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by 'I can feel it'. What was he feeling? Why am I thinking about this so much anyways? It's Jake. I mean... I've never thought of Jake as anything else as a friend...and somehow... I can't seen to shake this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. Whatever... I'll get over it. I hope. I got up and decided to start a new drawing. I settled myself next to my computer and grabbed my chipboard. I let out a deep sigh and smiled as I thought of something to draw.

Brooke POV

I got home hoping that Mercedes would be there but somehow knowing that she wouldn't be. Oh, well... I'll just wait for her to get home. If Nathan decides to bring her home at all. I chuckled to myself just thinking about the two of them. Well... I should call peyton and see what she's up to. I heard the phone ring and I picked up.

"Hey best friend! I was just about to call you." I answered knowing it was her because of the name on the caller ID.

"Really? Well I guess it's the best friend telepathic thing we got goin on." She said laughing.

"I guess so." I answered laughing with her.

"I called to ask you if you wanted to come over and hang out."

"Of course! I'll be there soon."

"What bout Mercedes?"

"She's out with Nathan remember."

"Oh , yeah."

"I'll call her."

"Ok. I'll see you soon then."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and dialed Mercedes' cell number. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Brooke. What's up?"

"Hey, are you still with Nathan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well... I'm going over to Peyton's. Do you wanna come with?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go drop off Nathan and I'll go pick you up."

"Ok."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and grabbed the control before throwing myself on the couch while I waited for Mercedes to show up.

**There it is people! I hope that you like it! I know that I didn't update yesterday but...I had alot of stuff to do. Sorry. I'll try and update as soon as I can tho so don't freak. Thanks to... ****OTH-Mrs. Broody****... I'm glad that you enjoyed the Victor Jara part. I though it was time to show that Mercedes had a different part of her than having her sweetheart and badass moments...and just as a heads up... he'll come up again later on in the story. To...****jeytonlover****... Dude... I think that it's tottaly awesome that we think alike! It would be bitchin if I had a friend like Z. I hope that you enjoyed the Jyeton part. I added that for you cause I knew that you were waiting for it. I was gonna make it to where they didn't really think about each other until later in the story but thenI thought...'I think she's waited long enough' soI added it now. I hope you like it! And to ...****Newyorkchicka****... I'm tottaly in love with Nathan! But... I think Brooke is the best ever so... it would have to be a tie between the two of them. So... Brooke and Nathan. I 'm glad that you like Z. I think they should add her too! That would make things really interesting. ;) Well... thanks for your reviews guys! You're the best! I hope I recieve some reviews from you for this chapter. Laters!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys... I'm back with Chapter 50 for ya! Sorry that it took so long butI wanted to write everything that happened before the party in this chapter soI could go straight to it in the next one... that's why this chapter is so long. Sry about that. ButI hope you like it anyways.**

General POV

Mercedes pulled into the school parking lot and parked next to Nathan's car. He got out and walked over to her open window.

"Are you sure that you don't wanna come to Peyton's with me?"she asked making her puppy eyes.

"No thanks." He answered chuckling lightly. "To many memories in that bedroom."

"That is so not something that I needed to know Nathan!" She said closing her eyes and laughing

"I'm sorry but you said-"

"Ok, ok. I get the point. I'll see you later."

"Ok. I'll call you later tonight."

"Alright."

"Bye." He said placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Bye babe." She said kissing him back.

He walked over to his car and got in. She blew him a kiss and pulled out of the parking lot. Mercedes turnedthe music up and sang along with it while she drove home to pick up Brooke. She pulled up the house and honked her horn. Brooke walked out and got in the car.

"Hey B." Mercedes said with a warm smile as Brooke was getting in.

"Hey." Brooke answered smiling back.

Mercedes pulled away from the house and turned to look at Brooke.

"You ok Brooke?" She asked turning down the radio.

"I'm fine but... there's something that I have to talk to you about." Brooke said looking at her.

"That's never good." Mercedes answered keeping her eyes on the road.

"Ok so... Q called earlier and he said that he'll be here tomorrow with Ciara and that everything was set up for us when we leave for LA."

"...Ok... where's the but?"

"But... he also said that he wasn't sure if D was gonna show up or not." Brooke said looking to see what kind of reaction she would get from her. "I'm sorry Mercedes."

Brooke knew how much it hurt Mercedes that her dad wasn't gonna be with her for her 17th birthday and now that her mother was gone... well she knew that she wouldn't take this well.

"Yeah me too." Mercedes said turning to her and giving her a sad smile.

Mercedes turned to look away from Brooke and felt the tears well up in her eyes. But she held them back. She refused to cry another tear. She'd done a lot of that the last few months and she wasn't gonna do this to herself anymore. Although inside she was torn apart between anger and sadness. She pulled into Peyton's driveway and turned off the engine. Brooke led her into the house and they began walking up the stairs towards Peyton's room together. Brooke pulled Mercedes to her and held her cousin tightly.

"Don't be sad Z." She said placing a huge kiss on her head.

Mercedes laughed lightly and smiled as she hugged Brooke back. They walked into Peytons room and Mercedes' jaw dropped.

"Hey guys." Peyton said getting up from her computer desk and walking over to them.

"Peyton... I love your room!" Mercedes said tuning to in a circle to see everything.

"Thanks." Peyton said smiling. "But... I like yours better."

"Yeah right!" Mercedes said walking over to the wall with the mural on it. "Your room put's mine to shame." She said tuning back to face her.

Brooke and Peyton turned to look at each other and laughed... Some time had passed and Brooke lay on Peyton's bed filliping through a magazine clearly bored out of her mind but being ignored by the two music queens in Peyton's closet. Mercedes and Peyton were discussing some bootleg of a band that Brooke didn't know and Brooke felt happy and sad at the same time seeing the two of them together. She looked up at them and noticed that frown on Mercedes face was clearly gone and Peyton had replaced it with a smile. She felt happy that they were getting along so well but she also felt like Peyton was slipping away from her. She picked Mercedes car keys from thenight standand got up and walked to the door. She looked at them once more before walking out of the room.

Peyton POV

Mercedes and I were having the best time looking through my music together.

"I would have never thought you'd be into this stuff." I said picking up a NOFX cd that I adored.

"Why not?" She answered flipping through my vinyl.

"I don't know... it just seemed like you'd be into hip hop and stuff."

"I am. But I like all kinds of music. I don't really have a favorite, I like it all."

"I figured after Haley told me that you mentioned Victor Jara."

It flipped me out when Haley had mentioned that Mercedes had gotten herself out of a suspension and it freaked me out even more when she said that she had mentioned Victor Jara and NOFX.

"Umm... yeah."

"What happened with that anyways?"

"I don't know... I had to do what I had to do, you know?"

"I guess but-"

"I hate to see people treated that way." She said cutting me off.

"So do I." I answered picking up another cd and putting one back. "I'm sure Haley loves you for it."

"You wanna know the truth Peyton?" She said looking up at me and leaning against the self. I shook my head and she looked away from me and back to the cd's. "It wasn't really about Haley. I mean... she's my friend and I'd do anything for her but... it was more about standing up for something that I believe in." She said turning her gaze back to me. "There are people out there who hate and divide and they feed off of people who don't fight back. I needed to fight for the people who can't, you know?"

It amazed me how passionate she was about this. It almost brought tears to my eyes just thinking about it.

"I mean... Haley has so much going for her, you know? But... she can't just let people walk all over her like Sue did. I'm not gonna let her underestimate herself." I looked at her while she walked over to my computer desk and eyed my clipboard. Shit! I should have put that away when they got here."What is this?" She said picking it up.

"Nothing." I said trying to take it back but she turned her back to me and put her arm up to block my reaching hands.

"This looks like Jake." She said turning to me and smiling.

"It's not." I answered quickly. That's a total give away I answered too quickly.

"Ok.Ok." Mercedes said handing me my chipboard back and walking over to the bed and laying down."But you like him don't you?"

"No I don't." Damn it! Too quickly again!

"It's ok to like him Peyton."

"Is it? I mean... it hasn't even been a week since Lucas and I broke up." I said sitting down next to her.

"You can't help who you fall for or how fast you fall Peyton. It just happens. Besides... Jake is a really great guy. He's sweet, sensitive, the best dad in the world, and... well... he's not that bad looking."

"You sound like Brooke." I said chuckling.

Mercedes stopped and sat up.

"Where is Brooke?"

"She's probably downstairs making a mess in the kitchen. You know how she likes to experiment."

"Yeah I know." She said laughing and laying back down.

"You wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"No thanks. I got some ice-cream, with Nathan earlier."

"Ah. How are things with Nathan?"

"Good. Great actually." She said tuning her head to look up at the ceiling.

"He actually seems happy now. Something that I haven't seen him be in a long time." I siad lying down next to her.

"Everything just feels... right when I'm with him, you know?"

"I honestly think the two of you are made for each other."

"Thanks Peyton." She said turning to me and giving me a warm smile.

Haley POV

I was sitting at home trying to write something, anything, and plucking the guitar strings thinking, but... it seemed like nothing would come. It was a wonderful way to spend my day off. Getting pissed off at my guitar and sitting at home doing absolutely nothing was my idea of a perfect night. I heard my cell ring and I reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hales, it's Brooke."

"Oh hey Brooke. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm just bored."

"Same here."

"Good. You wanna come take a drive with me then?"

This was a surprising question. I wonder why she didn't ask Peyton, or Mercedes for that matter.

"Umm... sure."

"Ok. I'll pick you up in a few."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and a few minutes later, true to her word, there was a honk from outside. I looked out the window to make sure that it was her, and it was. So I grabbed my purse and my sweater before walking out of the house. I got in the car and said hello to her she said hello back and pulled away from the house. I sat back waiting for her to say something but... she didn't. This was defiantly not a good sign. I knew that she was upset about something because... well... Brooke Davis wasn't the quiet type.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking over at her.

"Nothing." She answered looking at the road and never turning to look at me.

"Yeah right. I know something's up Brooke. What is it?"

She turned to look at me and took a deep breath.

"I'm so happy that Mercedes is getting along with everyone, you know? Well... except for Sue but...it's just... she seems to have so much in common with Peyton. They both like the same kinds of stuff and... I don't know... it just feels like Peyton and I are drifting apart."

"Oh." This explains why she's not with them right now. "Have you tried talking to them about it?"

"Oh yeah, and say what... 'Umm... Z it feels like your stealing my best friend'?"

"If that's what you have to say. Just be honest with them Brooke."

"I don't know."

The rest of the drive was silent as she pulled into Peyton's driveway and we walked into the house together.

General POV

Brooke and Haley walked into Peyton's room and found Mercedes and Peyton talking and laughing. Brooke looked over at Haley and gave her a sad look.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Peyton said sitting up when she heard them walk in.

"Umm..." Haley hesitated and looked at Brooke

"I picked her up." Brooke answered. "Hope you don't mind I took your car Z." She said coldly tossing Z her keys back

"No... problem." Mercedes said sitting up just in time to catch them.

"Brooke you ok?" Peyton said looking at her.

"No, not really." Brooke answered "Can I talk to you... alone?"

"Umm... sure." Peyton said getting up and walking out the door with Brooke.

Haley watched as they left and walked to sit on the bed with Mercedes.

"I wonder what that was about." Mercedes said putting the keys back on the night stand.

"I don't know." Haley answered quickly.

"So... how are you Haley?"

"Ok. I've been trying to write a new song but... it just doesn't come like it used to."

"How are things with Chris?"

"I haven't talked to him since the day I told you what happened."

"Why not?"

"I don't know.. He's tried calling but... I haven't answered."

"Maybe you should haley. Maybe that's the reason that you can't let yourself write, because you won't let yourself feel."

Brooke and Peyton walked out onto the patio and sat in the chairs by the stairs.

"What's going on Brooke? You were being kinda mean to Mercedes in there." Peyton said cautiously.

She knew that if she was to straight forward and asked her why she was being such a bitch to Mercedes and why she left without saying anything that Brooke would probably bite her head off.

"I know. I don't know why I was being that way I guess I'm just upset." Brooke answered looking away from her.

"Upset about what Brooke?"

"About losing my best friend. I know that you and Mercedes have a lot in common and I'm not just talking music. I mean… both of you have lost your mothers and it connects the both of you in a way that we don't."

"Brooke… you will always be my best friend." She said pulling Brooke into a tight hug. Brooke rested her head on her shoulder. "No matter what. No one will ever, ever, take your place in my heart, ok? Ever. I love you B. Davis."

"I love you too P. Sawyer." Brooke said hugging her tighter.

They smiled to each other and got up to join the other girls inside.

Mercedes was looking through Peyton's vinyl while Haley looked through the magazine that Brooke had been looking at earlier. Things had been quiet in the room since Mercedes had told Haley that maybe she should call Chris. Haley respected Mercedes and valued her opinion but she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to Chris yet. Mercedes couldn't get the conversation she had had with Nathan about that tattoo out of her head. So she decided to see it for herself. But how would she see it? Was she just gonna blurt out 'Haley can I see your tattoo of _my_ boyfriends jersey number?' Yeah right!

"Hey Hales… can you hand me that record?" She said pointing to a record that was on Peyton's side drawer.

"Sure." Haley answered reaching for it for.

There it is! A small 23 on her lower back just like Nathan said. 'Damn it!' She thought to herself. Haley handed her the record and Mercedes took it with a smile and turned back to what she was doing.

"Nice tattoo." Mercedes said before she could stop herself.

"Umm…" Haley was trying to say something but nothing came to her. She was thinking… is she mad at me? I hope she doesn't hate me for it.

"It's ok Haley." Mercedes said reading her mind and turning back to face Haley and giving her a half smile. "Nathan told me that you had it."

"He did?"

"Yeah. We were talking about it earlier and he told me that you had one."

"Who was talking about having what?" Brooke said coming in the room with Peyton.

Mercedes smiled as they walked in it looked like they were glued at the hip.

"Nathan told me about Haley's tattoo." Mercedes answered as she saw her friends join Haley on the bed. Peyton sat on the bed with her legs crossed Indian style and Brooke rested her head on Peyton's legs

"Oh." Brooke answered

"I got it when-" Haley was quick to explain but Mercedes cut her off.

"You two were still dating. I know. It's ok Haley, you don't have to explain. It doesn't bug me."

"Really?"

"Really. I was just surprised you would get one in the first place."

"You and the rest of the world." Peyton said playing with Brookes hair.

"Peyton!" Haley said turning to her with a shock written clearly on her face. "I have my spontaneous moments!"

Brooke looked up at Peyton and then turned to look at Mercedes. Then they all began laughing.

"Thanks guys." Haley said pretending to be hurt. "You guys are so mean." She said crossing her arms across her chest and making a pouty face.

"You know we love ya Hales." Mercedes said sitting next to her and placing her arm around her shoulders and giving her a slight squeeze.

The next day was _the_ day. Tric was tonight and it was finally time to have some fun. Nathan and Lucas had decided to go play some ball during lunch since they probably wouldn't get another chance to play this weekend. Jake and Tim joined them and after the game, since they wouldn't have to go to PE that day because the whole team was going to visit Whitey in the hospital before his operation, they had gone into the locker room to take showers. Nathan came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and headed to his locker for his clothes. The rest of the guys were almost finished getting dressed and were waiting for Nathan. After putting his pants on Nathan took his clean shirt out of his locker and slipped it on. Then he turned to face the guys and saw a look of shock on their faces. Their jaws were on the floor and their eyes were sticking out of their heads.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Dude... is that a tattoo?" Lucas almost yelled out.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Nathan answered lying through his teeth while a smile formed across his face. He walked over to the bench and began putting his shoes on.

"You do not have a tattoo!" Tim said getting up and walking over to him. "Dude, let me see that shit!"

Tim almost ripped Nathan's shirt off trying to get a look at it but was unsuccessful. Nathan pulled away just before he could.

"Chill man. I'll show it to you but I don't think it's that big of a deal." Nathan said turning his back to the guys and lifting his shirt over his head to expose a small tattoo on his right shoulder.

The guys crowded around him to get a better look at it.

"M.D.?" Lucas said trying to process it. "Oh! M.D., Mercedes David. I get it. You got her initials? You could have done better than that man."

"Shut up Luke! At least I didn't get some Japanese symbol for 'fun' on my arm!"

"Ok... first off it's Chinese and second of all... I was drunk!"

"Oh yeah, cause that makes it better." Nathan said putting his shirt back on.

"Does Mercedes know about it?" Jake said stopping the sibling rivalry.

"No. I got it yesterday. She told me that she wanted to get one and then I kinda ruined it by telling her about Haley's."

"Good going dumb ass." Lucas said under his breath.

"I heard that." Nathan said giving Luke a dirty glance. "So I decided to get one so she would know how much she means to me." He said turning his attention back to Jake.

"Perfect birthday gift." Lucas said sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"It's not her birthday gift jackhole. I got her something even better for that." He said looking over at Lucas.

"I got her something better for that." Lucas whispered mockingly closing his locker.

"Whatever... We should go we have to meet the rest of the team in the parking lot in..." Nathan took his watch out of his locker and looked at the time. "Damn watch!" He said tossing it in the trash. "Stupid thing doesn't work." He said closing his locker.

"We're late." Jake said looking at his own watch.

"Let's go." Lucas said leading the group out into the parking lot.

Nathan spotted Mercedes talking to Vegas and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey you." She said turning to face him and putting her arms around his neck.

"Alright guys!" Principal Turner said getting everyone's attention. "Now that everyone's finally here we should get going."

Everyone met up at the hospital and they all headed into Whitey's hospital room. Nathan walked in with his arm around Mercedes waist and hers around his. Lucas was right behind them with Jake.

"God!" Lucas whispered to Jake. "They make me wanna hurl."

"You're just jealous." Jake said playfully.

"Way to be supportive Jake."

"I'm just playin man. But I think they make a good couple."

"You sound like Peyton."

"How are thing goin with you two anyways?"

"Surprisingly... I haven't been thinking about her all that much lately. I'm moving on."

"Good for you Luke."

"Well if it isn't the boys that cause the pain in my ass." Whitey said as after everyone hadpiled in the room.

"What about Mercedes?" Tim asked trying to get a good look at Whitey, which wasn't working out to well since he was standing behind Nathan and her couldn't see a thing. "She's not a boy."

"But she also isn't a pain in my ass Tim." Whitey said giving Mercedes a small wink.

Mercedes smiled and winked back. The team talked to Whitey for a while before they had to head back. After everyone else had left Mercedes, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were the only ones left. They were talking when the nurse walked in.

"You all will have to be leaving pretty soon. We have to prep everything before surgery."

They nodded and Mercedes turned to look at Whitey. She saw him cringe when he heard the word _surgery_.

"We should be going Coach. Let you get some rest before you go in." Lucas said stepping back.

"Go on kids." Whitey said as he adjusted the bedspread. "Get outta here."

They all nodded and said their goodbyes, except for Mercedes. Nathan was about to walk away with his arm around Mercedes when she stopped him.

"You go ahead." She said putting her hand on his chest. "I'll be right out."

"Ok." He said nodding and leaving the room saying goodbye to Whitey one more time before he left.

Whitey said goodbye and turned to look at Mercedes.

"How are you Coach?" Mercedes asked taking a seat next to him.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just saw the way you kinda freaked out when you heard the word 'surgery'."

"I don't think that's any of your business." He answered defensivly.

"I know it's not." She said getting up. "You know... 'Once you fully apprehend the vacuity of a life without struggle, you are equipped with the basic meaning of salvation.'... Tennessee Williams said that." She walked to the door and was about to leave when she turned to look at him "Your gonna be ok Coach. I know you'll come back to us soon." She said with a half smile as she walked out of the room.

Whitey smiled to himself and reached for the picture of Camilla that he kept on the night stand next to his hospital bed. His eyes watered and his lip trembled thinking about everything that was about to happen.

Mercedes walked into the lobby to find the guys near the exit.

"You ok babe?" Nathan asked her when she walked over to him and she hugged him.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said burring her face on in his chest.

He kissed her head and she pulled away from him. He held her hand as they walked to the parking lot. One they were by her car he pulled her back into his arms.

"So... I'll call you before I go pick you up." Nathan said pining her between her car door and his chest.

"Ok." She said looking up at him and smiling sweetly.

He smiled back and then he kissed her.

"Nathan let's go." Lucas said from the passengers seat of Nathan's car. "We have to meet Brooke at Tric."

Nathan pulled his lips away from Mercedes but pulled her even closer to his body. Then he turned to look at Lucas.

"You better go." Mercedes said getting his attention back. "Before Luke pops a blood vessel." She said playfully.

"Good thing we're near a hospital." He answered smiling down at her.

Mercedes laughed and so did Nathan.

"Ok well, I have to go or I'm gonna be late." She said putting her hand on his chest.

"Ok." He kissed her lips and pulled away from her.

Mercedes was about to open her car door when Nathan reached and grabbed her hand. He opened the door and let go of her hand for her to get in. She did and turned the engine on. After she did she rolled her window down and looked at Nathan as he leaned on her car door.

"You haven't had to open your own door since we've been together and you never will." He said reaching up and placing a kiss on her lips. Mercedes kissed him back and pulled away from him. He gave her a quick smile before he walked over to his car and began to get in.She pulled her sunglasses on and pulled out of the parking lot.

Mercedes POV

I was waiting on the landing strip for Q's jet to land. After it had I waited for them to begin to get out. Ciara was the first one out and was walking down the stairs when Monica and Jorge appeared right behind her. I was hoping that D and Q would come out next but Q was the only one that came after them. I felt my eyes begin to burn as the hot tears began to form in them so I lowered my sunglasses to cover my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat before I walked over to Ciara and enveloped her in a tight hug. I had really missed her lately. I felt like I hadn't seen her in the longest time.

"I missed you Z." She said in a hushed voice in my ear.

"Ah, I missed you too." I answered hugging her tighter.

She pulled away and Monica walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and told her that I had missed her as well  
Jorge then hugged me and I gladly hugged him back. I pulled away but he kept hold of my hands.

"You look good." He said spinning me around slowly.

"Thanks." I answered with a small smile. "You do too." I wasn't lying. He had recently buzzed his hair off and his green eyes sparkled bright as ever against his olive complexion.

"Hey baby sister." Q said walking up to us.

"Hey Q." I said taking my hands back from Jorge's soft grasp and walking over to hug my brother. "I missed ya big brother." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"So did I Z." He answered placing a kiss on my head.

It felt so good to have him hold me like this. It was that sense of security that I only got when my brother was around. He pulled away from me and slowly pulled my sunglasses off. I did all I could to his my eyes from him but he pulled my chin up softly with his index finger.

"Z... I'm sorry about D-"

"Where is he?" I asked before I could stop myself.

I kinda didn't wanna know where he was because well... he wasn't here. It killed me that he didn't care enough to be there with me when we were celebrating my birthday and it killed me even morebecause he knew how much it meant to me. I could hide it from anyone but... Q knew how much I was hurting because of it.

"I don't know. I tried calling him but... I got nothin."

"Yeah, I figured." I said putting my head down, and playing with an invisible string on my sweater.

There was an silence for a moment... and Q pulled me into his arms and gave me a tight squeeze. Just then Peyton and Brooke drove up in Peyton's car. They got out and began walking toward us. I pulled away from Q and looked up at him. I could see the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes. I then turned to look at Brooke. She looked different. She looked... uncomfortable... somewhat... self-conscious. She fidgeted with her jean pockets and ended up with her thumbs in them when they stopped in front of us.

"Hey." She said shyly.

Q stepped towards her and pulled her into his arm kissing the top of her head. "Hey babe." H said rocking her a little.

Peyton and I looked at each other and smiled. Brookes self-consciousness was gone and replaced with a smile and happiness. Brooke drove them home and Peyton and I were still waiting for Ciara to arrive. They were planed to land in the next ½ hour.

"Thanks for staying with me Peyton." I said turning to her and smiling.

"No problem." She said smiling back. "I figured you needed some company... and maybe someone to talk to."

"Thanks but... I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok... it's up to you. But if you-"

"I know. Thanks Peyton."

She shook her head softly and turned her eyes back to the landing strip.

"So tonight's the night huh?" She said turning back to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Your meeting Nathan's parents tonight right?"

"Oh... yeah." I said laughing lightly.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm a little nervous actually."

"I was nervous when I met his parents too. But... Deb... she was a sweetheart. Dan... well I wish I could say the same thing about him but..."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Honestly... yeah, he really is." She said chuckling lightly. "I get that you need to find out about Dan on you own but... just...be carful ok? Don't let him get under your skin."

I shook my head and decided to change the subject.

"So you and Haley look like your headed on the right track."

"What are you talking about?"

"She told me that things with you two were a little sketchy when she came back."

"Yeah."

"You guys seem ok now."

"I guess we are... I don't know..."

"What happened? I mean... why were you so mad at her?"

"It wasn't that I was mad at her... well... I was, a little. But... it was more about her actions. The thing that really pissed me off was that..." She turned herself to look at me and I turned myself to face her. "Ok... she left to be with Chris right?" I shook my head and she continued. "But she comes back and expects everything to be the same. She wanted everything to be the same way that she left them...especially the person that she left. She thought that since things didn't work out with Chris that Nathan would automatically take her back... that's what really did it for me."

"I get that. I was actually a little ticked off at her when Nathan told me what she did. But then I figured... 'Well... everything turned out well for me right?'"

She laughed and I smiled at her. Just then I heard a jet from overhead and looked up at the darkening sky. Once then jet had landed and Ciara came into view stepping down the stairs with Missy close behind her... and what the hell?

"Hey." I said hugging her and Missy when they walked up to us. Then I turned to someone that I wasn't expecting to see. "Bow Wow what are you doing here?" I asked hugging him as well.

"Ciara said she was commin to see you and I wanted to too."

"Well... I'm happy to see you." I said looking at him. "Oh, sorry." I said turning to Peyton. "Guys this is Peyton Sawyer. She's the one that's in charge of House Of Freaks at Tric."

"It's nice to meet you." Ciara said shaking her hand.

"You too." Peyton answered smiling.

We headed home and began started getting ready. There was only ½ an hour before Nathan was supposed to pick me up and the car would come to get the rest of the crew.

General POV

Peyton and Mercedes hurried to get ready before they were supposed to leave. Lucas, and Jake had already shown up and were waiting with Q and Jorge downstairs while the girls were upstairs getting ready. About ½ an hour later there was a knock at the door, and Lucas got up to answer it. It was Nathan and he was carrying a single rose in his hand.

"Hey man." Lucas said stepping aside to let Nathan in.

"Hey." Nathan answered stepping inside.

"She's not ready yet." Lucas said closing the door and walking towards the living room.

"Alright." Nathan said following him in and sitting down in a chair next to Jake.

A few minutes later the limo had arrived and Q yelled out for the girls to hurry up. Most of them did. Ciara, Haley, and Monica walked into the living room looking amazing. They were all wearing dark colored dresses and tall stiletto heels.

Brooke an Peyton walked in after them with Mercedes. Brooke and Peyton were both in dark form fitting dresses and tall heels. Mercedes on the other hand was in a soft blue halter top and matching skirt with a bit of midriff showing and a lot of leg. He hair was in soft curls that cascaded down her back and framed her face perfectly. Her brown eyes were smokey and her lips in a soft shade of nude. Nathan's eyes were fixated on her. He stood up and walked over to her.

"You look... amazing." He said taking her hand.

"Thank you." She said smiling up at him. "So do you."

He was in a nice long sleeve black shirt and nice black pants, that fit perfectly with the occasion.

"You ready to go?" She asked stepping into his arms.

"Yeah..." He said holding her.

They were walking away when Mercedes turned back to her friends.

"We'll see you guys there. Bye." She said happily leaving the room in Nathan's arms.

**There it is! I hope you like it! The next chapter is when Nathan and Mercedes go meet Dan (eww) and the whole thing with Tric happenes. Then their on there way to LA. Just to let you know... there will be a lot of flirting between people that you maybe didn't expect. Thanks to... ****Newyorkchicka****for your review! I'm glad thatI left you in a little suspence about the tattoo situation. and to...****brathanfan****... I'm glad that you loved it and I'll really try and write the next chapter as soon as I can and post it up for ya! Thanks! ...****jeytonlover****... Now you know howI feel whenI getreveiws from you guys telling me that you liked it. I have no idea what you're talking about... I am so not down on Peyton! I love how Peyton's pissed at Haley right now cause... honestly... she's like the only one that's treating Haley like she's done anything wrong. Everyones being all nice to her and... that's a bunch of bull. I think. But I really hope that she fixes things with Ellie. Anyways... there is more Jeyton in the future so... keep an eye outfor it. By the way... did you like the part when Jake is kinda asking Luke about Peyton?That was all for you.;) HeHeHe!And last but not least... ****OTH-Mrs. Broody****... I'm glad that you like the Jeyton situation and thetattoo one too. Things will explain themselves in the future. Ok well... thanks guys! I hope I get some reviews from you soon! By the way...I was checking my stats again andI noticed thatI have two new alert and favorite people and a lot of people that are reading but not reviewing. So for all of those who are not reviewing... it would make me really happy if you would leave me some. Please? You guysdon't even know how much it means to me whenI read them andI would really like it if you would too. Well... thanks! Laters:)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but... this chapter is really long, if that makes it any better. Anyways... heres chapter 45!**

General POV

"Have I told you you look amazing?" Nathan said turning to look at Mercedes.

"Like 10 times since we left the house." She answered smiling at him.

"Well... for the 11th time... You look amazing." He said sincerly, sneaking a look over at her.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. "And have I told you how much I love my rose?"

"A few times." He said laughing a little.

"Well... thank you. I love it."

Nathan pulled up to his house and parked the car. He turned off the engine and got out. He walked over to her door and opened it for her. She stepped out and he took her hand in his.

"I wanna apologize right now for anything that my dad might say or do, ok?" Nathan said as they walked up to his door.

"Nathan.. Everything's gonna be fine." Mercedes said leaning into him a little.

"God I hope so." He said opening the door and stepping aside to let Mercedes in. She walked inside and he followed after her. "Come on." He led her into the living room where Dan and Deb were sitting waiting for their arrival.

Deb stood up and Dan followed after her stepping to stand next to her. Nathan and Mercedes walked in and stopped in front of them.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Mercedes." Nathan said somewhat unenthusiastically introducing her. "Mercedes my Mom and Dad."

"It's nice to meet you Mercedes." Deb said taking her hand gently.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Scott." Mercedes said politely.

"We go on first name basis around here Mercedes. Please, call me Deb." Deb said smiling at her.

"Will do." She said smiling up at Nathan. Nathan smiled down at her. He knew his mom could always calm the mood and that she would make her feel welcome. He was just waiting for his dad to ruin it. "You have a lovely home. Mr. Scott." She said looking over at Dan.

"Mercedes... call him-" Deb began but was soon cut off by Dan and he stepped in front of her.

"Mr. Scott is fine." He said coldly. He looked Mercedesup and down as if studying her intently. "So, you're the girl that's going to ruin my son's chances with the scouts huh?" He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Dan!" Deb said stepping in front of him again and staring at him in disbelief.

Nathan locked his jaw and looked at Dan with pure hatred.

"You could have done better than this Nathan." He said looking at Mercedes.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows a little but soon forgot about her own feelings when she felt Nathan tense up behind her. She turned to him and saw that he was about ready to do something that he might regret.

"Nathan, calm down." She whipsered holding him back and looking up in his eyes.

"She does your fighting for you I see." Dan said sarcasm oozing from his voice.

Nathan locked his jaw and moved forward but Mercedes once again held him back.

"Baby please." Mercedes said pleadingly.

"That is enough Dan." Deb said furious. "I need to speak to you in the kitchen, now." She said sternly. Dan kept his eyes on Mercedes as Deb pushed him into the kitchen.

Mercedes looked at Nathan and knew he was upset. She took him into his arms and he relaxed a little.

"Baby I'm so sorry." He said softly into her hair.

"No Nathan, don't be sorry. I asked for this." She said stroking his neck softly and kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna kill him for this." He said pulling away from her. "I'll be back." He said walking towards the kitchen

She shook her head and waiting in the living room, although she could hear everything that was said in the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dan?" Deb said furious.

"What? She deserves to know what she's doing to our sons life." He answered defensively.

Deb scoffed and looked at him "What she's doing to our sons life? I have not seen Nathan as happy as he has been the last week in the longest time Dan! Your right... she is doing something to our sons life... she's making him happy. How could you do this to Nathan!"

"I'm trying to protect him from making a big mistake. This girl is going to ruin him Deb."

"Your not tying to protect me dad." Nathan said stepping into the kitchen. "Your trying to ruin my life." Nathan said looking at Dan with anger and sadness in his eyes. "And I love Mercedes."

"You don't know what love is Nathan!"

"I know more about love than you do! You can't even keep your wife happy!"

"This is not about me Nathan, it's about you and the mistakes that your making. Are you really willing to ruin everything that you've worked so hard on over this girl?"

"You know what ...I think there's only one thing that I can do to fix this Dad." Nathan said calmly.

"Your finally seeing things clearly son." Dan said with a smile creeping on his face.

"I'm quitting the team." Nathan said quietly. "I'm done with basketball." He said looking up at Dan.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dan said furious.

"Let's go Mom." Nathan said turning to his mother. "We're gonna be late." Deb followed Nathan into the living room and Nathan grabbed Mercedes hand softly leading her to the door, followed closely by his mother.

"Nathan, you cannot quit the team!" Dan said walking after them.

Nathan said nothing and opened the door ushering Mercedes and Deb out and closing the door behind him. Dan cursed at himself and headed back to the mini bar. Nathan walked over to open Mercedes' door when Mercedes looked over at Deb.

"Go ahead." Deb said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I could always just sit in the-" Mercedes said motioning to the backseat.

"I'm sure. Go ahead."

"Ok, thank you." Mercedes answered with a smile.

Nathan opened his mothers door first and closed her door. Then he turned to look at Mercedes and took her in his arms.

"You ok?" She asked looking up at him worried.

"I'm not sure really." He answered thoughtfully. "I'm so sorry that this had to happen. I shouldn't have let him-"

Mercedes cut him off by gently placing a kiss on his lips.

"Don't do this to yourself." She said caressing his cheek. "If anything... it's my fault that this happened. I shouldn't have pushed this on you."

"It's not."

"How about we just don't talk about this tonight. Let's just have some fun, ok?"

"Ok." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

He opened her door and she got in. He walked over to his and got in. They took off and Mercedes pulled her mirror out of her purse and applied some of her lip gloss. Nathan turned to her and smiled. Once she had put her mirror back in her Channel clutch Nathan took her hand and kissed it softly. She turned to him and smiled warmly. Deb sat back looking at them completely engaged in the way that they interacted. She loved to see Nathan so happy. They walked into Tric with Mercedes wrapped in Nathan's arms. They walked over to a table that had been set up for the occasion with the crew sitting around it. Some time passed and Mercedes explained to Peyton her experience with Dan. Peyton was shocked. She knew that Dan was completely capable of that but... she would have never thought that he would actually do it, especially tonight. Not many people were on the dance floor Jorge noticed.

"Hey Z you wanna move a lil' somethin'?" he said getting up and walking over to where she was sitting enveloped in Nathan's arms. "I mean... if Nathan doesn't mine." He said considerably looking at Nathan.

Mercedes looked at Nathan and then turned back to Jorge.

"Sure." She said taking his hand.

They walked onto the dance floor and began dancing. Nathan watched her closely. He actually was watching Jorge and where he was placing his hands. Ciara and Lucas were on the opposite side of the table and were engaged in a conversation. He enjoyed her company and her smile.

"Looks like Nathan isn't enjoying seeing Z dancing with Jorge." Ciara said playfully pulling her face closely to Lucas' ear so she could be heard.

"I guess not." He said laughing lightly noticing the look on his brothers face. He turned back to look at Ciara and stood up. "What do you say we got save him before he has a heart attack." He said holding out his hand.

Ciara looked up at him and smiled. She took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor. Mercedes looked over at the two of them and raised one of her eyebrow surprised.

"Well what do I have here?" She said pulling away form Jorge slightly.

"Nothing Z, don't get carried away ok?" Ciara said stepping closer to Lucas.

"Uh huh, whatever you say." Mercedes said playfully.

Ciara and Lucas both looked at each other and smiled. Nathan was sitting next to Peyton at the table and was still waiting for the song to be over so he could go get Mercedes.

"Is this song ever gonna finish?" He said impatiently turning to Peyton.

"Why don't you just go get her if it bothers you so much?" Peyton asked laughing a little at how Nathan was behaving.

"I don't think so." Nathan said seriously "I don't wanna act like the jealous boyfriend, you know?"

"Yes, but aren't you the jealous boyfriend?" She said laughing playfully.

"You know Peyton... sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with you." Nathan said pushing her playfully.

"Oh, ok." She said with a scoff. "And I was gonna help you get him away from her too. But I guess now I won't."

"Come on Peyton! You know I was just playing around."

"Ok, relax." Peyton said getting up. "I'll help you this time... but you owe me." She said seriously.

"Thanks Peyton." He said smiling.

Peyton walked over to the DJ and the music cut off. She stepped onto the stage and began the announcement. Nathan got up and walked over to Mercedes and Lucas on the dance floor in front of the stage.

"Hey everyone." Peyton said into the mike with a big smile. "I wanna welcome you to another night here at House Of Freaks." She paused and waited for the applause to die down. At that time Brooke and Q walked over to them and stood next to Mercedes who was already in Nathan's embrace by this time. "Tonight we have a two very special quests... So why don't we give a big round of applause to Ciara and Missy Elliot!" Peyton applauded as the crowd went wild. She moved to the corner of the stage and Ciara and Missy walked on.

"How's ya'll feeling tonight?" Ciara said adjusting her microphone on the platform. The crowd yelled and whistled and there was even a 'Ciara I love you.' from the crowd. Ciara smiled and spoke into the mike. "I love you too." She waited for the applause to calm and began once more. "Tonight... I wanna start off by congratulating one of my good friends that's in the audience." She stopped and looked at Mercedes. "Z this ones for you." The beat started and the crowd once again began with the bells and whistles.

After her set was done Missy came on and began hers. They were both awesome performances and everyone loved them. Even Peyton who really wasn't into Hip Hop was enjoying it. She was on the corner of the stage watching when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Jake standing behind her. It was loud where she was standing so she couldn't hear to well.

"Hey Jake!" She said basically yelling to be heard.

"Hey..." He said.

He said something else but she couldn't quite make it out. She saw his lips moving, not that she was trying to look at his lips, but... she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I can't hear you!" She said "Listen can we talk later?"

"Sure." Jake said loud enough for her to be able to hear.

He smiled at her and walked off the stage. She smiled sadly. She wanted to leave with him and go hang out but... their set was almost over and she needed to be there when they finished. Before their set was over Ciara announced that Bow Wow would join her on stage to sing 'Like You' with her, he did. Neither Mercedes or Peyton were expecting this but the crowd loved it. Right before the end of the song was played Mercedes and Nathan joined Peyton on the side of the stage.

"Before we leave ya'll tonight..." Ciara said trying to catch her breath. "We wanna sing one more thing for you." Ciara turned to look at Mercedes and smiled. "But we need Mercedes to join us on stage." She said walking over to her. "Come on Z, let's do this." She said taking her hand.

Mercedes looked up at Nathan and he leaned down to kiss her quickly before she was pulled away completely. She followed her onto the stage and the crowd applauded and cheered. Especially her friends that were standing in the front row. Bow Wow and Missy walked over to her and began serenading her with the Happy Birthday song. Even some of the people from the crowd, that Mercedes didn't know, joined in. When the song was over they bursted in applause.

"Thank you, ya'll were great!" Ciara said waving as she exited the stage.

Bow Wow was quick to move next to her and take her hand.

"Night ya'll." He said before he was completely out of view.

After things had died down Mercedes, Nathan, and Peyton were in the dressing room with Ciara, Bow Wow and Missy before they were to leave.

"Thank you guys so much for coming." Mercedes said hugging Ciara before they left.

"Nah, don't even worry bout it." She said hugging her back. "But..." She said pulling away. "There's one thing that I have to give you." She said heading to her purse and pulling out a purple pouch. She walked back over to Mercedes and placed it gently in her hand. "Happy birthday Z." She said with a smile.

"What is it?" Mercedes said surprised.

"Open it." Ciara said impatiently

Mercedes looked over at Nathan and smiled at him. She opened the pouch and pulled out a pair of diamond chandelier earnings.

"Ciara.. Thank you!" She said giving her a huge hug.

"Do you like them?" Ciara asked, although judging by her reaction, she already knew the answer.

"Are you kidding me? I love them!" Mercedes said pulling away.

"How bout you open mine." Missy said getting her attention.

"You didn't have to do this guys." She said looking at them.

"Will you just stop being so damn modest and open the damn present." Bow Wow said getting up from the couch.

Peyton and Nathan both looked at each other with raised eyebrows but smiling and Ciara and Missy laughed lightly. Missy handed her a black jewelry box and Mercedes opened it. She pulled out a dog tag that was incrusted with Black and red swarovski crystals in the shape of her initials.

"Oh...my..." Mercedes said shocked. "I love it!"

"I knew you would." Missy said with a smile. "I know you already have on like that but... what's wrong with having another."

Mercedes laughed and gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

Nathan, Mercedes, and Peyton watched asthey climbed into the limo and drove away. After they left they headed back into Tric and were on their way back to the table when Mercedes spotted Haley sitting alone at the bar.

"You guys go." Mercedes said turning to Nathan and Peyton. "I'm gonna go get Haley." She said pulling away from Nathan.

Nathan pulled her back and gave her a kiss on the lips. Then he let her go and him and Peyton headed back to the table. Mercedes walked over to Haley and took a seat next to her at the bar.

"What can I get you?" A bartender said as soon as she took a seat.

"Can I get a Pepsi please?" Mercedesasked politely.

"Sure." He said walking away. A few seconds passed and Haley hadn't even turned to look at her. "Here you go." He said coming back and placing the cup under a napkin in front of her.

"Thank you." Mercedes said giving him a ten out of her purse. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." He said with a smile before walking away.

"What's up Hales?" Mercedes said after another moment of silence turning to look at her.

"Not much." Haley answered fiddling with her straw.

"Are you not having fun?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"...I don't know..."

Mercedes looked over at the dance floor and saw that it was a little bare.

"Come dance with me." She said getting up.

"What?" Haley said turning to look at her confused.

"Come dance with me." She repeated sticking her hand out waiting for her to take it. Haley hesitated and raised her eyebrows. "Come on Haley, we'll have fun."

Haleyhesitated a moment and then took her hand.

"Oh, what the hell." She said getting up.

She looped her arm through Mercedes' and walked in the direction of the dance floor, which was also the direction of the entrance. Suddenly Haley stopped dead in her tracks. She felt her heart drop and her hands felt clammy

"What?" Mercedes asked Haley turning to see what she was looking at. Then she too felt her heart jump.

"Chris?" Haley asked amazed.

"D?" Mercedes asked with the same astonishment that Haley felt.

At that moment Chris walked into Tric and began looking around for Haley. D was coming in right behind him and started looking around for a familiar face. D spotted Mercedes and began walking towards her. Seconds later Chris locked eyes with Haley and walked towards her. Haley and Mercedes looked at each other in wonder.

"Hey baby sister." D said when he finally reached her.

"D... what are you doing here?" She said still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"What... and miss your birthday?" He said with a smile

At that moment Chris walked up and glanced at D and Mercedes quickly before turning back to look at Haley.

"Haley can we talk?" He said looking at her

Haly tuned to Mercedes, who gave her a soft smile. Haley tuned back to Chris and shook her head. She was about to walk away when Mercedes pulled her back into a soft hug.

"Don't fight him Haley, just listen." She whispered into her ear.

Haley shook her head in her arms and Mercedes pulled away from her. Haley and Chris walked away and Mercedes turned back to her brother.

"I didn't think you were coming." She said looking at him sadly

"Look Z... I know that I've been a fucked up brother, but I don't want to be that way anymore. I don't want you to think that I don't give a shit cause.. I love you Z. I just hope you forgive me for the way that I've acted and that you'll let me treat you like a real brother should. " He said sincerely.

Mercedes looked at him and then pulled him into a big hug. He squeezed her tight.

"I love you too D." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Haley and Chris walked outside and away from the loudness fo the club. They walked in silence for a while before he turned to look at her. 

"I tried calling you a few times." He said trying to make eye contact with her

"I know." She answered hugging herself to keep herself warm, but never turning to look at him.

"Here." He said taking off his jacket. "You look freezing." He said lacing it around her slender shoulders.

"Thanks." She said finally looking him in the eyes and giving him a half smile.

He returned it and they began walking again.

"I didn't think you'd be here tonight." She said looking up at him.

"I wasn't going to come. But then I figured that you'd probably be here so.. I took a chance."

"Oh." She said simply.

It was silent for a second before he stopped walking and she turned to look at him.

"Haley.. I've really missed you." He said looking at her sadly.

"Chris I-"

"I know that you don't wanna talk to me ok, I get that but..."

"You know... for the last week, every time I sat down and tried to write something, I couldn't."

"Why not?" Heasked confused.

"I wasn't sure at first. But then I talked to Mercedes about it and she said that it was probably because I couldn't admit the way I felt about you." Chris looked at her and was about to say something when she continued. "I have feelings for you Chris, I do. I'm not going to deny that. But.. I'm not sure if I can trust you again."

"Haley... will you please give me a chance?"

"I don't know Chris." She said sadly. He lowered his head and she walked closer to him. "Listen..." He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes. Haley felt like telling him that she forgives him and just have him hold her like he used to but... she couldn't, she wouldn't let herself fall like that again. "I'm going away for the weekend. Can we talk when I get back? Maybe then I'll have my thoughts straight." He shook his head, and she took his jacket off and handed it back to him. "Bye Chris." She said walking back in the direction of the club.

"Haley!" He yelled out. She turned around to look at him. "I love you." He said softly.

She smiled sadly and began walking back to Tric. "I love you too." She whispered sadly to herself.

* * *

Haley walked back into Tric and headed to the table. The table was basically empty, except for Karen, Keith and Deb who were sitting there, besides a really cute guy who was sitting at the far end of the table. Haley took a seat next to Deb and looked out on the dance floor. 

"You ok Haley?" Deb said turning to her.

"I'm fine thanks." Haley answered turning to Deb with a smile. "How come your not out there dancing?" Haley asked playfully nudging her.

Deb laughed and looked out on the dance floor again. "I don't think I can dance like that." She said looking at Lucas and Ciara who were basically all over each other on the dance floor.

Haley looked at them and laughed. Who would have thought? Just then the cute guy at the end of the table walked up and stood in front of her.

"You're Haley right?" He said looking down at her. "I'm Jorge." He said introducing himself.

"Hi." was all she could muster.

"You wanna dance?" He said rubbing his buzzed head shyly.

"Umm..."

"She'd love to." Deb said for her. Haley tuned to Deb with raised eyebrows. "Go." she whispered to Haley.

Jorge laughed lightly and Haley turned back to look at him with an embarrassed smile.

"Ok." She said getting up.

They walked onto the dance floor next to Lucas and Ciara. As they were beginning to dance the song changed to a slower one. 'Sideways' by Citizen Cope came on and the couples danced to it. Haley looked up at Jorge and gave him a shy smile.

"So... you're Z's friend right?" Haley said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah..." He said laughing lightly. "and you're her friend too. You goin to LA?"

"Yeah, spur of the moment decision."

"That's cool." He said with a shrug. "Don't worry bout it. I'll make sure you have fun." He said pushing a loose strand of hair away from her face.

Peyton stood near the doorway of the club and looked out onto the night sky. She felt herself shudder as the cool night air hit her skin. She was looking back on everything in that moment. Not just the events of the night but... on her relationship with Lucas... with Brooke... and Haley... and now this feeling that she got with Jake. She couldn't name the feeling... not yet anyways.

"Nice night huh?" Jake said coming up behind her. Peyton jumped a little, and turned to look at him holding her hand to her chest. "Sorry..." He said with a light chuckle. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok." She said laughing a little and pulling a soft curl out of her face. "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know..." He answered shrugging and stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Umm... I know what you mean." She said looking at the sky and leaning on the railing. "Where's Jenny?"

"Home. My parents are watching her this weekend."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He said joining her and looking up at the sky.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me earlier?" She said turning to look at him.

"Not important." He answered

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

They both continued to look up at the sky although both of them could cut the tension with a knife. But neither one wanted to be the one to say anything.

Inside the music had once again changed 'Grind Wit Me' by Pretty Ricky was playing, the kind of song that required both people dancing to be "close" to each other. Mercedes and Nathan were "close".. and everyone noticed. Even Deb who had been study them two closlly was a little uncomfortable by their "cloesness"

"What do you think of her Karen?" Deb asked curiously turning to look at Karen.

"Who?" Karen said following Deb's eyes to the dance floor. "Oh, Mercedes?" Deb turned to look at her and shook her head. "I think she's a nice girl."

"Don't you think their a little to close to each other?" Deb asked concerned. "I mean... they've only been dating for a week, not even."

Karen laughed lightly, and so did Keith.

"Their young Deb, just relax." Keith said looking over Karen to see Deb.

Mercedes could feel Natans breath on her neck. They were as close to each other as they could get. The atmosphere was hot, her cheeks burned and her breath was heavy. Nathan lowered his hand on her back, so it was right in between the small of her back and her behind. Mercedes closed her eyes and let herself sink in the moment. She could feel his breath by her ear as he leaned down and whispered in it...

"I want you Z." He said in a husky voice.

She pulled away from him enough to be able to look him in the eyes. Although he kept their hips together as much as he could. She could see hunger in his eyes, and hers were probably the same, she wanted him too, and she wasn't about to hide it. Her eyes traveled from his down to his lips. She lifted her hand to his face and brushed her fingers across his lips before reaching behind his neck to pull him into the most passionate kiss both had ever experienced. She pulled away and they both breathed heavily.

"Come on." He said pulling her towards the exit.

He opened the door and pinned her up against the wall. He smiled down at her before kissing her again. She pulled him even closer to her and arched her back to get them as close together as possible. His hands roamed and she had hers behind his neck. Jake and Peyton looked over at them from the railing and then looked at each other in shock. Both Nathan and Mercedes were oblivious to their presence.

"What the.." Peyton said with a small chuckle.

Jake turned to her and laughed hysterically. "Is it wrong that I'm really turned on by this?" He said playfully.

"Eww Jake!" Peyton said laughing. "You're gross, you know that?" She said backing up from the railing and walking towards the entrance.

"I was just playing around." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, ok... you perv." She said taking his hand. "Let's go back inside before they realize we're out here."

Jake looked at her with raised eyebrows and then laughed. "Look at them! Would you realize we were out here if you were them?"

"Good point." Peyton said laughing. "But we should give them some privacy."

"Alright." He said squeezing her hand slightly.

Peyton and Jake looked at them again and then looked at each other and laughed on their way back into Tric. Mercedes breathed heavily as Nathan's lips moved down her neck, and his hands traveled softly under her skirt and on her outer thighs. Nathan could hear her moaning in his ear when he bit her neck softly and he felt her skirt lift a little higher as his hands traveled farther up it.

"Nathan..." She whispered in his ear pulling him up to her lips and kissing him hungrily.

Just then Mercedes heard someone clear their throat loudly and she opened one eye to see who it was. She thought that it had been Jake or Peyton from earlier but... as soon as she saw who it was she pulled away from Nathan completely and pulled her skirt down. Nathan looked at her confused and then turned his head to see his mother standing by the door with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. He passed a hand through his ruffled hair and looked at his mom although never making eye contact.

"Sorry to bother you." Deb said looking at Nathan. "But Brooke says their ready for cake and presents when you are." She said turning to Mercedes with a smile.

"Ok." Mercedes said returning and embarrassed smile. "Thank you."

Deb shook her head and opened the door. "I'll just leave you two alone now." She said before going inside.

Mercedes watched her leave and then turned back to look at Nathan.

"You're adorable when your embarrassed." Nathan said with a small laugh as he took her into his arms.

"Are you kidding me?"She said fixing her hair. "Your mom probably thinks I'm a hoe now."

"No she doesn't." Nathan said hugging her tightly.

"Are you telling me that you felt no kind of embarrassment whatsoever having your mother watch you with your hands up my skirt?... If she would have come out like 5 minutes later she basically would have watched us having sex on the balcony of the club she runs." Nathan looked at her and laughed. "Nathan it's not funny!" She said pulling away from him.

"Mercedes.." He said pulling her back to him. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry. But you're to serious about this. I'm sure that she doesn't think of you like that."

Mercedes looked up at him and then pulled him into a hug. She held on to him and he cradled her head in his hand. She pulled away from him and then took his hand. They were about to walk back inside when Nathan stopped her.

"Were you serious about us having sex on the balcony?"

"Nathan." She said pulling him to the door and he opened it

"I'm just saying.. Maybe we should try it sometime." He said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Shut up!" She said laughing and pulling him inside.

Nathan and Mercedes walked up to the table to find all her friends crowded around it with a cake in the middle lit with 17 candles surrounding it. She looked over at Brooke and Peyton as the finished lighting them just before they arrived.

"Awe... you guys!" Mercedes said hugging them both.

"Happy birthday Z." Brooke whispered into her ear.

After they sang her happy birthday for the second time that night and she had cut the cake, it was time for presents. Keith and Karen had given her their gift first. She opened the small rectangular box and puled out a pair of earnings that had a soft pink stone in them.

"Their beautiful, thank you." Mercedes said truly grateful giving Keith and Karen both hugs.

After their gift Deb gave her a hug and handed her a card. She opened the envelope and pulled out a birthday card. The message inside it was simple, considering the fact that they didn't know each other well. But there was also a gift certificate for the Tree Hill spa. Mercedes thanked Deb with a smile and hugged her. Haley handed her a box and she unwrapped it. Inside she found a light yellow halter and a pair of low-rise jeans. Mercedes hugged and thanked her. Jake handed her a small wrapped box and she opened it, inside it was a silver watch. Mercedes once again hugged him and thanked him for it. He told her that he didn't really know what to get her so he asked his mom to pick something out for him. Mercedes laughed and so did he. After Jake's gift Lucas gave her a larger box and she unwrapped it. It was a wooden box and she unlatched it and opened it.

"Lucas!" She said surprised. She looked up at him and smiled giving him a hug. "Thank you Luke."

"I knew you were into painting so..."

"I love it Luke, thanks" She said with a huge smile on her face.

He smiled at her and she closed the paint set and latched it again. Peyton then handed her, what looked like a thin wrapped square, Mercedes opened it and looked at Peyton with a smile.

"I knew you wanted it from the other day..." Peyton said looking at her.

"Hell yeah I wanted it." Mercedes said turning the cd in her hand. "Who wouldn't want one of the rarest NOFX bootlegs ever?" She said hugging peyton gratefully. Mercedes heard Peyton chuckle in her ear and she laughed. "Thanks Peyton." She said pulling away. Peyton nodded her head and smiled.

Monica smiled and handed her a wrapped box. Mercedes smiled and unwrapped it.

"It's the new Black Berry. Since you always get a new phone I figured I'd just give you one instead."

"Thanks Mon." Mercedes said hugging her.

"You can use it as your work phone, since you just bought the new sidekick last month as you play phone or whatever."

"Right." Mercedes said shaking her head. "Thanks Monica."

"She has more than one phone?" Lucas said turning to Ciara.

"Yeah, she has one for work and one for pleasure. It's a thing with her... she doesn't want work to interfere with her personal life so she has one number for work and another for her friends, and family."

"Huh." Lucas said surprised.

"Ciara what you got?" D said looking over at her.

"Well..." She said getting up and walking over to Mercedes. "I have this." She took Mercedes' hand and took something out of her purse. The she proceeded to put a charm on Z's charm bracelet. "It's a plane, cause it seems like your on them everyday of your life." Mercedes laughed and she heard everyone around her laugh too. "But your still my best friend Z, and this in another symbol for our friendship bracelets."She finished putting it on and took Z's other hand in hers. Then she looked straight in Z's eyes... "No matter how far away from me you might be Z... you'll always be my best friend..."

"Awe.." Mercedes said a little choked up. "You'll always be mine too Ciara." She said hugging her.

Ciara pulled away and smiled at her. "But.. I also have this..." She said taking a small gold box out of her purse. "It's from Uncle Johnny." She said handing it to her.

Mercedes took the box a little confused and opened it.

"His..." She said shocked. "Why would he give me this?" She said carefully taking out a gold rosary from the box.

"He said that you needed it more than he does, and that he knows how much you liked it from when we were little girls."

"I wish he was here." Mercedes said sadly putting the rosary back in the box.

"He hasn't been felling well lately." Ciara said simply.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." She answered sadly.

After Ciara's gift Mercedes took a box that Jorge had handed her and opened it. When she did... she felt her heart drop and her eyes begin to water.

"Oh my God." Mercedes whispered to herself. Then she looked up at Jorge with tears in her eyes. "Where did you get this?" She said almost in a whisper.

"Chill ok." Jorge said walking over to her. "It's not the one you think. I had this one made to look like the other one."

Mercedes picked the stuffed bear out of the box and inspected it. Then she felt a tear roll down her cheek. The thing was... she didn't wipe it away, instead she pulled Jorge into the biggest hug ever. Nathan looked at the two of them and felt... bad. Of course.. Mercedes didn't know this... and he sure as hell wasn't gonna tell her.

"Thank you Jorge." She said in a shaky voice. She pulled away from him and fiddled with the bears ear. Then she smiled when she found something unexpected. "It even has the rip in the ear." She said looking up at Jorge with a sad smile.

"It's just like the one you had." He said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah." She said with a sniffle.

"Here Z..." D said getting up and taking something out of his blazer pocket. "Happy birthday baby sister." He said hugging her.

"Thanks ." She said hugging him back.

She opened the silver box and pulled out a bellybutton ring with two dangling charms, incrusted in diamonds.

"Thanks D." She said hugging him.

"You know how I do." He said pretending to fix his designer blazer. "Only the best for you Z." He said with a cocky smile and a wink.

"Ok, now that all of you have done yours it's our turn." Brooke said anxious looking over at Q. He got up and walked over to the dressing room.

"What is it Brooke?" Mercedes asked her leaning into Nathan.

"You'll see." She answered with a huge smile.

Mercedes looked up at Nathan and smiled. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the lips softly. Her lips lingered on his for a second longer than expected and when she looked back on the room, and took her eyes on Nathan again, she saw Q come back with a Louis Vuitton Dog Carrier in his hands. She pulled away from Nathan a little with the look of surprise and shock on her face.

"Brooke you didn't." Mercedes asked looking over at her in disbelief.

At that moment Q walked up to them and set the bag on the table.

"We did." She said looking up at her. "Well... what are you waiting for?" Brooke said impatient. "Open it."

Mercedes unzipped the side of the bag and looked inside.

"Awe..." She said in a sing song voice as she pulled out a tiny little dog that barley fit in her arms. "You guys..." She said hugging Q and then Brooke. "It's so cute." She said lifting the puppy to eye level and looking at it.

"He's six weeks old and your to name." Brooke said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nathan... look at him." She said taking the puppy to Nathan. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah." Nathan said with a small chuckle. "What are you gonna call him?"

"Umm.. I don't know. Will you help me name him?" She said looking up at him with pouty lips.

"Sure" He said laughing lightly and pulling her into his arms.

After Mercedes thanked Brooke and Q once again for the puppy, which she adored, and hung out for a little while longer, it was time to head out. Tric was quiet now, and empty.

"Mom are you ready to go?" Nathan said getting his car keys out of his pocket.

"You know what..." She said turning from her conversation with Keith and Karen at the bar. "I'm gonna stay here and help Karen clean up a bit. Why don't you leave me your car and I'll take it home for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Go Nathan." She said putting a hand on her sons arm. "Have fun."

"Alright, thanks Mom." He said kissing her cheek.

Just then Mercedes walked up to them.

"You ready to go babe?" Nathan asked taking her hand.

"Yeah, I just gotta talk to them first." She said looking up at him.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside." Nathan said letting her go.

"Ok."

After Nathan was gone Mercedes turned back to the adults.

"Is everything ok?" Karen asked looking up at her.

"Everything's perfect." Mercedes said avoiding eyes with them. "I just... wanted to thank you." She said looking up at all of them. "For everything. Tonight couldn't have gone any more perfect than it did." She said genuinely.

"You mean besides the Dan incident?" Deb said looking up at her.

"That was... my fault." Mercedes said looking at Deb. "I shouldn't have convinced Nathan to do it in the first place."

"It wasn't you fault." Deb said standing up

"Listen Deb..." She said facing Deb. "What you walked in on earlier.. Nathan and I were just... it wasn't what you think it was." She said trying to explain but being at a loss for words.

"It wasn't?"

"Well... maybe, but-" Mercedes said feeling her cheeks burn.

Deb looked at her and laughed a little.

"It's ok Mercedes." She said putting a hand on her arm "But I have to ask you something... why do you care about what I think anyways?"

"You're his mother, and I don't want you to think the wrong thing of me. I want you to like me."

"I do like you Mercedes." Deb said giving her a hug. "If anything... I should be thanking you for what you've been doing to Nathan lately."

"Thanks Deb but... I haven't done anything." Mercedes said after the hug ended.

"Well... then keep doing that, if your making him happy."

Mercedes smiled and Deb smiled back at her. The she said goodbye to them and walked to the door. Once she opened it Nathan pulled her to him and hugged her, and kissed her.

"There's something I have to give you." He said pulling a small black box out of his pocket. "I know it's not as good as a lot of the other things you got tonight but..." He opened the box ans showed her what was inside.

When she saw it her heart leaped and she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and knocked all the air out of her, but in a good way. He pulled the slender sliver ring out and placed the box back in his pocket. She was mesmerized. She looked down at the ring and saw how the small stone in it twinkled, even in the darkness of the night it still managed to shine magnificently.

"Read it." He said softly, motioning to the engraving on the inside of the ring.

She took it and read it aloud. _"I love you.. always and forever. -Nathan"_ She looked up at him and smiled, with tears in her eyes. "Awe..." She said kissing him and hugging him tightly. She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too." She said kissing him.

He pulled her away completely and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Happy birthday baby." He said as he put it on. "I know it's not the best thing in the world. I mean.. Compared to what you got tonight-"

"Nathan what are you talking about?" She said cutting him off and pulling him into her arms. "This means the most to me." He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nathan... you could have given me a hug for my birthday, and that would have been more than enough for me. The fact that you did this and that you actually mean it means the world to me. If I could only have one thing in my life it would be you. I don't need anything else."

He pulled her into a tender kiss and hugged her tight. She felt as if her heart soared. She could spend an eternity in his arms.

**There it is ya'll. How did you like it? Hu? Hu? Hu? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a review and let me know. Thanks to...****Newyorkchicka****.. I would never hook Haley and Lucas up. I think that's just... wrong. But thanks for your review...****brathanfan****... I'm very happy that you loved it. AndI will try to update as soon asI have the next chapter finished...****OTH-Mrs. Broody****... I'm glad that you enjoyed it. What can I say.. their best friends...****jeytonlover****...I hope you like all the Jeyton stuff I threw in there for you!... and last but not least...****hoLamOchIla****... thanks for leaving reviews for chapters 3-13! You rock!... Aright ya'll... I'll be back laters. Don't forget to drop some reviews for me ite? Laters!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Heres Chapter 46 for ya guys!**

Mercedes POV

After picking up all our things, and changing, we finally headed out and to LA. I lay in Nathan's lap while he hugged me tight. We hadn't said much in the last few hours on the plane, we didn't have too. It was like... he just looked at me and knew what I was thinking. But there was still something that I needed to talk to him about and I might as well get it out now rather than later...

General POV

"Nathan..." She said sitting up a little to look him in the eyes. He looked back at her a little concerned about what he saw in her eyes. "You're not really gonna give up basketball are you?" Nathan looked away from her and she let him think for a moment but then she pulled his face back to face her gently. He kept his eyes from makingcontact with hers. "Come on babe... talk to me." She said moving her head to try and make him look at her.

"When you first told me you were into me you said that you would give up basketball for me. Do you remember that?" She nodded her head slowly and moved away from him a little more. "Well... my dad's basically told me to pick one, and I choose you."

"That makes no sense Nathan." Mercedes said looking down at him unconvinced. "You love the game, why would you give that up?"

"Mercedes..." He said starting to get a little frustrated. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me the truth. Is this really about me or is it about something else? Just... tell me what's really in your mind"

"Fine, you really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"My entire life my dad has been on my case about basketball, you know? And I don't wanna live under him anymore. He's always telling me to work harder or be better. He's always comparing me to himself and telling me that I'll never be the player that he was."

"Nathan...you are not your father. Thank God for that." He chuckled lightly and she smiled just looking at the smile on his face. "Your father never made it as a player, but you will."

"Oh yeah? How do you know I will?" He said pulling her closer to him., and placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Call it a woman's instinct." She said leaning down to kiss him.

He pulled away from her and she hugged him.

"I don't know..." He said kissing her head. "Maybe I just need a break from it all. Besides, if I do decide to stop playing Whitey will still have you and Lucas."

She looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I don't think your making the right choice in giving up your spot but... if that's what you want then... I'll support you."

Nathan was about to say something when Ciara walked over.

"Z, your puppy's up and he want's his mommy." She said playfully as she took the seat next to Nathan.

"Ok." Mercedes said looking at her. "I'll be right back." She said looking back at Nathan and kissing him quickly.

Nathan shook his head and smiled as she got up and headed to the couch where Haley, Brooke and Monica were playing with the puppy.

"So.. What's up Nathan?" Ciara said casually trying to make conversation

"Nothing much." Nathan said looking away from her as soon as he saw that Jorge had left the poker game that he had been playing with D, Q and Lucas and walking over to take a seat next to Mercedes on the couch.

Ciara followed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh, I see." She said getting his attention back.

"You see what?" Nathan asked a little defensive

"Your jealous of Jorge." She said looking at Nathan

"I am not jealous of him." Nathan said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, ok!" Ciara said sitting up a little straighter and turning herself to face Nathan. "I saw the looks you gave him at the party. Plus look at the way your looking at him now."

"I just... I don't get why they're so close. And what was up with the whole teddy bear thing, cause I don't get it."

Ciara laughed a little and then turned back to look at him.

"Ok, first off... now I know why she likes you so much."

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"She talks about you all the time, and she was talking to us about the gift you gave her and how much it meant to her. You see Nathan... Mercedes has never been a greedy person. Even when she had to be, she wasn't. The reason that her and Jorge are so close is because they were both each others firsts. And since they were still friends when they broke up... that's all they are Nathan, just friends. And the reason that the bear meant so much to her is because... Ok... when she was growing up, she grew up as poor as you could possibly get. And her brothers tried their hardest to just try and get through another day. She never had enough for the things that she wanted and she was ok with that as long as she and her brothers woke up alive the morning. But Q saved up a little and bought her a teddy bear. One just like the one that Jorge gave her. She kept that bear all these years because it reminds her of all the hard times that she had gone through in the past. When her mom died, she said that she remembers putting that bear on her bed, but she never found it. She knows her mom did something with it because she was the only person in the house. That's why it mean so much to her it reminds her of her mom. She's grown a lot since I first met her. Cause God knows that she wasn't the same person she is now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...living in the hood your either a lamb or a wolf, and if you're a lamb you don't have a high chance of surviving. So she became a hard ass, just like her brothers. She wouldn't let anyone intimidate her, and she sure as hell wouldn't let anyone walk all over her. Sure... there were some times when she lost it because Q got hurt or D did something stupid and she had to bail him out but... she survived. She's been pretty down lately because of her mom and I totally get that. I still remember when she wanted nothing to do with her."

"Her mom? It seems like she really loved her."

"Oh, she does. But when she first got adopted she didn't like to hang out around there much."

"Why did they break up?" Nathan said looking at them on the couch as Jorge placed his arm around her shoulders.

"They broke up because... they were both leading two different lives. She was doing her whole modeling thing and Jorge was doing his thing. They both weren't the same people anymore and they both knew that. Plus... they were both really young and they knew they had to experience themselves more."

"She seems... experienced." Nathan said with a smile on his face as he looked at her playing with the puppy.

Ciara laughed and then turned to see her too.

"You do know that there have been only two guys before you right?" She said turning to look at him.

"Yeah, Jorge and Michael."

"Yep."

Nathan was still looking at her and saw when Jorge leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Ciara saw him tense up a little smiled to herself.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel about it?" She said turning to look at him.

"No, it's ok." Nathan said turning to face her as well

"Why not? If she was jealous she'd tell you."

"No she wouldn't."

"She really would... watch."

Ciara turned herself towards Nathan a little more and placed her hand on his knee. She pretend laughed and Nathan was looking at her bewildered. He did though see Mercedes look up and watch her. Then without a second thought Nathan removed her hand from his knee. Z got up and walked over to them puppy in hand.

"What's this?" She said as she walked up to them.

"What are you talking about?" Ciara said innocently backing away from Nathan.

"You hitting on my boyfriend Ciara?" She said looking at her.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Nathan said quickly.

"Your quick to respond." She said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Chill Z." Ciara said giving Nathan a break. "I was just trying to prove my point."

"And what point is that?"

"That you'll tell him if your jealous of someone flirting with him."

"Oh." She said looking at Nathan. "How did that conversation come up?"

"Nathan's jealous of Jorge." Ciara said getting up quickly. "Good luck Nate." She said looking down at Nathan's shocked face before scurrying away.

Mercedes looked at Nathan surprised by the new information and then laughed.

"Your not really jealous of him are you?" She asked as she switched the puppy from one arm to the other. Nathan looked up at her but said nothing. "Babe..." she said taking a seat on his lap. "Jorge and I are just friends. We're really good friends, but that's all we are." She repositioned herself to be straddling his lap and looked him in the eyes. "You're my guy Nathan Scott and don't you forget that." She said almost in a whisper as she leaned down and kissed him.

Nathan gladly kissed her back and pulled his hand to her back and pulled her closer to him. She arched her back and pulled the puppy to the side of her so he wouldn't get squished in between them.

"You two do know that there is a bedroom in the back right?" Ciara said getting their attention.

Nathan and Mercedes separated and looked over at her.

"The only thing they'll be doing in there will be sleeping." Q said from the table where he was dealing the next hand.

"Q!" Mercedes said giving him a dirty look.

"Watch yourself Nathan, cause I'll be watchin you."

"Don't listen to him." Mercedes said looking back at Nathan and smiling. Nathan just smiled at her and shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Ciara said looking up at her from the couch where she was talking to Jorge.

"Yeah, I should be but-"

"Go to sleep Z. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow and I don't want you to be exhausted." D said looking up from his hand.

Mercedes looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then looked back at Nathan who just shrugged.

"By the way Z..." Monica said getting her attention. "What is your photo shoot for tomorrow?"

"Oh, umm...Vogue"

"I didn't know you were doing Vogue." Brooke said looking up from the magazine that she was reading.

"Wait..." Haley said with a stifled laugh "You're doing a photo shoot for Vogue?"

"Yeah, they wanna do an interview or somethin." She said as if it were something unimportant.

Haley fell back in her seat amazed. She would have never imagined that one of her friends would be in Vogue. Mercedes turned her full attention back to Nathan and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." He said after they had pulled away from each other

"Nah, I'm actually not that tired. Besides... it's not even midnight yet." She said putting a hand on his chest.

"Mercedes I'm serious." D said from the table.

Mercedes looked down at Nathan and Nathan just laughed quietly to himself. She got off his lap and pulled Nathan out of his seat. He put his arms around her waist and they both walked over to the table together.

"Ok..." Mercedes said stopping in from of the table. "D, I know your trying to 'change' and 'be a better brother' or whatever but... sending me to bed? You sound like my dad."

"Hey, I'm your brother and I know what's best for you. So... go to bed."

"You now what... fine." She said looking at him. "But I'm not doin it cause you told me too but cause I'm tired."

Nathan squeezed her hand a little and she turned to him and winked.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever Z." D said looking down at his hand and laughing.

Mercedes backed away from the table and said goodnight to everyone, as did Nathan. She led him to a gold colored door and he opened it for her. She smiled up at him for being such a gentleman and walked inside. He did too and closed the door behind him. She walked over to the bed and gently placed the puppy on it. Nathan smiled to himself as he saw her playing with him.

"You have a name for him yet?" Nathan asked walking over to take a seat with her.

"Umm.. I was thinking about one but... your gonna think it's stupid and-" She answered looking down at the puppy, who was walking around in a circle chasing his tail.

"Oh, come on." He said cutting her off. "What is it?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "Ok... I was thinking of calling him Jr."

"Jr?" He asked a little amused.

"See... I knew you were gonna think it's stupid. I don't even know why I told you."

He laughed a little and got up to sit next to her on the bed.

"It's not stupid." He said putting his arm around her shoulders. "I like it." He reached over her and picked the puppy off the bed. "You like it too don't you Jr?" He said raising the puppy to eye level so they could both see him.

The puppy looked at them for a second before yawning. Nathan laughed and Z smiled at him.

"That means he likes it." Nathan said taking Jr into his arms and petting his head.

"Yeah, ok." Mercedes said laughing a little and getting up. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Where are you goin?" He asked as he watched her head to the door.

"I'm gonna go get somethin. I'll be back in a second." She said turning the doorknob.

He reluctantly shook his head and watched her leave the room. Unsure of what he should do he lay the now sleeping puppy down on the bed and proceeded to lay down himself. He looked up at the ceiling and just... thought. He still felt horrible about leaving his mom alone for the whole weekend with his dad. But she promised him that she would stay away from him as much as she could. It had been a while now since the first time that they had tried to get away from Dan. They had both bonded together since Haley left and Nathan was left alone and with no one to talk to. Deb felt the same way and took the chance to get closer to her son. That's when they had both decided that Dan was ruining both their lives so they decided to just get up and leave. Somehow Dan found out and said something to Deb. Nathan never found out what he said to her to make her stay but... they had. She said that it would be the best thing to do. Dan promised he'd change but... he hadn't. Nathan felt an anger in his heart when he thought about what he had done to Mercedes earlier. He wished he could have gone back and spared her that, he wished he could say something to her to make it all better. His thoughts were interrupted by the alarm from the clock that sat on the dresser next to the bed. He looked over at it, and read the time.. 12:00 am. Just then Mercedes walked backin closing the door behind her. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and watched him get up from the bed. He walked to meet her halfway and took her into his arms.

"Guess what?" He said kissing her lips lightly.

"What?" She said with a confused smile.

"It's midnight."

"So..."

"It's Saturday. Today's your birthday." She looked up at him and kissed him softly. "Happy birthday baby." He said kissing her back.

Mercedes suddenly pulled away from him completely and Nathan looked at her confused. She locked the door and he let out a sigh of relief. She walked back to him and he held her in his arms kissing her tenderly. He lay her softly on the bed and she ran her hands up his back. He caressed her cheek with one hand and used his other arm to hold himself up. When they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily, she looked him in the eyes smiled.

"Your lucky we're on a plane, and my brothers are here." She said laughing lightly.

He laughed and collapsed next to her. She rolled over and connected her iPod to the speaker base. She pressed a few buttons and a few seconds later 'Hope Springs Eternal' by John Gold began to play. She rolled over on her side and faced Nathan. He caressed her cheekand she looked up into his eyes.

"I could get lost in your eyes." She whispered putting her arm around his waist.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly.

"And I get lost in yours." He said almost in a whisper.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He held her close to him and toyed with her hair.

Outside Peyton was sitting alone where Nathan and Mercedes were sitting earlier putting a few finishing touches on a sketch she was doing of her and Mercedes. She was really into it and didn't notice someone sit down next to her.

"What are you up to?" Jake asked pulling her out of dream land.

She looked up at him a little flustered but composed herself quickly.

"Umm... nothing much just... making a few doodles." She answered modestly.

"Can I see?" He asked. She handed him her clipboard and he looked at her in awe. "I'd say these are defiantly not doodles. This is really great Peyton." He said handing it back.

"Thanks." She said a little embarrassed but happy that he had complimented her on it.

"Listen... there's actually something that I wanted to talk to you about." Jake said seriously.

"Ok." Peyton answered a little afraid of what it was he wanted to say.

"There was something that I was trying to tell you up on stage earlier."

"What is it?"

"I wanted you to know that... you did an amazing job tonight Peyton."

"Thanks Jake." Peyton answered sincerely.

"No problem." Jake said with a shy smile.

Nathan awoke to Jr licking his face. He smiled as he pushed the dog away from him.Jr once again curled himself into a little ball and just looked at Mercedes. Nathan turned to see Mercedes had her arm draped around his waist. He pulled her closer to him and smiled. He closed his eyes but opened them again when he heard a knock on the door. He got up slowly, so he wouldn't wake her. Mercedes stirred in her sleep and shifted to her other side, facing the door. He opened the door to find Brooke standing behind it, all smiles.

"Hey." She said cheerfully, not realizing Mercedes was asleep.

"Shh." He hushed her and stepped side.

"Oops." She whispered, after seeing Mercedes asleep in bed. " Wore her out huh?" She said teasingly hitting him in the arm.

Nathan laughed quietly and looked away from her for a second.

"No, we just slept." He said looking back up at her.

"Uh, huh. Sure you did." Brooke answered unconvinced.

"Brooke…"

"Can I see your wallet?" Brooke asked leaning against the door panel.

"My wallet?" Nathan asked her confused.

"Yeah, I just wanna check something."

"Umm… ok." Nathan said taking his wallet out of his back pocket and reluctantly handing it to her.

Brooke took it gratefully and opened it. She search around for a while, and then a smile formed on her face when she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a condom package and held it up. Nathan's eyes got big and he looked at her embarrassed.

"Sleeping huh?" Brooke said with one of her famous 'I told you so' looks.

"That's… I…I didn't…." Nathan said trying to explain but being at a loss for words.

He heard a small giggle form behind him and turned around to see Mercedes sitting up in bed with her legs crossed.

"What's up B?" Mercedes said looking up at Brooke still laughing.

"Nothin, just had to come tell you that we're gonna land in like 15 minutes so…" Brooke said putting the condom back in Nathan's wallet.

"Ok, thanks."

"Yep." Brooke said nodding. She threw Nathan's wallet to her. "Have fun." She said with a wink in Nathan's direction right before she walked away.

Nathan turned back to Mercedes, who was holding his wallet, and closed the door before walking over to take a seat next to her. She handed him his wallet back and he took it embarrassed.

"I really had no idea that was in there." He said after a moment of silence tyring to defend himself.

She smiled and reached over him to grab her purse off the dresser. She pulled her own wallet out and handed it to him.

"Look." She said simply.

He looked at her confused and she shook her head signaling him to just do it, which he did. Inside he found 4 different credit cards, 2 debit cards, a picture of her mom and dad, one of her and Brooke, a bunch of 100's a few 50's, 20's, 10's, and 5's and finally behind her fat wad of cash, he found a condom package. He pulled it out and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I asked, Haley and Peyton which ones I should buy." She said jokingly. Nathan looked at her with an uncomfortable smile and then looked away from her, still holding the condom in his hand. "That was a joke." She said trying to meet his eyes.

"Yeah." He said putting the package back in her wallet and handing it back to her. She looked at him confused. He was being quiet now, and he didn't want to look her in the eyes. "Look... baby, I don't want you to feel pressured. I know that earlier, when we were at Tric, I told you that I wanted you, and I do. But.. I don't want you to fell like just because I'm ready you have to be too. I can wait until your ready, I just don't want you to feel like you _have _to do anything that you don't want to. When your ready then your ready. Until then... I can wait."

Mercedes looked at him and then kissed him sweetly. She pulled away and held his face in her hands.

"Baby, I wanna be with you more than anything. I'm ready to give myself to you, that's not the problem. It's just that... whenever we try we always seem to get interrupted." He chuckled and she smiled to herself. "But I wanna be with you. I love you Nathan, and I would give you myself in a heartbeat. I know that things are gonna be perfect when it does happen." She leaned in and kissing his lips lightly. "And if you were pressuring me I would be the first one to call you out on it. Believe me... it's not in my nature to get walked all over. But you don't pressure me Nathan. If anything... you give me a sense of comfort that I don't feel with anyone else. I love you."

Nathan looked at her and took both her hands. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. He let himself melt into her. Not once in his life did he feel as happy as when he was with her. He did love Haley once, but he was in love with Mercedes now. Haley changed him, and he knew that. He was a whipped Nathan with her. The guy that he thought he had to be, so she would love him, but she ended up leaving that Nathan anyways. He tried going back to his old ways after that. The Nathan that he was when he was with Peyton. The asshole that didn't give a shit about anyone but himself. He knew that's not who he was anymore. But at least that way he didn't get hurt. But when he met Mercedes he felt like he could actually be himself and she wouldn't care. She would love him for who he was, and she did. He knew that she loved him. And he tried to make sure that she knew he felt the same way. Not in the way he did with Haley though. He was a kinder, gentler, more romantic guy with Z. He was the guy that he wanted to be when he was with her. He didn't have to pretend to be someone that he wasn't, like he did when he was with Haley. He didn't care if she saw the soft side of him. He loves her and that's all that should ever matter. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"I love you too." He said leaning his forehead against hers.

She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"We should get out there." She said pulling away and scooping up Jr in her arms.

He nodded his head and got up. She followed after him grabbing her iPod and putting it in her purse before walking over to the door, where Nathan was already holding it open for her. She took his hand and they walked out together. No one was at the table, or the couch now. They were all sitting in their seats awaiting the jet to land. Nathan and Mercedes both took their seats and waited as well. Once it did they all filed off and walked onto the landing strip where two limos were patiently waiting.

"So we'll see you around lunchtime." Q said walking over to Mercedes holding Brooke's hand.

"Ok." Mercedes said looking away from Nathan but hugging him tighter.

"Alright. I'll see you later baby."Q said looking down at Brooke.

"Ok." She said smiling back up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away from him and walked over to Mercedes.

"Alright, let's go Nathan." Q said watching Brooke walk away.

"Where are we going?" Nathanasked confused.

"You're going home with the guys." Z said looking up at him.

"And where are you going?"

"I have to go to my photo shoot right now." She said sadly

"Now?" He looked down at her a little surprised. "It's 3:30 in the morning."

"I know. That's why you guys are going home. Get some rest and I'll see you later." She said kissing him lightly pulling away from him.

Before she could leave from his grasp completely he took one of her hands and pulled her back into his arms.

"Hey... I love you." He said leaning down and kissing her.

She pulled away from him and smiled.

"I love you too."


	47. Authors Note

Hey Guys! So I know that this isn't chapter 47 like you were expecting but… I won't be posting up anything new until… probable the middle of January. I wish I could tell you I was lying but… nope. You see… I'm going on vacation with my family to Mexico and I won't have access to a computer. Well… maybe I will, and if I do I'll try and post up something. This next chapter as you probably already figured out is about the photo shoot. New characters are introduced and… a lot of fun stuff happens. I'll really try and post something up, even if it's something short. As you probably noticed… I didn't thank you guys that reviewed for chapter 45 in chapter 46 like I usually do. Partly because I knew that I wouldn't be done with chapter 47 by the time I left so I wanted to thank you right now… These are the thank you's for chapter 45… Thanks to OTH-Mrs. Broody… I'm glad that you liked that D came back. I think he's been such an ass to her and he does deserve to feel bad. But I think she really missed him. I'm really happy that you liked what Nate gave Z. I just thought it was the cutest thing ever! And about Jorge and Haley… well… you never know. ;)… jeytonlover… I'm glad you enjoyed the length. I thought it might have been too much for just one chapter but I guess not. I'm also very happy that you liked the relationship that Z and Nathan share. I enjoy writing it for you guys. Now you know what Jake was trying to tell Peyton on stage. And don't worry… there will be plenty more Jeyton in the future. Actually… TONS OF IT! AND IT'S ALL HAPPY TOO!… brathanfan… I'm **so** happy that you absolutely loved it! Makes me feel all tingly inside! I'm serious too. :)… Newyorkchicka… I'm happy you enjoyed it. An don't worry, I'm stressing about my finals too. That's all the reviews for chapter 45 now on to chapter 46…. OTH-Mrs. Broody...Nathan has yet to decide if he's gonna quit or not. That's all I can tell you. Sry. I'm glad you enjoyed the story about the teddy bear. I think that's sad sad. And I thought that it was really funny how she got jealous too…. jeytonlover… I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M GONNA BE GONE FOREVER! But I promise I'll try my best to post something up…. Ok… I guess that's all folks. Happy holidays! And I'll talk to you again in 06! Peace!


	48. Chapter 47

**Hey guys... I'm so, so, sorry that it took me so long to update! I've been so busy with school that I haven't had time to write. But I promise to make more time for it. Here's chapter 47 for ya tho! This is only the first part of the photo shoot. I would have posted up the entire thing but.. it would have been too long. So... leave me some reviews for this chapter and I'll post up the second part. Here you go...**

General POV

Once they had all gotten their things into the limo all the girls headed to the photo shoot. They were still all exhausted from the plane ride, and were almost falling asleep on their way there. Sooner than they were hoping the limo came to a calm stop. The driver opened the door and they all stepped out into the chilly morning. Mercedes led the girls to the entrance and they walked inside. The atmosphere changed dramatically once they had all come inside. It was loud, bright and hot, from all the lights that had been set up.

"Z, you're here." A man said walking up to Mercedes and lightly resting her hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah Eric I'm here." She said taking his hands off her shoulders.

"Right, I know that your still pissed about this but can we just make the best of it?"

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." She said annoyed.

"Great." He said giving her a big smile. "Let me take that for you." He said taking her bag.

"Thanks Eric. But stop trying to make nice with me cause it's not gonna work."

"Right." He said grabbing hold of her other one anyways. "Umm... follow me. Their waiting for you in hair and makeup." He said leading the girls to a room that had been secluded just for that purpose. He walked in and set her things down turning to the girls. "Tyler will be here in a second to make sure that you're gonna be ok."

"Fine." Mercedes said in a harsh tone.

With that he left the room and they were all left there.

"Z, it's so good to see you!" A tall woman said walking over to Mercedes and giving her a traditional French kiss (one on each cheek).

"Awe.. you too." Mercedes answered hugging her and kissing her back. "I didn't know you were gonna be here." She said pulling away.

"Of course I'm here. I'm always here for your photo shoots. So.. you ready for this then?"

"Defiantly. But first…" She said turning to the rest of the girls and smiling. "Mel, these are my friends." She introduced them and they all gladly took the hand she offered them. "Guy's this is Melizabeth Aubrey. She's the best hair and make-up artist in the world."

The girls took a seat in the crowded room, near the other girl that they presumed was Melizabeth's assistant because she was wearing the same camisole Mel was, and watched as Mercedes sat down in Mel's chair.

"So what are we gonna be doing today?" Mercedes said looking at Mel through the mirror.

"Well, I was thinking, since the photo shoot today is classic beauty, then we could do most of them down, but we can pull it back if you want."

"Sounds good."

"Great, but we gotta do the color first."

"Ok."

She took Mercedes to a sink and began to wash her hair.

"So… Z, talk to me. How are you? You disappear without even a phone call. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Sorry about not calling but I've had a lot going on."

"It's ok. I understand."

"How about you Mel? How have you been?"

"Fantastic. My shampoo line just got picked up and I just signed a 6 figure contract with covergirl."

"Mel, that's great!"

"Yep. Just bought a house in palm beach too."

Just then a tall, handsome guy walked in and eyed the girls tipping his hat as a hello before walking over to Mercedes who was just getting her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Haven't seen you in a while." He said walking up behind her and hugging her.

She turned around in his arms. "Tyler!" She said happily hugging him back.

"How are you girly?" He said with a smile.

"I'm great, how bout you?" She said pulling away and smiling.

"Not well." He said with a broody lip.

"What? Why not?" She said a little concerned.

"Cause when you left, you left me without a job. That's why."

"Oh, shut up." She said swatting him in the arm playfully.

He laughed and she walked back to the chair.

"Ty, these are my friends." She said motioning to the full couch on the side of the room. "Peyton, Haley, and you already know Brooke, Ciara and Monica. Guy's this is Tyler."

"Nice to meet you girls." You could tell he was from the south. He had that thick southern accent.

"You can stop drooling now Hales." Brooke said leaning over to whisper in Haley's ear.

Haley shot a look at Brooke and nudged her in the ribs. Peyton and Ciara laughed and Monica was fast asleep. Mercedes sat back down in Mel's chair and waited while Mel mixed the hair dye.

"Hey Ty, can you get me a soy latte please?"

"Anything for you princess." He said bowing. Z just smiled up at him and shook her head. "What about you guys?" He said turning to the rest of the girls.

"I'll take anything with caffeine." Brooke said getting her magazine out of her purse.

"You got it. How about you two? Peyton and... Haley right? That's a beautiful name by the way." He said with a sly smile in Haley's direction.

"Umm... thanks." Haley said hiding her blushing eyes. "I'll have whatever she's having, thanks."

"Me too." Peyton said giving Haley a little nudge with her elbow.

"Ok. What about you Ciara?"

"I'll have a black tea, please."

"Sure. I don't think Mon's gonna want anything cause well..." he said pointing at the now sleeping Monica on Ciara's shoulder.

"Right. Thanks Ty."

"No problem. I'll be back in a flash." He said walking toward the door.

Tyler left the room, tipping his hat before he did. a few minutes passed and the girls were about to fall asleep right there. Mercedes saw them from the mirror and turned around to face them.

"He's a charmer huh?" She asked getting all their attention

"Who is he?" Peyton asked as Haley leaned on her shoulder

"He's my assistant."

"You two are a little too friendly don't ya think?" Haley said from her position on Peyton's shoulder.

"I don't think we are. He's been my assistant for 3 years, and we used to travel everywhere together. That's why we're so close. But we've never been anything more than friends."

"Huh."

"What huh?"

"Nothing,"

"Haley, you have something to say… say it."

"I was just thinking about what Nathan would have said if he saw how he greeted you when he came in, that's all."

"I don't know why he's so jealous. we're just friends."

"He doesn't wanna lose you Z." Brooke said looking up from her magazine.

"Who's Nathan?" Mel said beginning to put the dye in her hair.

"He's my boyfriend." Z said turning back to face the mirror.

"You have a new boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"About a week ago."

"Spill, what's he like?" Mel said excited

"Well… he's tall, brown hair, the most amazing blue eyes, a nice body, plus he's sweet, he actually listens to me, and he's just… amazing."

"Yeah, I know I am." Tyler said walking back in the room.

"Not you Ty." Mercedes said turning to look at him.

"If not me then who?" He said handing her her latte.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said turning to the rest of the girls and handing them their drinks. "Now… who were you talking about?"

"My boyfriend."

"You have a new boyfriend? Already!" He said talking a seat in a chair that was in the room.

"Thanks Ty! I feel so loved."

"I'm sorry but… don't you think it's a little fast?"

"No it isn't" Brooke said entering the conversation." She broke up with Michael three months ago, and now she's moving on."

"Alright. I mean… it ain't my life. But speaking of… Have you talked to Big Mike lately?"

"I knew you were gonna ask me that." Mercedes said looking at him from his reflection in the mirror.

"Well have you?"

"Hell no I haven't. Why the hell would I?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, let's change the subject." Mel said stopping the two before things got heated.

"Yeah Z." Brooke said helping Mel out. "Like what you and Nathan were doing all alone on the plane earlier."

"We weren't doing anything Brooke. We just slept."

"Really?" Peyton said looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "Cause I saw you guys at Tric, and you may have had some unfinished business to take care of."

"No… and yes I saw you and Jake outside. What's going on with you two anyways?"

"Oh, don't try and change the subject. We're talking about you and Nathan."

"And I'll tell you what happened as soon as you tell me what's going on with you and Jake."

"Nothing going on. We're just friends."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He's a really great guy but.. I just think it's too soon."

"Ok Peyton. I won't push you on the subject anymore."

"Thanks. But don't think that just because of that your gonna get out on telling us what happened."

"Ah! Fine, I'll tell you. So.. We were inside and we were dancing and... it was like it was just the two of us out on the dance floor. Like we were both in our own little world."

"How romantic." Tyler said sarcastically.

"Shut up Ty! Anyways... then thing started heating up. So.. He took me outside, pushed me up against the wall and kissed me."

"See.. There's a reason that I always got back together with him." Peyton said taking a sip of her coffee. "Basketball isn't the boys only skill."

"Oh!" Tyler said disgusted. "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"You don't have to be in here Ty." Mercedes said turning to look at him. "But I definitely know what you're talking about Peyton."

"Wait.. How would she know about that?" Ty asked confused.

"She dated him." Z answered

"A long time ago." Peyton explained quickly.

"Wait..." He said beginning to laugh. "He was shared?" He said laughing hysterically.

"So what if he was?" Z said looking at him from the reflection in the mirror. "At least he's wanted." She said softly looking down at her nails.

Tyler heard and automatically stopped laughing. "Oh, that was low." He said genuinely hurt.

"Hey, you're the one that's ragging on my boyfriend." She answered nonchalantly.

"I just though it was funny." He said defensively.

"Ok. You go ahead and think it's funny. But don't expect me not to hurt your feelings if your talking about my boyfriend."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Anyways..." Mel said as she finished putting the dye in Z's hair. "What are you doing after this?"

"We're going out to dinner I guess."

"Oh, fancy."

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"Listen... if you want I can do all you girls."

"Really?" Z asked looking at Mel in the mirror.

"Sure. It's not like I'm doing anything else today. I always clear a whole day for your shoots and I'll just be here for touch ups after that so.. I can do all of you by the time you guys leave."

"Thanks Mel."

"Yeah, no problem." She turned to her assistant and finished fastening the clip to Z's hair. "Hey Jen, can you get Brooke washed up please?"

"Sure." Jen said getting up and leading Brooke to the sink.

"Ok Z your done. It'll just have to be in for a while and then Jen'll rinse you out so I can style it."

"Ok." Z said getting up from the chair.

They all chatted while they were getting their hair done. They would occasionally get interrupted by Tyler asking a stupid question or making a smart ass remark but other than that they were all having a blast just sitting around and talking. Mercedes was beginning to get a little upset. Nathan hadn't called her at all and it was almost noon. She hadn't shot her pictures yet either. The photographer was late and he was just starting to get the things ready for her. She knew she would probably be there longer than she had expected. As if she didn't have enough to deal with, the editor that was doing the interview was there and was waiting to get a chance to talk to her. So Mercedes decided that she might as well just get it out of the way now. She gave Tyler her purse and told him that if anyone called her to just take a message. Unless it was her dad, then he could interrupt her. Tyler then went and told the woman that Z was ready for her.

"Hi, I'm Chrysta." The young lady said shaking her hand. She looked young. Early 20s probably.

"Nice to meet you." Z answered politely shaking her hand. She looked around the noisy set until she finally found the rec room. "Shall we?" She said signaling Chrysta to it.

Chrysta nodded her head with a smile as she followed Mercedes to the rec room and followed her into it. Mercedes closed the door behind her and led Chrysta to the two couches and coffee table in the middle of the room. She signaled Chrysta to take a seat, and she followed after her.

"So..."Mercedes said crossing her legs and looking at Chrysta questionably.

"Right. Let's get to it then. So Mercedes, first of all I wanted to say thank you for doing this today."

"No problem. Glad to be here." She said with a smile.

"Great. So... I understand this is the first interview you've given since the death of your mother."

"That's correct."

"How have you been dealing with all that?"

"Some days are harder than others. But I have a lot of people to help me through it."

"By the amount of people that are here today, I can tell."

"Yeah."

"So... there have been many rumors circulating about you Mercedes. Would you mind clearing a few things up?"

"Not at all. Actually, I'd like to know what they are." Mercedes said suddenly intrigued.

"Alright, great. So first of all, is it true that you are no longer living in Los Angeles?"

"Yes, that's true."

"So where have you gone off to so secretively?"

"Umm..." Mercedes was beginning to get a little annoyed again. What is it with these people? Why was it that they always wanted to get into her business. "I'd... I'd rather keep that to myself if that's ok." She said politely trying to get the message across.

"Sure. No problem. And is it also true that it had something to do with you breaking up with your ex-boyfriend Michael Adams?"

"No. It defiantly had nothing to do with him. I had made up my mind about getting away from this life before we broke up."

"Why is it that you to broke up? You two were seen everywhere together and then all of a sudden it was over."

"Let's just say that some of us were trying harder to make the relationship work than others." Z answered with a penetrating stab of hurt in her voice.

"Which brings me to my next question..." Chrysta added without a second to spare. "Since you two broke up you've been spotted with LA's finest bad boys."

"LA's bad boy's huh?" Z said with a slight laugh. "And who might they be?"

"Leaving most of LA's hottest spots with 50 Cent, Usher, P. Diddy, T.I... holding hands with Nick Cannon?"

"Nick and I are just friends. And... I like to go out and have a good time. It's nice to have some company."

"But... it would be understandable if you explored the dating scene." Chrysta said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I know it would be." She said taken aback at how some people just thought they could make comments about your life be totally ok with it. "But I've never been that kind of girl. I like being in a solid relationship." She said looking away from her and thinking about Nathan.

"Wait... what was that?" Chrysta asked leaning in and smiling at the way Mercedes acted.

"What was what?" She answered innocently.

"The whole... shy thing?"

"Let's just say... I'm done partying." She said with a small smile.

"Care to elaborate?" Chrysta said with a smile

"I have no reason to be "exploring the dating scene" " Z said quoting Chrysta's earlier remark.

"So… your not single?"

"Nope."

"Do you wanna tell me a little bit about him?"

"Well… we haven't been together long but… he's the greatest guy I've ever met." She said with a sigh.

"Then I'm guessing that your over Michael."

"That I am."

Chrysta was about to ask her next question when Tyler peaked his head in through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt" He said coming in with Z's phone in hand. "Z, it's your dad."

"Ok, thanks." Z said turning to him and getting up. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." She said turning to look at Chrysta.

"Yeah, of course." Chrysta answered with a smile as she got up.

Z followed Tyler out of the Rec room and onto the set. He handed her her phone and, she thanked him as she walked towards the exit.

"Hey Dad." She said taking a seat on the curb.

"Hey sweetie, happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I'm on my way to a meeting right now."

"It's ok Dad. I understand."

"How are you? Are you doing anything special today?"

"I'm good. Wanting to get the hell done with this photo shoot so I can get out of here. Then… I guess Q made plans for us to go to dinner or something…"

Z's father laughed at the predictable response he heard. It made Z smile just to hear her father laugh. Something that she hadn't heard much since the last time she saw him.

"Well… at least you get to go out afterwards right?"

"Right." Z said with a smile.

"Ok… well… I have to go. Have a great birthday honey. Tell Ty to give you the letter-"

"What letter?" Z said cutting him off.

"You'll see. Ok… I love you and I'll call you again soon."

"I love you too Dad."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye."

She waited for a second, hoping, praying, that he would keep talking to her but… after a moment she heard the click on her phone. She sadly closed it pressing it against her palm. She walked back onto the hectic set and walked toward Ty, who was talking to Brooke. On her way to him she noticed that Chrysta was no longer in the rec room but was talking to Haley and Peyton, who both had their hair wrapped in towels. Z laughed at the look on their faces as Chrysta bombarded them with questions.

"Hey Ty my-" She began but was soon cut off by Ty pulling out an envelope and handing it to her.

"Here you go." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She said taking the letter form him with a smile.

He nodded his head and she turned around and began walking away. Z walked back into the rec room, closing the door behind her. She sat on the couch pulling her legs on the couch as well.

'My mom would kill me if she saw I had my shoes on the couch' She thought to herself. She saddened at the thought but was surprisingly happy at the same time.

She settled herself on the couch and opened the envelope pulling out the piece of paper inside. She unfolded it and began to read...

"Mercedes,

Today is your seventeenth birthday. I wish I was there to share it with you . But you know how hectic this job can get. I promise to make it up to you though. I want you to know that I'm there with you, even if I'm not. I need you to know that all the memories that we have had have not been wasted on me. The time that I spent with you and your mother were the happiest moments of my life. You know your mother loved you Z, and always will." She looked away from the letter trying her hardest to keep from crying. But the deep breaths she was taking weren't helping her much. "Sometimes when I look at you, I swear I can see her. It's as if her spirit is still living inside of you. She would be so proud of you, just like I am. You've become such an amazing woman in the last three years. You're definitely not my little girl anymore. You're everything that a father could ever hope for, and so much more. Always remember that I love you and that I will always be here for you. Have an amazing seventeenth birthday, surround yourself with people who love you, and most of all, enjoy it. After all you're only seventeen once.

Love, Dad"

She gripped the letter in her hands, as she pulled her knees to her face. She knew her father loved her. Even if he was never around, she knew that he did. And she would always try and make him proud of her. But... at that moment... she still felt completely alone. Even if all her close friends were right outside the door... the two people that she wanted-needed to be there were gone. Her father was always away at his job, and her mother...that was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. She sobbed softly as she hugged herself tighter. Just letting herself cry, drowning herself in her tears. After a few minutes she heard the door open behind her. She looked up to see Nathan walk in with a smile on his face. His smile fell as soon as soon as he looked her in the eyes, and he rushed over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?' He asked taking a seat next to her and resting his hand on her knee.

"Nathan..." She whispered falling into his arms.

He was confused, that was for sure. He had no idea why she was so upset. But he knew that he just had to be there for her, and she would explain things to him when she was ready. She sobbed in his arms, grateful that he was there to hold her. It amazed her that even in a state where her emotions were all over that place... she still felt so safe in his arms. She began to clam down, and her breathing began to normalize.

"Baby..."Nathan said pulling away from her just enough to look her in the eyes. "Come on... tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She said after taking a deep breath. "I'm just being a baby about this letter." She said looking away from him.

"What is it?" He asked softly brushing her tears away with his thumb.

"It's just a letter from my dad."

"Is everything ok?"

She shook her head yes, and swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"Yeah every things fine. It's just..."She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was genuinely concerned. She felt stupid now, and looked down at her hands embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't know why this is affecting me this much." she said fiddling with his jacket zipper. "I guess I just miss him."

"Mercedes don't apologize." He said taking her back into his arms. "He's your dad. It's understandable your upset." She shook her head and he pulled her closer to him, and kissed the top of her head. After a moment he pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Just promise me one thing.." He said brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Ok, anything."

"No more tears." He said with a small smile.

"No more tears." She answered giving him a half smile in return.

"Good." He said smiling, placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled on his lips and cupped his face in her hands pulling his lips closer to hers. After the kiss ended she pulled away from him and stood up.

"Let's go do this, so we can get the hell outta here." She said pulling him off the couch.

He laughed lightly and got up taking her hand. They were about to leave the room when she stopped him and turned him to face her. She looked up into his eyes but said nothing.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Thank you for this babe. For being here with me."

"Always." He said with a smile.

"I love you Nathan. You know that right?" She said seriously.

"Z? Where is this coming from?" He asked confused.

"Nowhere. I just... I need you to know."

"I know. And... I love you too."

She shook her head and he leaned down to kiss her, she gladly kissed him back. He pulled away from her and smiled as he opened the door. She smiled back, and followed him back on the set...

**There you are! Chapter 47! I'll try and post up chapter 48 by the end of the weekend. Thanks to you that left reviews for my authors note. ****OTH-Mrs. Broody, brathanfan, Newyorkchicka.. YOU GUYS ROCK! Also... thanks to ****hoLamOchIla****for reviewing chapters 14 and 15. Your the best! I do have one question tho... do you think I should start adding some more sexual situations in the story? And should they be graphic? Let me know in your reviews! Thanks! Peace!**


	49. Chapter 48

**Hey guys... I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I'll really try and post up more often. Although... for the last chapter that I posted up I only got one review. So... I don't know... I'd really appreciate it if I could get some more form you guys. Thanks. But... anyways... here's chapter 48. Hope you like it.**

General POV

"It was so much quieter in there." Z said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I know." He said laughing lightly.

He pulled her a little closer, comfortingly as they walked over to Brooke and Q who were standing near the exit, obviously flirting. Z smiled as she saw how happy Brooke and Q were when they were together. Q saw her walking toward then and he pulled Brooke into his arm turning her to notice them.

"Finally!" Q said as they walked up "I thought you were never gonna come out of there." He paused for a moment noticing the redness in her eyes. "Z, you ok?" He asked just like a big brother should.

"Yep." She said with a smile, as she cuddled up closer to Nathan, who happily hugged her back. "Perfect"

Q looked down at Brooke, worry clearly in his eyes. Brooke picked up his cue and looked at Z with a small smile.

"Umm... why don't we go get you ready." Brooke said pulling away from Q and taking Z's hand with a small pat.

"Ok." Z said pulling away from Nathan, giving him a quick kiss and a 'see you later babe' before she left.

Nathan shook his head and watched as she walked away with Brooke. It was surprising to Nathan how much Brooke had changed.

"Is she a'ight?" Q asked bringing Nathan back to reality.

"Huh?" He asked looking back at him. "Oh, yeah. She was upset because of a letter she got from her dad but.. I think she's ok now"

"A'ight, cool." Q said casually, although he was relieved that was all that was wrong.

"You sure you're ok?" Brooke said hugging Mercedes.

"Brooke... I'm ok. I promise." Z said looking over at Brooke with a small smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm..." Z stopped when she saw who was sitting in Mel's chair. Brooke followed her eyes and eyebrows raised. "Holy shit!" Z said looking at Brooke surprised.

They both hurried over to Mel's chair to see a beautiful Peyton Sawyer sitting in it. Platinum blond curls, bright green eyes, flawless skin.

"Peyton!" Z said startling her.

"Z! You scared the hell outta me!" Peyton said turning to face them.

"I'm sorry but... you look... freaking gorgeous Peyton! You have definitely changed my definition of a blond bombshell"

"Shut up." Peyton said embarrassed.

"She's not lying P. Sawyer." Brooke said looking at her with a big smile. "You look awesome. And... you know who else is gonna think so?" She said raising a mischievous eyebrow.

"Who?" Peyton asked intrigued.

"Umm... I don't know... Jake maybe." Brooke answered excited.

"I really doubt that." Peyton said reaching over for her water bottle.

"Why not Peyton?" Z said looking at Peyton's reflection in the mirror. "He'd be stupid not to." She said giving her shoulders a slight squeeze.

Mel finished doing Peyton while Z got dressed and was touching up Z's makeup when Nathan walked in.

"Hey." He said pulling up a chair and taking a seat next to her. "I was gonna come in earlier but.. Brooke said you were getting dressed"

"It's ok babe." Don't worry about it." Z said turning to look at him.

"Babe?" Mel asked, stopping what she was doing and looking at Z and then Nathan. "So your Nathan"

"Yeah" Nathan said surprised.

"Not bad Z." Mel said with an approving wink at Mercedes. Mercedes laughed and looked over at Nathan who laughed with her.

"I'm Melizabeth." Mel said introducing herself. "I've heard a lot about you Nathan"

"You have, have you?" Nathan said raising an eyebrow at Mercedes.

"Don't worry nothing but good things." Mel said explaining herself.

He laughed lightly and was about to say something when Ty opened the door and peaked his head in.

"Hey Z, their ready for ya." He said looking over at her.

"Ok, I'll be right out." Z answered.

Ty shook his head and closed the door. Mel quickly finished applying Z's eyeshadow and Z stood up. She and Nathan walked out of the room and onto the set. Once she got there she was bombarded with people. Ths was something Nathan was not expecting. He was basically pushed away from her and all he could do was watch as they pulled her away from him. Mercedes hated this part of the job. People always telling her what to do... she felt really bad that they had taken her away from Nathan, she turned around to see him. The look on his face was not what she wanted to see. He locked eyes with her for a moment and she mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him before she was interrupted and she turned around to 'pay attention'. While they talked she positioned herself in front of the white backdrop that had been set up, with white silk sheets that fell from the ceiling. As she talked to the photographer Nathan walked back over to the refreshment table where all the guys stood chatting.

"Don't worry Nate. It's always like this." Q said taking a sip of his coffee.

Nathan nodded his head in appreciation. Brooke walked up to them with Peyton. Jake was laughing at something that Jorge had just said when he saw Peyton walking towards them with Brooke. He couldn't help looking at her, she looked absolutely amazing. Even if she was wearing a white wife beater, low-rise jeans, and converse. But he honestly wasn't looking at her body. He was mesmerized by her eyes. The way her perfect curls fell around her face, the way her lips were lightly stained with... pink.. stuff. He really didn't know what it was, and he really didn't care. The thought of what her lips tasted like suddenly popped up in his mind. Peyton was talking to Q, listening to him complement her on how well everything had gone at Tric the other night.

"Thanks." Peyton answered looking at Q with a smile.

'Brooke's one lucky girl' Peyton thought to herself, as she looked at Q's chiseled features. His dark complection, against his hazel eyes... his toned body... 'Ok, stop!' She thought suddenly. 'He's Brookes guy'. Peyton's thoughts of Q suddenly vanished when she felt a pair of eyes on her from behind. She turned herself slightly to look behind her, only to lock eyes with Jake. She felt her stomach flutter and her hands tremble. 'oh shit' Jake thought to himself 'Great I was staring at her'. He automatically lowered his eyes to the ground. He looked up again to see her smiling at him sweetly. He gave her a sheepish smile and looked back down at the ground. Peyton turned back to her conversation with Brooke and Jake to his.  
All of a sudden you hear a yell from the side of the set.

"Lights!"

The lights were turned on and so were two fans directed in front of Mercedes. Nathan watched as Mercedes took off her robe and handed it over to Tyler. Once the robe was off Nathan's eyes went wide and his mouth went dry. She looked stunning.

"Wow" He whispered to himself, hoping that nobody would hear him.

"No kidding." Brooke said with a wink and a light nudge to Nathan's ribs.

Nathan looked down at her and gave her a smile. Immediately after he turned his attention back to Mercedes. She was in a light pink strapless dress, that hugged her slender hips, her narrow waist. The crystals shimmered on the border of the top of the dress. She was wearing stilettoes with dangling jewels. Although she was only 5' 8" her legs looked like they went on forever. Her olive skin beautiful to his eyes as it hit the white silk sheets behind her. Her long auburn hair was in ringlets that cascaded down her back and shoulders. His eyes traveled her body. He was fixated on her. Until they finally settled on her beautiful brown eyes, her full lips, her high cheekbones. He could stare at her forever. Nathan watched as she posed for the camera, and was amazed at how naturally it came to her. 'That dress!' He said to himself as she walked slowly towards the side of the set. 'If I could just tear'

"Havin fun?" Tyler asked interrupting Nathan's heated thoughts.

"Umm... yeah." Nathan said turning his gaze from her.

"Alright next setup!" He heard someone yell out.

Instantly people came onto the set and began to tear everything down. Mercedes walked off the set and towards Nathan and Tyler.

"Hey." She said in a hushed tone, as she looked sweetly into Nathan's eyes.

"Hey." He answered taking her hands in his "Here you go." Ty said pulling her away from him and holding the robe out of her to step into, ruining the moment she was having with Nathan.

"Thanks Ty." She said pulling the robe up her bare shoulders. "I should go get dressed." She said taking a step towards Nathan.

"Right." Nathan said pulling her into his arms and wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Mercedes felt her heart soar as soon as his lips touched hers. Nathan pulled away lightly teasing her a little by brushing his lips against hers. She smiled on his lips and he pulled away from her . "You look amazing by the way." He said smiling.

"Thank you baby." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away from him. "But I really do have to get dressed, or we'll never get outta here"

"Alright, go." He said letting her go., and watched as she headed back into the dressing room.

About 20 minutes later she reappeared. This time with no robe, there wasn't one needed. She was wearing tight jean hip huggers, a white spaghetti strap shirt, that showed just a sliver of tanned skin, her eyes, instead of being a natural color were now a smokey black, her lips were still a soft color though. Her hair was still down in ringlets but she now had a blue bandana tied at the side. It reminded him of the Destiny's Child video, like Beyonce wore... not that he had seen that video a lot or anything...instead of having her usual 3" heels she was wearing a brand new pair of white AFO's. Nathan was talking to Lucas and Jake and hadn't noticed her come out yet until he heard her laugh from behind him, he turned around and smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey, I'll talk to you guys later." He said turning to Lucas and Jake before leaving and walking towards Mercedes.

"I haven't seen Nathan this happy in a long time." Jake said as he looked at Nathan walk away.

"He's really in love with her." Luke answered looking towards Nathan. "And I don't blame him. She's... amazing"

"Careful there Luke, he's your brothers girlfriend and like you said, he's in love with her"

"What are you insinuating Jake? That I'm into Mercedes"

"Are you"

"No, I think she's great, and a good friend but... that's all. I wouldn't do that to Nathan, or myself"

"Yeah, I believe you Luke." Jake said putting his hands up in defense Nathan walked up behind Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered in her ear. "We have to find a place for ourselves soon... cause I really need to kiss you"

She turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes with a mischievous smile.

"I think we can do something about that." She whispered reaching up to his ear, so Brooke and Peyton wouldn't hear. "Cause I really, really need to kiss you too." She said nibbling on his earlobe and running one of her fingers up his spine.

Nathan's eyes fluttered shut and Mercedes muffled his sigh with her mouth as she reached up to kiss him. Brooke looked over at Peyton and they looked at each other in amusement. Nathan lowered his hands to her lower back until he had one on the small of her back and a few of his fingers resting on her ass.

"Watch your hands there buddy." Ty said interrupting them as he walked up to them. Nathan and Mercedes broke their kiss and looked at Ty. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other for a second and then laughed."These came for you Z." He said looking down at the vase of red roses in his hands.

"Aww..." Z said excited pulling away from Nathan and walked over to Ty, taking the small envelope from the flowers. She opened it excited as to who would have sent her such a beautiful display of affection. "I miss you dearly..." She read aloud. "Have an amazing birthday, and know that I will Always love you"

"Aww..." Brooke cooed looping her arm through Peyton's, resting her head on her shoulder.

Peyton looked at Brooke and laughed lightly. She herself was not a huge fan of that kind of stuff, not that she didn't like to have someone show her they loved her like that but... that stuff never mattered much to her. Brooke on the other hand... was a sucker for it.

"All my love..." Z's smile fell as she read to herself the last word written on the card.

"What is it?" Brooke asked lifting her head off Peyton's shoulder and looking at Z worried.

Z looked up from the card and over at Nathan who's eyes were intently waiting for her to say what had made her so flustered.

"Z, you ok?" Peyton said worried, noticing the way she was looking at Nathan.

"...All my love Michael"

They all just stood there trying to understand. They had all grown silent and Brooke and Peyton were looking at each other somewhat afraid and curious as to what would happen next. Brooke looked from Z to Nathan and then back to Z. It was perfectly clear that both of them were upset. The looks in Nathan's eyes were heartbreaking. Brooke swore that if she ever saw Michael again she would make him pay for upsetting two of her friends like this, let's face it… guy's an idiot.

"Z I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have given them to you if I would have known that they were from him." Ty said breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about it Ty." She said turning to him, "Do me a favor tho… get rid of them for me." She placed the card back where she had found it and returned to Nathan's arms.

His anger was fading, as the smell of her hair filled his senses, and the touch of her hands placing his arms around her burned his skin. He laced his fingers through hers and held her tight against him. He knew that even though she and Michael had history together he had broken her heart, and that was something that she would never forgive him for. He hated the guy for what he had done to her, and he promised himself that he would do anything to keep her from feeling that ever again.

"Yeah, sure." Ty said walking away from the group with the flowers in his hands.

After he was gone there was… once again… an awkward silence. It was there, they all felt it… the knot in their stomachs, and the thoughts of uncertainty… say something witty and cheer them all up? No… too soon… since none of them knew how to make the situation any better they all said… well…. Nothing. Nathan wasn't gonna let Michael ruin Z's day and this silence was killing him. So.. he did what he thought he had to… he reached down and softly kissed her neck. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and smiled. Leave it to Nathan Scott to make the best out of an awkward silence… wait… what? Z smiled at Nathan's gesture and turned herself to look at him.

"I'm sorry." She said turning in his arms. "Michael means nothing to me, ok. You're the one I want." She said caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"I know." He said softly leaning in to hug her.

He held her close for a moment, just basking in her warmth.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"Me too"

"Well... if it isn't Miss Mercedes Davis in the flesh"

Mercedes turned from her place in Nathan's arms to look at the person who had just spoken. Once she saw him she pulled away from Nathan and enveloped the man in a hug.

"Andy!" She said hugging him.

"Ah, it's so good to see you sweety." He answered in a hushed tone as he hugged her.

"Oh, you too. I missed you." She hugged him harder.

He pulled away from her and took her hands.

"So... what does it feel like to be seventeen?" He smiled as she squeezed his hands a little.

"Not that different from when I was sixteen." She said honestly after a pause of thought.

Andy laughed and rolled his eyes at her response, she giggled.

"Thank you for the phone call by the way." He frowned and she looked away from him embarrassed. "If it wasn't for you father I would have never known you'd be in town"

"I'm sorry Andy, I've just had so many things going on. But your right... there's no excuse. We do have a lot of catching up to do"

"Yeah we do." He said with a chuckle.

Mercedes laughed lightly but turned around when she heard Brooke clear her throat behind them.

"Andy this is my friend Peyton." Z said introducing them. "Peyton this is Andy Hargrove. He's my financial advisor"

"Which is really just my fancy name for her accountant." Andy said shaking Peyton's hand. "It's nice to meet you Peyton"

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled. 'He seems like a nice guy.' She thought to herself. 'Not to mention he's a fox'

"Brooke... you're looking as lovely as ever." Andy hugged Brooke and Brooke hugged him back

"Thank's Andy. You're don't look so bad yourself." She pulled away and put her hand on his arm "Ah, I'm getting old"

"Please... you're like... 25." Z looked at Andy and laughed "I wish." Andy answered laughing

"Well anyways" Z said changing the subject. "Andy this is my boyfriend Nathan." Z said walking over to Nathan and cuddling up to him.

"Boyfriend huh?" Andy said shaking Nathans hand. "I guess there really is a lot of things we have to talk about." He let go and looked at the couple. "Well... it's nice to meet you Nathan"

"Yeah, you too"

"Hey Z, Alex is here and they're ready for ya." Ty said walking by with a rack of clothing he was pushing.

"Ok great." Z answered "I'll take care of Alex." Brooke looped her arm through Peyton's and gave Z a smile before walking away.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." Andy walked away and joined Jorge and Jake who were talking near the coffee machine.

Finally. Mercedes and Nathan finally had a moment alone together. Nathan hugged Z closer to him and she smiled when he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"You gonna come with me?" She asked turning to face him a little.

"Yeah, let's go"

He gave her a quick kiss and they walked over to the set. After Mercedes bagan shooting her pictures Nathan noticed Q sitting at a table near the set with a laptop. He walked over to him.

"Hey what's up?" Nathan asked getting Q's attention.

Q looked up from the computer screen and up at Nathan.

"Oh hey"

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just putting in the background for the green screen so the photographer can approve it. Wanna see"

"Sure"

Q handed Nathan a photograph and Nathan took it. He studied it... It was a cool picture.

"It's a mural." Q said looking up at Nathan. " Z made it with Jorge and Ramon a few years ago"

"Really?" He asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's around the corner from Uncle Johnny's"

Nathan looked back down at the picture. It kinda hit him hard when he looked at it closer. Why hadn't he noticed it sooner? There were two guys leaning against two classic lowriders, chrome wheels, one dark blue and one a off white. They were on either side of a girls with long auburn hair that flowed down in ringlets. Once he looked at her he knew it was a resemblance of Mercedes.

"I'll be back man." Q looked at Nathan before he walked over to the photographer.

"Yeah, sure." Nathan looked up from the picture and noticed that Mercedes was no longer shooting but was getting touched up in a chair next to the set.

"Hey Nate." Nathan was startled when he felt Brooke walk up behind him and squeeze his shoulder. "Oh... sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Brooke said after feeling him jump.

"No, it's ok." He smiled coyly, trying to act cool.

"So... what are you up too"

"I'm just waiting for Z"

"Duh." She giggled as he stated the obvious. "I mean... what are you looking at"

"Oh." Nathan handed her the picture, and looked back at Mercedes.

"I remember this!" She looked up at him and he focused his attention on her again. "It looks better on the wall though"

"You've seen it"

"Yeah. Jorge told me about it and I begged her to take me and see it. It's crazy isn't it"

"What is"

"How much she's changed. I mean... you didn't know her then... hell... I didn't know her then... but, she was a totally different person back then"

"She said she wasn't that person anymore"

"She's not. Well... I guess she'll always carry that part of her past with her but... she's not like that anymore. The thing you need to know about Z is that she'll always be close to her roots. This was the way she grew up Nate. I think that's what keeps her so humble, and down to earth"

"I guess so"

Q smiled at Brooke as he walked back to them.

"Hey baby." He kissed her and she hugged him kissing him back sweetly. He pulled away and looked down at her. "Where is everyone"

"They're all getting their things ready. Which you should be doing by the way"

"A'ight... but what are you doing out here then"

"I just came to get Nathan"

"You did?" Nathan asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, Alex has all your things ready, you just have to try them on and pick out what you want to wear"

"I think I'm gonna wait for Z though"

"Ok." She looked up at Q and kissed him softly. "Why don't you go ahead and I'll be there in a minute, I'm gonna stay out here and keep him company"

"A'ight." Q said kissing her once more before letting her go and walking towards the dressing room.

"You really don't have to stay Brooke"

"It's ok, I want to"

A few minutes later Mercedes walked up to them and smiled.

"You waiting for me?" She asked as Nathan pulled her into his arms.

"Who else?" He leaned down and kissed her softly She pulled away from him and rested her head on his shoulder. Then turned her attention to Brooke.

"Hey B"

"Good job out there by the way.. No wonder you're one of the most sought out models in the industry..." Brooke gushed.

"Brooke..." Z felt a little embarrassed when she felt Nathan laugh lightly behind her.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently. "Someone's gotta brag about you. And since you're my cousin.. It's gonna be me." She got up and put her hands on her hips. "Ok Nate, she's done, let's go"

Mercedes laughed and Nathan did to.

"Ok Brooke"

Nathan , Mercedes, and Brooke were walking towards the dressing room, when Z looked up at Nathan and smiled. Nathan looked down at her and smiled back. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself. But he also something else in her features.

"Tired?" He asked running his hand down her arm.

"A little, but I'll be ok"

"You sure"

"Yeah, I'm used to it." 'Even if I don't want to be.' she though to herself. "But... if I could be doing anything right now... it would involve a big comfy bed, and a big fluffy pillow"

"And what about me"

"Well.. I thought that was a given"

"Just making sure"

"Z, I'm so glad that your finally done here." Brooke turned and said to her "Believe me... so am I"

Brooke nodded her head and walked into the dressing room.

"Sorry Nate but.. All the guys are in the other room. Ty has all your things for you"

Nathan nodded and looked down at Mercedes who was still securely in his arms.

"So.. We say goodbye again." Z said looking up at him and smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"I really wish I could spend more than 3 seconds with you." She said sadly.

"Hey.. We have the rest of the night together, we'll have plenty of time to spend together." He caressed her cheek and kissed her sweetly letting her go. "I'll see you in a little bit"

"Ok." She turned to open the door and he looked at her as he began to walk away.

She walked inside to find all the girls holding up dresses and looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"Having fun guys?" She asked yawning.

"A little more than you. You look exhausted." Ciara said handing Monica a dress.

"That's because I am exhausted." Z looked around the room and noticed that Alex wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where's Alex"

"She had to go. She told me to tell you to call her and to say happy birthday"

"I didn't even get to say hi"

"She did leave you your dress though." Brooke said walking over to her with her dress in hand.

"Wow" Z looked down at the dress, it was beautiful.

The girls dressed... Monica was the first one done. She was in a forest green Burberry dress, that went down a few inches below her knees. Ciara and Peyton followed. Ciara was in a brown Alexander McQueen sequined dress with gold embroidery around her mid-section. Peyton was beautiful in a simple black Christian Dior off the shoulders dress that hugged her hips and was... for lack of another word... short. Haley and Brooke finished at about the same time. Haley in an off-white Armani dress, with a plunging neckline and jewels on the borderline and straps for her dress. Haley had been a little afraid to wear it at first. Not just because of the neckline but also because she took a look at the price tag when Alex handed it to her. That dress cost more than she made in like... 3 months. She was a little intimidated with wearing a 4 thousand dollar dress for one night. Mercedes had insisted on it, so Haley had no choice. Brooke was in a light pink halter Versace dress with matching jeweled heels. 'Simple, but totally sexy!' Brooke commented when she held up the dress to her body in the mirror. The girls walked out of the dressing room, with Brooke and Mercedes as the last ones out. Z and Brooke were laughing at something that Z had just said when Z felt a tug at her hips. She turned around and smiled as Nathan pulled her into his arms.

"This time I'm not letting you go." He said before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Good." She slid her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. "Cause I don't want you too." She kissed him softly. After the kiss had ended she pulled away and took a look down Nathan's body. "Lookin good stud." She said playing with the border of his jacket.

"Always." He looked at her with a cocky smile

"Ha ha, funny," She commented sarcastically.

He laughed and tilted her head up a little to kiss her. He pulled away and looked at her.

"But look at you..." He pulled her away from him completely and spun her around. "You look amazing"

And she did. She was in a short baby blue strapless dress that fell to right above her knees and had flowing fabric that surrounded the base of the dress. Her tanned skin complementing it perfectly. Everything about her was perfect, from the soft shade of her lips to the dark color of her eyeshadow, she was... absolutely... stunning.

"Always." She smiled playfully as he rolled his eyes.

She leaned into him and he hugged her tight against him. She looked sweetly into his eyes and he smiled warmly leaning down to kiss her. They were both getting into it when they heard a camera click come from somewhere. They both pulled away and turned their heads towards the source of the sound.

"David!" Z turned her attention to the photographer and smacked him in the arm playfully.

"I'm sorry." He answered laughing. "I just couldn't help it. It was a perfect shot"

"Uh huh, sure it was." She turned to Nathan and hugged him. "David, this is my boyfriend Nathan"

"Nice to meet you Nathan" David shook Nathan's hand and picked up his camera off his chest to snap another picture.

Z rolled her eyes and Nathan laughed

"Nice to meet you too." Nathan chuckled

David nodded his head and looked around the room.

"So... where are all you beautiful people doing tonight"

"Going out to dinner." Z answered resting her head on Nathan's chest. Nathan placed his cheek on the top of her head and pulled her closer to him until their bodies were almost flush against each others. "You're welcome to join us if you want"

"Thanks. But... I have something planned tonight. Thanks for the invite though"

"No problem"

"But... all of you are way too good looking for me to not get a few shots in"

"Oh... I couldn't ask you to do that." Z pulled away from Nathan a little.

"You're not asking. I'm offering. Just call it my birthday present to you"

Z smiled at him and David smiled back. The group crowded around, and David went phot crazy. After he had gone through at least 5 rolls of film he was... as he called it... 'spent'. He promised to have them done by the end of their stay in LA. After they were done Mercedes walked into the rec room to talk to Andy. They caught up on things. Z had explained that she was now a part of the Ravens basketball team, and that she was happy in Tree Hill. They chatted for a few minutes before Alex brought it up.

"I do have your fathers birthday present though." He pulled out a white envelope and handed it to her.

"What is it"

"Open it and find out"

She took it and opened it. She pulled out a black American Express card.

"It gives you 24 hour concierge service anywhere in the world." Andy explained. He looked at her and he knew eight away what that fake smile looked on her. "You don't like it"

"It's not that Andy. I do, it's just... this card can't bring my dad to me. And... that's all I really want." Hey eyes began to water and Andy leaned in to hug her.

"I know sweety. I know." He held her for a few more moment and let her go. "One day he'll come to understand that Z. But until then... just... have fun... and enjoy yourself"

She nodded her head and got up. He followed. Once they had said their goodbyes the group gathered together again and headed out of the studio and climbed into a waiting limousine.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Brooke asked as they settled themselves in.

"Definitely." Z answered with a smile.

"Then prepare yourself little sister." Q leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Z smiled and cuddled closer to Nathan. Nathan kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. Z looked around the limo. All the smiling faces, she felt the energy, the happiness, the joy, the excitement, laughter filled her ears. In that moment all the sadness she felt, all the unanswered questions she had, all thoughts of her father, her mother, all the worries, vanished. She looked up into Nathan's eyes. Those amazingly, blue, deep, beautiful eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled back and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. In that moment, all the world fell away , and she was exactly where she wanted to be. With her friends, her brothers, and the guy that she loved more than life itself. All of it... perfect.

**There it is ya'll. I hope you liked it. Thanks to OTH-Mrs. Broody for your review. And hoLamOchIla... thanks so much for reading and reviewing. You're awesome. Also... brathan-alwaysand4ever... I'm so happy that you like the story. YOU ROCK FOR LEAVING ME REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST...6 CHAPTERS. Thanks. But... I wonder... what happened to...jeytonlover...Newyorkchicka... and...brathanfan... I really missed you guys:( I really hope that you guys will let me know what's up in this chapter. Also... I added some Jeyton moments in there for ya. I hope you like those. Ummm... one more thing... for those of you that read and don't review... will you? Please? I don't know what to tell ya... It makes me indescribably happy when I get reviews from you guys. So... if you guys wouldn't mind... leavin me a few... that would be... FANTASTIC! Thanks so much guys... Laters!**


	50. Chapter 49

**Hey guys... How much do you guys hate me?... I know.. a lot probably... It's cool... I don't blame you. I've been slaking off and not updating, but I'll try and do better. Umm... well... here is chapter 49 for ya. It's not the entire party because It would have been WAY to long. The whol party may be 2 or three chapters... not sure yet. But anyways... I hope you guys enjoy it... and please don't bee toooo mad at me...**

General POV

Some time later they finally arrived at their destination, and the car came to a slow stop. They began to get out, and Q looked back to look at Nathan with a small smile. Nathan nodded his head and smiled back.

_Flashback  
"Hey Nathan, you wanna do me a favor?" Q asked Nathan as he slipped on his Armani blazer. _

"Sure" Nathan managed to say as he pulled his undershirt over his head. "What is it?"

"When we get to the party , I want you to make sure that Z is the last one out of the car."

"Alright."

"You think you can handle that Nathan?" Lucas asked tying his shoelace.

They guys laughed at the sarcam in Luke's voice and Nathan looked over at him with a glare.

"I'll be fine."

End Flashback.

Nathan held Z back while everyone else got out. She really didn't think much of it at the time. Finaly it was just the two of them left. He kissed her cheek softly and smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked looking up at him.

"I don't know." He gently pushed her bangs away from her eyes and lookedat her. "Just casue." He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back. A few gentle kisses later he pulled away and looked at her. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

He smiled and got out of the car, offering his hand for her to take. She took it and followed him out of the car. A smile still on her face for Nathan's tenderness before, she looked up at the eerie darkness and looking up at the 3 huge tents set up, the cool night air hitting her skin, her smile dropped and she looked up at Nathan confused. Nathan looked away and Z turned her eyes to Q.

"Q?" She asked getting his attention. "Where are we?"

"Follow me and find out." He turned hugging Brooke against him and leading the group to the entrance. The rest of the group was quiet; all the girls were walking together, occasionally turning to each other and smiling. The guys walked behind them. Q stopped in front of the bouncer holding Brooke's hand.

"Good evening Mr. Johnson." The bouncer said lifting the velvet rope. Q gave him a friendly nod, and the bouncer turned to Mercedes with a smile. "Miss Davis."

"Hi?" Mercedes answered confused. 'What the hell is goin on!' She thought to herself. She felt Nathan squeeze her hand. She looked up at him and he smiled.

The bouncer pulled back the curtain and Q and Brooke entered with Nathan and Z behind them. They entered the pitch black space, and Mercedes reached up and squeezed Nathan's arm lightly. Nathan looked down at her and smiled.

"Q?" She asked hesitantly.

All of a sudden a burst of light blinded her, she heard a very loud 'Surprise!' and she looked around the space in awe. All around her, she could have sworn that most of the people she had met were in that space. Everything was beautiful, lavish furniture, a fixed dance floor, Z looked around exactly as she should have... surprised. The lights dimmed and everyone waited for her to say something, do something.

"Happy birthday baby sister." Q pulled a surprised Mercedes into his arms and hugged her tight.

She hugged her brother tighter thinking about everything that he had done for her.

"I can't believe you did this!" She said pulling away from him just enough to be able to look into his eyes.

"Anything for you baby sis." He pulled away completely and pinched her cheek. "Now go… have fun." He took Brookes hand and leaded the rest of the group to an enclosed area near the side of the tents.

Mercedes and Nathan were left alone and Z turned around and walked back into Nathan's arms. He smiled down at her and was about to kiss her before they were both startled by the pulsating beat of a base speaker pumping music form the stage. Mercedes and Nathan both turned to see 50 Cent walk on stage….

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go shortie, is ur birfday. We gonna party like is ur birfday. We gonna sip Bacardi like is ur birfday. And you know we don't give a fuck cause is ur birfday." The beat mixed and turned into another one of his hits. He was joined on stage by the rest of the G Unit crew… "This is how we do. We make a move and act a fool while we up in da club. This is how we do. Nobody do it like we do it so show us some love…"

Nathan turned to enjoy the performance, still keeping Mercedes incredibly close to him. Z looked up at him just before the performance was over. Funny thing… they never talked about her other friends before and she was mentally praying that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable round them. Once they had finished their performance the place erupted in applause. Z let go of Nathan's hand and he turned to look at her confused.

"I'll be right back." She began walking backwards. "I'm gonna go to the restroom and I'll be right back." She knew that it was a lame excuse but… she needed to get away from the noise and compose herself before she faced all these people, all whom which were bound to tell her how sorry they were about what had happened with her mother, she just knew they would.

"Alright." Nathan watched as she walked away. "I'm gonna go find the rest of the group." Nathan walked in the direction of which he had seen the rest of the group walk towards. Once he arrived he was greeted by a 6' 3" 320lbs bouncer guarding the entrance where the rest of the group was staying.

"I'm sorry but this is VIP only." The bouncer informed him, standing in the way.

"My friends are in there." Nathan answered, unsure of what exactly he had to say to make him let him in.

The bouncer took the list and looked back up at Nathan.

"Can I get your name?" He asked briskly.

"Nathan Scott." He answered confidently.

Sure enough the bouncers eyes didn't have to travel far for him to see Nathan's name.

"Oh.. I'm sorry sir." He apologized pulling the velvet rope aside. "Please… go right in."

Nathan nodded his head appreciatingly and headed inside the VIP room. Not surprisingly Brooke and Q were in the corner…. Making out… Nathan made a mental note to make fun of Brooke for that later. He laughed lightly to himself and looked around the room for someone that was a little less occupied. He wasn't really having any luck… Brooke was busy making out with Q, Peyton seemed to be having an interesting conversation with Jake so he walked over and took a seat next to Lucas who was talking to Jorge.

"Hey. Where's Z?" Jorge asked when Nathan sat down next to Lucas.

"She's in the restroom." Nathan answered

"Oh."

A waitress appeared and took Nathan's drink order. One thing that was clear... there was no ID check in Los Angeles VIP. Mercedes walked out of the bathroom and through a crowd. People congratulated her on her birthday sending air kisses and such... Mercedes accepted them with a smile. She was tapped on the shoulder and she turned around to see Kimora and Russell Simons standing behind her.

"Oh my God, Hi!" Mercedes said giving them both air kisses.

"Mercedes, it's been too long." Kimora answered lightly touching her arm.

"You look amazing." Russell said looking a little too hard down Z's body.

Mercedes gave him a glare, which he ignored as his eyes traveled up her legs towards the high hemline of her dress. 'Eww... gross.' Z thought to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. She tried to zone him out and turned back her attention to Kimora.

"You do look absolutely fantastic. Did you get the shipment I sent you?"

"Umm... shipment?" Z answered confused

"My winter line. Did you get it?"

"Maybe. I'm not living in LA anymore so.. It may be at home."

"Oh that's right." Kimora looked at Russell, making her hold on his arm stronger. "I completely forgot." She told him. She turned back to Mercedes and smiled. 'Ha ha.'Z thought to herself. 'She caught ya'. Z returned her smile. "Do you know when you're coming back?"

"Not really." Z answered honestly. "I haven't really thought that far ahead."

"Oh. Well... how do you like it there?"

"I love it there actually. It's nice to be around family."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry to hear about your mother."

Z felt her stomach cringe. She closed her eyes for a second and shook her head gently.

"Yeah... me too." She answered looking up at her with a sad smile.

Kimora let go of Russlle and squeezed Z's arm.

"If you'll excuse me" Z excused herself and walked along the crowd. After a few more... "talks"... all of which involved some comment about how sorry they were for her loss, she finally reached her goal point since she left Nathan's side at the beginning of the night... The bar. She took a seat and a bartender, a 20 something gorgeous blond, with a name tag that read "Crystal" walked over immediately.

"What can I get you?" She asked

"Umm... Bacardi, double."

"You got it." She answered pulling a cup out and placing it on a napkin. She poured the liquid into the cup, and looked up at Z for her approval.

"Thanks." Z answered taking the cup from the napkin and taking a sip.

"You're Mercedes Davis."

"Yeah." Z answered with a warm smile.

"Wow... you're so much prettier in person. I mean... you're gorgeous everywhere but-"

"Thanks." Z said rescuing her from having to explain herself.

"Umm... I hate to ask but... I was wondering if I could get an autograph for my brother. He's like... totally in love with you."

"Sure." Z put her drink down and took the pen Crystal offered her.

"What's his name?" Z asked taking a clean napkin off the table.

"Charles."

Z nodded and wrote down a quick note...

"Charles,

Thanks for all your love and support. Your sis gave you rave reviews... I'm sure you're a great guy if she loves you so much... Love strong, Live long...

Mercedes Davis"

Z handed the napkin and the pen back to Crystal.

"Thank you so much! He's gonna freak out." She said happily taking it.

"No problem." Z answered taking her drink again.

Crystal nodded her head and turned to another person that had sat down at the other side of the bar. Z nursed her drink in her hands and sat there thinking when she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Bacardi huh?" Brooke looked over at her and leaning on the bar counter. "Hitting it hard already?"

"You could say that." Z answered taking a sip of her drink.

"You ok Z?" Brooke asked concerned

"Fine." Z answered looking over at her and smiling.

"...Z..."

"Really Brooke... I'm fine, I'm ok." Z reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked unconvinced.

"Yes, I'm sure." Z said squeezing her hand a little.

"Ok." Brooke answered squeezing Z's hand back.

Crystal walked back and smiled at both the girls.

"What can I get ya?" She asked happily.

"How about two shots of tequila?" Brooke answered looking at Z and smiling.

Crystal nodded and pulled two shot glasses out, and filling them with the thick golden liquid. By that time Z had polished off her double bacardi and looked over at Brooke, who picked both shot glasses off the table and was handing her one. Z put her empty cup down and accepted that shot with a smile.

"To you Z, and to a fantastic birthday." Brooke held up her glass for a toast.

Z clinked her glass against Brooke's and drank down the shot, feeling it burn against her throat as it went down. After a few more shots with Brooke Z was finally beginning to enjoy herself. Partly because she was starting to feel the effect of the alcohol, and partly because she was letting herself go a little more.

"I wanna go find Nathan." Z said looking at Brooke as she took the olive form her martini glass and popped it in her mouth.

"Ok, let's go then." She answered placing the pick back in the glass.

They both got up and headed to the VIP room together. Once inside Z noticed that the group was inconsistently divided. Peyton was sitting next to Jake, which didn't surprise her all that much, but Lucas was sitting with Ciara, who was laughing at something they were discussing. Jorge was throwing his charm in Haley's direction and Nathan was talking with her brothers. Well... one of them anyways... D had mysteriously disappeared somewhere. By this point Z didn't care anymore. She just wanted to have some fun tonight. She unlooped her arm from Brooke's when they arrived in front of Nathan and Q. Brooke sat on Q's lap and Z followed sitting on Nathan's.

"Hey babe." She whispered in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Hey" He answered pulling her closer and kissing her lips lightly.

She smiled on his lips and kissed him back. Nathan could taste the alcohol on her lips. Once again there came a waitress in a microscopic skirt to take their drink orders. Nathan and Z pulled apart from each other and everyone gave their orders. Z was the last one.

"Gray Goose Martini, two olives, dirty." The waitress shook her head as she scribbled it down. "Thanks."

After the waitress had returned with their drinks, Mercedes got up with her drink in one hand and held out her other for Nathan to take. He did and stood up.

"Let's go outside." She said getting close to his ear for him to hear.

He shook his head and followed her outside. Outside the VIP room was a completely different atmosphere. It was a lot more mellow in the VIP room, since it had only been the group in there. Nathan felt a tad uncomfortable looking around at some of the faces that he saw in the crowd. Beyonce and Jay Z, Kanye West, Ludacris, an endless oray of celebrities. As they walked along the crowd of people another pulsating beat came from the speakers. Nathan held Z's hand while she moved to the rhythm and balanced her drink in her other hand. Suddenly they came upon two people that Nathan would have never expected to see other than in movies…

"Z!"

He looked at Mercedes as she stopped dancing and let go of his hand.

"Oh my gosh Jen!" Z said hugging one of the most beautiful people in the freaking world, Jennifer Lopez.

"How you doing beautiful?" Mark Anthony, her husband, said taking a turn hugging her.

"I'm great. How about you?" She asked hugging him back and pulling away to look at both of them.

"We're great." Marc said slipping his arm around Jennifer's waist.

"Good." Z answered looking back at Nathan. "Guys this is my boyfriend Nathan." She introduced them

"It's nice to meet you Nathan." Marc answered shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

At that moment Daddy Yankee stepped onstage.

"Anyone know where the birthday girls at?" He asked speaking into the mike. He looked around the room and spotted Mercedes. "Ah, there you are." He said pointing her out of the crowd. "This one's for you Z, one of your favorite beats."

The beat to "Sabor A Melo Remix" began bummpin through the speakers and He began to do his thing on stage. Z looked up at him and rocked to the music. Nathan looked over at her. After the introduction she hadn't come back towards him so a few feet now separated them. Z was having a hard time keeping her attention on anything, it was the shots she had earlier, and the double bacardi and the martin she was just about done with that was in her hand. Not that she minded. She knew the effects that alcohol had on her and she knew that this numbness was exactly what she needed right now. At this moment all she cared about was the music.

"This is so not you Z." Jennifer said snapping Z back from dreamland. "Your usually always on the dance floor."

"Huh?" Z asked snapping back…

"Let's go. Dance with me." Marc said taking her hand. She smiled and walked onto the dance floor with him.

Nathan watched her go. Jennifer made him look at her by asking…

"Do you want to dance?"

"I.." Nathan was startled by her request. I mean… this is Jennifer Lopez; the only problem was that he had no idea how to dance to this. "I… I don't know how to dance this kind of music." Nathan responded finally, somewhat embarrassed

She smiled and took his hand. "It's ok. Just follow my lead." They walked onto the dance floor and he began dancing with her right next to Z and Marc. Nathan tried to position himself so that he wasn't touching her in a very sexual way. Jennifer laughed lightly and moved his hand to the small of her back. "Salsa is all about sensuality Nathan. Relax, let the music move you, not the other way around."

Nathan smiled shyly and did as she said. He looked over at Z and saw how good she was at it. It's like she and Marc were a single body, and the way he was holding her, he tried to focus his attention on Jennifer but it wasn't working out that well. He looked back at Z, not once had she looked over at him. Nathan had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. Marc looked over at Nathan and noticed that he was having a hard time.

"You're boyfriend looks like he's having some trouble." Marc whispered in Z's ear.

"He'll be fine." She answered taking a hand to his face to make him have his full attention on her. Z wasn't attracted to Marc at all, but she was way to into it to care.

The song finished with a bang and Marc had Z in a very compromising position, in Nathan's view anyways. They separated and walked back to Nathan and Jennifer who had already walked off the dance floor.

"That was tight Z." A female voice standing next to Jennifer said.

"Tyra!" Z asked looking at her and giving her a hug.

"I missed you, crazy." Tyra said hugging her back.

"Oh, I missed you too."

They began a conversation in which Nathan was not included. He just smiled and kept his mouth shut. And then... he was through with it. He began to walk away when Jennifer touched his arm softly, Nathan hadn't seen her and he hoped that it would be Mercedes that was holding him back, but when he turned around he saw Jennifer's eyes and not Z's.

"Are you leaving so soon?" She asked him as he turned to face her.

"I think so." He said softly. "It was very nice meeting you." He lightly touched her hand and she gave him a look of sympathy. "If Z notices I've left and asks for me, can you tell her I'll be around."

"Sure." She answered rubbing his arm. "Take care of yourself Nathan."

He nodded and with that left with his hands in his pockets towards the VIP room once more, somewhere he knew he had someone to talk to.

**Ok... I know that you guys probaly don't like Z very much right now... it's cool that's what I wanted. Um... Leave me some reviews and let me know why you hate her, or me, either one... I've kinda begun the next chapter so... I'll hurry to post that up for ya...I wanted to say thanks to ****hoLamOchIla****for your reviews... your great... and also ****shabbii****... You don't know how happy I was when I read your review... that's sooooooo coooool that You did that... Thank you so much! And to ****brathan-alwaysand4ever****... I don't even know what to say to you... you read chapters 6-48 and left me a review for every one... You are amazing! Thanks soooooo much... Thanks to the rest of you that have also read... your guys rock... Um... so yea... leave me a few more reviews for this chapter please... they would greatly be appreciated... Thanks... peace guys...**


	51. Chapter 50

**Ok guys.. I'm gonna keep this short... Here's Chapter 50.. Hope you like it...oh... just a few tid bits you sould know... Nathan and Haley never had that whole..."Always and Forever" thing...**

Mercedes talked to Tyra and they both agreed to get together sometime before they did the Victoria Secret runway show together. After Tyra excused herself Z turned her attention back to Jennifer and Marc, who were now seated at one of the many tables. Z walked back and noticed that Nathan wans't with them.

"He left." Jennifer told her when she noticed that Z was looking around the area while she walked back.

"Oh." Z answered looking back at her. "Umm… do you know where he went?"

"He said he'd be around."

"Ok. I'm gonna go look for him." Jennifer and Marc both shook their heads. "I'll catch up with you later."

Z kissed both Jennifer and Marc's cheek and went on her search for Nathan. She didn't get to far before she was stopped, being hugged from behind.

"Hey beautiful." A male voice whispered in her ear.

She pulled out of his embrace and took a step back turning to look at him.

"Nick, you scared me."

"Sorry." He answered grinning. "How you been Miss Davis?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Cause. What if I called you Mr Cannon all the time?"

"That's different, Miss Davis is sexy. It's like my pet name for you."

"Yea, well you shouldn't have pet names for me Nick."

"What's up with you?" He asked taking a step towards her and rubbing her arms. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just looking for my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked stunned, immediately taking his hands off her.

"Yea, I do" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for his response.

"Oh."

He was at a loss of words. Z couldn't quite make out his emotions but she wasn't in the mood to try. He lowered his eyes and his head and she instantly felt quilt sweep through her.

"I'm sorry Nick." She lowered her arms and stepped towards him. "I don't mean to be a bitch. It's just been a really stressful day."

"No worries." He looked back up at her "I get it."

"It's so good to see you again." She hugged him, he smiled and hugged her back.

"Ya, you too."

She pulled away and gave him a peck on the cheek

"I'll see you around ok?"

"Count on it."

"Ok…. Bye."

She walked away and he stood there looking after her.

"See ya later Miss Davis." He whispered softly.

Mercedes walked into the VIP room and looked around for Nathan.

* * *

Jake and Peyton had both been having a blast together. They both shared a few drinks and great conversation. 

"I still can't believe I'm here." Peyton said looking around the room.

"Tell me about it." Jake answered looking only at Peyton.

All he had done all night was look at Peyton and smile. Peyton took a sip of her drink and looked up at Jake when she couldn't take the feeling of his eyes on her anymore.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Nothing." He answered grinning and looking away from her.

"Jake."

It felt different for her to say his name, a good different though.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About Jenny? I'm sure you don't have to worry about her Jake. I'm sure she's fine."

"No, I know she is. That wasn't what I was thinking about."

"It wasn't?" She asked surprised.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I was just thinking about how great you are."

A broad smile spread across her face, and at the sight of her smile Jake did the same.

* * *

Ciara and Lucas walked back to their table and took a seat after they had finished dancing to a song. 

"That was fun." She said leaning towards him so he could hear her.

"Where'd you learn how to dance like that?" He asked smiling.

"My brother, Z, all over the place really."

"Wait… you have a brother?"

"Yea, Jorge. I thought you knew."

Lucas thought for a second. He looked across the room at Jorge, obviously flirting with Haley, and looked back at Ciara. He could tell a resemblance in their features. But if she wouldn't have told him he would have never known.

"He's your brother?"

"Yea, well… half. We had the same mom, different dads. Jorge's dad died in a car accident and my dad ran off somewhere.

"And your mom?" Lucas asked cautiously.

"Don't know. I never really met her. She left with my dad, that's why we live with my grandfather."

"So both your parents just left?"

"Yea. Pretty messed up huh."

Lucas shook his head lightly and looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"Don't feel sorry for me Lucas." She said reading him like a book. "I don't feel sorry for myself so you don't have to either."  
Lucas smiled and shook his head slightly embarrassed that he had been that obvious. Ciara smiled back and laughed lightly "Come on." She took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "How bout another dance?"

"That'd be great." He answered getting up and following her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Brooke sat next to Q, cuddled close to him. He hugged her tight and kissed the back of her neck lightly. The sensation sent shivers up her spine. 

"I love you Brooke" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She answered turning to face him a little and placing a small kiss on his lips. She pulled away and once again fell into his arms. "I'm so glad that you're coming back to Tree Hill with us. I can't stand being away from you."

"I know what you mean."

Just then Z walked up to them. Brooke sat up a little straighter when she saw the look in Z's eyes.

"Have you guys seen Nathan?" She asked stopping in front of them

"He said he was going out to get some air." Q answered. "Everything ok?"

"Yep. Fine." She answered as she left and headed towards the back exit.

"I hope she's ok." Brooke said looking up at Q.

"I'm sure everything's cool." Q answered reassuringly.

* * *

Mercedes walked out into the cool night air and looked around for Nathan. She found him leaned up against a light post and walked towards him, passing a few people along the way. 

"Hey happy birthday Z." One of them said to her.

"Thanks." She answered returning a small smile and turning to look at Nathan.

Nathan turned around at the mention of her name and locked eyes with her for a second before turning to look away from her. Z could feel a stab of pain in her chest. She swallowed hard tying to get rid of the lump in her throat as she walked up beside him.

"Hey." She said softly hugging herself for warmth.

"Hey" He answered never turning to look at her.

"Nathan I-"

"What are you doing out here Z?" He asked cutting her off, pain and anger in his voice.

"I came to look for you" She answered somewhat startled.

"Humm… surprising. I wouldn't have thought you'd notice I was gone." He said bitterly

"Ok." She stepped in front of him and tried making eye contact with him. It took a moment before she physically make him look at her. She took his face in her hands and looked up into his eyes. "I deserve that" she released his face gently and rested them on top of his folded arms. "Nathan, I'm so sorry I acted like that" He looked down into her eyes still angry and upset. "It's just that... you don't know how hard it is to face all this again. How much it hurts to be constantly reminded that my moms gone." Tears began to form in her eyes but she pushed them back. "I know that's not an excuse, but I just wanted... I needed some way to help me forget." He looked at her, his features softening, but said nothing

"Hey Z!" Z and Nathan both turned at the call from Ciara. "Q needs you back in here now."

Z turned back to Nathan trying hard to read him.

"You should go back." Nathan said turning back to look at her. "That's your world Z. Not mine." He took her hands off his arms gently.

Z felt her eyes sting with hot tears. She shook her head slightly, and turned away from him. Nathan shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He opened them again and followed behind Z towards the entrance. Z walked towards Ciara, hearing the rustling of Nathan's footsteps behind her. She struggled to keep in her tears, and failed when she felt a few escape her eyes. She brushed them away quickly tying to compose herself.

"Everything ok?" Ciara asked as Z walked inside.

"Not really" Z answered sadly

Ciara looked at her best friend with worry, but decided that this wouldn't be the right time to ask her about it.

"I'll be here when you need me ok."

"I know." Z looped her arm through hers and Ciara led them out of the VIP room. "Thanks Ciara."

Ciara smiled and led Z to a table next to the stage. They both took a seat, and Z looked across the room at Nathan, who had just entered and was walking in her direction. He took a seat next to D as Q walked on stage with Brooke. The entire room went silent as soon as they had both stepped in front of the mike.

"Now, ya'll know why we're here tonight, and it ain't just another excuse to party." Q said smiling into the mike.

"We're here tonight to celebrate a very special someone's birthday." Brooke said cheerfully, looking over at Z and smiling.

"All of ya'll know her, and she's a very special person to each and every one of you. But to us she's something more than that. She's family.. And we love her more than anything."

Z walked up to the stage and enveloped them both in a hug.

"Thank you guys so much." She told them both, her eyes misting.

They both pulled away and backed up to leave Z standing in front of the mike.

"Wow..." She looked out into the crowd and smiled as she saw the friends that had attended. "Thank you all so much for coming. This is all something that I wasn't expecting. Umm...a few years ago I would have never imagined standing in front of you right now. Being brought up the way I did... it taught me a lot about life. And I'd like to thin k that I'm a better person because of it. But I am human..." She looked at Nathan and he locked eyes with her for a second before lowering his gaze. "And I'm not perfect."

"I'm pretty sure you are." Nick spoke out into the silence of the crowd, smiling up at Z.

Nathan turned his head and gave Nick a cold stare.

"I'm really not, I make mistakes like anyone else would." He looked up at her "And I know that those mistakes can really mess things up, and I'm sorry." He looked up at her and lowered his eyes. Brooke, who was standing next to her, saw the interaction between the two and placed her hand softly on Z's back in reassurance. Z looked back at Brooke and took her hand, smiling sadly. "Thank you guys so much." She said taking Q's hand as well. You guys don't know how much I love you both." She turned back to look at the audience and smiled at D. "You too D." He held up his glass, and she smiled laughing lightly She turned back to face the audience with Q and Brooke on either side of her. "To all of you guys that came with me from Tree Hill... you don't know how much it means to me. Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Jake, you guys mean so much to me. Even if we have only known each other for a short time, you guys are like my new found family." They all smiled up at her and she smiled back at them. She shifted her eyes to Nathan and tried hard to get him to look at her. "I want to especially thank you Nathan. For helping me though the last few weeks, I love you so much for it." He finally looked up at her and kept his gaze with hers. Her eyes were misty and her voice soft. "And for the for the two people that are not here tonight... my mom and dad. Even though they couldn't be here tonight, they still have aplace in my heart, and I miss them both very much. I only hope that I'm making them proud. So.. Thank you all once again, and I hope you enjoy yourselves." She gave them one last smile and the room erupted in applause.

Nathan looked at Z for a moment and suddenly something inside him clicked. He turned to D and spoke to him for a moment.

"No worries man." D said getting up. "I got ya covered."

A few moments later D walked on stage and over to the microphone. As he did the room began to settle and quiet down.

"Most of you don't know this but.. Not to long ago my little sister started dating someone." At this Z's head shot up and she looked over at D for a second before scanning the room for Nathan, only to find him gone. "And this someone, well... me being her older brother, stuck me as any other guy would. And I kept thinking of only one thing...how to keep him the hell away from my sister."The crowd laughed and a smile appeared on Z's face. "But he's proved me wrong. He's shown me that he really does care for her. And tonight, he's here to share this with her." D turned his back towards the audience and towards Z. "I think there's something Nathan want's to ask you Z."

Z looked at him confused before she heard an 'awe' from the crowd. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Nathan standing behind her with a single red rose in his hand. At that moment one of her favorite songs began playing. Nathan took a step towards her holding the rose out to her.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked a shy, almost scared look in his eyes.

She looked at him confused at first, but then saw all the emotion in his eyes and smiled shaking her head lightly. She took the rose in one hand and his in the other. He led her off the stage and onto the middle of the dance floor. She stepped into his arms and laid hers over his shoulders and around his neck.

_Ache_

_Can't watch you break_

_And shatter_

_Saved_

_New lives to make_

_Us better_

She looked up at him and he looked down into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison.

They looked away from each other and chuckled.

_I'm letting you know_

_Cleansing my soul_

_Been letting you know_

_For days_

"I'm sorry Z." He said lightly.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything Nathan. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I'm so sorry."

"No, I was being selfish. I didn't realize how much this was hurting you."

She laughed lightly taking her thumb to his cheekbone. She reached up and brushed her lips against his lightly. He kissed her softly and gently, being so sensitive it hurt.

_Turn over everything_

_Time can heal us again_

_I'm tender in your arms_

_Reaching inside of me_

_Bringing the love I need_

_The loneliness has gone_

She pulled away and looked up into his eyes.

"Earlier you said that this wasn't your world. And your right... it's not." He looked at her and she saw a stab of pain flash in his eyes. "But you were wrong about it being mine. Because now... you're my world." Relief struck him and he smiled down at her. "I love you Nathan."

"So do I." He took her back into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. "Always and forever."

Z smiled against his chest and Nathan rested his chin on her head as she massaged the back of his neck softly.

_Faith_

_New roads to take_

_Together_

_Days_

_Lying awake_

_Remember_

_I'm letting you know_

_Cleansing my soul_

_Been letting you know_

_For days_

_Turn over everything_

_Time can heal us again_

_I'm tender in your arms_

_Reaching inside of me_

_Bringing the love I need_

_The loneliness has gone_

_I'm letting you know_

_Cleansing my soul_

_Been letting you know_

_For days_

_Turn over everything_

_Time can heal us again_

_I'm tender in your arms_

_Reaching inside of me_

_Bringing the love I need_

_The loneliness has gone_

_The loneliness has gone_

They finished the song together holding each other lovingly. When the last note of the song rang out in the silent room, everyone stood up and clapped and cheered. Z pulled away from Nathan holding her rose and his hand. The night passed on, Z introduced Nathan to many of her celebrity friends. They stuck together after the dance. All the worry about their prior issues lifted. They were all having fun, dancing, drinking, laughing. It was about 3:30 when Z walked, or rather stumbled, up to Brooke.

"Whoa there buddy." Brooke held Z up, trying to keep her balanced. "You ok?"

Z squinted her eyes and puckered her lips trying to get words to come out of her mouth. She looked over at the light shining from above the door.

"Look how pretty thatis." She pointed up towards the light and Brookes eyes followed.

"Sweety that's the exit."Brooke tried her hardest not to laugh.

"There she is." Nathan said walking up to them "I thought she disappeared again."

"Brooke!" Z pulled out of Brooke's embrace and stumbled into Nathan's arms. "Doesn't he just look absolutely yummy?" She said in a hushed tone, as if it were a dark kept secret. Nathan's eyes widened and Brooke bust out laughing. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Z left Nathan's arms and walked, as best she could, to where Jorge and Haley were sitting.

"I should probably get her home." Brooke said to Nathan. "I know Z when she's drunk, she'll be all peppy now but.. It's not long before she crashes."

"I'll do it." Nathan offered.

"Are you sure? I mean.. I don't mind."

"Sure, it's cool. You stay."

"Thanks Nate." Brooke walked by him squeezing his arm lightly.

Nathan walked over to the table where Z was talking to Jorge and Haley.

"Z, you ready to go?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you guys leaving?" Jorge asked

"Yeah, I should get her home."

"That's probably a good idea. Haley... didn't you say you wanted to go?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Well, yeah but... I can stay."

"Let's go. I'll go with you."

Jorge stood up and offered Haley a hand. She took it and walked behind Nathan and Z outside. They got in the limo and began their trip back to Z's house. Once they had arrived Haley and Jorge got out but Z held Nathan back.

"Let them go" She whispered huskily in his ear.

She closed the door and straddled his lap. He looked into her eyes and saw how they had turned a darker shade of brown. Before he knew it she kissed him, long and hard. He kissed her back with the same force. She began taking off his blazer, and unbuttoning his shirt. He felt his hands rock back and forth as he held her waist and she rocked against him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked pulling away breathing heavily.

"More than anything." She whispered kissing him again.

A few minutes passed as Z tried to get Nathan's shirt off. She was having more trouble than she thought because of her lack of hand eye coordination and because of the fact that she couldn't really breath with Nathan's tongue in her mouth. She finally got it off and began undoing his belt. As her fingers moved down his chest and down to his belt buckle he stopped her, taking both her hands into his own, and pulling away from the everlasting kiss.

"What?" She asked looking at him confused "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Z." Nathan said softly. "But I can't do this." She looked at him confusion and surprised "I don't want you Z."

"Wait.." She laughed in disbelief. "You don't want me!"

"No, that's not what I meant." Nathan tried to explain as she ripped her hands out of his and got off his lap. "I mean.. I don't' want you like this. I don't want you to feel like you'll regret it tomorrow."

"Sure Nathan, whatever."She opened the door and began to get out before Nathan pulled her back.

"Wait Z, look... I do want you. God knows but-"

"You don't have to explain yourself Nathan." She pulled away from him completely and got out of the car. "You've made yourself perfectly clear."

Z walked back towards the house leaving Nathan inside the limo.

_The lyrics in italic are from "Tender" By Feeder..._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... thanks to...****Newyorkchicka****OTH-Mrs. Broody****... and... ****ILOVEDITDARLINGABSOLUTELY****... for your reviews... and for those of you that used to leave me reviews... well... i miss yopu guys... hopefully I'll get some for this chapter... ok... well... thanks... later guys...**


	52. Chapter 51

**Hey peeps! Here's super long chapter 51! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Things will start getting better.. I promise! Well... Enjoy!**

Z walked up the long walkway to the front door. Her head was pounding, her feet hurt, she took her shoes off losing her balance and falling into Jorge's arms.

"Hey there." He said steadying her. "You ok?"

"Fine." She pulled away from him only to loose her balance again. "God!" She said frustrated.

"Come on. I'll take you to your room." He helped her inside, up the stairs and into her room. "Relax your eyes for a sec. I'll be right back."

"Ok." She said lying down and closing her eyes.

She heard the door close and she drifted off to sleep. Jorge walked out of her room and down to the kitchen. He found Haley walking out with a water bottle in hand.

"Hey." He greeted her smiling.

"Hi."

"Goin to sleep?"

"Tried to but.."

"Oh. Well.. if you want to we can catch a movie. I'm sure you'll drift off sooner or later."

"Umm.. ok."

"Alright. Just let me get Z to bed first."

"She's not with Nathan?"

"No. Don't know where he is actually."

"Oh."

They walked into the kitchen together and Jorge got a bunch of things out of the fridge.

Nathan walked out into the backyard and onto the basketball court. He placed his blazer on the bench and picked up the ball off the floor. He shot the ball and missed. His mind wasn't steady and he knew it.

Jorge and Haley walked up to Z's room together and stopped at the door.

"I'll stay here." Haley stood back as Jorge opened the door.

"Alright. I'll be quick."

"Ok."

He walked in closing the door behind him right as Nathan walked up.

"Hey." She said looking up at him

"Hey."

They both stopped when they heard a 'too bright' from Z.

"Jorge is getting her ready for bed." Haley explained.

"Oh."

This really pissed him off. Z was HIS girlfriend. Why was Jorge the one taking care of her?

Haley and Nathan both stood outside the door and listened.

"Sorry." Jorge said dimming the light. "Better?"

"Yea." Z answered sitting up and rubbing her temples. Her head hurt like hell.

"Here" He handed her a plastic cup full of a thick concoction. "Drink up."

She took it and groaned.

"I hate this thing."

"I know you do. But it'll help with your hangover."

She plugged her nose and chugged it down.

"Gross." She shivered and handed the cup back to him. He took it and handed her a water bottle and some Advil. "Thanks"

"No problem." He headed over to her dresser and pulled out a spaghetti strap and a pair of pajama pants. "Here" He walked back to the bed and handed them to her.

"Why? I don't have the energy to." She let her head fall on the pillow and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Z change"

"I don't want too…" she whined

"Z, you can't go to sleep in your dress. Just change."

"Fine."

She stood up a little too quickly and lost her balance, falling into his arms.

"You ok?"

"You're always taking care of me." She said softly looking up into his brown green eyes.

"Hey... that's what I'm here for." He whispered smiling at her.

"Thank you." She placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled. "For everything." He shook his head and smiled. She turned her back to him and pulled her hair back. "Can you unzip me please?"

He unzipped her dress halfway and turned his back to her while she dressed. After she had gotten dressed she placed her hand momentarily on his back, to let him know she was done and walked back to her bed, leaving her dress at the foot of it. She pulled back the covers and got in. Jorge placed her trash can next to her bed and sat down beside her.

"Just in case."

She chuckled and regretted it when she felt a pain in her head.

"Ow" She held her temples in pain

"Headache?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be ok." He pulled her hair behind her ear and she closed her eyes taking in the moment.

"Jorge?" She opened her eyes again and looked up at him.

"Que paso?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you were my guy... would you want to be with me?"

Jorge looked at her unsure of what to say. Haley looked over at Nathan's expression. She could tell that he was hurt.

"Nathan's your guy Z, I'm not. So... I'm not sure what you want-"

"Jorge"

He looked at her and knew he wouldn't be able to leave without giving her the truth.

"Yes. Any guy would be crazy not to want to be with you."

Nathan stood still for a second and began to walk away from the door. Haley looked on, trying to find something to say to him but found herself at a loss for words. Nathan walked down the hall and into his room. A few minutes later Jorge walked out and took Haley's hand.

"You ready?" He asked leading her down the hall

"Yeah."

They walked down the stairs and towards the theater room together, hand in hand.

They next morning Mercedes woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock. She reached over and turned it off. She got up and walked into her bathroom. After a hot shower, she got dressed and headed downstairs. She found everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey Z." Brooke greeted her cheerfully. "How's the hangover?"

"Surprisingly, not that bad." Z answered heading to the fridge and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yep. Let me just get my purse."

Brooke walked out of the kitchen with Peyton and Haley. Nathan walked over to Z and stood beside her unsure of what to do. She made it easy and walked away from him and over to Q. Nathan's face fell and he walked out of the room.

"You two ok?" Q asked

"I'm not sure." Z answered truthfully

"Well... Am I still doing this today then?"

"Yeah, I may not be sure where Nathan and I stand but I still need him to have this."

"Alright."

"Ok. Can I take your car?" Q chuckled and handed her the keys. "Thank you!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed towards the door. "See ya later!"

The girls all got in the car and were on their way to a quaint little café. Once inside, they ordered and waited for their breakfast to arrive.

"Ok." Brooke said putting down her coffee cup and looking over at Z. "What is going on with you and Nathan? You were so cold to him this morning."

"You really don't want to know" Z answered

"Oh, come on!" Brooke pushed

Z gave her a look but told her what had happened anyways. Once she had finished explaining what happened in the limo the night before she waited for their response.

"Wait..." Brooke said with a chuckle of disbelief. "Nathan turned you down! We are talking about the same person right?"

"Brooke!"

"I'm sorry Z..." Peyton interjected. "But Brooke's right. Nathan has never, _ever_, been one to turn down sex. Ever."

"He does have a point though." It was time for Haley to put her two cents in, and even though she was a little glad that nothing had happened between the two of them the night before, she felt the need to protect him. "You were wasted last night." Haley looked at Z, thinking she would be defensive about it, but she wasn't.

"I know. I'm not mad. It's just that..."

"You don't want to admit you were wrong." Brooke finished off Z's statement and turned back to Haley and Peyton. "See guy's Z will never, ever, falter on her pride."

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is! If it wasn't then you and Nathan would be ok with each other."

"Ok, whatever. Point is… Nathan and I are on weird terms right now, and we'll talk it out….eventually. But in the meantime, can we please just have some fun?"

The girls agreed as their food arrived. They shared conversation about the night before and Brooke explained that Q had agreed to come back to Tree Hill with them that night. Z could tell that Brooke was ecstatic, which defiantly pleased her. It had been a long time since she had seen Brooke actually happy. When they had finished their meal, they gathered their things and headed to Rodeo Drive for a little shopping adventure.

The guys had just finished cleaning up their mess in the kitchen and were heading out of the house. They all piled into another one of the 6 parked cars in the driveway and headed out onto the streets of LA. Nathan had been quiet all morning trying to understand why Z was so upset. Lucas noticed and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. Nathan smiled sadly and looked out the window. Q pulled off the exit ramp and onto a street.

"Where exactly are we going?" Nathan asked as he looked out the window.

"Don't worry about it." Q simply stated.

They drove for a few minutes and Q made another turn.

"The Staple Center?" Nathan asked. No one answered, and Q pulled into a parking spot in the empty lot and the guys piled out. "What are we doing here?" Again, he received no answer. "The parking lot's empty."

"Chill man." D said with a smile.

They walked inside and down a long corridor. Q opened a large door and they stepped out onto the court. Nathan, Lucas and Jake all looked around astonished. Nathan's eyes traveled around the court and stopped suddenly. At the other side of the court was the entire LA Lakers team. The team stopped what they were doing and walked over them.

"What's up man?"

"Not much man." Q answered giving, no other than Kobe Bryant, a fist pump. Q looked over at the rest of the guys and introduced Jake and Lucas first. "Guys this is Nathan Scott."

"So you're Nathan." Kobe asked shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Nathan asked confused.

"Yea, but don't worry. It's all good." Kobe smiled and Nathan smiled back, still unable to believe that Kobe Bryant knew who he was. "So, you guys ready to do this or not?"

"Oh, no doubt, no doubt." Q said stepping forward.

"Ready for what?" Nathan asked D as Q led them into the locker room.

"We're gonna play with them." D answered in a hushed voice.

"What!" Nathan was astonished, never in his life would he have imagined he'd be in the staple center playing ball with the Lakers.

"For real." Kobe spoke up behind them. "You're a really lucky guy Nathan. Z must really love you."

"Z?" Nathan asked

"She did this for you man." Q interjected. "Yesterday, during the photo shoot. She rented out the center and called Kobe up." Nathan took in the news and felt his heart ache.

Meanwhile, the girls had all walked into Channel and looked around. They shopped inside for a while and then decided to try some things on. Peyton and Haley both hesitated as they looked at the things on display. Z noticed both of their hesitation and walked up to both of them as they looked at the shoes.

"Find anything you like?" Z asked placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Both Haley and Peyton looked at each other and then at Z forcing a smile. "You guys don't have to worry about the money, just get whatever you want."

"Thanks Z, but I-"  
Haley had always had a thing about taking money from people. She knew that in most occasions money always came with strings. But as she looked at an adorable pair of channel wedges, the offer became more and more tempting.

"I told you guys at the beginning of this trip that it was on me, and I meant it. So... shop, enjoy yourselves for once."

Haley shook her head slightly and looked back at Z with a smile. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Z answered smiling back and putting up a wrap around dress in front of her. "I think this would look great on you. Why don't you try it on?"

Haley looked at the dress. It was a white spaghetti strapped wrap dress that had golden embroidery at the hem, and went below the knees. She loved it.

"Ok. Thanks." Haley took the dress and placed it over her arm.

Z smiled and walked over to Peyton, who had moved towards the sunglasses. Peyton tried a pair on and looked over at Z for approval. Z wrinkled her nose and picked up another pair, handing them to her. Peyton took them and put them on.

"Much better." The salesgirl stated.

Peyton looked in the mirror and inspected them.

"You like them?" Z asked

"Yeah, I do." Peyton answered turning to her with a smile.

"Good."

The girls all left Channel with bags off goodies, Brooke with a pair of red pumps and a matching skirt, Peyton with a pair of sunglasses, she wasn't gonna buy anything at Channel, their clothes weren't her style. Haley left with the wrap dress Z had suggested and the wedges she picked out to go with them. Z got a purse and a matching wallet. By the time they had left their third store they had so much to carry that they had to make a trip to the car and drop their things off. By that time they were all starving, they decided to grab some lunch before hitting the shops again. Z hoped that they would stop and have lunch, but not because she was hungry, she had other things on her agenda. She convinced Brooke that she would drop them off at Mr. Chow and would come back and pick them up when they were finished. It took some convincing, but Brooke finally agreed and told her that she would call her when they were finished. Mercedes dropped them off and rushed off to do her own thing. About an hour later her cell rang and she answered.

"Hey Brooke, I'm on my way back" Which wasn't at all true but, she wasn't gonna admit that.

"Alright, we're gonna be shopping around so.. just call me when you get here."

"Will do, see you soon."

"Ok, bye."

Z hung up and dialed Q's number. She got his voicemail, and left him a message.

"Hey bro, I guess you guys are still playing. I was just calling to see how things were going. Did Nathan like it? I hope so. Ok.. well.. I'll see you at home later. Love ya. Tell the rest of the guys I said hi, and tell Jake that I have a surprise for him when I see him at home. Ok, later" Z hung up and went on her way.

After the game the guys sat down and popped open a few water bottles. Q picked up his cell and checked his voice mail. He smiled after he heard it and closed his cell shut.

"Hey Jake!" Q yelled out.

Jake looked up from his conversation with Lucas and a few guys from the team.

"Yeah?"

"Z says she had a surprise for you when she sees you tonight."

"What?" Jake asked with a chuckle.

"Don't know, that's what she said."

Nathan looked over at Jake and Jake just shrugged his shoulders. After they talked for a while, they said their goodbyes to the team and headed home. Z drove back and shopped with the girls for a while longer. After stopping at a few more stores, they finally headed home. Jake, Lucas, and Jorge helped them get all their bags up to Z's room. Some time passed and Nathan walked up to Z's room, anxious and nervous. He wanted to talk to her and straighten things out.

"Come in!" Z yelled out when she heard a knock on her door.

Nathan walked inside to find Haley, Peyton, and Z all packing their new things, giggling and laughing. Once they saw Nathan at the door they stopped. Haley and Peyton both looked at each other, excused themselves , and left. After Haley and Peyton were gone there was an awkward silence between the two.

"Hey" Nathan said breaking the silence and walking in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Z answered folding a white tanks and placing it in her suitcase.

"Why'd you do it Z?" Nathan asked after a moment of silence.

"Do what?" She asked stopping what she was doing and looking up at him.

"What you did for me, with basketball."

She let out a breath and took a seat on her bed. Nathan followed sitting down next to her.

"I needed you to see that you play for you. Not for your dad, not for Whitey, not for the team, but for you." He looked down at his hands with one of those boyish grins on his face. Z though he looked adorable in that moment. "Did you have fun?"

"Of course I did." He said looking up at her. "It was amazing. And it worked. I'm not gonna quit the team."

She looked down at her hands and smiled. He looked down at her beautiful profile and fell in love with her all over again. He tilted her head up with is fingertip and leaned in to kiss her. She got up and pulled her bangs out of her face and behind her ear.

"I should go see if Brooke's ready to go." She headed to the door fiddling with her belt loops.

"Z." She stopped and listened. "I love you." She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, opening the door and walking out.

Nathan looked after her and then got up and left the room himself.

Mercedes was walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She yelled out as she ran down and opened the door.

"I have a delivery for you."

"Yep." She signed the paper and let him walk in with about 20 bags of clothing, shoes, accessories, and toys. After he had left everything in the living room she walked him to the door. "Thank you."

"No problem."

She closed the door and walked into the living room, a bright smile on her face. Sure, she had spent a good amount of money buying all these things but... she felt good about it.

"Jake!" She yelled out

A few moments later Jake and Lucas walked into the room and looked around in awe.

"What's all this?" Jake asked when he noticed a baby toy in one of the bags.

"I got a few things for Jenny." Z answered happily

"A few?"

"Well... I figured a girl is never too young to learn to accesorize"

"Thanks Z but... this is too much. I can't take all this."

"Of course you can, and you will. Besides, it's not for you... it's for Jenny."

" Thank you Z." Jake answered gratefully.

"Sure. But that's not all." She walked over to him and pulled out a card out of her back pocket. "Jenny's gonna grow up, and she won't be able to use this stuff anymore, so... I got you this." She handed him the card and he hesitated taking it. She knew he would so she reached down and took his hand, placing the card in it. "You can go on the site and get her whatever she needs with it."

"Z, I-"

"Just take it Jake. Look..." She was still holding his hand and looking up into his soft brown eyes. "I'm not expecting anything from you in return. You're an amazing guy, and I fell in love with that little girl from the moment I saw her. She deserves the best, just like her father."

He looked at her for a moment seeing all the sincerity in her eyes, he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

"Thank you."

Z pulled away smiling and gave him a wink. After leaving the guys in the entertainment room she walked up to Q's room to find Brooke.

"Brooke, you ready t-" She began walking into the room, only to find Brooke at the foot of the bed, crying. Z rushed over to her and sat down next to her placing her hand on Brooke's knee. "Brooke, what's wrong?" She asked worried. Brooke inhaled sharply and fell into Z's arms. She clutched the back of Z's shirt and sobbed. Z have her a second to try and catch her breath, rubbing her back in comfort. "Brooke, it's ok."

Brooke pulled away and looked up at Z.

"Q's not coming back with us Z." She whispered hoarsely. "He said it wasn't gonna work out."

Z sat back stunned. She quickly snapped out of it and tried to comfort Brooke

"I'm so sorry Brooke"

"He promised me Z."

Z had never seen so much hurt in Brooke's eyes before.

"I know he did." Z whispered. "Look... how about we get out of here for a while. We'll take Peyton and Haley. How bout it?"

Brooke shook her head and swallowed hard, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"No thanks. I just really want to be alone right now." She said, her voice cracking.

Z wanted to make her feel better, but she knew it was too soon to try and cheer her up, and she didn't want to push her.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone then."

"Thanks."

Z gave Brooke a big hug and got up. She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. As soon as she did she heard Brooke begin crying again. Her sadness towards Brooke, soon turned to anger towards Q. She raced down the stairs and into the entertainment room.

"Q! We need to talk!" She said storming in. Nathan, Jake, Lucas, Jorge, Q and D all looked up from their pool game. "The rest of you should probably get out of here before things get ugly." She said looking at them. They did as she said and left the room closing the door just enough to still be able to here what was going on inside. After they were gone Z walked up at Q, and he could tell that she was pissed. A look that he never liked to see on her. "You wanna explain to me why when I go up to see if Brooke's ready to go, I find her up in your room crying?"

"This is not your problem Z" Q whispered quietly.

Z laughed dryly. "See... that's where your wrong. She's my family, so it is my problem." Q was quiet. "How could you do this to her Q?" She began to calm down. "She loves you, and you promised. Aren't you the one who's always telling me that I should stay true to my word? Or have you been lying to me my entire life!"

"It's complicated."

"How? How is it complicated? You love her don't you?"

"Of course I do! More than anything... But what about my life Z?... My job?"

"Your job?" Z hated when he used that as an excuse. "Have you forgotten that your "job" belongs to me! Your recording studio is in my name! I have all the backing to it, and I could pull it anytime I want!"

The guys outside were all looking at each other in shock. Q had always been calm with Z, understanding... but he was beginning to loose his patience.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Z answered walking to the door. "You know Q." Z turned back to look at him. "I used to look up to you but now... I just don't understand why you would hurt someone you love like this."

"You're not one to talk about hurting people you love Z!" Q had snapped

"Excuse me!" She turned back around to face him completely. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"How about you pushing Nathan away! You're pissed cause he wouldn't have sex with you! That's bullshit!"

"I am not pushing him away!" She answered back. "This isn't about Nathan Q! You lied to Brooke! You lied to me! You promised that you would come with us! You love her, and she loves you! I don't get why you would throw it all away! Love should be able to conquer anything!"

"And this is coming from someone who knows so much about love. If I remember.. Your boyfriend cheated on you with your best friend!"

Nathan was about to walk in and get Z out of there when D pulled him back.

Z's eyes stung with tears. Q saw then , and realized he had just made a big mistake. He never ment to hurt her like this.

"Z, I'm so sorry." He said trying to pull her into a hug but she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me." She whispered walking to the door. Tears escaped her eyes and she turned back to look at him. "You're right Q. I did go through that, and it hurt like hell. I opened up my heart again when I though I couldn't... just like Brooke did... for you. Or have you forgotten?"

Z walked out and into Nathan.

"Z wait." He said taking ahold of her arm.

"I can't do this right now." Z sobbed pulling away.

Nathan was about to run after her but D held him back

"Nah man, let her be" D said knowingly.

Z ran up to Peyton and Haley's rooms. After filling them in they went to find Brooke. Z asked them not to tell Brooke what happened with Q, it was something that Brooke didn't need to know right now, and they both promised not to. She tried to cover up her puffy eyes, and all three of them walked to Q's room to find Brooke, only to find all her things gone. Z led them to the room that Brooke had used during the summer, and sure enough, there she was laying down on the bed, starring up at the ceiling. The good news was that she had stopped crying, the bad news was that she wasn't saying anything at all. After convincing Brooke, they left for dinner. They met up with Ciara, and talked, all of them trying to comfort Brooke. Every time Brooke almost lost it Z felt worse and worse, and more and more pissed off with Q. When they got home the girls, with the exception of Brooke and Z, headed into the livingroom. Brooke headed into her room and Z to hers. Once inside she got straight to work. She looked around in her file cabinets while her computer booted up. Nathan knocked on her door and she yelled for him to come in, figuring it was Brooke.

"Z, we need to talk." Nathan said walking in and closing the door.

"Not right now Nathan." Z answered sitting down at her computer desk and looking through folders.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She asked turning around to look at him.

"This! Pushing me away!" Nathan stated raising his voice. He wasn't planing on leaving this time until they straightened everything out.

"I don't know Nathan!..." She got up and walked towards him. "Maybe it has something to do with my boyfriend telling me that he doesn't want me! Kinda hurts the heart ya know!"

"Oh come on! That cant be the only reason that your mad!"

"You know... I can't believe you were the "bad boy" of Tree Hill. Cause seeing you right now... you're nothing but a big baby!"

"That's not who I am anymore Z!"

"Then who the hell are you Nathan! Do_ you_ even know!"

"You want me to be that guy! You want me to be an ass to everyone that means something to me!"

"Why don't you try being yourself! If you even know what that's like!"

"Fine, You know what... two can play this game."

"Fine!"

Nathan walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Z let out a cry of frustration and anger and took a few calming breaths. She began working again trying to get her argument with Nathan out of her head. She heard the door open and close. She turned around to find Q standing behind her.

"What are you doing here." She asked frustrated.

"We need to talk." He answered

"Seems like everybody in the mood to talk today." She said sarcastically.

"Can you stop your bitchfest for a second and listen." He answered seriously

"You listen to me first." She got up and walked toward him. "I called Andy..." The expression on his face changed, just like she knew it would. "He's pulling the company tomorrow." Q's eyes dropped. "I told you not to fuck with me Q."

"Good." He said unexpectedly

"What?" She asked surprised

"I'm glad you're pulling the company."

Z stood back confused.

"What?"

"I want to have my own company Z... in Tree Hill."

"You what?"

"You were right. I can't throw what I have with Brooke away. It's not fair to her, and it's not fair to me. I promised that I would go, and I intend to keep that promise. And if I'm really as good as people say, the artists will come to me."

"Really? Your serious."

"Yeah, I am."

"Have you told Brooke yet?"

"No, I'm kinda holding off on that. She probably hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Z said walking closer to him. "She's hurt."

"I know, and I plan to fix it."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here! Go get her back!" She said with a smile.

He laughed and hugged her. She hugged him back and pulled away.

"You ready to go? We're leaving in 20 minutes."

"Yep, all packed." she answered motioning towards her suitcase.

"Alright. I'm gonna go find Brooke."

"Ok."

He walked out of her room and she let herself fall on her bed. Her brother could be unpredictable sometimes. Meanwhile downstairs everyone was hanging in the livingroom. Peyton was helping Jake pack all of Jenny's things while Jorge and Haley talked in the corner. Ciara was talking to D, while Lucas was with Nathan. Ciara walked over to Lucas when Nathan walked out of the room.

"I thought I wasn't gonna get a chance to talk to you before you left." She said sitting down next to him.

"I know. I was expecting you to stay the night here last night but.. You disappeared at the party." Lucas answered looking over at her.

"Tying up loose ends."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but.. It kinda happened last minute."

"Yeah, I understand."

"So.. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I mean.. Besides all the drama.. But... I had fun. Especially getting to know you."

She smiled at him embarrassed by his comment. They talked for a while, and before they knew it it was time to leave. They gathered all their things and headed to the airport. Thankfully Brooke forgave Q and he was coming back with them. Z said goodbye to Ciara, Jorge, and D. D had some things to take care of but promised to visit soon.

"I hope I see you again soon." Ciara said hugging Lucas.

"I promise to call." Lucas answered as she pulled away. "If you promise to answer."

She laughed and made an X across her heart.

"I promise."

He laughed and hugged her again.

"I'm gonna miss you pretty girl" He whispered

"Yea, me too."

He pulled away and they all said their goodbyes. After the long trip, in which Z tried her hardest to stay away from Nathan, Peyton and Jake talked more and more, Q and Brooke occupied the bedroom to make up for lost time and Lucas talked to Z, they finally arrived back in Tree Hill. Again, a car was awaiting them when they arrived and took them home. First to Brooke's, they dropped off Brooke and Q, then to Peyton's. Z walked Peyton inside, helping her with her luggage, and said goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow P. Sawyer." Z said giving her a hug.

"You bet." Peyton answered pulling away. "Thanks for everything Z."

"Don't thank me just yet." She said pulling powder blue Tiffany's box out of her jacket pocket. "I got this for you."

Peyton took it and opened it. She pulled out a silver charm bracelet with dangling letter charms. PS, MD, HJ, and BD.

"Thanks Z."

"Not a problem."

Z said goodbye to her and walked back out to the car. They dropped Haley off next, and Z gave her a bracelet that was just like Peyton's. Haley loved it and thanked her for it. After Haley then it was Jake. She dropped him off and he thanked her for everything. After Jake it was Nathan, Nathan walked home alone. Last was Lucas. She walked inside his bedroom and sat down on his bed.

"What a weekend huh." She said playfully

"Tell me about it." Lucas answered putting his duffle bag down. "Are you and Nathan gonna be ok?"

"I'm not sure." She answered laying back. "But I don't' wanna talk about that." She sat up again and looked up at him with a smile. "You and Ciara really hit it off."

"Yeah, she's great."

"I'm glad you think so." She said getting up. "I should go. It's late."

"Alright."

"But before I do." She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Placing a box on his dresser.

He hugged her back and walked her back out to the car.

"Night Luke." She said before getting in.

"Goodnight Mercedes. And thanks for everything." Lucas answered holding the door open for her.

She winked and got in. Lucas watched as the car drove away and laughed lightly to himself as he walked back inside his room. He began unpacking his things when he saw a box on his dresser. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a watch, a very expensive watch, with a diamond incrusted rim. Under the watch was a small folded piece of paper. He took it and opened it. He laughed after her read it...

'What? You think I forgot about you?'

He set the box down and got ready for bed. Z sat alone in the back of the car... thinking. When she arrived home, she said thank you to the diver and got out, only to find Nathan's car parked there and Nathan sitting on the steps. She walked up and stopped in front of him.

"Nathan it's late, and I'm really in no mood to argue. So can-" She began as Nathan got up off the steps.

"I'm not here to argue." He stated. "I'm just here to tell you that I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow night, so... be ready."

With that Nathan walked down the walkway and into his car. Z watched as he drove away and went inside.

**Please leaeve me some reviews for this chapter! And thanks to all of you who reviews the last one! You guys rock! Ok... well... Later Peeps! I promise to update soon!**


	53. Chapter 52

**Hey guys... well... don't have much to say, so... here's chapter 52 for ya! Hope yo like it!**

Mercedes lay looking at her ceiling that night. Her eyes were heavy, and sleep longed to claim her. But her heart wouldn't let her. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, praying to let God help her overcome her guilt.

Nathan walked into his house and headed up to his room.

"Nice of you to come home." Dan's voice penetrated the silence as he spoke from the living room. "Come in here Nathan. We need to talk."

Nathan walked into the living room annoyed. All he wanted to do was get some sleep. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow, and he knew he'd need it. Deb had been in bed waiting for Nathan to get home. She heard Dan ask for him and wrapped her robe around herself and walked quietly down the stairs, just in case Nathan needed her. Dan turned to look as Nathan stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall.

"What do you want dad?" Nathan asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"Nathan, you know that you can't let this girl ruin your dreams with basketball. You know that right?"

Nathan laughed dryly.

"Don't worry dad. Your dreams are safe." Nathan turned to leave. "And just so you know..." He said turning back. "Mercedes didn't take anything away from me, she gave it all back."

Deb smiled to herself and walked back into her room. Happy to know that Nathan wouldn't be needing her help, not tonight anyways. Nathan walked up to his room and got ready for bed.

Mercedes awoke early the next morning, she hadn't gotten much sleep but she couldn't force herself to sleep either. She decided to get up and go for a run. As she cooled down after her run she ended up walking in front of the café. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Mercedes." Karen said looking up at her,with a smile,from the counter.

"Hey Karen." She said walking up to her. "Luke." She squeezed his shoulder and took a seat next to him.

"Hey you." He answered smiling.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Karen asked "And it's on the house, for your hospitality with my son this weekend."

"Sure. Thanks, but it's not necessary." Mercedes answered

"Nonsense."She said turning to get her coffee.

"What are you doing up so early?" Lucas asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Didn't sleep well last night."

"Are you ok?" Karen asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Z answered taking it. "Thank you."

"So... what are your plans for today?" Lucas asked

"Umm... I'm not sure. I'm gonna go shoot some hoops right now, and then do some laps in the pool when I get home."

"Complete workout huh?"

"Haven't had one in a while."

"Mind if I join you? With the basketball thing."

"Sure, lets go." Lucas and Mercedes got up. "Thanks for the coffee Karen."

"No problem."

"See you later mom." Lucas kissed her on the cheek and Z waved goodbye as they walked out of the café.

"So..." Lucas spoke up as Mercedes shot a free throw... she missed it. "I heard about your date with Nathan tonight."

"You've probably heard more about it than I have." She shot it again and missed. "All he said was... "I'll pick you up at 6:30" and he left."

"He's trying Z. You gotta give him a chance."

She sighed and shot the ball again... she missed it. Mercedes dived in the pool and did a few laps. When she stopped to rest she found Brooke sitting with her legs in the pool.

"Hey." She said kicking water at her.

"Hey." She smiled and took off her goggles.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You do realize it's almost 5 right?"

"I know. I got home from shooting hoops with Lucas and took a nap. How lame is that? Taking a nap in the middle of the day?"

"Nah, you didn't get much sleep this weekend."

"I guess not."

"But if you don't hurry you'll be late for your date."

"I'm not sure if I'm going or not."

"Z come on!" Brooke let out a breath. "Will you quit playing with the boy and just say your sorry?"

"Brooke-"

"Do you want to loose him Z?" Brooke asked seriously. Z didn't answer and looked down at the water. "Cause if you keep doing this your gonna." Z still didn't say anything. Brooke softened her voice and stroked her hair lightly. "Z, I love you like a sister." Z looked up at Brooke and smiled. "But your so goddamn stubborn!" Z laughed along with Brooke. "Get your ass out of the pool and go get ready!"

"What am I gonna wear!" Z asked happily getting out of the pool.

After Z had taken a shower, blow dried her hair, and did her make up, she walked into Brooke's room with the outfit she was planing to wear. When she walked in she found Brooke sitting on her bed looking through an issue of Vouge. Right in front of her bed was a mannequin wearing an off the shoulder, flowing black dress.

"What do you think?" Brooke asked looking at her magazine.

"Brooke!" Z walked over to the dress and felt the fabric, looked at the lines, it was a gorgeous dress. "I love it!"

"Good, because I made it for you to wear tonight."

"You made this?" Z asked amazed. "Brooke this dress is amazing!"

"Well.. Try it on!"

They took the dress off the mannequin and tried it on. At exactly 6:30 that evening the doorbell to the Davis residence rang. Q answered the door and ushered Nathan inside.

"She's almost ready." Q said as he sat down on the couch opposite Nathan.

"Ok." Nathan answered.

"You better behave with my sister Nathan." Nathan saw the seriousness of Q's face. "I want her home by 10 sharp."

"...o...k..." Nathan said slowly. If Q was serious it defiantly ruined his plans for the evening.

"Nah, I'm just playin." Q began to laugh and Nathan relaxed a little. "I just felt like I should say that." Nathan shook his head and smiled. "But if you really want to do me a favor... you can keep her out all night. I need some alone time with Brooke."

"That... can be arranged." Nathan said with a smile.

At that moment Brooke and Mercedes walked into the livingroom. Nathan and Q both got up. Nathan looked at Z. She looked amazing. Her hair was up in soft curls, and the dress she was wearing looked amazing on her, hugging her every curve. She carried a small clutch and her jacket. Q walked up behind Brooke and kissed the back of her neck.

"Hey." Nathan said walking up to Z.

"Hey." She answered smiling at him softly.

"Ok.. Get out of here." Brooke said suddenly.

Nathan and Z both looked over at her and back at each other laughing. They walked out of the house and Nathan opened her car door.

"Thank you." She got in and he closed it behind her.

Nathan drove off and looked over at Z smiling. It was silent for a moment and then Nathan turned a corner.

"How was your day?" He asked softly.

"Ok. Yours?" She answered looking over at him.

"Busy." He answered simply. "What did you do?"

"I went for a run, shot some hoops with Lucas, which by the way... I suck," He chuckled lightly "I did a few laps in the pool and... that was pretty much it."

"Oh."

"Where are we going?" Z asked when she saw the unfamiliar surroundings.

"It's a surprise."

"Nathan, I don't like surprises. Can you please just tell me where we're going?"

"No."

"Fine. Be that way." She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

Nathan looked over at her and laughed.

"That pouts not gonna work on anyone so don't even try it."

"Nathan please?" She begged playfully.

"No.But I will tell you this..." She looked over at him hopefully. "You'll like it."

Mercedes fell back into her seat and looked out the window. A short time later Nathan pulled over on the side of the road and took his seat belt off. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a long piece of black fabric.

"What's that for?" Z asked looking over at him.

"It's a blindfold. Come here." He reached over to put it on her and she stopped him.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm not." She gave him a look and he took her hand. "Trust me ok." She looked at him a second and sighed. She leaned towards him, closing her eyes and he placed the blindfold on her. "Relax" He put his seatbelt back on and took her hand. "We're almost there." He drove again and kept her hand tightly in his. When they finally arrived he turned off the ignition and she reached for the blindfold. "No yet."

"Nathan-"

"Promise me you wont take it off. I'll take it off when it's time. Ok?"

She hesitated for a moment and finally shook her head.

"Ok."

He smiled and got out of the car. He walked over to her door and opened it. He turned her towards him and began taking her shoes off.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"You wont need these." He took them off and picked her up.

"Nathan, this is crazy. Put me down." She tried taking the blindfold off but he wouldn't let her.

"I don't want you to have any kind of clue as to where we are, so the shoes are off and I'm gonna carry you. Just... trust me."

She snaked her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. He smiled and began to walk.

"Ok... when I sit you down you'll know where we are."

"Ok."

Nathan sat her down and waited for her reaction. Mercedes felt the cool granules beneath her feet. It felt smooth, and velvety as she dug her toes into it.

"The beach?" She asked

"Yeah."

He took the blindfold off and waited for her reaction. Mercedes opened her eyes and waited for her vision to become clear. When it did she was in shock. She was sitting at a small table in the middle of the beach, it was a candle lit dinner for two, and right behind was a gazebo with sparkling white bumblebee lights strung around it. She looked back at Nathan stunned.

"Nathan..." She tried to say something but she was speechless. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Just the reaction I was looking for." He smiled and sat down across from her.

"When did you do all this?"

"I started planning it all last night, on the plane. And got everything together today."

"I can't believe you did all this. It's beautiful." She looked around and looked back at him. "Thank you." Just then Lucas walked over in a tux and filled their water goblets. "Lucas!" Z asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your waiter tonight." Lucas said with a smile.

"What!" Z answered with a chuckle

"Nathan was in the café talking to my mom about what he was planning and I volunteered to help. So.. Here I am." Z looked at Nathan with a broad smile and he laughed. "I'll be right back with your dinner."

"Thanks Luke." Nathan said looking at Z smiling.

Lucas walked away and Nathan took Z's hand. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Nathan..." He made small circles on her hand with his thumb and smiled at her. She looked down at their entwined hands and placed her other hand on top of them. "I'm sorry Nathan." She looked back up at him, her smile gone.

"Sorry for what?"

"For the way that I treated you this weekend."

"Mercedes you-"

"Hold on..." She put her finger to his lips to stop him from saying anything. "Let me get this out." She lowered her hand and placed it on top of his. "I'm sorry that I freaked out. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"You were drunk."

"That's not an excuse. Nathan... I love you." She caressed his cheek bone with her thumb and smiled up at him.

"I didn't want you to feel like I was taking advantage of you. And you don't know how hard it was for me to stop what was gonna happen."

"And I love you so much for it, but I am sorry. About everything that I said."

"It's ok." He kissed her lips softly and felt the electricity surge through his body. "How about we forget about all that and start over."

"Ok."

Lucas brought out their dinner and set it on the table.

"Nice watch." Mercedes said looking up at him with a smile.

"Thanks." He winked and walked away.

Nathan looked up at Lucas and across the able at Mercedes, she just shrugged her shoulders. When they had finished their dinner Nathan's phone rang.

"Ready?" Z looked up at him with her arms under her chin to hold her up. "Ok, great." He hung up and got up. "You ready to go?" He asked reaching for her hand.

"Yes." She took it and got up, slipping her jacket back on.

They walked along the beach together for a while. Mercedes under Nathan's arm, as he held her tight. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed the top of her head. Nathan led Mercedes to the porch of his beach house and stopped her.

"Where are we?" Mercedes asked

"We're at my parents beach house."

"You have a beach house?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Hold on a sec ok?" He was holding both her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Ok."

He let go of her hands and opened the door just enough for him to be able to slip inside. She looked at him and chuckled. After he had gone inside Z turned to look out at the ocean view. She leaned up at the wood railing and closed her eyes letting the cool ocean breeze hit her face. A moment later she felt Nathan slip his arms around her waist, she smiled and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. They stayed that way for a while until Nathan kissed the side of her face and whispered in her ear...

"Come on."

He led her to the door and stopped her before going in. He covered her eyes with his hands and instead of saying something she placed her own hands on top of his. He opened the door and walked her inside. Once they entered the room, Mercedes felt the hot air hit her body. He uncovered her eyes and took her jacket.

"What do you think?" He asked, whispering it into her ear.

"Oh my god." She said softly looking around the room.

There were white candles scattered everywhere and the fireplace was burning, the lights were down low and there was silence in the room, until Nathan pressed play on the control and Brian McKinights' "Back at One" began playing.

"Dance with me." He said coming up behind her and taking her hands.

She smiled and placed her arms around his neck, he placed his around her waist and hugged her close.

"I cant believe you did all this." She said softly looking up into his eyes.

He just smiled and pulled her closer, until there bodies were almost flush together.

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you just don't know how I feel  
Then let me show you that now I'm for real  
If all the things in time, time will reveal  
Yeah_

_one, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one _

_It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable, for us to be apart  
I never would've made it very far  
'cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
_

'_cause..._

_one, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one _

_Say farewell to the dark of nightI see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line  
Just in the nick of time_

_one, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one... _

As the song was ending Nathan kissed Z's neck, blowing on it afterwards, the sensation sent shivers up her neck and she closed her eyes taking it in. He did it again, this time sucking on her pulse, as he did he lowered his hands, and she pushed his head down to put more pressure of his lips on her neck. Nathan smiled against her neck at her actions. Suddenly she pulled away a little and looked up at him with a devilish smile. Nathan looked in her eyes and saw that they had turned a darker shade of brown.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked playfully

"Depends..."He looked at her with a smirk. "Are you seduceable?"

"Humm..." She kissed him hard, and he held her in place. She reached down and stroked him through his pants. He felt the bulge in his pants grow. She pulled away from the kiss biting his lip, and out of breath. "Does that answer your question?" She asked looking up at him smiling.

"Definitely"

After that was stated they began kissing again, this time not as forceful, but still a little aggressive. Another song came and went as they got into each other more. Z began unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed her neck.

"I've wanted this for so long." She whispered huskily in his ear.

"Me too." He answered looking up at her. He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Z...I want all of you... This isn't just about sex for me."

"It's not for me either."

"I know..." He looked around the room for a second until he found what he was looking for. "Hold that thought." He grabbed the control and pressed a button.

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night _

"Listen..." He took her into his arms and held her.

_Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I will do anything, girl you need only ask_

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to _

"I don't just wanna have sex with you Z." He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

She giggled lightly and reached up to kiss him. He kissed her back as she unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled it off him and pulled his undershirt over his head. Z looked into his eyes, what she saw in them blew her away. Hunger, passion, tenderness, warmth, love, all inside his beautiful blue eyes. They watched each other as article after article of clothing left Nathan's body. When he was left with just his boxers on he reached around her and pulled down her zipper, painfully slowly. Mercedes was beginning to breath harder as he softly touched the back of her neck and kissed her, slowly, gently. Nathan felt her pulse quickening and finished unzipping her zipper.

"Let's go upstairs." Nathan whispered against her skin

She let out a moan and answered...

"mm, mm, let's stay here."

"Here?"

"Yeah, please?"

"Alright."

_Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do _

He took his hand and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder, pushing the dress down her arm. The dress fell off her body and onto the floor. She pulled away from him as she stepped out of it. Nathan looked down her body. Never in his life had he seen someone so beautiful. All of a sudden his eyes stopped at her hips, well... a spot right above her hip.

"Z?" He asked walking closer to her and looking down at a small tattoo right above her hip. She looked down at the tattoo and smiled up at him. "When did you-"

"Sunday morning."

Nathan placed his hand on her hips and traced the small basketball with his initials inside of it with his thumb. He looked back up at her and smiled.

"I guess great minds think alike."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Never mind." He leaned down and kissed her. "Never mind."

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to _

Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life

They lay entwined together moaning softly as Nathan came inside her, he kept rocking lightly as she came with him. He looked down at her sweaty body, and lay down on top of her, pulling out of her slowly.

"Wow." She said softly, pushing his hair back when he looked up at her.

"Yea." He answered kissing her lightly.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID IT TOTALY SUCK? PROBABLY... WELL... LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW... THANS TO ALL OF YOU THAT LEFT ME A REVIEW! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	54. Chapter 53

**Hey guys... I'm back. I've had a lot of things going on so..I havent had much time to write... but... I will try to be better about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter... and I hopeI get some reviews:)**

General POV

Mercedes awoke the next morning with Nathan's arms wrapped around her. They had somehow managed to get up to Nathan's room and she lay next to him in his bed. She looked up at him and smiled cuddling closer to him. The night before was amazing to her. Not just because Nathan was amazing in bed but... because that wasn't all that it meant to him. She knew that it did and not just because he told her that it did, he showed it to her. They talked about each others lives, how they felt about certain things, all the things that she could never do with any other guy. She was snapped back to reality when her phone began vibrating on his night stand. She reached over him carefully, not wanting him to wake, and picked it up. It was her alarm.

"Shit" She said quietly.

Nathan turned on his side facing away from her and she got out of bed slowly. She quickly put her clothes back on gathered her things and went into the hallway to call a cab. After she had she walked back in sat down on the bed next to Nathan and pushed his hair back, placing a kiss on his cheek. He stirred a bit and she smiled looking down at him.

"Your so damn adorable." She whispered softly.

She heard a honk from outside and gave him another quick kiss before heading out of his room. She tiptoed quietly down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Nathan walked into the hall and towards his brunette bombshell standing by her locker. 

"Hey baby." He whispered coming up behind her and taking her into his arms.

"Hey yourself." She answered smiling

She turned around and he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back looked up at him lovingly when he pulled away.

"I looked for you this morning." He said looking down at her.

"Yeah" She answered a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry that I left like that but... no matter how much I love the dress Brooke made me... I didn't want to wear it to school."

He chuckled lightly and pulled her close.

"It doesn't matter." He said right as the bell rang. She closed her locker and took his hand, following him down the hall. "It's actually a good thing you left."

"It is?" She asked somewhat hurt.

"Yeah, my dad showed up at the beach house this morning. It wouldn't have been a pretty site if he would have found you there with me."

"I bet." She answered, picturing what a mess it would have been having Dan find her in bed with his son, considering the fact that Dan hated her with a passion. "Well... I guess it's a good thing that I left then."

"Not that I wanted you to. I would have loved to wake up to you there beside me this morning. You know that right?" He explained stopping in front of her classroom.

"I know." She stepped in front of him and he put his arms around her waist, while she slipped hers round his neck. "I would have loved that too. But it just wasn't a possibility this time."

"I guess not."

"But that doesn't mean there wont be other times." She said in a hushed tone, coming closer to him so only he could hear, while pressing her body against his. "In other places... away from your parents... just you... and me... alone." She craned her neck to reach behind his and kiss him. Her kiss burned his skin, and he couldn't help wanting her more in that moment. "With that said... I have to go to class."She began to pull away from him, but he pulled her right back against him

"Wait." He said closing his eyes, trying to concentrate. "Stay here a minute."

"I really do have to go babe."

"I know you do." He opened his eyes again and looked down at her. "But... I'm kinda having a problem here." He pulled away from her slightly and looked down towards his belt buckle. Mercedes followed his eyes confused at first but soon realized what "problem" he was referring to. She looked away and laughed lightly. "...Z..."

"Ok, I'm sorry." She turned back to look at him, with a huge grin on her face. "Umm... think happy thoughts... you know... puppies, or... cotton candy..."

"The things you put me through." He said laughing. "That's not gonna help."

"It never hurts to try."

He thought about puppies, cotton candy, and it wasn't helping.

"This isn't working." He said looking down at her again.

"Ok..." Mercedes thought for a second and then thought about something that was sure to fix his problem. "Oh! I know... how about... spending a day with your dad."

Nathan thought about that, and after a _very_ short time he was better.

"You ok now?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." She kissed him quickly and pulled away. "Oh!" She turned and pulled out a folded piece of paper from her skirt pocket. "I wrote you something."

"What is it?" He asked taking it.

"You'll see." She winked and headed inside her classroom.

Nathan looked after her and laughed as he walked towards the library.

Mercedes settled in her seat next to Haley and smiled at her. They began a conversation until class started.

Nathan took a seat in the back of the library, as usual, and pulled out his iPod. After settling on the song he wanted he remembered the note Mercedes had given him and took it from his sweatshirt pocket. He began reading it and was startled as he read each word she had written. He looked around, making sure that he was alone, and that no one could come up behind him and read what he was reading. Halfway through it, he folded it up again and stuck it in his pants pocket as quickly as he could. He needed to find her. Fast.

Mercedes sat in her seat, bored, staring up at the television screen. They had a sub, and Mrs. Barry hadn't left enough copies for the class to do the assignment. So the Sub had opted to get a movie from a different teacher and do that instead. She heard the classroom door open and looked over to see Nathan walk inside. He looked at her quickly and walked over to the Substitute.She looked at them and watched as Nathan walked over to her.

"Come on." He said quietly.

She picked her things up and gave Haley a sideways glance. They walked casually out of the classroom, and into the hallway. Nathan picked up his things from beside the door and grabbed her hand quickly dragging her down the hall, and pulled her into an empty classroom. He pushed her up against the wall next to the door and crashed his lips against hers. Mercedes was startled at first by his aggression but soon came to find herself enjoying it. They held on to each other as if they were holding on for dear life. Mercedes finally pulled away afraid that her body wasn't getting enough oxygen. Nathan looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm guessing you read my note." She said quietly, trying to catch her breath.

"I got about halfway through it before I had to come and find you." He answered leaning down to nuzzle her neck. He placed butterfly kisses along the length of her neck, her shoulders, her collar bones. Mercedes clutched Nathan's back melting into him with each passing moment. "I need you Z." He said in a husky voice that made her knees weak.

"Here? Now?" She asked a little surprised that her note had had such an affect on him.

"Right here. Right now." He answered pulling her shirt over her head.

Shelooked up into his lust filled eyes and smiled before crashing her lips back on his.

"This is so wrong." Z said as Nathan pulled his sweatshirt and his shirt over his head.

"Do you not wanna do it?" He asked pulling at her black, lace thong teasingly.

"I never said that." She answered. He smiled and returned to kissing her again. Mercedes suddenly pulled away. "Maybe we should do this somewhere else." She looked over at the small window on the door and looked back at him. "Anyone can look through that window and see us."

He looked around the room and picked her up, taking her behind a large desk and laying her on the floor. She smiled and they began kissing again.

* * *

Mercedes sat in psychology next to Peyton. 

"What's up with you?" Peyton asked looking over at Mercedes. "You look way too happy."

Mercedes couldn't help the smile that was displayed on her lips. She had spent the entire period with Nathan, in that empty classroom. Granted, it wasn't as much time as either one of them had wanted but and hour and a half was still something. After they had gone to their next class he had sent her a text telling her how much he loved her and missed her. That was all see needed to make her day.

"I don't know what your talking about." She tried hiding her smile, but Peyton saw right through it.

"Right." Peyton answered unconvinced. "Well... with the night you must have has last night... I can see why your so happy."

"How do you know about that?" Z asked looking over at her.

"I volunteered to give Nathan a hand with the beach house last night." Z laughed and Peyton looked at her confused. "What? You didn't like it?"

"No... I mean... yes. I loved it. It's just... so that phone call that Nathan got after dinner, that was you?"

"No. Actually... that was Jake."

Mercedes noticed the way a smile formed on her lips when she mentioned his name, and the way that she would avoid her eyes and fiddle with her pen.

"Jake huh? What happened there?" Mercedes asked, one perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Peyton answered quickly.

"Yeah, I don't believe you." Peyton laughed " C'mon... tell me."

"Ok.." Peyton turned back towards her, ready to tell her tale. "We had a lot of fun setting up the beach house for you guys. Which, by the way, Nathan is totally crazy about you because he never did anything like that for me, or for Haley now that I think about it."

"I'm crazy about him too." Z smiled thinking of Nathan. "But your getting a little sidetracked here Peyton."

"Right... well.. After we left he asked me if I wanted to grab a bite to eat. So... we did. Then he took me home. I asked him if he wanted to come in. But he said he had to get back to Jenny. So, I said goodnight and went inside. I had just closed the door when I heard him knock. I opened the door and..."

"And?"

"He kissed me."

"Awe! Peyton that's so cute!" Z was totally excited for them.

"There's just one thing though." Peyton said looking at her pen cap again.

"What?" Z asked, her excitement fading.

"Lucas" Z had completely forgot "the Lucas factor." "Lucas and I may not be dating anymore but... he's still my ex boyfriend and he's friends with Jake. I just feel like if Jake and I rushed into it then it would be like going behind Luke's back, and I don't wanna do that."

"Of course." Z answered understandingly.

"So we both decided that we would talk to Lucas before we take anything any further."

"I think that's really smart Peyton."

Before they knew it the bell had rung signaling the beginning of lunch. They walked out to their usual spot and took a seat with their friends.

"So... I'll see you later?" Nathan asked kissing Z gently.

"Defiantly." Z answered kissing him back.

He said goodbye to her once more and walked away with Lucas, Jake, and Tim. When they were gone only Haley and Mercedes were left sitting at the lunch table.

"Hey Z..." Haley said a little hesitantly.

"What's up?" Mercedes asked putting her apple down after noticing the nervousness in Haley's voice.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." Z answered focusing her attention on Haley.

"Ok..." Haley answered with a small smile. "Well... when we came back from LA I found a message on my machine from Chris." Haley was quite and looking down at her barley eaten sandwich. "He said he wants to see me and talk."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Z asked after a silence from Haley.

"I'm not sure. I mean..." Haley looked back up at her, her eyes cloudy. "What if I cant do this again? What if I'm just setting myself up again?"

Z could tell that the whole Chris thing was hard for her to talk about. She could see Haley holding back tears. She got up and sat down next to her pulling her into a hug. Haley hugged her back.

"It's ok Haley." Z said reassuringly.

"Will you come with me?" Haley blurted

"What?" Z asked confused

"I don't think I can do this alone."

"Yes you can." Z pulled away and looked up at Haley. "Haley... you'll be fine."

"Please? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important to me."

" I don't know..." Z hesitated, unsure if it was her place.

"Please Z, please? I really need someone's support right now"

After a moment Z agreed and shook her head.

"Ok... I'll go. But I'm not staying."

"Deal." Haley gave her a hug and got up. "I'll see you after school?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up." Z answered getting up as well.

"Ok.." Haley was grateful that she had Z with her in this and she wanted to let her know that. "Thanks Z."

"Yeah." Z smiled. "Anytime."

Haley walked out to the parking lot and found Z parked by the curb. Z smiled her way and Haley hurried towards her, climbing into the passengers seat. The ride was quite, except for when Haley told her the directions. When they arrived Z parked and turned off the ignition. Haley looked up at the Hotel rooms and took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Haley turned to Z unsure.

"Yes you are." Z answered opening her car door. "Come on."

Haley exhaled and followed suit. They began walking down an extremely long walkway. Haley was getting nervous, she kept fidgeting with her hands.

"Relax Hales."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Well... if it doesn't work out you can always hook with Jorge again."

"He told you about that!" Haley stopped walking and Z did too.

"He tells me everything."

Haley thought back to the night after Z's party, or rather the morning. How she and Jorge had been watching a movie in the theater room. Everything had started out all right, he brought her a water bottle after he noticed she had finished hers. He had even brought her a pillow and a blanket in case she fell asleep. He was so sweet. She caught him looking at her a few times, and he had caught her. Their hands brushed against each others a few times, and Haley couldn't help feel a spark when they touched, even for the most brief moment. After the movie had ended Haley still couldn't bring herself to sleep. He offered to stay and talk, and she had agreed. She talked to him about her family, her friends, and she was surprised when all he did was listen to her, They laughed together, trading funny stories. Haley enjoyed his company, she couldn't deny that. And surprisingly, she didn't want to. Finally, her eyes were beginning to get heavy, so he took her up to her room. He said goodnight and kissed her. Haley found herself kissing him back, and leading him into her room. They hadn't slept together but he had stayed the night, at least for a while. The next morning, when Haley awoke, he was gone. Later on that day he told her that he liked her and that he wanted her to know that hooking up with her the night before wasn't planned, it had just happened, but that he didn't regret it. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Z... I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself Haley."

"It's just... when I was with Jorge..." Haley looked at Z and actually felt strangely comfortable talking to her about it. "Can I be honest with you?" Z nodded her head. "The night of Tric, when Chris showed up, he said he loved me. I didn't say it back, at least not out loud. But... when I was with Jorge... I questioned that. I asked myself if I was really in love with Chris, or if that's just I wanted to feel. And... now... walking to Chris's hotel room... with Jorge in the back of my mind... I feel so stupid."

"Don't feel stupid Haley. Maybe after talking to Chris you'll know where your heart really is."

"Maybe... but doesn't it seem really wrong that I'm debating my feelings now?"

Z laughed a little.

"No... Hales, we're 17 years old. We're not supposed to have life all figured out. If we did, what would be the point of living it?" Haley looked at her with a smile. "Now... come on. Let's go talk to Chris."

Z hugged her and Haley led them to Chris's hotel room. They both stood in front of the door and waited after Haley knocked. They were both surprised when a tall blond girl opened in just a large guy's shirt.

"Hi." She said cheerfully "Can I help you?"

**Yes... I left you with a cliffhanger... So... leave me a review for this chapter and I'll be quicker to update the next one and let you know what happened. Thanks to hoLamOchIla for your last reviews! You're funny! Hehehe!... Thanks to ILOVEDITDARLINGABSOLUTELY... for your last review! Finally huh... I know... They will be "doing" it a lot. ... Thanks to brathan-alwaysand4ever... I was afraid that it was too graphic. Although... with some of the stories that I've read... it's like a childrens book compared to others. I was thinking of maybe making things a little more discriptive but.. That a question you all can answer for me... SHOULD I BE MORE GRAPHIC IN THE SEX SECNES? Let me know in your reviews! It would be greatly appreciated. I would also like your input on where you think the story should go. That would be great. As you can see right now we have the following couples... Mercedes/Nathan, Brooke/Q, those are the official couples... but we also have some flirting action between... Lucas/Ciara, Haley/Jorge... and what about Jake/Peyton? so... let me know what you think about that. Last of all ... I want to thank OTH-Mrs. Broody for your last review... YOU'RE THE BEST! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU READING AND LEAVING REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME VEREY HAPPY WHEN I RECEIVE THEM! THANKS GUYS! UNTILL NXT TIME! PEACE!**


	55. Chapter 54

**Sorry to keep my message short guys but... I'm tired... so... here is chapter 54for ya! I hope you like it!**

"Ummm..." Haley answered unsure. "I'm sorry, I guess I came to the wrong room."

"Oh. Well.. This isn't my room. Were you looking for Chris?" Haley nodded her head slowly. "Hold on a sec, I think he just got out of the shower." She backed away from the door and stood aside to let them in. Haley and Mercedes both stepped inside, and waited. "Baby, there's someone here to see you!" The blond said heading towards the bathroom door.

Chris came out of it wrapped in a towel and locked eyes with Haley. Haley looked at him with hurt eyes.

"I can see your busy." Haley said... voice breaking. "I'm gonna go."

She turned with Z and headed out the door. Z hugged her trying to comfort her as they walked quickly down the hall.

"Haley!" Chris shouted out. Haley's eyes burned with tears and they began pouring out. Haley wait!" Chris finally caught up to her and tried stopping her.

"Stay away from me." Haley said hurt. "I don't ever want to see you again Chris, ever."

"Haley please, it isn't what it looks like."

Z scoffed. Haley pulled away from him and walked down the hall again with Z. They got in the car and sped off. Haley sobbed in the car as Z sped down the windy roads.

"How could I be so stupid! How could I actually think that Chris was serious!"

"Haley, you're not stupid. It's not like you knew this was gonna happen. Besides, he's the one that pulled this stupid shit. Not you. He doesn't deserve you Haley" Haley cried but said nothing. "Let's go back to Brooke's. We can get you some ice cream and we can both pour our hearts out. Ok?" Haley looked at over at her. She was amazed at how Z, not knowing Haley well, would be so open to help her. She shook her head and Z leaned over to rub her knee comfortingly. "You're gonna be ok Haley. I promise"

They were almost to Brooke's house when Z's cell rang. She looked down at the caller id.

"Shit" She said quietly, Haley brushed the tears away and looked over at her. "Babe I'm so sorry. I totally lost track of time." She said answering the phone.

"Where are you?" Nathan asked

"Listen, I'll explain later. Right now I have to help Haley with a few things."

Nathan heard Haley crying in the background.

"Is she ok?"

"No. But she will be. I'll call you later ok."

"Sure."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye."

Z hung up with Nathan and concentrated on the road.

"You can go with Nathan Z. I'll be fine." Haley tried to regain her composure but was having a hard time.

"Nah. Nathan will be fine. And I wouldn't leave you like this. You're my friend Hales. I know that's happened in a short amount of time but... it has. And I don't want you to think I don't care."

Z pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. They went inside and settled up in Z's room with a pint of ice cream, and a box of tissues. They talked for a while before Haley cried herself to sleep. Z covered her up and headed downstairs to call Nathan. She told him what happened with Chris and how devastated Haley was.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked when Nathan made a turn that Lucas didn't recognize. "I thought we're going over to Z's."

"We are." Nathan answered. "I just have to do something first."

He parked in front of a hotel and got out, Lucas followed. They walked down a long hallway until Nathan stopped in front of a room. He knocked and waited. Chris opened the door and Nathan swung, hitting him straight in the jaw.

"What the hell man!" Chris said picking himself up and holding his jaw in pain.

"Stay the hell away from Haley" Nathan said stepping in front of him. "If you ever come near her again..."

"Alright!" Chris yelled out. "I get it." he stopped and spit blood into the trash can. "I think you broke something."

"Don't cry rock star." Nathan stepped out of the room and into the hallway. "You'll ruin your makeup." With that Nathan walked back to the car, Lucas followed.

"Mercedes does not find out about this Luke." Nathan said looking away from the road and over at his brother.

"Ok, I just don't understand why not." Lucas answered.

Nathan really didn't feel like explaining himself but...

"If Z finds out I did that she-"

He was saved when Luke's cell rang.

"Hold on." Lucas pulled it out of his pocket and looked down at the caller id, he smiled when he read the name. "Hey pretty girl." He said picking it up

"Hey." Ciara answered on the other line.

Nathan looked over at his brother and smiled, looking back at the road.

"Did you call me earlier?" Ciara asked

"Oh, yeah, I did."

"Sorry I didn't answer, but I was in class."

"I forgot about the time difference."

"It's ok." Ciara laughed. "So... what's up?"

"Nothing much. We're on our way over to Z's."

"How is my best friend?"

Lucas explained the situation with Haley, right as Nathan pulled into the driveway. The guy's got out of the car and walked up to the house. As always, the Davis household was unlocked, so they walked inside quietly. After a moment Mercedes walked in from outside, wearing a track suit and a cup of hot coffee in her hands.

"Hey." She said quietly coming up to Nathan and hugging him.

"Hey" He asked hugging her "How is she?"

"She's still asleep. I called her parents and let them know where she was and that she was ok."

"Aren't you the responsible one?" He said playfully, kissing her forehead.

"I try." She looked over at Lucas, chatting away on his phone. "Who's he talking to?" She asked, looking up at Nathan.

"Ciara."

"No way!" She smiled. "Huh."

"That's what I said." Nathan said with a smile.

Lucas hung up his phone, after promising to call Ciara back later, and walked over to Nathan and Mercedes who were having a conversation on the couch.

"Hey Luke." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Hey." He answered

"How's Ciara?"

"Good I guess." He knew why Z was smiling, and he didn't really feel like going into that at the moment. "How's Haley?"

"She's still asleep, which is a good thing right now, she was a mess earlier." Lucas nodded his head and Nathan hugged Mercedes closer to him. "I just wish I could do something more for her, you know?"

"You're doing everything you can." Nathan said kissing her head.

"Maybe, but... you should have seen the look in her eyes when she saw that girl in Chris's room. I really wanted to hurt that guy."

Nathan loosened his grip on her and looked over at Lucas uncomfortably. Lucas looked at him back and then over at Mercedes.

"I would have too." Lucas answered.

They talked for a while before Nathan and Lucas headed home.

* * *

Haley awoke and looked around the dimly lit room. She looked around the room, and felt the satin sheets she lay on underneath her. Her eyes burned like hell and she rubbed them. When she looked up again she saw Z sitting in her big chair with a clipboard and marker in hand. A light illuminated her as she drew. Haley sat up a little and Z looked up from her drawing.

"I'm sorry." Z said lowering the volume of her music. "Did I wake you?"

"Oh... no." Haley answered sitting up completely. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours." Z answered putting her drawing down and walking over to her, taking a seat on the bed next to her. "How ya feelin?"

"It was better when I was asleep." Haley answered truthfully.

"Haley..." Z gave her a hug, and Haley felt her eyes burn with tears. "I'm so sorry.." Z's cell rang and she pulled away from Haley. "Hold on a sec." Haley nodded her head and Z got up. She walked over to where she was previously sitting and picked it up. "Hey." She said after looking at the caller id. "Yeah, she's awake." Z walked back to Haley and held the phone out to her. "It's for you." Z stated.

Haley took the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me... Jorge." Haley smiled when she heard his voice.

"Hi." She answered quietly.

"I heard about what happened." His voice was low, soft, he was talking to her almost in a whisper.

"Yeah." Her smile fell, and she watched as Z sat down in her big chair, pulling her clipboard and marker back into her hands.

"I'm sorry Haley" he said sincerely. "No guy should ever treat you that way." Haley's smile returned. She could sense the anger rising in his voice. She wasn't happy that he was angry but that he cared enough to** get **angry.

"I know."

"He should be happy that he's there and I'm here. Or else, only God know's what would happen." There was a silence between the two. Not an awkward one, just a silence. "You've probably heard this a lot today but... are you ok?"

"Honestly? No... But I will be." Z looked up at her and smiled.

"Well... good. You deserve better anyways."

"Sometimes I wonder." Haley said sadly

"Hey... don't say that. Don't even think that ok? You deserve so much more than him, whether you think so or not." Haley couldn't keep the smile off her face. Somehow, even with everything that was going on, he still knew how to make her feel better. "Listen... I have to go help a friend with a few things. Is it ok if I call you in about an hour?"

"Sure." She answered.

"Alright, cool. But if you need anything call me. Anytime."

"Ok."

"Alright." He answered happily. "I'll talk to you soon then. Bye."

"Jorge.." Haley said stopping him from hanging up.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Caring."

There was a silence.

"Always." He answered with a smile.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Haley hung up the phone and got off the bed, walking over to Z.

"Thanks." Haley said handing her her phone back.

"No problem." Z answered taking it back with a smile.

"What are you drawing?" Haley asked curious.

"Hold on a sec... almost done..."

Z smiled, and signed her name before taking it off the clipboard and handing it to Haley. Haley took it and looked at it in awe. Z put the lid back on her marker and waited for her response. Haley was stunned by Z's artistic ability. She studied it... seeing the drawing of herself in tears in the background. While the most visible part was of a pair of praying hands, with a strand of rosary beads hanging off them. The picture was amazing.

"What does it say?"Haley asked looking at what was written in Spanish.

"Siempre Estare Contigo It means.. I'll always be with you." Haley smiled and looked back down at the picture. "It's for you." Z said getting up.

"Thank you" Haley said turning to hug her. Z hugged her back and smiled. "I should get home." Haley said pulling away.

"Are you sure?" Z asked. "You're always welcome to stay here."

"Thanks Z, really, but I should get home."

"Alright well... Let's go. I'll give you a ride."

"Z, you really don't have to. You've done wayto much forme already."

"I haven't done anything,"

"Yes you have." Haley smiled.

"I really haven't." Z grabbed her cell and her car keys "Let's go."

"Ok." Haley said giving up.

Haley followed Z out to the car and got in. Z pulled up in front of Haley's house and Haley opened the door to get out.

"Thank you for everything Z." Haley said turning to look at her.

"Hey.. What are friends for?" Z smiled. "So.. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?"

Haley laughed and shook her head.

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok." Haley opened the door all the way and got out. "Bye."

"Bye."

Haley waved as Z drove away. Z smiled and waved back. Haley walked inside and up to her room. She walked over to her bed and took a seat, pressing the play button on her answering machine.

"You have three new messages." The machine stated. "First new message sent today at 9:26 p.m."

"Haley, it's Brooke."

"And Peyton" Peyton said cutting in.

"We just wanted to call and see if you were ok. Obviously your not home, but we just wanted you to know that we're here for you if you need anything."

"We'll see you soon Haley."

Haley smiled and continued listening.

"Next new message, sent today at 7:56 pm."

"Hales, it's me Luke. I went over to Z's to see you but... you were asleep. Call me back when you get this ok. I'm here for you if you need me."

"Next message, sent today at 6:34 pm."

"Haley, please, please, please, just listen to what I have to say-"

Haley listened to Chris pleading and heard her cell ringing.. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked down at the caller id. She read Jorge's name and reached over to press a button on her machine.

"Message deleted."

The machine beeped and she answered her cell.

"Hi." She said smiling.

**There it is ya'll! I really hope you like it! Thanks to ****OTH-Mrs. Broody****hoLamOchIla****XxIn Love xX3****ILOVEDITDARLINGABSOLUTELY****, for your reviews! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO! I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER! THANKS! PEACE GUYS!**


	56. Chapter 55

**I'm baaaackkkk... lol... I have a new chapter for you guys... Hope you enjoy it! By the way... Please read the authors note at the end of this chapter. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Mercedes and Haley walked out of English, their arms looped around each others, to find Nathan leaning up against the wall beside the door. Z smiled when she saw him and he smiled back.

"Hey." He said leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Hi." She answered smiling brightly.

"How are you doing?" Nathan asked looking over at Haley, and taking Z's free hand as she began to walk down the hallway.

"Fine." Haley answered with a weak smile.

Nathan looked at her unconvinced but shook his head anyways. Haley looked down at the ground and walked along, avoiding his gaze. They walked her to her next class, and then walked to Z's next class. Nathan stood beside the door with Mercedes and held her close to him.

"Have you talked to Lucas?" Z asked looking up at him.

"About Peyton?" She shook her head and waited for him to answer. Peyton had told both her and Haley that morning that she and Jake had talked to Lucas about what was going on between them. By the end of her story she was almost in tears. Lucas didn't take it well, and now he wasn't speaking to either one of them. "I tried but... he's pretty upset. All he said was that he didn't wanna talk about it."

"I was afraid of that."

"He said he was gonna skip out on lunch today and shoot hoops instead. I say we try and talk to him."

"I think we should."

"Ok. Then I'll see you at lunch."

"Ya."

She kissed him and headed into her class. Mercedes watched as Peyton sat in psychology and stared sadly into space. She felt horrible when she had to leave and let Peyton walk to lunch alone, but she was trying to help her out in another way. She just hoped that Lucas would understand. She met Nathan outside the gym and they walked in together hand in hand. They found Lucas sitting on the bleachers drinking from his water bottle. Lucas looked up at them when he heard the door open but dismissed them quickly, getting up and picking up a basketball.

"Hey" Z said coming up to him.

"Hey." Lucas answered dribbling the ball.

"So..."

"Look... I know why you guys are here." Lucas said frustrated.

"Then you know we're trying to help." Nathan said as calmly as he could.

"I don't need your help!"

"Come on Luke-" Mercedes pleaded.

"No! There's nothing you can say! Peyton and Jake both stabbed me in the back!"

"Why? Because she's trying to move on?" Lucas was silent, but the look on his face was full of anger.

"Z..." He looked at her intently. "Don't push me."

"Hey!" Nathan stepped in. "Don't Luke..." Nathan threatened.

"Look... Z... I'm sorry." Lucas' features began to soften, and is expression of anger faded, and was replaced by sadness, and hurt. "I just... I cant believe her."

Z looked up at Nathan and let go of his hand, walking over to Lucas and engulfing him in a hug.

"Luke..." She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. "you're my best friend, and I hate to see you hurt this way but... Peyton is one of my best friends too... and she's hurting too. I don't want to pick sides, and I want to be there for both of you... but... Peyton isn't doing anything wrong."

"She's trying to move on Luke." Nathan said walking over to them "Just like you are with Ciara. And if your upset at Peyton for feeling this way then you're being a hypocrite. You cant be mad at her for doing something that your trying to do to, and you know that."

Lucas was quiet Z stood back next to Nathan again. She didn't expect him to give in easily, she knew he wouldn't, but she needed him to know that treating Jake and Peyton this way was wrong.

"Thanks guys..." Lucas finally said looking up at the both of them. "but... I need to be alone right now."

"Sure." Z said giving him a hug before going back to Nathan and taking his hand.

"We'll see you later man." Nathan said giving him a fist pound.

"Yeah." Lucas answered quietly.

Mercedes and Nathan walked out of the gym and towards the lunch tables. They still had some time before the bell rang. Nathan looked over at Mercedes and saw the worry on her face.

"He's gonna be ok." Nathan said reassuringly.

Mercedes looked up at him and smiled, squeezing his hand a little and cuddling up to him a little more. When they finally got to the table only Peyton and Haley were sitting there. Both of them looked like they were having a rough day. They sat down and tried talking to them but... didn't have much luck considering both Peyton and Haley weren't in the talking mood. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Haley reminded Z that she needed to get her books out of her car before she left.

"Right." Z answered. "Should we go get them now?" She asked looking at Haley.

"Yeah, please." Haley answered picking up her book bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Ok." Z answered walking up to Nathan. "So... you're coming over tonight?" Z asked hugging him.

"Definitely. I'll be there at around 6:30."

"Ok." She leaned up to kiss him and pulled away completely. "I'll see you then."

Nathan and Peyton walked in one direction while Mercedes and Haley walked towards the parking lot. As they walked through the parking lot Haley spotted Chris and slowed down. Mercedes looked over at Chris and then back at Haley. Chris came up to them both and Z quirked an eyebrow when she saw a large bruise on his jaw.

"You gonna be ok?" Z asked looking over at Haley.

"Yeah." Haley answered quietly. "I'll catch up."

"Ok." Z said walking away from them both, but not before giving Chris the dirtiest look she could muster.

When Chris saw that Mercedes was out of earshot he looked back at Haley.

"Listen Haley, I know that Nathan said that if I came near you again that he would do a lot worse than he already has..." He pointed up at his jaw. "But-"

"Wait..." Haley cut him off. "Nathan did that?" She asked confused.

"That doesn't matter." He said changing the subject. "Haley, I'm so sorry about what happened. I swear that she didn't mean anything to me-"

"Chris, stop." Haley let out a deep breath.

"No, I need you to listen to me. I didn't mean for you to see that. I'm sorry."

"You mean you didn't mean for me to find out about that. There's a difference."

"Haley..."

"No. Chris it's-"

"I'm leaving Haley." He said cutting her off. "I'm going overseas." Haley felt a rush of sadness sweep through her. "And... I want you to come with me."

She looked up at him stunned, all the sadness she felt gone.

"Goodbye Chris." she said beginning to walk away. "Have a nice life."

Chris stood there for a second looking after her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to his car, knowing it was all over. He had lost her, and he was never gonna get her back.

Haley walked over to Z's car and Z handed her her books.

"You ok?" Z asked looking at her and rubbing her shoulder.

"I'll be ok." Haley said with a smile, and for the first time she meant it.

Z smiled and looped her arm through Haley's.

"Come on... I'll take you to class." Haley smiled and walked back towards the school with Z. "So what happened to him?" Z asked curious. "I mean... someone really messed him up."

"Oh" Haley said unsure if to tell her that Nathan had been the one that did it. "Umm..." She said nervously. "He said that Nathan did it."

"Wait..." Z said slowing down. "Nathan?"

"That's what he said. But remember Z... it's Chris."

"Right."

Mercedes dropped Haley off in class and walked back to her car, passing by the gym on her way. She looked through the glass in the door and saw Nathan laughing with Tim about something. She smiled at the smile on his face and headed to her car. On her way home she heard her cell rang. She fished it out of her book bag and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey there best friend." Ciara said cheerfully.

Z smiled. "You don't know how glad I am that you called."

"Why? What's up?" Mercedes explained the situation with Chris and Haley, which Ciara already knew, Lucas had called her and told her what had happened. Then she explained about Chris showing up at school with a bruise on his jaw, claiming that Nathan had been the one that put it there. "Wait..." Ciara said confused. "Nathan? Your Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"Well... what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know..." Mercedes said confused... "I think I'm just gonna let it go."

"What! Ok... who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"Ciara..."

"Z... this isn't like you. You'd never let anything like this go... I mean.. .he hit his ex-girlfriends... whatever Chris was.. That doesn't bother you? And if you say no I'm gonna stop talking to you cause you'll be lying to me."

"Of course it bothers me... I just...I don't know."

"Ok... if this was happening to me what would you tell me to do?"

"I'd tell you you'd have to talk to him about it."

"Exactly. So why don't you take your own advice and talk to Nathan."

Mercedes let out a deep breath and shook her head.

"I really hate it when you're right." Z said with a smile.

"I know... but it happens frequently so... you must be pissed all the time."

Z laughed and walked up to her room.

"How about you Ciara... I'm assuming Lucas talked to you about Peyton."

"Yeah. He did." She answered in a voice Mercedes knew too well.

"It hurt you didn't it? Hearing him say he still has feelings for Peyton?"

"Nah."

"Ciara... you cant lie to me."

"I didn't expect him to fall in love with me Z."

"But he does like you Ciara... you'd be stupid not to notice."

"I guess. But you know what... I think it's better if nothing happens between us. I mean... for one, he still has feelings for Peyton. For two, he's there and I'm here. Long distance relationships never work out."

"You know that's not true. You could make it work if you wanted it to."

"Maybe... but whatever. It doesn't even matter. You're gonna talk to Nathan right?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Alright. Well... when you do call me and tell me what's going on. Ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Ok.. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye."

Mercedes hung up and collapsed on her bed, thinking about how she was going to talk to Nathan about what was going on. Nathan walked into the Davis household and up to Z's room. He opened the door and found her laying on her bed a clipboard in hand and her iPod in her ears. She was in a tight spaghetti strap and a pair of boy shorts. She saw him at the doorway a big smile on his face. She pulled the earphones out of her ears and put her clipboard down and swung her legs over to the side of the bed slipping some sweat pants on.

"You don't have to do that" Nathan said walking towards her, a smirk on his face. Mercedes looked down at her hands and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey..." He sat down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nathan... there's something that I need to ask you.." She spoke quietly.

"That doesn't sound good" He looked away from her, taking his hand off her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Did you hit Chris?" She asked quietly, looking over at him.

He was quiet, and she knew from his lack of words that it was true. She looked back down at her hands for a second and got up, walking towards the other end of the room.

"Mercedes..." Nathan started.

"Why?" She asked looking over at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Nathan said getting up from the bed, frustrated.

"You could have told me Nathan. I'm not upset at the fact that you hit him. He deserved it. But the fact that you kept it from me..."

"I didn't want you to find out..."

"Why not?" She asked looking at him upset. He was quiet.. "Nathan, why didn't you want me to find out?"

"I thought that if you found out... you might think that I still have feelings for Haley."

"Do you?" She blurted. Nathan scoffed and turned his back to her. "Nathan... do you still have feelings for Haley?"

"You know.." He turned back towards her and crossed his arms over his chest. "I cant believe you're even asking me this question." Nathan was pissed, and upset.

"Really?" She said sarcastically. "I don't know why you're so surprised. You're the one who hit the guy that broke you guys up in the first place."

"Whatever." Nathan said heading towards the door. Mercedes watched him head to the door and open it. "Call me when you calm down" He said walking out.

Mercedes watched him leave and walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge and thinking about what the hell just happened. A part of her was pissed that he walked out on her, but a bigger part of her was sad that he didn't answer her question. She looked down the floor and thought.

Nathan walked out of the house and quickly got into his car. He turned it on and sat in the drivers seat looking up at Z's window. He was upset that she was acting the way she was but knew she had a right to be. He had kept something important from her and then blew up at her for it.

"Damn it!" He hit the steering wheel and turned the car off getting out and running back up to her room. He opened the door to her room and walked over to her, Mercedes looked at him as he headed towards her. He didn't take a moment to say anything and he took her face in his hands and kissed her. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you" He said quietly. "I do love Haley... but just as a friend. I haven't thought about Haley romantically for a long time." He caressed her cheeks as he told her, and she closed her eyes listening. "God... I love you... and only you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching up to kiss him.

"I love you too" She said after she had pulled away.

He smiled at her and kissed her again. She kissed him back and he lay her down on the bed. She helped him take his jacket off without breaking the kiss. He hovered over her while they kissed.

**There you go guys... I hope you liked this chapter. I know it took me forever to finish this chapter but.. .I promise I'll update more often. One thing tho... the chapters will get shorter. Not ridiculously shorter of course but considerably shorter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review this chapter if you read it.. It's the only thing that's gonna keep me writing.. I love when I get reviews and makes me want to write more so I can get more reviews... so please guys.. Take a few minutes of your time and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks! I'll update as soon as I get some reviews... :**


End file.
